Mrs Jane
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Tag to 7x12, 7x13. Done to death but here's my version. Set at the wedding and goes through the wedding night, honeymoon and afterward. Will be a few chapters. How does one handle pure and utter joy after years of pain and loneliness? Patrick is about to find out. T for now, but may venture later into M.
1. Chapter 1

He continued to hold her and rock her for a long time. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he needed time to pull himself back together. The tears were streaming down his face and he was having trouble catching his breath.

All he could think, all he could feel was complete and utter joy so intense it almost frightened him; almost but not quite and never again. Happiness had slowly been creeping up on him in the months since that moment in the airport when Teresa had told him she felt the same way. It had been a wonderful thing to begin to experience after years of pain and guilt and loneliness.

But his happiness had been tempered with fear and confusion and a little doubt; not doubt that he loved her, or even that she loved him (although there had even been a bit of that, until she had said the words) but doubt that he was whole enough to make it work.

When Vega was killed those doubts had risen up and almost consumed him, had made him flee once more, although this time to someplace where he could think, where he could decide if happiness could in fact be his.

He had been fleeing since Angela and Charlotte's deaths, refusing to stop long enough to learn if he could live again. He'd refused to settle in any place, to put down roots, because he was terrified they would once again be ripped out, along with his heart. And he had done it again with Teresa and could have lost her – if it wasn't for the fact that she had refused to let him go.

He chuckled softly when he thought of her having him arrested. Only his Teresa! At first he'd been peeved, not used to having someone in his life again who had a right to demand anything of him. But at her words, when he realized how he had hurt her, then he'd felt only sorrow and a determination to figure things out as quickly as possible.

And then he'd seen the cabin and the lake and it had struck him. He _needed_ roots if he was going to live again, if he was going to be happy. He couldn't flee from her, from his love, from _her_ love. It was the only way to deal with his fear and to allow himself to live again. Suddenly, in that moment by the small pond and with the sounds of the ducks he'd felt a sense of peace wash over him – and he let fear go.

And now – now they were here, together, man and wife. He smiled again and held her tighter – his wife! It was the first time, in many, many years that the word didn't bring a sense of pain and loss. Now it meant hope and a future – a future with a strong and loving and funny woman at his side. A future with Teresa.

And with their child. The tears gathered and again fell. He was going to be a father once more! A feeling he couldn't even describe swept through him and made him shudder, not with fear, but with longing and intense joy.

Teresa pulled back slightly to look into his face. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She had heard the shaky breath and felt the tremor that washed over him.

He swallowed and then smiled, his eyes shining and his lips trembling. "Better than okay", he said softly. He reached down and gently placed his hand on her stomach. "I never knew the meaning of true and utter joy until now", he whispered. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing me such joy."

She slowly smiled and reached up to touch his cheek; a cheek wet with his tears. "You have brought me joy as well, a joy I never thought I'd get to experience", she said gently. "I love you so very, very much."

They sat quietly once more, feeling as if they were in their own small world, and yet the sounds from across the water – the music, the laughter, the dancing – all told them that they _weren't_ in fact alone, but their lives were surrounded by the love of friends and family. Soon that family would grow as would the love and the joy.

"Do you think we should go back?" she asked after a time.

She could feel him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes. Let's go and say goodbye. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. It's been a crazy few days."

She giggled at that and slowly sat up straight. "You could say that. I don't know of anyone else who's ever had to plan both a wedding and how to catch a serial killer at the same time."

"Only us", he grinned. He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, allowing her to help with what he'd missed. "Do I look presentable?" he asked cheekily, although there was a bit of self-consciousness mixed in.

"You look gorgeous", she answered truthfully. "I've never seen you in a tie before", she commented.

"Special occasion", he grinned as he glanced down at it. "Don't get used to it. Normally I hate the things."

"Mmm – I kind of like them. You should keep it on – later", she waggled her eyebrows at him. "Just the tie I mean."

"_Teresa Lisbon_!" he said, sounding shocked although the grin on his face belied the words.

"Jane", she said simply.

"What?"

"No – Teresa _Jane_. I got married today you know."

That stopped him dead, which made her want to giggle. It was very rare that she ever made Jane speechless.

"You - ? But, I thought you'd want to – are you _sure?"_

"Surprised you, did I?" her grin widened into a huge smile. "I'm getting better at that."

"Yes, yes you are", he nodded, still looking slightly stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", she nodded. "It just seems – I don't know – right somehow. I thought about it seriously and it's what I want."

"Okay", he said, his lips spreading into a slow smile. "Teresa Jane." He looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Suits you. But you realize what that means, don't you?"

"No, what?" she grinned back.

"You're going to _have_ to start calling me Patrick."

She sighed, with what sounded like a long-suffering sigh, although the twinkle in her eyes was clear to see. "Okay _fine_", she told him. "_Patrick_ – let's go say goodbye to our guests."

He stood and reached down his hand for hers. "Yes let's, Mrs. Jane."


	2. Patrick

_**Thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews and all the alerts. I'm glad you're enjoying my little tag. I'm still sighing and crying over the final episode, and I can't believe it's over. We'll all just have to keep it alive on fanfic!**_

**_Since I LIVE on reviews, I do hope that you will all comment - and not just review once even though I've posted 2 chapters in one day. Remember, reviews inspire me to write more and faster._**

**_For those of you wondering about my other story, Just You and Me Kid, I am going to get back to it soon. I just found it difficult to write an AU story when I was consumed with the final episodes over the last few weeks._**

**_On with the story ..._**

They walked slowly back to where the dancing was happening, Jane's arm around her, keeping her steady on the rough ground. He leaned over a few times and kissed her, making their progress even slower.

For a man who had had trouble showing affection in public he had done a marvelous job of being open and affectionate and passionate all day – no, all week. Ever since he'd found this cabin he had been a changed man. It was as if he had finally put aside all his demons and was ready to live again and to love her fully and honestly and openly.

She had never been so happy in her life as she was at this moment.

From the instant Jane had taken off his ring she had felt a sense of peace settle over her. She had known he loved her before that, but there had been a tiny bit of doubt that he could truly let go of his past life to love her fully. She had made herself ignore the ring, understanding his great love for his first wife and his horrible loss, but lately it had begun to gnaw at her, even if only slightly.

She had felt terrible for saying anything, although his surprise and comment about simply being used to it had given her some solace. At that moment she had wondered if the ring really _was_ about his not letting go or if it was more because it had become a part of him – and something he didn't really think about.

And then she had looked down and it was gone and she felt her heart speed up. The next moment he was holding it and talking about it and explaining to her what it meant to him, to _them_. And the explanation was so wonderful, so amazing, that she was surprised, even now, that she had been able to answer him when he asked her to marry him.

But she had. He had said he wanted her as his wife – a word he had never used in any other way than to refer to his great loss and sorrow. His _wife_! And he meant her, Teresa Lisbon. He'd asked her to marry him in a way that was more beautiful, more meaningful, more real than she would have thought possible. In that one instant he had removed all her fears that she was second best, that his heart would always truly lie with Angela. Instead he made her realize that it was all connected. His love for Angela had brought him to this point, to being able to love her fiercely and fully. She didn't have to resent his first wife – she had to thank her. They were kin, she and the dead woman – they were the people who loved Patrick Jane and whom he loved with all that was in him.

She had always known that Jane was special – sometimes in a terrible way – but always different, always deeper than people realized, always a man with many layers. And she had come to appreciate that she was one of the few he trusted, one of the few he allowed in – to see him in all his darkness, and sometimes into the true compassion and gentleness that lay underneath.

When or how her knowledge and understanding of him had begun to change to affection and then gradually to love, she had no idea. It had just happened – and one day she'd woken up to the knowledge that he meant more to her than anyone ever had – and, she knew, ever would.

She hadn't expected anything to come of it. He was still too wounded, too broken and seemed to have no desire, no interest in moving on. So she remained his friend, the person he could trust, the one who would be there for him in whatever way he needed.

And then he'd killed Red John, had left – and returned. And he had wanted her by his side once again. And then – he had almost lost her, but in the end had overcome his fears and told her he loved her.

And here they were now, walking arm in arm. He was still special, still different, still like no other – but he was hers. He was Jane. He was her love.

No. She stopped suddenly and he looked at her with a question in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing", she smiled and held him tight. "Nothing at all." She reached up and kissed his cheek and they continued around the small pond towards the dancers.

But it wasn't nothing, she realized. It had hit her at that moment – she continued to call him Jane, even though he'd asked many times that she call him Patrick. But up until very recently he _was_ Jane – to her and to the others on their team. He was Jane, the conman, the man who hunted and then killed the murderer of his wife and child. He was Jane, the man who kept secrets, who never shared what he was doing, who barely tolerated fools and didn't tolerate the arrogant, the cruel, the heartless at all. He was Jane, the man who ran away when he grew afraid, or when following his own plan. He was Jane – someone who drove her crazy, who irritated her, who made her laugh, who made her want to hit him – but who was also her friend, her companion and eventually, her love.

But now it was no longer fair of her to refer to him only that way, especially not when they were alone together. For he was more than just Jane – something others called him. He was Patrick, the man who loved her passionately, who wanted a life with her. He was Patrick, the man who was still wounded inside, but had decided to live again, to love again, and to experience happiness. He was the man who had promised to always look on the bright side even though he knew the dark so well. He was the man who was going to build them a house, who had swung her around laughing with joy that she had become his wife. He was Patrick, the father of her child and the man who would spend the rest of his life loving her.

She stopped again and turned towards him. She lifted her hands and put them on either side of his face and drew him to her. She put her lips against his, kissing him gently, her touch full of love and hope and promise. "I love you Patrick", she whispered into his lips. "I love you."

He leaned back, a quirk to his lips and surprise in his eyes, for once not quite sure what she was thinking, but realizing it was good. "I love you too Teresa. So very much."

"Hey – it's the bride and groom", Stan shouted, half drunk but clearly enjoying himself. "Where did the two of you get to?"

"You need to ask?" Jimmy smirked. "I think I saw the Airstream a-rockin'!"

Teresa rolled her eyes. Brothers were definitely put on this Earth to embarrass their sisters. She felt Ja – _Patrick_ squeeze her waist.

"We went for a walk", he told her brothers and everyone. "Teresa needed a little peace and quiet."

"Which is hard to get with the two of you around", she told her brothers. Everyone laughed and the embarrassing moment passed. Before they had a chance to say anything, she was grabbed from behind and soon found herself dancing with _Tork_ of all people. Jane looked on with a smile and then turned and asked her sister-in-law for a dance.

They continued to dance for the next twenty minutes as various people claimed each of them. She found herself laughing and twirling although she could also feel herself grow more and more tired.

She looked up and caught Jane – _Patrick_ eyeing her closely. The next thing she knew he had excused himself from her future sister-in-law (ugh, what _was_ Jimmy thinking?) and made his way to the DJ.

A moment later a slow song sounded and Jane came up and smiled at Cho, with whom she was dancing. "Sorry – can I steal her?" he asked. Without waiting for Cho's answer he took her in his arms.

"Oh my God", she smiled at him as she realized what song was playing. "You remembered?"

"Of course. I remember everything about you", he told her softly, as _More than Words_ played in the background.

She let out a shaky breath and leaned into him, allowing him to lead her slowly across the dance floor. She didn't see that their friends had all stepped back, and were watching the two of them dance together, silently rejoicing in the obvious happiness of this pair who had travelled such a long journey together.

When the song was over the music stopped, as did Jane. Teresa opened her eyes and only then realized they had been dancing in front of everyone. She could feel herself blush, but smiled as everyone began to clap.

A moment later Jane - _Patrick_ – she had to remember that, held up his arm and everything grew quiet.

"Thank you", he said, his voice sincere. "This has meant more than you'll know, to have all of you here to help us celebrate our wedding. But now – we really _are_ tired and so we're going to head out. It's been a – busy – week", he said to much laughter. "Please stay and enjoy the food and drinks and dancing." He glanced over at Abbott, who nodded. He and Cho and Wiley had offered to look after everything for them.

Teresa smiled, happy but too tired to say anything other than 'thank you', to her guests. Instead Jane turned her around and began to walk her towards the Airstream and her car, which was parked beside it.

A few people, including her family and their teammates came and gave them final hugs. Teresa stopped when Grace approached her. "Thank you for coming all the way here. It meant a lot", she said with a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything Teresa", Grace smiled. She then looked over at Jane, who was saying something to Cho and Rigsby. "I've never seen him like this – so – so _happy_. He's like a different person."

"He is, although he's still Jane", Teresa said, looking at her husband. "And yes, he's happy, and I plan to make sure he stays that way." She then refocused her attention on Grace. "I wish you lived closer."

"Me too, but there's always Skype or Facetime."

"Good, because I'll be needing to ask your advice", Teresa said.

Grace looked at her with a puzzled expression, but after a brief few seconds her eyes got big. "Oh my God – you don't mean -?"

"Yes", Teresa laughed. "But please don't say anything. We're not telling anyone yet."

"Of course not", Grace laughed and then gave her another big hug. "I'm _so_ happy for you", she whispered. "You realize you're going to have _gorgeous_ babies?"

Teresa laughed again. "I hope so, but God only knows if I'll survive having two Jane's around."

Finally their goodbyes were said and they slowly made their way to the trailer. By this time Teresa felt like she was about to collapse. She was _so_ tired that all she could do was yawn.

"Go get in the car", Patrick told her. "I'll get our things." She just nodded and sat in the front seat. She didn't even have the energy to buckle herself in, but stayed still, with her eyes closed, as he did it for her.

Soon he got in and they were on the road. They must have travelled a few miles before she blinked awake. "Hey, where are we going?"

She'd assumed they would stay in the Airstream that night, but obviously Jane had other ideas. It spoke of how tired she was that she hadn't even asked or protested when they drove off.

"A nice place", he smiled. "You didn't think I was going to make you spend your wedding night in a small bed in the Airstream, did you?"

"I'll have you know I _like_ that small bed", she told him. "Some of my best memories are in that bed."

He grinned at her. "Mine too. Still, you deserve something special."

"So where are we going?"

"You are so impatient Teresa. Just wait and see."

She tried to stay awake to find out where he was taking her, but her eyes only stayed open a few more miles and then she was out like a light.

When they arrived Patrick pulled up to the front of the Inn. It was outside of Austin and was noted for its quiet elegance and for the private rooms, complete with fireplace. He stopped the car and waited for the Bellman to take their luggage. The parking valet waited while he opened the passenger door.

"Come on Teresa, we're here."

"Mmm", she answered, not moving.

"Come on sleepy head. Time to go." He reached over and unbuckled her belt. "Come on."

"Mmm", she murmured again, but this time she opened her eyes. "What?"

"We're here. Come on." He held out his hand and helped her out. He had to steady her for a moment as she was so tired. "Let's go. I'll have you to bed in just a few minutes."

"Mmm."

He smiled as they walked in to the Inn. He led her to the desk, where he checked in, Teresa leaning up against him, almost asleep once more. Pregnancy, he grinned. At least this part was better than morning sickness.

A few minutes later and they were in their room. He led her to the bed and sat her down. She immediately flopped back until she was lying prone, her feet hanging over the bed.

"This's nice", she mumbled. She turned her head, to discover a mint on her pillow. "You got me a mint", she said with a smile.

He laughed. "Yes, I got you a mint. Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"Gotta pee", she informed him with a yawn.

"Okay Mrs. Jane – to the bathroom then." As they walked he grabbed her night bag. "Might as well brush your teeth while you're there."

When she was finished Jane again led her back to bed. He went to pull down the covers when her hand stopped him. "What's that?" she asked. She was a bit more awake now that she'd washed her face and brushed her teeth. She reached over and picked up the small origami frog that sat beside the mint.

She held it in her hand and then lifted her face to peer at her husband. He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Couldn't resist", he told her.

She burst into tears as she continued to look at the little paper frog. It brought back so many memories. That frog was the first moment she had begun to see Jane as a real person she could _like_. Little had she known it then, but it was the start of their journey towards friendship and then love.

"Hey", he reached out and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I'm – not", she hiccupped into his shoulder. "It's _beautiful_. I love it. Oh Jane – no _Patrick_, I _love_ the frog." She started to cry even harder and Jane held her closer.

He looked down at her, a small grin on his face. Only Teresa would cry over a paper frog. For a moment he'd felt badly, but had begun to understand that small gestures like this meant everything to her. In fact, he was pretty sure they meant more than some of the grand gestures he would like to make.

"I think we need to get you into bed", he said suddenly, knowing that a lot of her emotion was due to tiredness and hormones. "Come on, I'll help you get undressed.

She continued to cry, small hiccupping tears, as he unzipped her dress and carefully pealed it off of her. He was quite pleased to see the lacy and very sexy underwear underneath, although knew he'd just have to admire it for now. She wasn't up to much else tonight.

"I'm sorry", she started crying harder.

"About what?" He sat down next to her and took her hands.

"I'm – I'm so tired." She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know it's your wedding night, but – I don't think -"

"Shhh", he almost laughed but knew she wouldn't appreciate it, not right now. "It's _our_ wedding night, and I'm exhausted too. Tonight all I really want is to lie down and sleep curled up next to my wife. We have lots of time for more."

"Are you sure?" she asked, lifting her face and looking at him with pathetic, tear-filled eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure", he told her gently. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much good anyway tonight."

"You're always good", she sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "You're a very good lover you know."

He did laugh at that, although it was a soft, gentle – and quite pleased – laugh. "I'm glad you think so", he told her with a kiss. "And you are an _amazing_ lover", he said, another kiss following his words.

"But we have to get rid of those pajamas", she mumbled, her eyes almost closed. "I don't like those pajamas."

"No?" he grinned.

"Uh uh", she yawned again.

"Okay, no pajamas. Now let's get you to bed." He went to her luggage and found a very sexy nightgown and sighed. He was happy about the pregnancy but – that would have made for a sexy wedding night. "Here you go. Let's get these things off." He unhooked her bra and helped her remove it. Damn! How had he not noticed? Her breasts were definitely bigger. He grinned and really wished she wasn't so tired.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, seeing him staring at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just admiring you."

"Oh", she nodded and closed her eyes. A moment later he helped her remove her panties and congratulated himself on his self-control. He quickly helped her into her nightgown and then maneuvered her under the covers. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'll be right in."

"Mmm kay", she murmured.

He quickly got ready for bed, deciding to wear only his boxers since she had made her feelings on his pajamas known. He wondered if it was those pajamas or any pajamas she objected to. He rather liked wearing something to bed. But maybe that was because he'd gotten used to being alone.

And anyway – if she liked him naked, who was he to complain.

He crawled into bed and before he had a chance to move, found himself with a woman wrapped around him.

" – love you hussban", she murmured.

"And I love you wife", he replied, kissing her gently on the tip of her nose. "Now go to sleep."

"Kay." She threw her leg over his and pressed herself against him and was sound asleep almost instantly.

He continued to watch her, tired but more than that – happy. He reached out and curled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Wife", he said softly, and smiled. He too was asleep a moment later.


	3. What Feels Right

_**Thank you all again for the lovely comments and reviews! See, they make me write quickly. Someone asked how many chapters I intend to write. I really can't say - I'll probably keep going as long as people seem to be enjoying the story. If anyone feels it's going on too long, let me know - but as long as people review and seem to like it. I'll keep writing.**_

_**I had debated about adding an 'M' rated chapter, but decided not to for now. I sometimes think leaving things to people's imaginations is more romantic. If people really want one, I'll try though - can't say I'm really good at it though (writing it I mean - doing it is another thing entirely and I won't comment on that!).**_

She woke up slowly, feeling warm and happy. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and what had happened, but when she did she couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on her face.

She turned her head to see Patrick still sound asleep. He looked completely relaxed, his lips turned up slightly even in sleep. She allowed herself to simply look at him, enjoying the fact that they really were together now – completely and forever.

She was married to Patrick Jane. She still couldn't get over it. It had been so many years that they had known each other, but in the end things had moved so quickly. They had only been dating for a few months and then he'd asked her to marry him and days later she was Mrs. Jane.

She lifted her hand and stared at her ring. God, it was so beautiful. She still couldn't get over the fact that he'd bought her something so gorgeous, so _big_. She didn't even want to think how much it had cost him and knew she'd probably never find out. He could still be secretive about certain things.

She continued to look at it, turning her hand so that it caught the light. As beautiful as it was, however, what it symbolized was even more beautiful. It meant that Patrick had finally moved on – moved on and yet decided to stay. And he had decided to stay with her – to love her and live with her and she was the happiest woman in the world.

She carefully turned on her side until she was facing her sleeping husband. She almost reached out to touch him, but knew he'd wake up, and for now she just wanted to look at him, to revel in the fact that he loved her and that together they were starting a new life.

She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. A new life. She still couldn't believe the fact that she was actually going to have a baby. Teresa Lisbon Jane – kick ass FBI agent was going to be a Mom and Patrick Jane was the father.

She smiled even more as she thought back to when she had first begun to realize – and then to the instant she had known for sure. And finally, she remembered that moment just last night – when she had told Patrick. That had to have been one of the best times of her life.

She had started to feel tired and emotional, but it was right after Vega's death – and after Jane had told her he had to leave. She had attributed it to those events, nothing more.

And then he had returned and she was hurt and angry – although so glad he had come back and that he was at least trying to work things out. When he had finally told her he was glad to see her – with that little smile of his – she had felt herself begin to relax, although she still worried that he wasn't completely sure if he could commit to her totally.

And she continued to feel tired – and unusually emotional. And then she had had to watch him go on all those talk shows and pretend to be a psychic. She had known it was hard on him and she had done everything to help him through it, even though she hated what he was doing. She had been frightened, both about what could happen, but also what this had to be doing to him.

Strangely, he seemed to have handled it better than her. After that first interview he'd just gone ahead and done it. In some ways – and he had admitted it to her softly one night while they were curled up together in the darkness – it had been cathartic for him. He was playing a part – he was helping catch a serial killer, nothing more, nothing less. This wasn't about him doing something out of arrogance or the desire for fame – it was using his talents for something worthwhile.

She had kicked herself for leaving the studio that night, but she had been so very tired – uncharacteristically tired – that she had had to leave. Jane had pointed out to her many times that he was _glad_ she'd gone – otherwise she could have been the one hurt. And now knowing what she did, she was rather glad herself – although she still felt slightly guilty.

She hadn't known then though – hadn't figured it out. It wasn't as if they were _planning_ this. She had been on the pill and they hadn't really gotten around to talking children. She smiled – Jane and his simply doing what felt right is what got them into this! Well, looking back she realized it must have been that night when they'd gone dancing with the team. For some reason she'd forgotten to take her pill that day. She hadn't told Jane – figuring it was highly unlikely that anything would happen. Well it had.

It wasn't until after she'd dissolved at Abbott's house – crying over stupid centerpieces –that she'd even given it much thought. It was on the way to get her dress that it had hit her how damned emotional she'd gotten over every little thing, which was totally unlike her.

As she was driving she started berating herself for crying and then for giving Jane trouble about not telling her about the serial killer. He _had_ told her, obviously had _planned _to tell her and she'd accused him of hiding things. Suddenly she was crying again, which was absolutely ridiculous. She _never_ cried.

That caused her to frown. And she was never this tired. What the hell was going on? True, she had never gotten married before and losing Vega was still an open wound. And tracking a serial killer was hard – but even with all of this, something still bothered her about her reactions. They just weren't _her_. And then there was that other thing she'd just realized today.

She drove by a pharmacy and without really thinking about it, turned a sharp right and pulled into the parking lot. She sat for a few minutes, trying to be logical, to tell herself she was being ridiculous and she was tired and emotional and _late_ because of stress.

"Oh just get out and do this Teresa", she said to herself. A few minutes later she came out of the store, bag in hand. She was still convinced it was nothing.

She got back to her place – her house which she rarely ever saw anymore – and went and collected her things. She made sure to get her dress, her shoes, her good underwear, her make-up and the little overnight bag she'd already packed with a special new nightgown. She looked around once more even though she was sure she'd remembered everything.

Everything but what was in that bag. Damn! With a sigh she put everything down on the bed and retrieved the pharmacy bag. Okay – just do it! With a deep breath she opened the package and walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later she was still seated on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the little pink plus sign, so stunned she couldn't even grasp what it meant. But slowly, surely the realization snuck in. Oh my God – I'm going to have a baby, she thought, _Jane's_ baby.

She was going to have Patrick Jane's baby. She began to laugh. It was all so strange, so surreal, so _wonderful_ she could barely comprehend it.

Of course the next thought was when to tell him. She wanted to immediately call him, but realized it was something she shouldn't really tell him over the phone. She could tell him when she saw him, but was afraid he'd freak out right before the wedding. And then there was the fact that they were waiting for a serial killer – he'd _really_ worry about her being anywhere near the vicinity if he knew she was pregnant.

But the real issue was whether he'd be upset with her and want to back out of the wedding.

That thought stayed with her for no more than two seconds. Jane would _never_ leave her over something like that. Family – and children – were too important to him. But it might upset him – it would bring back memories and fears and – oh hell Teresa, he's going to be fine!

So that brought her back to when she should tell him. After sitting there for forever, completely indecisive and worried and ecstatic and feeling all sorts of other emotions she couldn't describe, she finally stood, gathered her things and headed out the door. She would tell him when the time felt right.

And of course that time had been after they were married, when they were sitting together, looking across the pond at their friends and family. They were together, quietly enjoying the feeling of happiness and rightness about the day and about being married. She had looked at him and known that it was the moment to speak, to tell him.

And now she knew that she would never, ever forget the look on his face when he realized what she was telling him. She'd thought she had already seen Patrick Jane as happy as he could possibly be. That had been before he realized he was again going to be a father. She couldn't even quite describe his expression, his look of wonder and joy and – and she didn't know what else. All she knew is that she had just given him the most wonderful gift she could have – and it made her realize again, how much she truly adored this man.

"Hey", his soft voice startled her and she turned, to see him looking at her with open eyes and a small grin. "Where were you?" he asked, having watched her for the last few minutes as she stared into space.

"Morning", she smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "I was thinking about last night", she said.

"Ah", he nodded. "When you told me about the baby." He reached out and gently touched her stomach.

She rolled her eyes and then laughed. There was no point in fighting it. Jane just knew her too well. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. It was -"

"The most beautiful gift you could have given me", he whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead. "After yourself, of course."

"You really are happy about it?"

"Teresa – you _know_ how happy I am", he said softly. "You're almost as good at reading me now as I am at reading you. It was – I can't describe how I felt."

"I know – that's what I was thinking", she told him. "You looked so – so – beyond happy", was all she could say.

He laughed. "That's one way of putting it", he agreed. "Yes, I am definitely beyond happy." He pulled her towards him so that she was spooned up against him, her back to his front. He put both hands on her stomach and held her gently, but firmly. "When did you know?"

"Just before the wedding", she told him. "I couldn't figure out why I was so emotional all the time -"

"Well, you did have a _few_ things to be emotional about", he pointed out. "Although I wondered why a sylvan theme made you quite that upset", he grinned.

"Yes I know – that's what I told myself – at least about all that there was to make me emotional. But then there was the tiredness. I wanted to sleep way more than normal."

"I noticed", he nodded, although it was with a small frown. He suddenly realized that he should have figured it out himself. He wondered why he hadn't. Probably because it was a dream he'd thought had been lost long ago.

"But I knew something was up when it hit me that I was late. Again, I guess I'd just told myself it was just because of stress."

"But it wasn't", he grinned.

"No, it wasn't. You realize this is all your fault, don't you?" she asked lightly.

He nuzzled her neck, suddenly realizing he had an armful of very sexy woman and he'd just gotten married the day before. "My fault?" he asked, breathing her in. "I would say it's only 50% my fault."

"No, this is totally on you", she said, trying to twist around and see his face. "You're the one who didn't have a plan and wanted to do what felt right." She said this with a grin, so he wasn't worried that she was upset or that she really meant what she said.

"Mmm hmm, that's true. And _you_ felt right and I really wanted to do you – and I did", he grinned.

She kicked his shin with the back of her heel – not with enough force to hurt –but enough to know she wasn't going to take _that_ from him without giving him something in return.

"And look what that got you", she said. "A barefoot and pregnant wife!"

"Every man's dream", he murmured, suddenly focused only on the soft skin under his lips. "Uh, speaking of what feels right …"

"Yes", she smiled, realizing where this was going.

"I am rather chilly you know."

"You're not wearing pajamas."

"Yes, and whose fault is that?"

She looked puzzled, not remembering her comments of the night before. "Yours, I assume."

"No my dear wife. You were the one who told me not to wear them because you didn't like them."

"Really?" she looked at him guiltily. "Sorry."

"You should be. So _now_ you're going to have to warm me up."

"I am, am I?" her lips slowly curled up. "And how would you like me to do that."

"Oh, I think you'll think of something. You're quite creative when you want to be."

"I see. Well Mr. Jane, how's _this_?"

He let out a small gasp, and his eyes grew big. "That's a very good start", he said breathlessly. "Oh – kay – that's even – better."

Later on – as he lay panting and covered in sweat – he tried to decide whether it was being married or being pregnant that had turned Teresa into a sex goddess. Whatever it was, he was not about to complain. In fact he _couldn't_ complain, for the very reason that he didn't think he could speak.

"You okay?" she asked, sounding very pleased with herself.

He grunted, all he could manage.

She laughed and wrapped herself around him. "I'm sorry I made you wait", she murmured, still feeling bad about falling asleep the night before.

" - worth it", he muttered, still semi-coherent.

She laughed again and rolled off of him. "Well who would have figured", she said as she looked at him. "I've just made Patrick Jane speechless!"

He turned his head and laughed softly, breathlessly. He reached out and pulled her to him, this time wrapping his arms and legs around her. "Yup", he nodded, his lips nuzzling her hair. "Talking is – highly overrated", he informed her. "So you can make me - speechless anytime you want."

She hugged him close and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired again – but this time she also felt sated. As she drifted off she realized that maybe she didn't need to go back to work at the FBI. She figured that staying here, in Patrick's arms, was where she'd much rather be.


	4. Honeymoon

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all you amazing people who are reviewing this little story. It continues ...**_

They both fell back asleep after their morning love-making. It _had_ been a crazy week and they were tired and ready to enjoy the opportunity to just relax and be with one another. In the end it was almost 11 o'clock before they woke up. Jane looked at the clock in surprise. He _never_ slept that long – at one time that was.

"Hey sleepyhead", his wife was leaning on her elbow, grinning down at him. "I wondered _when_ you were going to wake up. Tired you out, did I?"

"Yes, you did indeed", he answered, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him.

She laughed and squirmed around. "_Patrick_! I'm hungry."

"Mmm – so am I", he winked at her. "But not for food."

"Well _I_ am – hungry for food that is. Remember I'm eating for two now!"

He snorted. "More like for one and a bean."

"Well the little bean wants to eat." She rolled off of him and gave him a cheeky smile. "Come on. Get up and get dressed and let's go have some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Okay – lunch – _brunch_. We can always take an afternoon nap."

He sighed and pushed the covers away. "Fine – if you're more interested in eating lunch than in me, I guess we can go."

She laughed again. "You are _not_ going to make me feel guilty, especially since I know you're just as hungry as I am."

He answered her with a grin. "Yeah, I could eat a horse."

"So then, let's go." She sat and watched as he stood up, glorious in all his nakedness. He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. "I thought you were going to get ready?"

"I am."

"So why are you still sitting there?"

"I'm just enjoying the view", she told him. "I definitely prefer you without pajamas."

"Really?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "I suppose that means you're not going to let me wear them anymore?"

"We-ell", she looked as if she was considering this carefully. "How about this? I'll let you wear them in – oh – 40 years."

"In 40 years? So you're implying that they're old man pajamas?"

She just grinned at him without saying anything. That prompted another sigh and he began to walk towards the bathroom. "Well then, since you insulted my pajamas I get the first shower.'

He was standing under the warm water when the curtain was pushed aside and Teresa got in. "What's yours is mine", she announced, "so I get to share your shower."

"Fine", he said, a small grin on his face. "But you have to wash my back."

"I'm glad to wash your back – and any other part you'd like."

"Really?" His grin grew. "Well then, why don't you start here – and then move to here and – ooh yeah, definitely there."

"I expect the same treatment", she whispered as she leaned her gloriously wet body against his.

"Mmm – fine", he smiled "If you insist."

By the time they got out of the shower they were both slightly wrinkled but very happy – and very hungry. They dressed quickly and by the time they made it down to the lobby it was lunch time.

"So no morning sickness?" Patrick asked as he sat across the table from his wife, admiring the beautiful picture she made in her red dress. He loved Teresa when she wore her work clothes but especially loved it when she put on a dress. Damn but she was gorgeous.

"Not yet at least", she said. "If I'm lucky I won't get it."

"Mmm", he answered skeptically. Suddenly he frowned. "When did it happen?"

"It?" she lowered her menu and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, _it_. I thought you were on the pill."

Suddenly she looked worried, wondering if, now that he'd thought about -"

His hand reached out and took hers. "Stop it", he admonished. "I am _totally_ happy about this. I'm just curious."

"Just sometimes it would be nice to not have you know what I'm thinking", she huffed, although she wasn't serious. "I think it was the night we went dancing with the team", she answered. "I – uh – forgot to take my pill."

"You forgot?" he looked amused at that.

"Yes, I just forgot and no, it wasn't some hidden plan. I was just so caught up in our scheme to help Abbott that it slipped my mind. You're really not sorry?"

"I'm really not sorry Teresa. In fact, I'm thrilled – more thrilled than you could possibly know."

"I'm glad", she said softly. "I worried that you'd be – upset."

He tilted his head at her and went to speak when the waitress came up and asked what they were having. They both ordered a large lunch – hungry after all the activity of the morning. Once she was gone Jane again looked at her.

"Upset? You mean because it happened so soon and – unplanned?"

"Yes that", she answered, "but also because -", she paused, not sure she wanted to introduce anything sad into today.

"Because you worried how I'd react about having a child again?" he asked gently.

She nodded and reached out and laid her hand over his. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to bring anything up today."

"It's okay", he smiled at her. "I – I admit that I'll probably have some difficult moments – and you know that I'm going to be terribly overprotective don't you?"

"I figured", she smiled.

"Yes – well, the fact is, I love kids and loved being a father – and I can't think of anything I want more than to have a child with you." He looked down at their clasped hands and didn't speak for a minute. Finally he lifted his eyes – his eyes which were shining with more emotion than he was able to contain.

"The fact is – I'll never forget them – but I'm ready to live again Teresa. I _want_ to live again, to experience all the joys and ups and downs that marriage and a family will bring. I want to wake up next to you each morning and love you and fight with you and make up with you and – and all the things couples do. And I want a child who will jump on the bed and want me to get up and watch cartoons. I want to go to the playground and teach our child to ride a bike and to swim and to play an instrument, just like his or her mother did, even if she won't tell me what that was. I want to go on trips together in the Airstream – and watch our child grow up. I want all those things – and now I have them because of you."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, sometimes it might be hard, and there will be memories that will make me sad about what I lost, but I can't live there anymore. And I know that – Angela and Charlotte – would both understand and want me to be happy again. And I _am_ happy Teresa. You'll never know how happy."

Damn it! Now she was ready to burst into tears – either that or grab him and pull him back to their bedroom where she'd love him until he passed out. How in hell did she ever deserve him?

"Hey, don't cry", he said softly. "I wasn't trying to make you sad."

"You didn't", she sniffed. "You made me way too happy." She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "Thank you", she said softly. She then scrubbed her face with her hands, just in time for the waitress to show up with a basket of bread.

By the time she'd left Teresa was back in control of herself and she gave Jane - _Patrick _– she had to remember that, a smile. "I love you, you know."

"I do", he grinned. "And you show it in very nice ways."

"Just wait." This time she was the one who grinned as she took a piece of bread. "I have lots more ways that you haven't experienced yet."

His smile grew. "I'm definitely looking forward to experiencing all of them!"

It wasn't until they were part way through their meal that Jane looked up. "So, if it was that night we went dancing, when is your due date?"

"Uh – I'm not sure exactly – but sometime near the end of July I think. I'll have to go on the internet and figure it out."

July – that was good, he thought. As much as what he'd told Teresa was true, he also knew that there were going to be things that were difficult for him. Charlotte's birthday was in April and he was glad that this child's birthday wasn't close to that, although if it had been he would have coped. This way he didn't need to worry about the sadness of that day overshadowing the joy of his new child's birth.

"Boy or girl?" Teresa asked next.

And damn if _that_ didn't give him a twinge. He had to start right now not to let things get to him and prove to her that his words were 100% honest. "Either is fine", he smiled, "although I obviously know girls a bit better. How about you?"

"Just the opposite I guess. I know boys. I don't know how I'd deal with pink and princesses."

"Maybe we'll have a tomboy", he grinned.

She laughed. "Highly probable with a mother like me. But I guess it doesn't really matter. Either will be equally terrifying."

"You'll do fine", he said confidently. "In fact, I know you're going to make an amazing mother. You're a woman of rare compassion and kindness – with a strong dose of practicality and toughness mixed in. A perfect combination for a mother."

She looked at him, pleased by his words. She was confident in herself in many ways, but when it came to motherhood she'd been honest that it terrified her. Maybe it was the guilt she felt over her brothers – or the fact that she'd lost her own mother too young, but she worried that she'd fail at this important role. For that reason Jane's confidence in her meant everything.

"And you'll be the most amazing father", she told him softly. She had always been sure that he _had_ been an amazing father – she could see it every time he was around children. Her nephews and nieces already adored him. Suddenly she picked up her knife and pointed it at him.

"I am not going to let you spoil our child you know", she stated. He just grinned at her and took a bite of his lunch.

She shook her head. She was going to have her work cut out for her.

After lunch they returned to their room – where they immediately unmade the bed that the maid had just made up. Teresa had to admit that she was really enjoying her honeymoon.

"How long are we staying here?" she asked as she lay in bed, draped half over top of Patrick.

"Mmm – two more days", he told her. "I'd like to go on a real honeymoon somewhere with you – maybe Paris or Rome – but we didn't really have time to plan that yet. Any preferences?"

She laid her head on his chest and listened to the thump, thump, thump of his heart – and let herself think about going to exotic places with her husband. She sighed – life was so wonderful. "Either sounds good", she said. "I'd also love to go to Ireland some day. That's where my mother's parents were from."

"Mmm – both my parents families were from Ireland", he murmured. "So let's go there. I think it would be fun."

"But not in the winter. We'll have to wait until the weather is warmer."

"By then you won't be able to travel", he pointed out. "So let's go somewhere warm now, and we can go to Ireland later and take the little one."

She shivered at that – something about going to the land of her ancestors with their _child_ really got to her. "Sounds good", she agreed. "But right now, I'm just glad we're here."

"It is nice, isn't it?" He suddenly grabbed her gently and moved so that he was sitting up. "So, let's do something."

"Sleep?" she asked longingly.

"Nope. If we sleep now we'll be up all night. How about we go for a walk? There are supposed to be some pretty trails around here."

So they went for a walk – but didn't get very far because every few feet Patrick would stop and kiss her. And then in between _she'd_ kiss _him. _It was fun and glorious and romantic and just plain wonderful.

They returned to the hotel, laughing, and decided it was time for bed. "But not to sleep", Patrick warned her.

"Okay", she smiled. Yup. Honeymoons were great inventions.


	5. Decisions and Compromises

_**Thank you to all those who review, alert and favorite my story. You are wonderful! However, I am not too shameless to beg for more reviews. They are mother's milk to me and encourage me to write more and faster. Please, just hit that little button at the bottom and send a quick note. I'll love you forever.**_

Teresa didn't want the honeymoon to end. They only had three days and she decided that just wasn't long enough. However, with Abbott leaving and Cho short-handed, she really couldn't take more time off. They were planning to have a real honeymoon later and go somewhere exotic – she'd chosen Paris when Jane had asked – but for now they'd have to make do with the three days.

It had been a magical time and she decided she was even more in love with him than when they'd taken their vows, although she found it hard to believe that was even possible. All the stresses and questions and concerns of the past few months – hell, of the past few _years_ – had seemed to melt away. They simply enjoyed each other and reveled in the opportunity to love and be loved.

During the past few months she had slowly seen Jane allow himself to enjoy life again. She'd also watched as he'd made a real effort to be more open and to share himself with her. She knew it wasn't always easy for him, so she loved him all the more for how much he'd been able to be real with her.

But since he'd asked her to marry him it was almost as if he'd become a new man. He exuded happiness – something she would never, ever have expected from Jane. He laughed all the time now – laughed, not just smiled. He'd always been a smiler, but she had long known that covered a lot of pain. Now he simply laughed for joy.

He told her many times it was because of her, but she also knew that the idea, no the _reality_ of a child had completed the transformation.

He was a man who had suffered probably the worst thing anyone could ever suffer and yet had now come full circle to a life that had given him back love and a family – something he'd believed he'd lost forever.

She had known it wasn't always easy for him to believe or to accept love. He'd still struggled with guilt, with feeling unworthy and with fear. She could understand that – he must live everyday with the reality that life was tenuous and joy could disappear in the wink of an eye.

So, as she contemplated the return to work, she took a serious look at what she needed to do. Before he'd asked her to marry him she had been disturbed by Jane's focus on her job and his refusal – or so she had seen it – to recognize how important it was to her. She had resented his desire that she leave the FBI and had seen it as jealousy of her job.

But she had been unfair to him and she could now admit it to herself. It wasn't jealousy at all – it was pure fear. He was terrified of losing her because of the dangers of her job. He'd told her that clearly but she'd refused to take them seriously – glibly telling him he shouldn't worry about it and just look at what was good.

And that's what he'd ended up doing. He had more than met her halfway by committing to her – to _them_ – without demanding that she change jobs. And his words right before they were married, that they would promise to only look on the bright side of things, was a clear indication that he was _not_ going to focus on his fear.

So he'd done more than compromise and maybe it was time she did the same, because now it wasn't just about her life. She was going to have his child and she knew he would be even more frightened about the dangers she might encounter. And she had to admit that he had a point. _Could_ she continue to do what she did while pregnant? Oh, she knew that physically she could, at least until she was farther along, but could she do it knowing that she was carrying his child, _their_ child and it was more than just her life at stake?

She didn't know but she admitted that it was something she would have to consider carefully.

What surprised her – or maybe not – was that Jane hadn't said a word about it after finding out she was pregnant. He had gone around with a silly, but pleased look on his face anytime he thought about the baby. He was so happy he could burst and she had enjoyed watching him bounce around the hotel. It was something new to her and she could only be happy she had forgotten to take her pill. She had managed, through that simple mistake, to give Jane the best gift he could ever have wished for.

She smiled and finished packing her bag. "I'm all ready", she called, "although I wish we didn't have to go."

"Me too", he said, walking out of the bathroom toweling his hair. "I'll be ready in a minute. So, do you want to go to your place or the Airstream?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think we should call it _our_ place, at least until you finish the cabin and we can move in there. For now why don't we go to the house and I'll grab some more clothes. I'm happy to stay at the Airstream – it is a beautiful location and it'll feel a bit like we're still on our honeymoon.

Throwing the towel aside he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "It'll _always_ feel like a honeymoon no matter where we are."

She laughed and swatted him on the backside – something she was really getting to enjoy. "You're just a smooth-talker", she told him. "Wait until I start bugging you about not picking up your socks!"

"Hey, you're the messy one, not me."

And it was true. Jane was meticulously neat – almost compulsively so – whereas her housekeeping could be rather haphazard. "Okay then, I'll bug you about -" she stopped to think.

"About what?" he grinned, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sure there'll be something. I mean, you've changed, but not _that_ much. You're still Jane."

He laughed. "And what does that mean?"

"That you'll do something that will drive me crazy eventually."

"Mmm – maybe, although when was the last time I did that?" he asked, sounding more serious.

She frowned and tried to think back to the last few months since they'd been together. Really the only thing that he'd done was leave her and he'd promised –

"I'm not going anywhere you know", he said softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking, as usual. "This", he said, holding up his hand and showing her his ring, "and _this_", touching her necklace with his old wedding ring, "are my promise to you that I won't _ever _leave you. I can't promise that I'll be perfect and I'm sure there _will_ be times I irritate you – it's part of being in a relationship – but I can promise to never leave and to always stay faithful to you."

She went to speak, but saw him looking as if was remembering something, so she stayed quiet and waited.

"I wasn't the best husband the first time around", he admitted softly. "I was too consumed with my own success and – and you know that I'll always blame my arrogance and selfishness for Angela's death." He stopped and let out a slow breath. "But I loved her and I was faithful to her and we had a good marriage. And then I was lucky enough to meet you and to have found love again. And this time, I promise not only to love you and be faithful to you, but to be a better husband than I was before. You are the most important thing in my life and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you always know that."

Of course that made her start to cry - again. "I know that Patrick", she told him with a gentle kiss. "And you are the most important thing in my life. I want you to always believe that, even if sometimes I may seem like I'm consumed with my work. I know how lucky I am to have you and I'm going to make sure that you always know how much you are loved."

They stayed together like that for a long time, until with a laugh Patrick pulled back and looked down at her. "We really are newlyweds, aren't we?"

"Yes, and isn't it wonderful."

"That it is", he smiled and kissed her once more. "But we'd better get going or they're going to charge us for another day."

She sighed and stepped away. "You know, I'm beginning to like that idea of just running away together", she admitted. "I'm not really into going back to work right now."

He grinned. "That was my plan all along", he told her with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "Keep you so satisfied that you'll _never_ want to leave my side."

"Mmm - I must admit that it was a good plan, although I'm not _quite_ convinced. You'll have to keep trying to convince me."

"Oh, I think I can do that", he answered, gathering up his few remaining items and packing them in his bag. They headed out to her car and began the drive to her house.

"When do you think you'll have the cabin finished?" she asked as they drove.

"I don't know. Depends if I decide to go back to the FBI I guess. I could do it part-time but that'll obviously take a lot longer, or I could quit and do it full-time."

She hated the thought of him not working there anymore. Part of the reason she enjoyed her job was she liked having him around. She thought briefly of those two years when he was gone and shook herself. She didn't want to think about that lonely time.

She loved knowing Jane was behind her on his couch and she enjoyed the mental stimulation of working with him. But she also knew that it wouldn't be right to force him to stay if he didn't want to.

"What would you prefer to do?" she asked, glancing over at him as he drove.

He frowned and then shrugged. "Not sure. I like the idea of not always being around murders and crimes. I think I'm ready for something more positive. At the same time you were right. I'll miss the mental stimulation. On the other hand, I'm anxious to get building."

"Can you do it on your own?" she asked, trying not to sound skeptical.

"You don't think I know how, do you?" he grinned.

"Well – I've not exactly seen you do a lot of physical labor", she argued.

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't. I just haven't had the need to do anything in the past few years. I used to love to build things. Actually it was Pete who taught me a lot about carpentry."

"_Pete_? You mean Pete Barsoky?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "He's actually quite a good carpenter. He did a lot of the building when we were on the circuit. Carny folk have to be good at that kind of thing you know."

"I guess. I just never thought about it."

"I'm sure you didn't. Anyway, I always loved it. My Dad didn't want me to of course. He was too interested in having me make money for him", he said with disgust.

"I'm sorry", she reached out and touched his knee.

"Hey – you don't need to be sorry. Both of us had to deal with less than ideal fathers – and probably for the same reason", he told her.

She frowned. "What reason?" Jane had never said anything like that before and she was curious.

"Oh, my father was a lot better – at least as far as I could tell – before my mother died. I think the same thing happened to your father."

She nodded, realizing that this had to be the first time he'd spoken of his mother to her. She was curious, but decided not to push. Jane would tell her in his own time.

"Anyway – your brothers offered to help."

"What?" she asked, confused at the shift in conversation.

"Stan and Jimmy. They offered to come down and help with the cabin. They just asked that we pay their way and they'll help with the renovations." He glanced at her. "Might be nice to have them."

"Wow – they really do like you."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised", he said with a laugh. "I can be charming you know."

"Oh, I know", she rolled her eyes. "But it wasn't you I was thinking of. I've never known my brothers to like _any_ of my boyfriends. In fact they usually did everything they could to chase them away."

Now he really grinned, as well as looked very pleased with himself. "Well, they knew you hadn't met the right man yet."

"Mmm – either that or they recognized a fellow scoundrel", she told him.

He laughed at that and turned down her street. "Probably. So, you're okay if we have them come down."

"Oh yeah – just no beer while you're working."

"Deal", he nodded, knowing that was probably a good idea.

He waited while Teresa gathered a few more clothes to take to the Airstream and thought about the decision he had to make. What he'd told Teresa was true – he was worried about missing the FBI, but also was tired of murder and evil and seeing the worst of humanity every day. He was also really looking forward to starting to work on the cabin. He liked the thought of building something – something for his family. It would be the first really positive thing he'd done in years.

What he hadn't told her was that part of his reason for thinking of leaving the FBI was because he knew how hard it would be to continue to watch her in situations that were dangerous. He didn't even want to _think_ about the fact that she was carrying his child, or he knew he'd end up doing or saying something he regretted.

He knew how important her job was to her and he had to respect that, and learn to live with it. It was going to be hard, but he had no choice, not if he didn't want to make her resent him.

It was the hardest thing he had to do, but for her sake he was going to, no matter how hard it was on him. In the end he figured it would be easier to simply not see it. He could pretend that she was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork.

He started to feel himself grow worried, just by thinking about it, so instead he closed his eyes and thought about having a child. He'd always loved kids, from the time he could remember. He figured it was partly due to the fact of being an only child and craving the companionship of other kids. There was also the fact that he'd grown up seeing families come to the carnival together – laughing and playing and enjoying themselves. For the most part the kids he'd seen were happy and loved and he craved that.

When Charlotte had been born it had been the happiest day of his life. He'd wanted more kids, but it hadn't happened and he'd been content to love her. Even after she died he still loved being around children. He saw them as the only innocent things left in his world.

And now he was going to have another child – a son or daughter. He couldn't wait and knew that the next eight months were going to go by way too slowly. He wondered what they would have? Teresa came from a pretty male-dominated family and so did he, so there was a strong likelihood that it would be a boy.

But he also loved the thought of having another little girl. He felt a moment's sadness at that, but refused to let it take hold. He was _not_ going to feel guilty about having a girl and loving her. He knew Charlotte would never be jealous.

And what would they name her – or him? He grinned when he foresaw some arguments ahead. He'd have to propose some outlandish names, just to irritate Teresa.

He expected that their child, whether a boy or girl, would end up with dark hair, which was fine. He loved Teresa's brown hair. But he had to admit he'd love it if it had green or blue eyes – Irish eyes. He smiled, knowing that in the end none of that mattered. All he knew was that he was going to love it whatever the sex and whatever he or she looked like.

"What are you smiling about?" his wife came and sat beside him.

"Just wondering what our baby will look like", he told her, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss. It had been almost half an hour, he told himself. Way too long.

"Mmm – well, if he or she gets your curls, we're in trouble!"

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because they're untamable, just like you."

"Oh, you've tamed me Teresa", he told her. "Now, let's get going. I feel like a nap!"

Since it was barely 11:00 in the morning Teresa grinned. "Well, we could take a nap here", she told him.

"What a great idea", he answered, standing and quickly pulling her up. "Come on. I _definitely _feeling the need to go to bed."

She laughed and followed him. Yup – honeymoons!

The next day Teresa groaned when the alarm went off. She was definitely thinking seriously of running away with Patrick.

"Come on sleepyhead", he told her. "Time to get up and go to work."

"Are you coming?"

"Mmm – yeah. I have to talk to Dennis about undoing my contract with the FBI."

"So you're not going back?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I don't know yet. But I do want to get this worked out before Dennis leaves – just in case."

They made it into the office, barely on time. Teresa gave him a quick kiss and then headed off in search of Cho, to let him know she was back. Jane made his way to the kitchen where he met Abbott fixing himself a coffee.

"So, the honeymooner is back", Abbott slapped Jane on the back. "Is it appropriate to ask if you had a good time?"

"I don't know if it's appropriate, but I can tell you that we did. In fact I almost convinced Teresa to run away with me. If I'd had her there for just a couple more days I would have."

"Mmm – a miracle worker, are you?" Dennis grinned.

Jane just grinned in reply and began to make himself a tea. "I'd like to talk to you about that contract."

"Decided to leave?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if I decide to I don't want there to be any problems."

"Yeah", Dennis nodded. "Good idea. So come to my office and let's get it done. The powers that be aren't going to be happy you know. They like the fact that you solve so many cases."

"Do you think they'll try to block it?"

"No. I've made it very clear there's no way they can force you to do anything you don't want to do. I would suggest that you leave the door open though. You may want to return some day."

"I may decide not to even leave", he grimaced. "I can't make up my mind."

Dennis sat down and gestured to the other chair. "Why do you want to leave? You said yourself you'll miss the chase."

Jane took a deep breath and looked directly at Abbott – who had become a close friend. "Two reasons", he answered. "One, I'm tired – tired of death. It's all I've lived with for too many years. I'm ready for something – brighter in my life."

"I can understand that", Dennis nodded. "And the other reason?"

Jane looked uncomfortable, not really wanting to say the words out loud.

"Is it Teresa?" Abbott asked finally.

Jane nodded. "I can't stand seeing her in danger. I'm terrified something will happen to her and I don't think I'd survive that."

Dennis knew that the other man wasn't speaking lightly or figuratively. He had no doubt that Jane wouldn't long survive losing Teresa. He wondered if she knew that. "Have you said something to her?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, but her job means too much to her. I can't ask her to leave so I've decided the best thing is for me not to be around and see her in dangerous situations. That way I won't worry so much."

"No?" Abbott's eyebrows went up. "You're sure of that?"

"No, of course not. But it will be easier, especially if I keep busy."

The other man nodded. "It's tough, but I know that Cho will make sure his team is safe. She's also smart and she has someone who loves her now. She's not going to take any chances."

"I know, but there are things that happen."

"Yes, but the chances are very small. Look, let's get this paperwork done and free you up from any contract. I know that my bosses will be happy to have you stay if you want – or come back at some future time. But this way it'll be on your terms."

* * *

Teresa knocked on Cho's door. "Hi", she said.

The usually stoic agent looked up and smiled. "Lisbon, hi!"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure." He waited until she sat down before he spoke. "You look good."

"I am', she smiled. "It was a – very good – honeymoon."

"Too much information", he answered, although he continued to smile. "I'm glad. What can I do for you?"

She proceeded to tell him what she was thinking. At the end she rose and walked around the desk. He stood as well and she gave him a hug. "Thanks Cho."

"You're welcome."

They stayed in the office for the rest of the day – Jane mostly resting on his couch although he did look at a couple of files for Cho. Jason had been at his desk when Jane returned from Abbott's office and he had given the young agent a smile.

"Hey Wylie. How's it going?"

The young man smiled and waved. "Hi Jane. It's good. How was the – uh – " suddenly he looked embarrassed as if he realized maybe he shouldn't ask about a honeymoon.

"It was good", Jane answered, his eyes closed as he leaned back on the couch. "I didn't want to come back."

"No" Wylie laughed. "I wouldn't either." He instantly grew embarrassed again. "I didn't mean – of course not with Agent Lisbon – I mean, if it was _my_ honeymoon."

Jane snorted and opened his eyes. "I know what you meant, don't worry. What's happening around here?"

For the next few minutes Wylie told him all about the latest crime and what he was doing to track the criminals using his computer skills. Jane let the words wash over him, not really interested in getting involved in the latest case. All he wanted to think about was returning to the Airstream with Teresa.

"Hey Wylie", he said, suddenly remembering something. "Cho told me we have you to thank for figuring out how to find me and for realizing where Keller had to be going. He said you also told them that going to that bookstore was something I'd do. I'm honored."

"Yeah, well", Jason turned bright red. "I've learned a lot from watching you."

"Not too much, I hope", Cho said as he walked out to the bullpen. "The world doesn't need two Janes."

"Uh – you've already _got_ two Janes", Teresa grinned as she walked up to her desk holding a glass of water.

Patrick laughed. "Touche'!'

Cho shook his head. "I think I need to talk to Abbott about him leaving. I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

The Janes – Patrick had to smile at that – left right at five and headed home. He stopped at a grocery store to pick up some supplies and was soon cooking them a meal in his small kitchen.

After dinner he leaned back with a sigh. He was surprised at how tired he was after one day of work.

"It's not the work", Teresa told him. He looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You're thinking you shouldn't be this tired after one day back to work."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

This time she leaned back and closed _her_ eyes. "I told you – I'm a Jane now", she grinned. "I have pseudo-psychic powers."

"Pseudo-psychic powers?" he asked with a grin.

"Mmm hmm. I've gotten them from hanging around you for the past twelve years."

"You have, have you? What else did you get?"

She sat up at that and moved over until she was sitting on his lap. "What else? Hmm, let me think. I've gotten a friend, a lover, a husband - and a baby. Pretty good, I think."

He smiled and kissed her. "But you've given even more than you've got", he whispered.

For the next few moments they kissed, until Teresa finally sat back. "I have something to tell you", she said.

"You do? Is it something good?"

She smiled. "I hope you'll think so." She paused a moment and then her face grew serious. "I've been thinking about work – and about having a baby."

"Mmm?"

"And I realized I don't feel comfortable about doing my job while I'm pregnant. I mean, most of the time there isn't any danger, but there could be situations where there is and I don't want to put our baby in any danger. So I asked Cho for a temporary transfer."

He swallowed, trying to stay calm and not say anything stupid. He was so happy, so relieved he wanted to hug the life out of her. But at the same time, he didn't want her to know how much he had been dreading her continuing to work on Cho's team.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a moment.

She looked a bit surprised at his answer, but then she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I'd have to go on desk duty eventually anyway, so this just means I'll move to a new division a little sooner."

"You're going to miss Cho and Wyle", he said.

"And Tork."

"Tork? Is he staying?"

"I think so. He's asked for a transfer and Cho is considering it. Hey, he's not such a bad guy. He felt terrible about what happened to you and insisted on coming in even though he was injured. And you _were_ really mean to him at the CBI."

Jane sighed and nodded. "Okay. So where will you be going?" He still felt like standing up and yelling in relief, but tried hard to appear as if he didn't really care one way or the other. It was killing him.

She frowned. "I thought you'd be happy about this?" she asked, sounding slightly peeved.

He sighed again. "I'm thrilled" he admitted, "but I don't want you to do it for me. I don't want you to resent me for asking you to leave the team."

"You didn't – and I don't. _I_ want to leave. .It's my baby too Jane."

"I know that. I also know how important your job is to you."

"Not as important as you and our child. And anyway, I'm not leaving the FBI, just the serious crimes team."

"So what will you be doing?"

She smiled. "Training", she told him.

"_Training_?"

"Mmm hmm. They're starting a small training institute here and I'll be in charge. I get to build scenarios for the students and teach them crime solving techniques."

Suddenly Jane looked interested. "Really? I didn't know they did that here."

"It's new. I heard about it last week and I got accepted for the position. It should be kind of fun."

Jane was looking pensive and so she poked him. "What?" she said.

"Well – I did my paperwork today and soon I'll be out from under the FBI's thumb -"

She snorted. "As if you ever were!"

He smirked. "I've been trying to decide whether to stay or go -"

"And?" she asked.

"I wonder if they would want someone to teach their students some of my tricks."

"Would you?" she asked, eyes shining. "We could work together to come up with some great scenarios – and teach them some non-standard skills. It would be fun."

He grinned and nodded. "So it would. Who should I talk to?"

As Jane was lying in bed that night, holding a sleeping Teresa in his arms, he couldn't help reflect on the fact that things seemed to be working out for them. He refused to become suspicious about that fact, and instead decided to relax and enjoy it.

He then began to think up some fantastic scenarios for their first class. He leaned over and kissed his wife. "We're going to have fun", he whispered."I can hardly wait."

_**So, I know there was a lot of discussion and disagreement about whether Jane was being selfish to ask Teresa to leave her job, or whether she was being uncaring and blind about his fears. I personally was of the opinion it was a bit of both. I also believe, however, that there needs to be compromise in a relationship - but it's much easier done when done voluntarily, rather than forced. That's why I decided to have Teresa make the decision to leave - not forced by Jane, but definitely out of love for him and their child. As far as Jane was concerned, the show seemed to indicate he was going to deal with his fears - but I don't believe that they would have simply left him. And her being pregnant would bring them up all over again.**_

_**So - you may not agree with the way I took this, but hopefully I won't have stirred up more arguments!**_


	6. Building

_**Wow – over 100 reviews for this little tag. Thank you!**_

_**Also – I should have said at the beginning – so hopefully it's not too late – this story contains lots of spoilers (since it's a tag I guess that should be obvious). But for those who haven't seen the final season or shows, beware.**_

_**Finally – someone asked how I figured out Teresa's due date. Well, we all know that dates in TM are completely random and usually make no sense. In this case I took the date of Jane's birthday as seen in the marriage license in White Orchids (Sept 16) which would have put that as the date in the final scene of Green Light (the birthday scene). I then set Copper Bullet at approximately 6 weeks later – and in my story that is when I have her get pregnant (after the dance scene). So, the due date would be at the end of July. I'm sorry if others don't agree – but it's all made up anyway.**_

Jane lay in bed, his head propped up on his hand, and watched as Teresa got ready for her first day in her new job. She was nervous, he could tell by the way she kept misplacing things.

"It's on the chair by the window", he told her calmly when she frantically tried to find her bra.

"Thank you!" she hurried over and picked it up, but then put it down when she realized she was still wearing her t-shirt. With an impatient 'huff' she lifted the hem and pulled it off.

Jane smiled as he enjoyed the view, but his smile left as he noticed something. Teresa wasn't looking at him, focused as she was on doing up her bra.

"I wish you were coming with me", she said.

"No, it's better this way", he said calmly. "You need a chance to get to know your students and establish yourself. After that you can bring me in."

She sighed but nodded and went to reach for her blouse.

"Uh Teresa?" he asked, with a small frown.

"What?"

"How far along are you?"

She stopped what she was doing and glanced over at him. "You know how far – I'm two months. Why?"

"You're showing."

She frowned at him. "What do you mean?" She looked down. "So they're a little bigger – but you already knew that – and have been enjoying it I might add", she smirked.

He gave a little smile but it left quickly. "I don't mean that – or those – I mean your tummy."

"What?" she looked down again. "I'm not. I'm only two months – that's too early to be showing."

"Okay – then you've been enjoying my cooking too much."

"You're saying I'm _fat_?" she asked, in the voice of women everywhere who are ready to kill their men for even _suggesting_ such a thing.

"No, of course not – but you do have a little belly."

She shook her head and continued to dress. "You're seeing things."

He shrugged but knew what he'd seen. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had noticed feeling it the night before, but had been too occupied with other things to really pay attention. But now he couldn't help but worry a bit.

"Have you made an appointment with the doctor yet?" he asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Mmm hmm", she answered, still distracted. "I go Friday. There's nothing to worry about Jane", she told him as she pulled on her pants. "Other than a bit of nausea in the mornings I'm feeling good. You're probably right that I've put on a bit of weight. You're too good a cook."

She came over then and gave him a quick kiss. "Wish me luck."

"Of course I do – but you don't need any. You're good at what you do Teresa – one of the best."

That garnered him a big smile and another kiss. He knew that sometimes she doubted herself and that his encouragement and confidence in her meant a lot. The fact that what he said mattered to _her_ meant a lot to him. He loved that he was important to her.

"Eat a good lunch", he called after her. "And don't go to hard."

"I know what I'm doing Jane", she called back. "Good luck at the house."

The next moment she was gone and he was all alone – and instantly hating it. With a sigh he got out of bed and slowly puttered to the bathroom, feeling decidedly grumpy.

After showering – alone, he made his way slowly to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He was quite surprised at how much he missed her and how much he hated being on his own. He'd spent the last twelve years by himself – and now, after only a few months, he couldn't take it.

But you had revenge and guilt and grief as your companions back then, he told himself. Now he had love and happiness – but they were in the form of Teresa, and with her away he felt quite bereft.

He snorted and laughed at himself. "You are pathetic Patrick Jane", he told himself. "Get yourself moving!"

He dressed in his oldest suit and made his way back to the kitchen where he made himself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water for lunch. With one more look around he headed towards the Airstream and to the cabin.

He began to wonder if he should pick up a small car for himself. Driving the silver beast around as his main vehicle was rather a pain and now that he and Teresa weren't driving in to work together everyday he thought it might be a good idea. Maybe he could find another Citroen! He'd hated losing it when he'd fled the country.

Part of him hated the thought of having to buy a new car. Oh, it wasn't actually the car – but the fact that he and Teresa were no longer going to spend all their days together. He knew it was for the best – but it was hard.

Still – things could have been worse. He was pleased that she had chosen to move out of the field and into a job that was much safer. He also was happy to have the chance to keep working with her – and on something that had the potential to be interesting and fun, without having to deal daily with murder and evil.

The two of them had already started to plan out some scenarios for the students and had spent a lot of time laughing and being ridiculous. In the end both of them had agreed that the best way for students to learn wasn't through text books, but through actual experience – even if the experience was made up, rather than real.

They'd decided that they'd use a variety of real life examples from their own case files – some of which were pretty bizarre – along with some they'd make up themselves. Teresa had rolled her eyes at him, knowing he'd probably come up with something outlandish, but eventually had agreed. It would provide lots of opportunity for Jane to use his nimble but often devious brain.

Along with the case scenarios both of them were going to teach classes on a variety of skills that would be helpful in the type of work the students would do. Teresa was going to teach some of the more conventional skills – although he had to say that she had become quite a good student of his methods and could probably teach some of those as well. And of course he would attempt to pass on some of his easier mentalist skills. He didn't say it, but Teresa knew for a fact that there were few people who could ever do what Jane did. He had an innate ability, which she was sure he'd been born with.

"Were you always good at reading people", she'd asked him one day. They were sitting at breakfast and Jane was reading the paper while she stirred her coffee. She had had to smile at how domestic they must have looked.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" he asked as he set down the paper.

"I was just wondering if you were always good at reading people or whether it was something you learned?"

He set down his paper and thought for a moment. "Both I guess. I think I started exhibiting some skills when I was pretty young and when my father realized he decided to exploit them. He taught me what he knew – which was mostly about conning people – but also made me practice other things like memory games and how to read people – mostly simple mentalist tricks."

"And didn't your mother mind?" she asked.

His eyes dropped to his cup and he fiddled with it for a moment. "Yes, she minded." He looked up at her again, a serious expression on his face. "She wouldn't let him teach me anything 'bad' – her word – at least when she was around. He used to do it in secret and make me promise not to tell."

She frowned, understanding how awful that must have been for the little boy. "How old were you?"

"Five, six I guess. She died when I was eight."

"What happened?" she asked gently. It was the first time he'd ever said anything about his mother's death.

"Her heart", he said. "She was a premie and had born with a hole in her heart. She had surgery as a child, but they told her she'd probably need another one when she was older. Unfortunately my parents couldn't afford it – no insurance – and she got weaker and weaker. I just remember that at the end she couldn't come out and play with me anymore and she spent most of her time in our trailer. Then one morning I woke up and my father was crying. The next thing I knew a car had come and taken her away." He stopped and looked at her. "After that my father really started training me."

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay", he smiled. "It was a long time ago and I've dealt with it. And you don't have to ever apologize for asking me things." He took deep breath and then reached out and took her hands in his. "Teresa, I know I don't often talk about my past. For a long time it was because it was too painful – but now it's mostly because I want to spend my time looking forward with you and not back. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to share things with you. And I don't want you ever to feel you _can't _ask me or tiptoe around things because you're afraid it will hurt me. I'm happy to tell you whatever you'd like to know."

"Thank you", she answered, giving his hands a squeeze. "That means a lot - but I want you to know that I plan to look forward too. And I feel the same, you know. You can ask me anything you like about my past."

"Really?" his eyes suddenly gleamed. "What instrument did you play in high school?"

She grinned. "I said you could ask, I didn't say I'd tell you!" With that she stood up and began putting the breakfast dishes away.

"Teresa Lisbon Jane! I will find out you know. Hey", he suddenly got an impish expression on his face. "I'll call Stan tonight. _He'll_ know."

"Don't you dare", she told him with a scowl. "He'll tell you all sorts of things that aren't true."

"Hmm – somehow I doubt that. In fact I bet he's got all sorts of very interesting Lisbon stories to tell."

She shook her head. Why had she ever thought it a good idea to introduce Jane and her brothers?

He blinked and the memory faded and he was back to being alone in her – their house and decided it was time to go. He needed to stop off and grab some supplies and then he'd head to the cabin.

As he drove his mind again went again to the training work that he and Lisbon were doing. He wondered if he could convince her to keep doing it after the baby was born? He knew he'd have to be careful and not pressure her. Maybe he'd just make it so much fun she wouldn't want to leave. He'd also have to make sure that Cho didn't pressure her.

Speaking of which – his mind again returned to Teresa's baby bump. All he could think was that she must be farther along than she thought she was. That idea kind of excited him because it meant the baby would be here sooner. Still he was glad she had a doctor's appointment soon. He hated worrying.

He made his stop for supplies and was soon on his was to their cabin. He smiled as he drove onto the property – _their_ property. It was time to get started on fixing up the place so that he could have it ready for them to move into before the baby came. He'd thought up some plans already, but wanted to spend the day measuring and developing some design ideas. Of course he'd have to run them by Lisbon first but hopefully she'd be okay with whatever he came up with.

As soon as he arrived he made his way inside and looked around. This was going to be their new home. He removed his jacket and vest, rolled up his sleeves and was soon measuring and looking at floors and walls. Eventually he sat down at his makeshift worktable and began to draw and design.

"Hey you."

Jane glanced up, surprised to see his wife standing in the doorway of the cabin. "Hey", he stood and walked over and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly. "Was there a problem?"

"No problem – and I'm here because I'm hungry and ready to go home." At his puzzled look she shook her head. "Jane, it's after 6 o'clock. When I saw you weren't at the house I came over here."

"Really?" He looked down at his watch and his brows lifted in surprise. "I had no idea it was so late. I got immersed in the plans", Jane admitted.

"Can I see?" she asked, sounding eager.

That was his Teresa – insatiably curious. He wondered what Christmas was going to be like with her.

"Of course. Here, why don't I bring them with us and you can look them over in the Airstream while I throw on some dinner. But first I want to know how your day went?"

Teresa chatted to him about her day and the students as they walked to the Airstream. "Mostly we spent time talking – you know, getting to know one another and talking about the course outline. It was good. They seem like a smart bunch of kids."

"Kids?" he grinned.

"Well, they're kids to me. I told them about taking them through different scenarios and having them work them as true crimes – they loved the idea."

"I'm sure they did. Much more fun than reading textbooks."

"Mmm hmm. Okay, now I want to see the plans", she told him. With a grin he laid them out on the table. "I'm going to shower and change while you're doing that." She nodded and watched him as he began to undress. She frowned, suddenly realizing she was going to have to do something about his work clothes.

"How difficult do you think it's going to be to get plumbing and electricity in?" she asked later as they ate dinner at the small table in the trailer.

"Mmm – not too difficult I hope. We're on the grid here for electricity so it's just getting the house wired and hooking it up. Jimmy said he'd come and do that for us when we're ready. In the meantime I'm going to pick up a generator. We can connect it up to the Airstream as well."

"Good. And the plumbing?"

"Well, we'll have to dig a well – we know there's plenty of water – so it shouldn't be too bad. I've contacted the city to find out about getting permits and having it done. The sooner we have water and plumbing the better."

They continued to talk about both work and the cabin until both of them got tired and decided to head to bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they snuggled up together.

"Okay – I'm tired now, but I felt pretty good all day."

"And the morning sickness?" It had started a couple of weeks earlier although fortunately it wasn't too bad and generally only lasted a couple of hours after she woke up.

"I felt a bit sick on the way to work, but by the time I got there I was feeling pretty good. I'm lucky I guess."

He nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. He thought briefly back to the time that Angela was pregnant. She had suffered horribly and spent half her days, in the early months, in the bathroom. He was glad Teresa didn't have to go through that.

He went to say something to his wife, but grinned when he saw she was already sound asleep. She was still dealing with early pregnancy and then a new job so he just gave her a gentle kiss and let her sleep.

The rest of the week went well and Patrick went in on Thursday to meet the students. He started the class by doing a cold reading on each of them, which made many of them claim he'd checked them out beforehand. But of course he'd sworn, and so had Teresa, that he hadn't. It was only when he talked about things that people swore no one could possibly know, that they had then been suitably impressed.

"You're a psychic, aren't you?" one of the female students proclaimed. "I've been to a psychic before and she knew all sorts of things about me."

Teresa smirked slightly and left it to Jane to deal with. They had known this would come up. It always did.

"No, I'm not psychic", Jane had answered. "There are no such things as psychics. What there are are tricks and observation", he told the group. "And I'm here to train you how to use both in your investigative work."

Everyone looked rather skeptical, so he started them off with some simple techniques – the first one on how to tell if someone was lying.

"There are visual clues when a person tells a lie", he told the class. "Even if you _think_ you're hiding it, you will give a signal. Your job today is to figure out what that is, and use it to tell if your suspect is lying."

"But we can't use it in court, even if we do figure it out."

"No, that's true", Patrick nodded. "but knowing the truth is half the battle. Once you have that, you can use the truth to figure out the rest of your strategy."

"Jane is right" Teresa continued. "Remember that it puts the person at a disadvantage if you know when they're lying. It also helps in determining whether that person is guilty of the crime you're investigating or whether you're going down the wrong track. Jane is going to take you through some techniques right now, after which we'll discuss some of the case scenarios I assigned to you."

By the end of the session most of the students were intrigued by the new skills they'd learned. They were just the basics, as far as Patrick was concerned, but he had enjoyed the training.

"This _is_ fun, isn't it?" Teresa asked on their drive home together.

"Yes it is" he agreed with a grin. "So when are we going to have the murder?"

"Monday morning", she told him. "Jason's agreed to be the body."

"Good", Jane laughed. "I was afraid it was going to be me!"

"It'll be you the next time you call me fat!" she told him with a glare.

"I did _not_ call you fat Teresa", he said with a long-suffering sigh. "I said you had a little tummy – that's different."

"Sure it is", she scowled, although a moment later she was smiling. "I've asked Cho to help out this coming week as well", she confided. "He said yes, as long as nothing comes up."

"You making him a victim or a criminal?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"He's one of the best interrogators I've ever seen", he admitted. "But then, I'd like to see him as a criminal. He'd be great at that too." He suddenly grinned. "Let's see if they can read _him._"

That evening, as Teresa got ready for bed, she thought back to what a great day it had been. She still felt like she was making a difference – but Patrick was right – it was great to be able to be away from death and destruction for once. And it was wonderful to be working with Patrick. She thought maybe she could get used to doing this.

Jane fell asleep that night with a small smile on his face. He knew exactly what Teresa was thinking.

The next morning they drove together to the doctor's office. Teresa had seen her once so far, but other than giving her a general check-up and handing her a sheet of things to eat, not eat, drink, not drink, and do and not do she couldn't do anything at this point. "Come back in a month, unless you have some problems", she'd said. "By that time they'll be more to see."

"Teresa, Patrick", Dr. Munroe smiled as she walked in the room. "How are things going Teresa?"

"Just fine. I've had a little morning sickness, but not much, and I feel like I'm starting to get over the tiredness."

"That's good, but don't overdo it, okay? Pregnancy is _not _a disease, but it does affect your body. You need to be healthy and strong once this baby arrives, so for now pace yourself, okay?"

"Okay Doc", Teresa nodded, but then swatted her husband's knee at his look. "I _will_" she repeated. Jane simply nodded.

"So, let's look at you", the doctor said. She instructed Teresa to lie back on the bed and then she began the examination. Once she got to the belly Jane could see the slight lines appear between the doctor's brows. He wanted to ask if everything was okay, but didn't want to worry Teresa. Instead he could feel his heart speed up.

"Well, everything looks good", Doc Munroe said. "We've already discussed some of the issues with you being older, but it's too soon to do any tests. You can let me know at your next check-up if you decide you want them and I'll schedule them. I would like to take an ultrasound today though, if that's okay?"

Teresa looked slightly perturbed at that. "I thought we were going to wait until 18 weeks?"

"Yes, well I think it might be a good idea to check now. We'll be able to verify your due date that way."

"I _know_ my date", she answered. "I know when my last period was too, so I don't see why we have to do this."

"Teresa, let the doctor take an ultrasound. That way we'll be able to see the bean anyway. Maybe we'll even get a picture."

"And what? Frame it and put it in our living room?"

"Maybe", he shrugged. "Who knows. But I know I want to see it."

So of course she gave in. When it came to Patrick and this baby she was going to make darn sure he felt loved and included.

A few minutes later a technician came in with a portable ultrasound machine and was soon looking at her tummy and the baby. The woman didn't say anything – having told them at the beginning that she wasn't allowed to, that only the doctor could share the news with them.

"How does it look?" Teresa couldn't help but ask.

The technician – Gloria, according to her name tag, smiled. This was always the hardest part. "I'm not supposed to say, but if I were talking to myself I'd say things looked good. The doctor will explain everything in a minute. Did you want me to take a picture?"

Gloria left a few minutes later, after taking a few pictures of their baby. She had promised to return with them later.

It was only five minutes after she'd left when the doctor returned and sat down in her chair. With a slight frown she clasped her hands and leaned forward. "So, I just saw the results of the ultrasound and they confirm your due date. It's actually showing at July 24th."

"See, I knew I was right." Patrick just grinned.

"Anything else?" he asked, reading the doctor's nervousness.

"Well – yes, there is. Don't worry Teresa, it's nothing bad." She took a breath and then smiled. "I noticed when I examined you that you were bigger than you should be for your gestational dates."

"Is that bad", Teresa asked, reaching out and clasping Jane's hand."

"In this case, no", she said with a smile. "I'm happy to inform you that you are going to have twins."

_**Okay – I absolutely couldn't resist. I know it's a cliché – but I figure at Teresa's age having more than one pregnancy would be hard. Also, the chance of having twins goes up with age and finally, TM gave us everything we wanted during the last episode so I figured why couldn't I give myself what I **_**wanted in my own story. Sorry if you hate it!**


	7. Happiness restored

He continued to glance at her as he drove to the house. He figured she needed some space and to be surrounded by familiar things right now so he decided to take her there rather than the Airstream. He was worried about her. Since the doctor had told her they were having twins, Teresa had barely said a word, and hadn't looked directly at him once.

"Teresa -?"

She just shook her head without turning towards him, which shut him up immediately. Damn it! And everything had been going so well, and now this. He'd actually been thrilled – thrilled and a little stunned when the doctor had told them – until he'd seen his wife's face. He closed his eyes briefly, suddenly feeling guilty as hell for getting her into this mess.

He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. He turned towards her again, but when she didn't move he sighed and got out of the car. He then went around to her side and opened her door. "Teresa, come on. We're home."

She blinked almost as if coming out of a trance and looked towards the house. Then she frowned. "Why did we come here?"

"I thought you might be more comfortable in your own house", he told her gently.

"Oh." She sat for another few seconds and then took a deep breath and got out. He helped her up and fortunately she didn't seem to shy away from his touch, although she didn't hold on to him either.

He followed her to the front door and then reached around and unlocked it and opened it for her. He waited until she had entered and then trailed behind her.

Teresa walked over to the couch and sat down, still looking half stunned. After a second she looked up, a frown on her face. "It's _our_ house", she said, "not mine. What's mine is yours – and vice versa."

He smiled slightly and walked over and sat down beside her. "Okay, _our_ house. I just thought you might be more comfortable with your own things around."

She finally turned towards him at that, the frown still on her face. "I'm more comfortable when _you're_ around. Things don't really matter.

Oh thank goodness! He reached over and pulled her to him and held on to her tightly. The last time he held her like this was when she told him she was pregnant, although this time he felt fear rather than joy. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

He could feel her start and then she pulled back, a puzzled look on her face. "What for?"

"For – well – you're upset about having twins. I'm just sorry -"

All of a sudden she pushed away, a definite scowl on her face. "You will _not_ feel guilty about this", she told him. "This is not your fault."

"No – okay, but I feel badly that you're upset. I want you to be happy Teresa."

"I'm not upset", she told him, sounding surprised. "Stunned, shocked, _terrified_ – but not upset." She rubbed her face and sighed. It was only then that she noticed Jane's face and it dawned on her that she'd scared the crap out of the poor man. In many ways she forgot how fragile he still was when it came to believing that he deserved happiness. He must feel it was always tenuous, so her reaction must have been especially difficult. Now_ she_ felt guilty.

This time it was she who reached out and pulled him close. "I'm not unhappy Patrick, not at all. In fact, once I'm over the shock I think I might actually be pleased about this. I mean, it's one less pregnancy."

"You're sure", he said softly, talking into her shoulder.

"Mmm hmm." She put her hands in his hair and turned his face so that she could see him. She smiled. "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't mean to scare you. I really was just stunned." She leaned forward and gave him a long, soft kiss. "I love you and I'm going to have your babies", she told him. "How could I possibly be upset by that?"

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother", he told her again.

"But _two_?" suddenly her fears returned. "I don't know how to look after _one_. How the hell am I going to cope with twins?"

"By not doing it alone. I'll be here with you every step of the way. Teresa, you're one of the most loving, most competent women I know. You'll do just fine."

"Okay", she sighed, although a small smile began to peek out. "Twins! Wow, who would have guessed?"

He laughed and hugged her again. "It'll be great, you'll see."

They sat together for a long while, holding one another and thinking of how life had taken another interesting – but wonderful turn. Jane grinned. He hadn't expected ever to feel happy again, and everyday he was experiencing more and more things that were increasing his joy. What had he done to deserve all of this, he wondered?

"I'm really going to have to get going on the house", he murmured. "I won't have time to do anything once the babies come."

"No, I expect we won't be doing much of anything after they're born – not for a while at least. Maybe you should hire a contractor."

"Mmm – maybe, although I really wanted to do it myself – most of it anyway. Maybe I'll see if I can hire someone to work with me – someone who knows carpentry."

"Why don't you invite Pete down", she said, not really thinking about it seriously.

"What a good idea! That's exactly what I'll do. See, I told you you were amazing!" He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the nose. "The carnival is still on winter hiatus so I'm sure he'll have the time."

"Do you think they'll be offended that we didn't invite them to the wedding?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, Sam will probably let me know about it, but I'll just explain that there wasn't time." He looked at her and grinned. "In fact, I'll tell her it was a shotgun wedding – that your brothers found out you were pregnant and forced me to marry you."

"You will not!" she told him indignantly. "They don't even know I'm pregnant yet and they wouldn't do that." she stopped suddenly.

"Your brothers? Yes they would."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, they would – but they didn't. I don't really want to tell anyone until I'm a bit further along – you know, until I'm past the 3 month stage."

"I know", he leaned forward and kissed her again. "And I won't say a thing, I promise. Although when we do, maybe we can tell Pete and Sam first. That might appease them for not getting invited to the wedding. Although I don't think it'll be that long before people figure it out." He looked down at her belly as he said that.

Her eyes followed his down to the now discernable bump. "I'm going to look like a whale!" she moaned. "This is your fault you know."

"Hey, you told me it wasn't."

"That's before I thought about it", she sighed. "It was your sperm that did this!"

He laughed out loud at that. "Uh – I don't think it – or they – did anything special Teresa. I'm afraid it's just mother nature that made this happen."

"I guess so." She sat for a few more seconds. "I wonder if they're identical or fraternal?"

"Well, the doctor said we may be able to tell with an ultrasound when they're bigger, but I wouldn't count on it. We'll know soon enough – and really, it doesn't matter. We'll love them no matter what."

"Oh my God!" she said suddenly, her eyes huge in her face.

"What?" he looked at her, his heart jumping into his throat.

"I'm going to be living with _three_ Jane's. What am I going to do? How am I going to survive?"

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny! And anyway, they'll be half Lisbon's – and that's even scarier. I mean, just look at their uncles. You know, I don't know if I considered what I was getting into when I married you!"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You damn well knew what you were getting into – and you loved every minute of it."

"Mmm – that I did. I wouldn't mind getting into it again right now", he told her with a smirk.

"Well", she gave a long-suffering sigh. "I guess you've already done the damage, so okay."

"Hey, don't sound so excited."

Suddenly she grinned and stood up. "Race you to the bedroom!"

The next day he found himself standing frozen, a silly grin on his face when he was supposed to be working on the cabin. But he couldn't stop thinking about how great life was suddenly. Who would ever have thought? Certainly not him.

He eventually forced himself to get to work and began laying string lines for one of the new rooms he was planning on adding to the cabin. He'd gotten all the permits and now was ready to get started.

He was really pleased that Pete had agreed to come and help him build the addition. In some ways Sam and Pete were his only family and he kind of wished he _had_ invited them to the wedding. Still having them around now would be great.

They were arriving in a couple of days and after talking to Teresa he'd told them they could stay in the Airstream. It meant that he'd have to give it up and stay at the house but he figured it was going to be more comfortable for her anyway. It would have been pretty tight once she started to really get big. He grinned – his poor Teresa. She was so tiny that she was probably really going to show. He could hardly wait.

The other fact was that now he didn't need to stay in the Airstream. For a long time having his house on wheels gave him some sense of freedom. It had let him believe that he could leave at any time. He laughed. Teresa had proven him wrong on that one! She'd actually had him arrested when he did leave.

But now he didn't need it anymore, at least not for that reason. He didn't _want_ to leave. He had finally settled down, was finally at peace. He wanted to put down roots and build a life with Teresa and his children. The Airstream was now something his family could use on vacations, not a way to flee his life. He'd have to see about fitting it out with a crib – or cribs!

He still couldn't believe they were having twins. When Teresa told him she was pregnant it had been a huge surprise. He'd honestly never thought that it would happen – in fact hadn't given it much thought, so consumed was he by the reality of being in love and loved. And then, when it had happened, he'd only thought about having a child – not about having more than one.

He wondered idly what they were – boys or girls – or one of each. He didn't really care what they were. Just the fact that he was going to be a father again was enough – more than enough.

That made him get to thinking about their property. He'd definitely have to build a tree house, although he had a couple of years to do that. But one thing that had bothered him from the beginning – or at least from when he'd found out about the baby – was the pond.

It was dangerous for the house to be so close to the water, especially with a baby, or babies. The problem was it was almost too big to put a fence around. Still, he had to protect his children and so he had to figure out pretty quickly what to do about it. He'd ask Pete if he had any ideas.

"I'm heading to the airport now", he called to Teresa. "Their flight arrives in an hour."

"Okay – you going to take my car?" She came out of the kitchen, a tea towel over her shoulder.

"If that's okay?"

"Sure – easier than taking the Airstream to the airport. I think you need to get yourself a new car."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. I'm making some dinner for all of us."

"You didn't have to do that", he kissed her again.

"I _can_ cook you know. I just choose not to since you're so good at it."

He grinned. "I can feel my skills start to deteriorate as we speak."

"No way", she told him with a frown. "I am _not_ standing over a hot stove when I'm as big as a house, so you'll just have to continue to make those gourmet meals."

He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Fine – I'll keep cooking – as long as you keep -"

"Keep _what_ Jane?" she asked suspiciously.

He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "As long as you keep cookin' in the bedroom!" he murmured. He then pulled away, and with a grin headed to the door. She gave him a quick slap on his backside, which simply caused him to turn around and grin harder. "I'll be back soon."

Teresa returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagna she'd made. She would put it in the oven later, in time for it to be ready for dinner. The salad was also done and she had some good bread for garlic toast. She figured that was all she could do for now.

She was remarkably nervous about seeing the Barsoky's again. She'd only said a quick hello to them when they were here the last time, helping Abbott. Jane had said they were really happy for him – for them – and that she shouldn't worry. But she couldn't help it.

She knew that these were some of the only people from his past with whom Jane stayed in contact. He'd told her he considered them almost like family.

"They were good to me when I was growing up", he told her. "Sam isn't that much older than me but she always treated me like a kid brother. Pete – well in some ways he was a father figure – a much better one than my real father actually. It'll be nice having them around for a while."

"What is Sam going to do?" Teresa asked. "Won't she find it boring?"

"Sam?" he laughed. "Nope. That woman can always find something to do. She'll probably volunteer somewhere – she loves kids and they weren't ever able to have their own. I expect she'll also help with the building. She's pretty handy."

"Wow. Okay." She sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking about Sam. She was pretty sure that Pete liked her, but she'd never had a very warm feeling around his wife. "I don't think Sam likes me", she finally confessed.

Patrick looked at her in surprise and started to joke about it but then realized she was serious. He walked up to her and took her hands. "Look love – Sam can be rather – crusty – and she's not a person who gives her love or loyalty easily. But she _is_ happy about you and me. She told me not to screw it up when she was here before. At first she was a little leery about you being a cop – carny folk don't like law enforcement – but I know she'll love you."

"What if she doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

"Teresa – of _course _she will. Listen – they've been worried about me for a long time", he confessed, "and now they're thrilled that I've found happiness again and they see _you_ as the one who's made that happen. They love you already just for that."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

Even though she tried to relax about it, she was still nervous and wanted everything to go well. She checked the house for the fourth or fifth time, to make sure it was neat and tidy. There was really nothing left to do so she sighed and went and sat down. Damn, it was a good thing Jane didn't have a big family – she would be a wreck.

Of course that instantly made her feel guilty. She was sure that one of the reasons he'd had a breakdown and had suffered so greatly after the loss of his wife and daughter was because he hadn't had any real family to support him. She'd never thought of that, but it had to have been terrible.

It just dawned on her – at that moment – that she didn't know when his father had died. She would have to ask him. She wondered if he'd been around when Jane lost his family.

Jane waited by the baggage carousel for Sam and Pete to arrive. A few minutes later he could see the two of them walk out of the arrivals area. He grinned at Pete's wild shirt – the man was definitely bigger than life. By his side was his petite wife – who was the tough one of the two.

"Pete, Sam, over here", he called. They both looked up and gave him a grin and headed right over. He got a big hug from both of them – Pete actually picked him up again and swung him around.

"Okay, okay", he laughed. "It's good to see you both."

"You too Paddy my boy", Sam said, although with a fierce look. "However we're going to have a serious talk about you going and getting married and not telling us! What was _that_ about?"

"I'm sorry", he said, sounding honestly contrite. "It all happened really fast – in the midst of finding a serial killer." He explained what had happened as they waited for their luggage to appear.

"Alright – but don't let it happen again!" Sam told him.

He grinned at that. "Okay, but I don't plan on getting married again, you know."

"That's not what I meant", she said, sounding as if she was explaining things to a child. "We're your family Patrick – so don't you be forgetting us."

At that he turned and grabbed her and gave her a fierce hug. "I won't Sam, I promise. I'm glad you're here."

She gave him a pat on his cheek and then a kiss. "Me too. Now take us to that wife of yours."

"How far to your house?" Pete asked as they got in the car.

"Mmm – about twenty minutes. Teresa is making dinner for us – I'll take you to the trailer afterwards."

"She didn't need to make dinner", Sam said. "We're not guests!"

"Yes you are – and family", he told them with a quick smile. "Uh – look, she's really nervous about seeing you again. She wants everything to go well."

"Nervous? Why in heck would she be nervous?" Sam asked incredulously. "We love her already because she's brought back your laughter."

"She has", Patrick said softly, nodding. He glanced at Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him. "I'm happy again – and I didn't think that would ever happen."

Sam surreptitiously wiped her eyes. "We wondered if you would ever _allow_ yourself to find happiness again. I'm glad to see you wised up and decided to live again." She paused and then said quietly. "Angela would have wanted you to be happy you know."

"I know", he replied, equally as softly – a crooked smile on his face. "I think she would have liked Teresa."

"Won't take any guff from you, is that it?"

Patrick laughed – the mood suddenly lightening. "That's for sure. She's the only woman – other than you of course – who has hit me when she's mad."

"Good for her! See, I told you I'd like her."

Soon they were pulling into the driveway and a moment later Patrick had opened the door and ushered them inside. Teresa was standing waiting, her hands in her back pockets and a nervous smile on her face.

"Welcome", she said to her guests. She was immediately enveloped in a Pete Barsoky bear-hug and swung around.

"Well hello there beautiful!" he said. He finally put her down. "Congratulations on finally bring this one up to scratch." He tossed his head in Jane's direction. "Smartest decision he ever made to marry you!"

Teresa gave a nervous laugh. "Thank you, although I'm the lucky one", she said.

"I can tell she's still in the honeymoon stage", Sam said with a shake of her head. "Come here girl!" she pulled Teresa into a hug and whispered in her ear – "thank you. You've made him so happy." She then gave one final squeeze and let go.

Both women were suspiciously moist eyed by the time the hug was done.

"Come on in and have a seat", Jane said, knowing he needed to do something to keep everyone from dissolving into tears. "Teresa, come and sit down."

"It smells heavenly in here", Sam commented. "What are you making?"

"Uh – lasagna. I hope that's okay?"

Sam and Pete both laughed at that, which caused Teresa to look even more nervous. "Okay?" Sam chortled. "You just happened to hit on the one thing that old Pete here loves more than me. I hope you made a lot of it!"

Teresa's face began to relax. "I did. Jane likes it too so I figured I'd better make plenty."

"So – tell me about your wedding", Sam asked, getting comfortable on the couch. "I hope you have pictures?"

"Our friends took a bunch", she said. "I can show you later on if you'd like. I'll download them and show them on the TV."

"Modern technology", Sam shook her head. "I remember the day when you actually looked at real live photos! Okay girl – come on – I want all the details!"

For the next twenty minutes Teresa and Sam chatted about the wedding. The two men sat and watched quietly, both looking pleased at the way their women were getting along. Even though he'd told Teresa not to worry, Jane had to admit he had been a bit worried. Sam was a force of nature and if she took a dislike to someone, that was it. But he also knew if she decided to like someone, then her love and loyalty were insured. And it was important to him that both Pete and Sam liked Teresa and she them. He sat back and smiled – his family. Who would have thought?"

"And did he take you away for a honeymoon?" Sam wanted to know.

"Just a short one – although it was wonderful. He's going to take me to Paris in a couple of months for a real one though."

"Hey – let's see your ring!" Sam reached out and took the younger woman's hand. She whistled when she saw it. "Damn girl – that is some ring." She turned to Patrick. "You did good Paddy. I must have taught you right."

"That you did Sam", he grinned. "She didn't think it was real when I showed her."

Teresa laughed, although her cheeks grew red. "Well, it's _huge_. Of course I thought it was fake."

"As if I'd ever give you fake diamonds", he rolled his eyes. "Only the best for you."

"Mmm", she said, looking skeptical. "So you won't try to con me with anything?" she asked.

His face grew totally serious, and everyone sat still, watching him. "I promise that I will _never_ try and con you Teresa", he vowed. "Never!"

She smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss, completely forgetting that Sam and Pete were looking on.

"Except maybe on your birthday", Patrick mumbled around her lips.

"What?"

"And Christmas, and our anniversary – but only in a good cause", he grinned.

The Barsoky's laughed and Teresa rolled her eyes. "Once a con-man, always a con-man I guess." At that she pushed herself to her feet. "Time to check on the lasagna. Jane, could you set the table?"

"Here, I'll help", Sam said, standing up. "The men can sit here and talk about how incomprehensible we are. Which is a good thing", she told Patrick and Pete." She then followed Teresa to the kitchen. "Gotta keep our men guessing!"

Teresa went to get the bowl for the salad when Sam stopped her. The other woman regarded her for a moment – causing Teresa's heart to speed up – and then she reached out and took both her hands in hers.

"I meant what I said Teresa", Sam told her. "Thank you! You've brought joy and happiness back into Paddy's life – and for that we'll always love you."

"I – you're welcome", Teresa answered, feeling uncomfortable, but also warmed to her toes. "I told you though – I'm the lucky one. There's no one better that I could possibly ask for."

Sam nodded, still holding the younger woman's hands. "Pete and I – we worried, for a lot of years. I honestly didn't think he was going to survive after Angela and Charlotte were gone. He was just – a shell. And then he seemed to pull himself together, working for you. I was mad at first – I mean, a _Jane_ working for the police – but when I realized it gave him something to do, some reason to keep living, then I was grateful. But all those years, he wasn't really _alive_ – he was just – not dying, at least physically, if you know what I mean. He was only staying alive to kill that bastard that hurt him."

"I know", Teresa whispered.

"And then – he came back and you got together! Although I heard you were seeing someone else for a while?" Sam raised her brows.

"Yes."

"I'll never figure out why you did that, loving Patrick the way you did."

"I didn't know I loved him", Teresa confessed. "And Jane didn't say anything to stop me. I kept hoping he would but -" she shrugged.

"He was still feeling too filled with guilt and self-hatred if I know my Patrick."

"Yes."

"Mmm – so what happened to change his mind – and yours."

Teresa grinned. "Didn't he tell you the story?"

"No – we only found out you were dating when he brought us out a few weeks ago."

"Well, I had decided to go to DC to be with the man I was dating. Jane tried to stop my by setting up a whole con. When I found out what he'd done I got really mad."

"Of course you did", Sam nodded sagely. "Sometimes men can be such idiots."

"Isn't that the truth! Anyway, I decided to leave immediately for DC and actually got on a plane."

"Don't tell me – Patrick followed you?"

"Yes – well – sort of. He lied his way onto the plane and told me he loved me – in front of the entire plane load of people."

Sam put her head back and laughed. "Oh Paddy! You've got to love the man."

"Yes, although at the time I was mortified. After he left – he was arrested by the way – I sat there and was almost ready to take off to DC."

"So what stopped you?"

"The woman seated next to me on the plane. When she realized I wasn't going to get off she asked me what I wanted out of life. She then asked my to state: with whom did I want to spend the rest of my life. It hit me almost instantly – I wanted a life with Jane. So I decided to get off the plane."

"And they let you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I pulled my badge although to be honest I think they would have let me leave anyway. The whole plane was cheering for Jane."

Sam started laughing again. "Oh, I can see you're perfect for Patrick. Glory – and here I was worried. What happened then?"

"Well, I had to wait for hours while they processed him and did a security check and everything. Finally I was allowed in to see him and – that was that."

"No Teresa! Spill the whole thing!"

"Okay, okay." For the next five minutes she told Sam about one of the highlights of her life."

"Well good for you – and good for Patrick for taking his head out of his ass. And then you went and got married so _fast_."

Teresa could tell that Sam was trying to be magnanimous about missing the wedding, but obviously she was somewhat hurt. She felt terrible – it had been an honest oversight. Well, maybe she could make it up to the woman.

"Uh Sam?"

"What is it?" Sam wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sam was staring at her in wonder. "You're going to have a baby!"

"Yes, but how did you guess?"

"I should have seen it instantly – although I did now that I think about it – it's just I equated it with you being happy about Patrick. But it's not just that, is it? It's the baby."

"Babies, actually?"

"What?"

"I'm – we're having twins."

"Oh my dear – _twins_? No wonder Patrick is so happy. He's always loved children. It was sad that Angela couldn't get pregnant again."

"She couldn't?" Teresa asked hesitatingly. She didn't want to pry about Angela, but she had to admit that she was curious about Jane's first wife – and she'd never ask Patrick himself about her.

"No. It was a great sadness for her." Sam considered Teresa seriously. "Has Jane told you much about Angela?"

"No, not really."

"Hmmm – well, while we're here you and I will have to go for lunch sometime and I'll tell you about her. No point in you going around ignorant about his first wife. But twins! You're going to have your hands full!"

"Yes – and I'll have _three_ Janes, not one to deal with."

"MY poor soul! So tell me – how far along are you and who's going to deliver it?"

Teresa told her everything _she_ knew about the pregnancy to this date. Sam seemed satisfied, although after a moment she grew pensive. "Maybe Pete and I should stick around until you have the baby. You'll need some help."

They all sat around the table, sharing the lasagna and garlic breath and salad. So busy were they all with the good food that conversation lagged for the first little while. Finally when everyone was able to take a breath, Sam spoke again.

"I want to propose a toast", she said, lifting her glass. "To Teresa – the woman who brought happiness back to my Paddy."

Everyone lifted his or her glass. "To Teresa!"


	8. Angela

_**I continue to be so grateful for all the lovely comments from my readers. I always feel bad at how horrible I am at replying to individual reviews. I write in fits and starts when I have a few moments and usually just run out of time with RL. But never doubt it makes a HUGE difference to get your comments.**_

_**This started out as a short tag - and is developing a life of its own. If people start feeling it's going on too long, please let me know. I discovered that there are a million things I seem to want to say.**_

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, a frown on his face.

"Barton Creek Square", his wife replied as she changed lanes.

"Barton – but that's a _mall_", he exclaimed in horror. "Why are we going to a mall?"

Teresa laughed as she pulled into the parking lot. "We have to do some shopping", she answered, "and here's as good a place as any. Why, don't you like malls?"

Patrick looked at her as if she was crazy and she laughed again. She loved the new reality she was living. She was married to this wonderful, crazy, complex man and life was full of surprises and yet, at the same time it was full of love and happiness – and security. She loved the fact that he kept her guessing, but never about his love for her or the fact that he was here to stay.

"Okay, then tell me truthfully – when was the last time you were _in_ a mall?"

He had to actually think about that for a few moments. "Uh – I can't remember. I must have erased it from my memory palace."

"Well, now you can make a new memory. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"But why are we here? I don't need anything and it's too early to buy stuff for the babies."

"Yes, you do need something."

"What?" he looked at her suspiciously, pretty sure he wasn't going to like what was to come. "I have everything I need."

"Nope. Come on – out of the car."

He got out but continued to complain and ask why they were there the entire way to the mall doors. "Teresa!" he finally whined. "Where are we going?"

"To get you some clothes."

He stopped dead, a look of pure obstinacy on his face. "I don't need any clothes. I have everything I need."

She stopped and faced him, realizing that this was going to be as difficult as she had thought it would be. She'd never asked him why he always dressed in suits because really it didn't matter to her. In fact she _liked_ him in suits. It was – Jane. But the fact was, he did need something else with the work he was now doing.

She sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to change you and you can wear the clothes you like – I like the way you look. But you're building a house Patrick – and so far you've ruined two pairs of suit pants and a jacket. You _can't_ pound nails and climb ladders – and whatever else you do – in the clothes you have. I just want you to buy some work clothes. You only have to wear them when you're working, I promise."

His expression eased a bit, although he still looked disgruntled. He knew damn well that Teresa was right but he didn't want to lose the security of his suits.

It wasn't that he had _never_ worn anything else. The time he'd been on that compound he'd worn working clothes but – it just didn't feel like him. He recognized very clearly that his suits were his armor and that they had become a comfortable habit. He groaned slightly. "Okay, fine. But I'll only wear them when I'm building the house."

"Thank you", she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Come on – there are quite a few stores we can check out."

He sighed again but obediently followed her into the mall – shudder! After a moment, however, he smiled – making sure Teresa didn't see him. This was so – domestic. He felt a warm rush of love and affection run through him. Teresa was being so – so _wifely_ and he loved it. It had been a long time since anyone had cared what he wore or whether he ruined his clothes. And it was the first time in a long time anyone had dragged him shopping. His expression returned to a frown. He hoped it didn't become a habit. He _hated_ malls.

It turned out that his wife – Teresa Lisbon Jane – was on a mission. They went into a casual men's store and within minutes he was carrying around a stack of clothes. He looked down in horror. He was expected to try on _all_ of these things?

She forced him into a dressing room and waited while he tried on the clothes she'd collected. He pulled up one of the pairs of jeans she'd given him and then pulled on a t-shirt. He turned and looked in the mirror and grimaced. This was _not_ him.

"Come on Jane – let me see!"

He noticed that she called him Jane the moment she returned to her bossy Teresa mode. Not that he was complaining. He actually loved her like that. He loved the bossy Teresa, the sexy, passionate Teresa, the insecure Teresa (it was his job to convince her how strong and great she was), the strong Teresa, the funny Teresa, the –

"_Jane!_"

Oops. "Coming", he said, sounding grumpy. He unlatched the door and slowly pushed it open. With another grimace he stepped forward.

"It looks ridiculous, doesn't it?" he asked. "Teresa?"

His wife was staring at him, her mouth hanging open. Was it that bad? He looked down self-consciously, missing his pockets and jacket and dress pants. At least he still had his shoes.

"No", she answered, her voice cracking. "No. You look – amazing."

He looked down at himself again as if trying to see what Teresa saw. "It feels ridiculous", he told her.

"Ridiculous? Why?"

"Because – I don't know. It's not _me_."

"It only has to be you when you're working. As soon as you're done you can change back into your suit. Come on, try on some more."

"Why? This is enough."

"No it's not", she sighed. "These will get dirty, especially with you building. We need to have enough so you don't have to do laundry every day."

"We need to have enough?" he asked. "I thought these were my clothes." He sounded terribly cranky, which made Teresa smile.

"What's yours is mine, remember."

"Then _you_ wear them."

"Come on Patrick", she told him, giving him a kiss. "Do it for me."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Teresa", he told her, "you will _not_ seduce me into buying clothes."

"No?" she put her arms around him and nuzzled his neck – after ensuring no one else was in the area. "Even if I tell you that that seeing you in jeans _really_ turns me on?"

He swallowed and pulled her closer. "You are evil woman – do you know that?"

"Yes", she smiled. "Come on, try on the rest of the clothes. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

With a sigh he returned to the dressing room, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. And really – did he want to? What did it matter if he bought some new clothes? It would make it easier to work and he wouldn't have to worry about wrecking his suits. But he was going to put his foot down when it came to shoes.

"Okay, now let's go and get you some work boots", she told him as they left the clothing store, his arms full of bags. "And you should probably have some sneakers too – unless you have some already?" She frowned, trying to remember what he had.

"Teresa!"

"Come on – you don't want to – uh – ruin your favorite shoes by stepping on a nail or something, do you?" As she spoke she looked down at his worn, brown shoes with a skeptical look on her face.

He might as well just give up. He knew he was defeated anyway and really, what did it matter if he bought work boots, and sneakers, and jeans, and t-shirts and sweatshirts and _that was it_. He really was going to put his food down if she suggested any more.

"Do you have a swim suit and what about a casual jacket?" she asked suddenly.

They left the mall loaded with more clothes than he had owned in years. He wasn't going to say anything because Teresa looked just too damned happy. He chuckled softly. If that was all it took to bring that look on her face, he wasn't going to complain. Although he _was_ going to make sure she fulfilled her promise. He expected her to make this _really_ worth his while.

Having Pete around to help him with the cabin had been great. He'd accomplished a lot in the few days since he'd been here. It had also helped that Sam had decided to keep them fed and watered while they worked. It also meant that on the days he went into work with Teresa the work continued. At this rate he'd have the place ready before the twins came.

He'd also been pleased to see that Sam had decided to take Teresa under her wing. He'd hoped they would become friends, but in some strange way Sam had gone even further and now regarded Teresa as the daughter she'd never had. No point in telling her that she was way too young for the role because he knew he'd just get that Sam look which told him he was being silly. Instead he sat back and enjoyed it.

When he'd returned from dropping the Barsoky's off at the Airstream on their first night in Austin, he'd been met by a guilty looking Teresa. He'd immediately gone up to her and put his arms around her.

"It's fine", he told her. "In fact, I'm glad you told her."

"You know?" she asked. She then laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you know. It just – it felt right. She won't tell anyone other than Pete."

"I know and you made her very happy, especially when she realized she was the first to know."

"Well", Teresa looked a little guilty. "I told Grace."

Patrick laughed. "Anyone else?"

"No, that's it. I figured if I needed any advice I could call her. I could also talk to Karen, but then my brothers would find out and – I just need some time before they know."

"I understand", he told her gently. "You realize, don't you, that Sam now considers you one of her chicks?"

"Her _chicks_?"

"Mmm hmm. We are a small and select group of very lucky people", he told her. "She already adores you and will do anything for you. Having Sam Barsoky on your side is a good thing."

"Mmm – I'm glad, although having Patrick Jane on my side is even better."

"Of course", he agreed, which garnered him a kiss and a swat.

"I'm happy they're here", Teresa said a few minutes later. "Since our parents are gone it's nice to think our children will have – sort of grandparents I guess."

"Mmm hmm", Patrick said softly. Since Teresa had her head on his chest she didn't see his face – or his look of guilt. Instead she stayed there happily, dreaming about their new and soon to be family.

Sam was as good as her word and called the next day to invite her to lunch. Teresa drove over to the Airstream and picked her up and they headed to a local Tex-Mex restaurant.

For the first little while they chatted about nothing in particular and Teresa told her about the grand shopping expedition. She had Sam practically in tears when she described Patrick's expressions. "You would have thought I was torturing him", she said.

"Oh girl! I knew I liked you. Patrick Jane in _jeans_. I can hardly wait. I bet he looked _good_!"

"Oh yeah", Teresa laughed. "He looked _very_ good. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't know if I want him to go out in public like that. I'll have to fend off all sorts of predatory women."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that", Sam told her. "Not to say that there won't be a bunch of them. I'm sure you've already had to deal with those kind of women?" At Teresa's nod she continued. "But you never have to worry about Patrick. He's definitely a one-woman man. He adores you and won't even _notice_ other women. He was like that with Angela."

There it was – the opening that Teresa had been looking for and the reason that Sam had invited her on this lunch. Sam had promised to tell her about Patrick's first wife. She took a deep breath – wondering if this was a good idea or not. Maybe it was better not to know.

"Patrick knows I'll tell you about Angela", Sam said gently. "He'll be fine with it."

Teresa looked up at that. "You're sure?"

"Mmm – of course. I think the only thing that worries him is that you might still think that his feelings for you aren't what they were for his first wife."

"No – no, I don't think that", Teresa smiled. Patrick had already reassured her about that, and she believed him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not worried that I might not live up to Angela. She seemed to be a pretty amazing woman and she certainly was beautiful."

"Oh heavens child – don't ever think that." Sam stopped and thought for a moment. "It was true that she was very pretty, there's no doubt about that." Sam looked at her for a moment, as if trying to see Teresa objectively. "It's interesting", she said after a moment. "Angela was pretty in a soft, kind of ethereal way." She laughed. "I guess her name was fitting. She was blond and willowy and seemed to kind of float through life. But you – you're beautiful too, but I'd say you were more – real, for want of a better word. She was a sprite – you're an earth goddess."

Teresa didn't quite know what to say to that. She'd never thought of herself that way but admitted to herself that she kind of liked the idea – although the thought of Angela as some kind of otherworldly being did kind of bother her. But then Sam went on.

"Patrick loved her deeply and she loved him", Sam went on to say. "They'd known one another since they were children and I think he always thought of himself as her knight in shining armor – and that's what she wanted. They were happy together but I always wondered -" she stopped at that and took a deep breath. "No point in that now. Angela was a sweet person, a good person but she wasn't strong, either physically or emotionally. She relied on Patrick for everything – which stroked his ego, at least when he was younger – but it didn't challenge him. And the thing was, Angela could never control the parts of him that came from his father – his baser instincts. She hated what he did, but couldn't get him to stop."

"He feels guilty about that", Teresa admitted.

"I'm sure he does, because if there's anything Paddy is good at, it's feeling guilt - even though Alex tried everything he could to beat it out of him."

Teresa breathed in sharply. "Do you mean -"

"Did his father beat him?" Sam said quietly. She nodded. "He did. Usually it was only when he was drunk although sometimes too when Patrick tried to defy him – but that's a conversation for another day." She reached over and patted Teresa's hand. "But back to Angela. I know that Patrick loved her and he never looked at another woman, as far as I know. They seemed to have a happy marriage and they were thrilled when Charlotte was born. But – and again, this is just me – I worried that she was _too_ delicate for him." Sam stopped talking again, looking slightly guilty at what she was saying, but also determined.

She stopped and looked at Teresa. "Angela was the woman a young and immature Patrick loved. If she hadn't been killed I have no doubt that they would still be together – he's nothing if not loyal. But I think he wouldn't be the man he is today. Her death was a terrible tragedy because she was a lovely person – but in a sad way it allowed him to become a much better person over the years, although of course I wouldn't have wished that kind of a journey on anyone, least of all on Patrick." She thought for a few seconds.

"He's always been a complicated man – a good man underneath all his showmanship, although he learned some bad things from his father. Patrick's mother was a strong woman and I believe it's because of her that he retained much of that goodness in _spite_ of Alex. And it took another strong woman – a woman who wouldn't take anything from him and who kept him focused on positive things, to bring out that good heart of his."

Sam smiled at her. "_You _are that woman Teresa. You're exactly the woman Patrick needs, and I thank God he was smart enough to take a chance on love and marriage again, with you. You have been – and are going to continue to be the making of that man."

"I think we're good for each other", Teresa answered, feeling uncomfortable being cast as some sort of savior of Patrick Jane.

"Oh course you are. That's why you're perfect for one another. If it only went one way then it wouldn't be a healthy relationship and wouldn't last. It's too much of a burden for one person to bear. A true marriage is one where you both give – and you both receive. Patrick needs to know that you need him. He _needs_ to be needed, but he also needs someone to love him and care for him – and to hold him accountable for what he does. That's why Pete and I know this is going to work."

"Was Angela a good mother?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh yes." Sam smiled. "Charlotte was the cutest little thing and both her parents adored her. I worried that she was going to be spoiled – she needed a brother or sister – and again, Angela lacked the toughness to really discipline her when she needed it – although Patrick was good with her. They wanted more, but Angela had a miscarriage when Charlotte was two and then couldn't get pregnant again. I think they were seeing a specialist when she was killed."

"That's so sad", Teresa said. "It's been years but even now I can barely think about what happened and there are days I wonder how he survived."

"All you have to do is look in the mirror Teresa. You're the reason. He told us that himself. The fact that you stuck with him all these years, that you were his friend, even when he wasn't ready to love again – that helped him to heal and be able to move on."

"He did the same for me", Teresa smiled. "Oh, I didn't have anything as awful in my past, but he still helped me open up to possibilities, to the love of my family – and to the love of a good man." She suddenly grinned. "He won't let me get away with anything either."

"See, you're perfect for each other", Sam laughed. "Now come on, I think that's enough serious talk for today. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. All this delving into the past gets the appetite going."

"Sam – can I just ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Do you think – would Angela – what would she think of Jane and me? I mean, I know it doesn't really matter but for some reason I feel like I'm – connected to her somehow." She lifted her hand as she spoke and clutched Jane's wedding ring, the one hanging with her cross.

"Mmm – I saw that, and wondered" Sam nodded towards the gold wedding ring. "Well, Angela loved Patrick with all that was in her and she wanted nothing more than his happiness. I don't know if she is up there somewhere, looking down or not, but if she is, I know she's happy for him. I have no doubt about that at all. And I'm positive that Charlotte feels the same. She adored her father."

"Thank you", Teresa said softly. "That means a lot." She sat quietly for a moment, considering all that Sam had told her. She then looked up and smiled. "I'm starving."

With a shared laugh both of the women picked up their menus.

It was later that afternoon before the two women arrived back at the cabin. Patrick watched as both of them walked towards where he and Pete were working, instantly relaxing when he saw their faces.

"Uh oh", he called over to Pete. "I think our wives have been conspiring."

Pete rolled his eyes. "We're in trouble, Paddy my boy. We might as well give up now. Sam and Teresa – a lethal combination."

Patrick grinned. It was true – and he loved it. "Hey, what were you two up to all afternoon?" He moved forward to give his wife a kiss.

"Nothing", she said, smiling. "Just chatting – oh, and a little shopping."

His grin disappeared. "Shopping?" He looked at Pete again. "We're _really_ in trouble now."

"Well you should be happy your wife shops Patrick Jane", Sam told him. "I mean, look at you! Don't you look delicious in those jeans and that t-shirt? If I was ten years younger – and if I didn't already have me a sexy man – I'd be tempted to steal you away from Teresa."

Teresa laughed at Jane's expression. He was actually embarrassed by Sam's comments. She found it totally endearing. Sometimes the man could surprise her with how uncertain and shy he could be – when he wasn't being arrogant and smarter than everyone else in the room."

"So, what did you chat about?" he asked casually, refusing to acknowledge Sam's comments.

"Oh, nothing important", Teresa told him. "I told her some of our adventures, and she totally wasn't surprised at all the trouble you've caused me."

"Trouble? _Ha!_ Did she also tell you that I solved all of her cases for her?" he asked Sam.

"I told her you _helped_", Teresa told him. "There's no way I'm letting you take all the credit. We were a team – and you were a reasonably valuable member of that team."

"I'm wounded", he said. "Reasonably? See what I have to put up with?" he asked his friends. "She doesn't appreciate all my talents."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure she's well aware of all your talents Patrick Jane. It's a miracle that she married you knowing all of them."

Jane grabbed his wife and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. "That it is", he agreed. "Definitely a miracle."

Since he said these words with deep sincerity, Teresa could feel her eyes tear up. So of course she rolled her eyes and poked him. "Not a miracle", she said to Sam and Pete. "I just realized I'd gotten used to all his tricks and life would be boring without them."

That garnered her another kiss – and a groan from Pete. "The lovebirds are at it again. Sam you and I better retire to the trailer and leave them to it."

"And why would we retire to the trailer?" his wife asked. "They're the ones that need a room."

"Well, we're still lovebirds too", he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. "We might as well follow their lead."

Everyone laughed and then Patrick let Teresa go and gathered his few things together. "I think that on that we'd better get going. We have to go into work tomorrow. You'll be okay here Pete?"

"Of course, don't worry about me. If I need any help I'll get Sam. She's strong as an ox."

His wife hit him on the arm. "I am not an ox Peter Barsoky. If you want my help you'll ask nicely."

"Okay", he grinned and grabbed his wife and gave her a big kiss. "Now you two _get going_. I have to ask my wife something _very_ nicely."

Teresa was still giggling as they got in her car and she drove back to their house. "I really like them", she said to Jane.

"I knew you would", he said. "They're a great couple." He was silent for a minute, just watching Teresa drive. "So, what did you really talk about?" he asked quietly.

She glanced over at him and knew that he'd probably already guessed. "When we get home", she told him. "Then I'll tell you everything, okay?"

He nodded. After another few moments he glanced in the back seat at the shopping bags that were piled there. "Don't tell me you bought me more clothes", he asked nervously.

She shook her head and laughed. "No – nothing for you, although Sam is right you know. You look _extremely_ sexy right now. In fact – I don't think we should talk when we get home at all."

"No?" he asked expectantly.

"Nope. I have another idea in mind."

Jane grinned. "I like your ideas Teresa. I like them very much."


	9. The Past Revisited

_**Thank you to my kind reviewers ...**_

"Okay, spill", Patrick told her. He was lying next to her in bed – totally naked and relaxed. She was curled up next to him – _also_ very naked and very relaxed.

"You definitely need to wear jeans more often", she sighed.

"Teresa! Enough about the damned jeans", he said, sounding somewhat peeved. What was it with these women? His suits were perfectly nice and he felt _comfortable_ in them. "Now, what did you talk about?"

Teresa sighed and rolled over onto her back. "Don't you know?" she asked. "You always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"Not always", he reminded her. "I didn't know you were going to get off that plane. I didn't know you were going to tell me you loved me. I didn't know you were going to say yes when I asked you to marry me, and I didn't know you were pregnant. Like I said – in many ways you're still a mystery to me my dear."

"I like being a mystery", she told him, swinging around and putting an arm and a leg over top of him.

"And you're avoiding my question", he told her, although he pulled her in tightly against him. It was a good thing she'd tired him out – otherwise this would be a very distracting position. As it was he was focused on hearing what the two women had talked about.

"We talked about Angela", she admitted. "Sam just told me a little bit about her."

"Mmm", he nodded. "You're okay with that?"

"Of course", she lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. "It was you I was worried about."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, I didn't know if you would be uncomfortable with me wanting to know about her."

"Teresa, I told you – I'm happy to have you ask anything about my past. Although I do understand why you might find it hard to ask me about her. And I suppose truthfully it would be hard for me to tell you much. Not that it upsets me but – I don't know whether I could actually talk about her and be objective."

"I understand", she told him with a kiss. "And I want you to know I wasn't just being nosey. It's just - I know this may sound silly", she said quietly, "but when you gave me your ring – I realized that in a strange way I felt connected to her. I never felt jealous or resentful of her – I want you to know that. But after the ring – it was as if there was something between us - because of our love for you. It was because of that that I wanted to know more about her. Sam didn't say much – but it was enough. I hope you don't mind?"

He didn't say anything, and Teresa grew fearful. Oh God – what if she'd screwed up. She lifted her head to look at him, afraid that he was angry or upset. Instead she found that he was lying there, his eyes closed.

"Patrick?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Thank you."

"So – you don't mind?"

"Mind? No, of course not. What you just said – it – helps. I worried that you might feel - what you said, even though there's no need to. And it makes me feel good to know that – you're connected. That's what I felt and why I gave you my – our – ring. I love you so much", he laid his head on her breast. "So very much."

"So – what did you buy?" he asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

She grinned at him. "Maternity clothes. My pants are getting a bit tight and Sam offered to go with me. It was fun."

Patrick smiled, loving the fact that soon everyone would find out they were having a baby – babies. He'd found it difficult not to shout it from the rooftops. He reached out and put his hand on her ever-increasing baby bump. "You'll have to show me what you bought", he told her with a kiss.

Patrick continued to work on the cabin part-time with Pete and sometimes with Sam helping out. The two couples often got together, although the Barsoky's would sometimes refuse their invitations to get together.

"You're newlyweds", Sam told them. "You don't need a couple of old farts around all the time. We'll do just fine in the Airstream, won't we Pete."

"Absolutely", Pete answered. "Although if Patrick ever wants to put us up in that fancy hotel again, I'm game!"

Teresa was also enjoying her new job, although she found the days that Patrick was with her were much more interesting and fun. She really wanted him to stay with her full-time, but didn't say anything. He was happy working on the cabin while keeping his foot in the door at the FBI.

Their program was becoming wildly popular, not just with the students, but with other agents and staff at the FBI. With their scenarios they often needed volunteers to be criminals or victims or witnesses. People had such fun doing it that they were practically lining up at the door to get in on the action.

Teresa also found out that the powers that be were happy. They figured if they couldn't have Jane actually working cases, the next best thing was to have him train others in his methods.

"You know, I think you could go to the Director and ask for more money", Teresa told him one day. "Now that your contract has been voided they don't have any power to make you work for the salary they were giving you."

"I guess I could," he said, looking rather intrigued. "Maybe we should start our own business, you know, like the Rigsby's. I bet we'd make a lot more money."

Teresa just raised her eyebrows, not sure if he was serious or not. It was an interesting idea, but she didn't know if she was interested in leaving the FBI – not yet at least.

For now she wanted to continue to do what they were doing. Life was good, and she didn't want to mess with it.

"I think you're going to have to tell people", Patrick told her one morning as he watched her get dressed. "There's no hiding it anymore."

She looked down at her belly and sighed. "I know. It seems to have popped out over the weekend. I'll tell Cho today and then let's call my brothers this evening."

"Okay", he grinned. "I expect they'll tease you to death."

"Oh, you have no idea", she said with a sigh. "I'm just glad they don't live too close. I mean, I love them, but they're rather tiring."

"Come here", he said softly, after she finished dressing. She walked over and stood in front of him and he reached down and put his hands on her stomach. "Hi little ones", he said. "Your Mommy is beautiful, do you know that?"

"I look fat", she said, sounding depressed.

"No, you don't. You look pregnant. That's very different. In fact I'd say you look exactly like some of those Renaissance pictures of a Madonna – mysterious and beautiful."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. But now, I'd better get to work. Are you coming in today?"

"Oh yeah", he grinned.

"You just want everyone to know that you did this", she pointed to her stomach, "don't you?"

"Uh huh", he nodded. "_We_ did good – and I want everyone to know it!"

She laughed, enjoying the pleasure he was taking in her pregnancy. Somehow she knew it was going to make everything much easier to deal with as she grew and became more uncomfortable.

"Hey Cho!" Jane stuck his head around the Senior Agent's office door. "How're things going?"

"Jane. Hello. Teresa with you?"

Jane rolled his eyes. "What, I'm not enough?"

"Sure. It's just that if you're around she's never very far."

"True", he nodded. "And yes, she's right here." He reached out his arm and pulled her into the doorway. "And she's brought someone with her."

"Oh? Who?" Cho looked up as if expecting to see someone with her. It took him all of ten seconds to look down and notice. "You're pregnant", he said then, a small smile making its way to his face.

"Mmm hmm", Jane nodded. "Yup – buns in the oven."

"Buns?" Cho's eyebrows went up.

"Yes", Patrick grinned widely. "We're having twins."

Cho shook his head. "You never do anything by halves, do you Jane?" He stood up and walked around his desk and then gave Teresa a big hug. "Congratulations", he told her. "I'm happy for you." He then stood back looked at Jane. "Oh, come here." He gave him a big hug as well, which Jane returned with gusto. "And congratulations to you too", he told the man who, over the years, had become a friend. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you", Jane said with a small nod. "We're really happy."

"So, that's why you asked for a transfer", Cho said. "I wondered."

"Mmm – I just didn't want to do anything where there was any chance of getting hurt, not when I'm pregnant."

"Smart choice."

Of course, telling Cho and then Wylie, Tork and Jensen – the newest team member – the news had been easy. It was her brothers she was nervous about.

She shouldn't have been. They were overjoyed and it dawned on her that as boisterous and crazy as they were, she loved her brothers dearly and they loved her. It was going to be wonderful introducing her children to their cousins and aunts and uncles. Karen even offered to send some baby things down and told her to call anytime she had any questions.

Yes, family was wonderful.

A few days later she returned home, a bit later than normal because she'd been called in to see the Director. "Hey Jane", she called when she got in.

"Hi", he came out of the kitchen, still in his jeans, and gave her a kiss. "What's up?"

"Food first, then I'll tell you", she smiled. Soon she was sitting down to a meal of homemade meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "Mmm – comfort food. I love it."

"I figured you'd need something substantial after a long day. How are you holding up?"

"Good", she said. She was clearly showing now, and had to wear maternity clothes all the time – although she ended up stealing some of Jane's shirts on occasion. He didn't object, telling her he liked seeing her in them. Soon, however, even they would be too small. She was just finishing her fourth month and was feeling good. She had regained her energy and didn't need to sleep so much, although Patrick watched her pretty closely and didn't let her overdo.

"So, what was the meeting?" he asked as he sat across the table from her. "What do they want from you?" he asked suspiciously

"It was nothing bad and actually they want something from _both_ of us. They've asked us to go to Quantico and hold a week-long series of lectures and training sessions on some of our methods."

"Really? When do they want us to go?"

"Well, I said it would have to be soon. I told them we're going on our honeymoon at the end of the month -"

"I bet they wondered about that one", he chuckled.

"Yeah – the belly kind of confused them, I think. Anyway, they'd like us to go next week. What do you think?"

"Hmm – might be kind of fun. Do you want to go?"

"Oh yeah", she nodded. "I mean – they must really like what we're doing if they're having us go to Quantico. They'll put us up in a nice hotel and everything. Will you do it?"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Of course. We'd better come up with some good scenarios", he told her.

So the next week they flew to DC and then rented a car to head to Virginia. Teresa had only been to DC once, as a high school student, and looked around in wonder. She hoped they would have some time to explore while they were close by. Unfortunately it was cold so she didn't expect they'd be doing too much outside. "I'd like to come back in the summer", she said.

"Well, if this goes well, who knows? They might invite us back – but not _this _summer. I expect we'll be otherwise engaged."

The next day they made their way to Quantico where they went through security and then were taken to the office of the Commander in charge of training, who welcomed them and showed them around.

The training went well. They had it down to an art by now, and found that the students were sharp. These were the cream of the crop, as far as the FBI was concerned and they picked things up quickly. Jane was still able to surprise them though – and many of them had trouble, at first, in understanding or appreciating his methods.

Knowing that this wasn't unusual, they'd set up a test where the students tried to trick him by hiding things, telling a variety of lies vs truths, making him guess things about them, etc. Of course he got everything and soon had a class full of believers. Teresa found herself enjoying what they were doing more and more. For the first time she seriously considered whether this was something she could keep doing rather than going back into serious crimes.

"What time are we meeting them?" Jane asked. They had called Abbott as soon as they knew they were going to Virginia and had arranged to meet him and Lena for dinner one evening in DC.

"At six", Teresa answered. "We have the afternoon off, so I thought we could and see some of the sites in DC and meet them afterward. Dennis also suggested we do a tour of the FBI building. I think that would be fun – what do you think?"

"Sure, as long as you don't decide you want to work there", he joked, although Teresa knew there was a grain of worry in what he'd said.

"Of course not. Do you think I'm going to leave Austin just when I'm about to get a brand new house in the country? No way!"

So they took off late one morning from Quantico and headed into DC. After parking their car they wandered around and saw a few of the sites, including a couple of the Smithsonian museums and the Newseum, which was a great hit for both of them. It was later in the afternoon that they ended up at FBI headquarters and, after showing their ID they were escorted inside where they were met by an intern who told them that Senior Agent Abbott had arranged to have him give them a tour.

They'd been touring for about 45 minutes when Teresa excused herself to use the rest room. The intern also headed out to make a call while Jane wandered around, looking at some of the pictures of most wanted criminals that had been captured by the FBI.

"Jane?"

He turned around quickly, startled by the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in a while. And damn – he'd hoped they wouldn't run into him. "Uh – Pike, how are you?"

"Fine", the agent frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a tour", he told the other man. "I'm meeting Abbott a bit later. Uh nice place."

"Yeah", Pike nodded, clearly uncomfortable but not wanting to show it – so he continued to stand there. "So, how are things going?"

"Good", Jane pursed his lips and nodded, "good", he repeated. "And you?"

"Good." At that moment he glanced at Jane's hand – and again frowned. "Uh – new ring?"

Patrick glanced down. There was no way anyone who knew him wouldn't notice. The wedding ring that Teresa had given him was platinum and looked very different from his first ring. He knew she'd done that very deliberately, and couldn't blame her. He would have done the same thing – _and_ he kind of liked that she had staked her claim so visibly. "Yes", he nodded. He thought someone would have told Pike they'd gotten married, but from the look of him it was a surprise. He suddenly felt rather sorry for the guy.

"Teresa?"

Jane nodded, knowing how much that had to hurt. He suddenly realized that Teresa was going to return any moment – and that would be even worse for poor Pike.

"Uh – I don't want to keep you", he told Marcus. "I was just looking at some of the wanted posters", he pointed to the wall.

Marcus was still staring at him. Finally he spoke. "How long?"

Jane grimaced slightly. He really didn't want to do this. "Uh – three months."

"You moved faster than I thought you would", Marcus said quietly. "And here I didn't think you had a plan."

"I didn't", he answered, finding himself growing a bit irritated. He knew the man was hurting, but there was really no point to this. It was done. "We did what felt right – and it felt right to get married."

"I see." Pike took a deep breath. "You're treating her well?"

Okay, that really did it. He could feel himself start to get angry now. "Listen, I'm sorry that things went down the way they did. I said before, we didn't mean to hurt you. But I _love_ Teresa and she loves me and we're married. And how I treat her is not your business."

The other man's jaw clenched and Jane could see that Pike was also angry. Damn, the last thing he wanted, or needed, was a confrontation in the middle of the FBI. Just then however, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and Teresa appeared. Things were about to hit the fan.

"Teresa?" Pike turned towards her with a smile.

"Marcus", she answered with a small, uncomfortable smile in return. Jane went up to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him – which immediately made him feel better. He glanced down and smiled, letting her know how much he loved her – and that he wasn't going to leave her alone with Pike – not this time.

It could only have been a couple of seconds that they looked at one another, but when he lifted his head, it was obvious that Marcus had noticed – not only the love that existed between them, but that Teresa was visibly pregnant.

Jane sighed. Marcus was looking stunned – and angry. "No plan? Yeah, right Jane. It's obvious that you got to work pretty damn fast!"

On the one hand Jane knew it probably looked like Teresa was much farther along than she actually was – and that she'd gotten pregnant almost immediately after breaking up with Pike. On the other – it was really none of his damn business. He could feel himself start to get _really_ annoyed.

"Jane?" Teresa could feel the tension in his arm and spoke to him warningly. He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile – but didn't back down. This was his wife – his wife and his unborn children – and there was no way in hell he was going to have his relationship with her questioned.

"Whether I did or not is none of your business", he told Pike again. "_Enough_ Pike. Teresa loves me and it's time you got on with your life and stopped worrying about ours." He stared at the other man until Marcus dropped his eyes. He knew that the testosterone was surging in his body and he felt an elemental need to claim Teresa as his – and to protect her from anyone who even _thought_ he had some kind of claim on her. He'd probably anger her, and knew she could take care of herself, but he didn't care. She was _his_ wife. "Come Teresa, let's go find Abbott."

They started to walk away when Pike spoke. "Teresa – Jane."

Patrick stopped, but didn't turn around. He held Teresa tightly and was pleased to note she didn't turn either. "What?" he said softly.

"I'm – happy for you – both."

Jane turned then, and again looked the other man in the eye. "Thank you." With that the two of them left, heading towards the elevator and Abbott's office.

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked after a moment.

He glanced down at her and breathed out slowly. "I will be. Sorry about that."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. God, I forgot about the fact that he'd be here."

"Good", he smiled. "I want you to forget everything about him."

She laughed. "Okay. And after today I won't feel so guilty any more either. What was all that about?"

"He still loves you."

"Oh, I don't -"

"He does", Patrick interrupted her. "Of course he does. But he has to try and get over you because you're mine." He stopped before she could say anything. "And I don't care if you think that's sexist. You are my wife and I will make sure that everyone knows that and respects that!"

"I –"

"No Teresa – I will not back down on this one!"

"_Jane_!"

"What?"

She laughed and swung around and held him close. "Silly! I'm not asking you to. I rather like the macho Jane, the protective husband Jane. Although you do know that I could have dealt with him, don't you."

"Of course", he leaned down and gave her a swift kiss. "But I'll still defend you and our marriage with all that I have in me."

"Good. Just so you don't go putting a mouse in his pocket!"

Jane laughed at that and they went to see Abbott.


	10. No Longer Alone

_**I am SO sorry about posting to the wrong story last night. I was half asleep and wasn't thinking. Of course when I got up this morning I had a whole bunch of emails telling me of my mistake (thanks!). So, this is an apology (because I know how frustrating it is for a reader to think a new chapter is up, only to find it's the wrong story) and a new chapter for Mrs. Jane. It's short as I pounded it out on the train on the way to work this morning. Just a short "I'm sorry for the screw up" chapter.**_

By the time they reached Abbott's office Jane had calmed down. It had helped that Teresa kept teasing him as well as the fact that she seemed quite pleased by the whole thing – go figure. When he realized that she wasn't, in fact, upset that he'd gone all caveman on her, but that she was actually pleased at his defense of their relationship, it had taken away any lingering anger he was feeling.

When he thought about it calmly he knew that he probably would have acted worse than had Pike. Jane knew himself well, and recognized that he could be a bit of a bastard when things didn't go his way. In retrospect, it was surprising how kind he'd been to the man from day one, even when he was still dating Lisbon.

But he also recognized that his deepest feelings – beyond his own selfishness and personal desires – were always to protect her and make sure she was happy. For once in his life he had tried to put someone else first, and it had almost blown up in his face.

He truly did sympathize with Pike. He'd lost the woman he'd loved to another man. It had to be like a hot knife to the back. _And_ he hadn't expected to see Jane on his own turf, so he'd probably acted without thinking. He could forgive the man, but that didn't mean he was going to let him get by with commenting on their relationship.

"You're looking rather pleased", his wife suddenly said. A minute ago Jane had looked stressed and angry and now he had a small smirk on his face.

Jane leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Why wouldn't I?" he commented. "I have a beautiful wife who is going to give birth to my children in a few months and I'm here to see a good friend. Only things to be happy about."

"And you're over the episode with Pike?"

"Meh! What's to get over? He lost, I won", he gave her a devilish grin. "I can afford to be magnanimous."

She laughed and shook her head. "Right! You, magnanimous. Well, I'm glad you didn't let it upset you because there's absolutely no need. I made the decision months ago to be with you and I don't regret it. And I think _I'm_ the one who won!"

He couldn't contain the smile or the happiness that flooded through him. Damn, he was a lucky man.

"Jane, Lisbon!" a voice called out. They both glanced up to see Abbott walking towards them, a big grin on his face. "So good to see you." He gave Teresa a huge hug. "You look gorgeous", he whispered in her ear. "Congratulations."

"Thank you", she smiled back, pleased to see this man who had become such a dear friend – and who had been instrumental in bringing Patrick and her together. "It's good to see you."

Abbott stepped back, still smiling, and turned to Jane. "And congratulations to you too!" The two men gave one another a hug – with the requisite manly back pat. Abbott took a look at the two of them and shook his head. "I really didn't think I would ever see you happier than on your wedding day, but now – I don't know. You're both looking very pleased with life."

"We are", Jane smiled. "Life is good."

Abbott stared at him a moment, his face serious. It was amazing what a few months, and the love of a good woman, had done for Jane. He looked years younger than he had when he'd first returned to the United States, and he looked as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. In a way Abbott supposed it had. Years of grief and vengeance had to have weighed him down terribly. Now there was a lightness about him that spoke of a man learning to live– and to enjoy life again.

Suddenly Abbott grinned. "You realize that I deserve a lot of the credit for you two."

Teresa frowned slightly, although with a twinkle in her eye. She knew he was right. He'd been a good friend to the two of them and one of the few people Jane actually listened to – other than her of course. She laughed softly to herself. At least he listened to her now – mostly.

"Yes you do", Jane agreed. He glanced at Teresa, not sure if she really knew how much the man had actually done. "Abbott was cheering us on from day one you know. He kicked my butt a few times to try and get me to say something to you when you were with Pike."

"Why the hell didn't you?" she asked, grinning, although she already knew the answer. They'd discussed this months ago.

He shrugged. "A momentary lapse in judgment", he answered, with a grin of his own. "But you have to admit that when I did say something I did it with style!"

She snorted. "Right – embarrassing me in front of a whole plane-load of people _and_ getting arrested on top of it. Although I agree, it was a very Jane thing to do."

"And Abbott let me use his car and I got to speed down the highway with the lights and siren blaring", Jane remembered with a gleam. If he hadn't been so afraid he was going to be too late, he would have enjoyed that. He wondered if he could ask Abbott to borrow his car again?

Both Abbott and Teresa laughed. "But that's the last time you get to do _that_", Abbott unconsciously answered his silent question. "If anyone had found out I would have been in it deep."

Teresa couldn't help but smile. She guessed she hadn't realized how much Abbott had actually done. She looked at the two men and marveled. A couple of years ago – when things were going down with Red John and with Blake she never would have imagined, in her wildest dreams, that these two men would become such friends.

She knew that Jane, for all his showmanship and air of friendliness, often had trouble making close friends. She knew that some of it had come from his fear of opening up to people, of getting close and then of losing them. She thought back to his reaction when Michelle had been killed and knew that he felt these things deeply. It spoke to the depth of the man – and his sensitivity. That was why it was so good to see the respect and liking he had for their former boss. She suddenly wondered if he had always been like this, or if it had developed after the loss of his wife and child. She might never know, although she supposed she'd find out as they moved forward.

"So, Lena is going to meet us at the restaurant. She can hardly wait to see you, although I'm worried what it might do", Dennis said with a sigh.

Teresa looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Do?"

"Well, she's loving her job, but the administration will be ending in another year and a half and I'm afraid those maternal hormones are starting to kick into high gear. She's going to take one look at you – and the glow – and I'm afraid she might decide not to wait until the end of her appointment."

Jane smiled, looking quite pleased with himself and the world. "I can highly recommend it Dennis. And you'll be amazing parents. No job in the world is as great as being a Dad – or Mom", he winked at Teresa.

"See", Dennis sighed. "I can already tell that I've lost this argument. Well who knows, maybe our kids will grow up together."

"Do you think you'll return to Austin once you're done here in DC?" Jane asked, as they continued on towards their rental car. Abbott was driving with them as he usually travelled to work on the Metro.

"We'd like to. We still have the house there and we like it. As great a place as DC is, I don't know if I'd want to live here permanently. I'd have to find out if there was a job for me there though. Although who knows, maybe I'll stay home and become a house-Daddy."

They all laughed at that, although Jane also gave Teresa a wink. It's what he was seriously thinking about himself.

They continued to chat all the way to the restaurant, where they found Lena waiting for them. She gave them both a hug and a kiss, and then proceeded to ask Teresa all about her pregnancy and what they planned for the babies. Jane looked at Abbott, who was rolling his eyes, and laughed. The two men then began to talk about the cabin renovation and the training institute. As happy as Jane was to be a father again, he didn't really care that much about listening to the women talk all things baby.

"That was fun", Teresa yawned as they returned to their hotel that night. "I miss them."

"Mmm, me too. I wouldn't be surprised to see them again in Austin."

"No, me either." She grinned. "Nor to see Lena pregnant. They'll make great parents."

"That they will", he yawned and turned on his side and grabbed his wife. Pulling her to him he spooned around her. "Now, enough talk of the Abbott's. How about we concentrate on _us_ for a while."

"Sounds good Mr. Jane."

"Wonderful, Mrs. Jane."

They returned to Austin at the end of the week. They'd enjoyed their trip but were both glad to get back home. Teresa was surprised at how settled she felt. She had never thought she'd enjoy living in Texas, but had to admit that Austin was a great city. She did miss California but in many ways decided that starting out in a new place, without all the memories – at least the bad ones – wasn't a bad thing.

"Do you ever miss California?" she asked Jane one evening as they were relaxing in the living room. He lifted his head from the book he was reading – she'd never seen anyone read quite as much as Jane, except maybe for Cho.

"California?" he asked with a frown. He thought about it for a moment. "Some things. I miss not being close to the ocean and I miss some of the people. It would be nice if Wayne and Grace were closer and I'd like to see Manelli again."

"Do you miss not being able to go to the cemetery?" she asked quietly, scooting over towards him so that she was next to him on the couch.

His put his arm around her and he bent his head so that his lips touched her hair. "I didn't go very often when I lived there", he admitted. "Only a few times."

"Really?" she lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Well – I don't know. I guess I thought that's what most people do."

He grinned slightly. "And since when did you _ever_ think of me as 'most people'?"

"True", she chortled but quickly sobered. "Did it bother you?"

He took a deep breath. "It made me sad", he admitted. "I guess it was also hard because it was so stark a reminder that they were gone. If I believed in the afterlife maybe it would have brought me some peace, I don't know. All I knew was that when I'd see their graves it reminded me that that was all that was left of them – their names on pieces of stone."

"But you're wrong", she whispered. "Even if their spirits aren't out there somewhere – and you know I believe they are – well, even then, there is more of them than that. There's _you._" She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "They both live on in you – in who you are, in what you do, in your memories and in how you live your life. And they will live on in our children as a result." She placed his hand on her stomach. "Never think they are just names on a stone. They're alive because of you."

He pulled her close and wrapped himself around her. Neither of them said anything, because he couldn't and because she'd said all she'd wanted to say. Teresa didn't look at him or ask him anything, knowing that right now he needed her, but he also needed privacy to deal with his feelings.

Although Jane made it clear he was happy - so very happy – she knew that there were times when the thoughts of Angela and Charlotte would still make him incredibly sad. She knew enough to give him space for these times, but to be there when he needed her. He had told her once that her presence, just being there, made a difference. He'd been alone in his grief for too long.

It was a long time later – and Teresa was almost asleep – before Jane spoke. "I'd like to go back sometime", he said softly, into her hair. "I'd like to take you to the cemetery with me. Would you come?"

"Of course", was all she said. It was all she would ever have to say.


	11. Paris

It was one of the most beautiful sites she'd ever seen, she thought, as she stood on the balcony of their hotel, looking out over the Paris skyline. They'd arrived a few hours earlier and she had a few moments alone to look at the view as Patrick went in search of a snack for them both. Dinner wasn't for a few more hours and the food on the plane had been less than satisfying.

As she thought about her crazy, lovable man it hit her again that she was actually married to him. She was on her _honeymoon_ in Paris, with Patrick Jane. She still couldn't believe it.

She briefly thought back to the many times he'd driven her crazy, to all the times he'd lied to her or tricked her or just plain pulled something so amazingly stupid she'd wanted to hit him. Then she thought about the times she _had_ hit him. In those early days she never would have ever imagined being where she was now.

But then he hadn't been in any way ready for a relationship back in those days. He had been a man who didn't care if he lived or died, his only purpose to find and destroy the person who had killed his family. He had been much too damaged, too wounded to act like a normal human being, let alone considering being in a relationship. It had taken him years and the ultimate resolution of his quest to be able to move on.

But then she smiled. It wasn't just finding and killing Red John that had changed him. It had been her friendship and loyalty and eventually her love that had an even greater effect and that had brought him full circle back into life again. At least that's what he told her – and listening to the sincerity and certainty in his voice, she believed him.

And now she was the lucky woman to benefit from his newfound joy in the world around him.

One of the things she'd discovered as they'd begun to date, was that Jane loved to surprise her, loved to romance her, and loved to take care of her in all sorts of ways. Everyday he'd do something – sometimes something small, sometimes something spectacular, but always something to please her and make her happy.

From making origami animals, to buying her favorite pastry at a shop all the way across town, to taking her on car rides in her grandfather's favorite car, or to buying her the world's most gorgeous diamond ring, nothing was too much for him to show her his love.

Not that she ever doubted it. Because more than the gifts it was the light and happiness that shone from his eyes that told her she was loved. It was almost surreal to see the change in him. She'd often witnessed him smiling and cheerful and seemingly without a care during the years she had known him. Oh, she had known that much of it was a front, a way of hiding the deep despair he felt. But she had always hoped that at least some of his happiness was real.

But now she knew that what she'd seen had been but the shell of a man doing what he could to keep moving forward. Yes, he took pleasure out of small things, but he didn't experience real happiness and never contentment.

She remembered his comment that day, as they walked out of the FBI building, where he'd stated he was happier than he'd been in – what was it he said to her - "in you know how long".

Yes she knew. He had not truly been happy since his wife and daughter had been killed.

But that had changed. Now he _was_ happy – and she was so grateful and full of joy herself that it was sometimes hard to believe it was all true.

They both knew it could come crashing down at any second. That was life and both of them knew how tenuous it could be. But they'd promised to always look on the bright side, and they were both doing that – and as a result life was wonderful.

At that moment two arms encircled her waist and his hands gently stroked her growing belly. Jane then rested his head on her shoulder. "So, what do you think?" he asked softly.

"I think it's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen", she answered, equally as quietly.

"Mmm – second best", he whispered in her ear. "I'm _holding_ the most beautiful thing ever."

She chuckled softly, she couldn't help it. The man was an incurable romantic and she found that she loved it – in fact she _thrived _on it. She was very afraid that she was growing way too used to it. So much for tough as nails, kick-ass Lisbon. This woman was in _love_ and enjoying every second of it. "You're a flatterer", she told him, reaching up and placing her hand on the back of his head. She wove her fingers through his hair, which was soft and thick and curly – and oh God – she loved his hair.

She could hear his soft laugh in her ear and turned her head. "What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a smile. When she frowned at him he pointed to his head. "You're going to mess my hair up you know", he told her. "It'll take forever to get it to settle down."

At that she smiled – but it was a far from innocent smile. She turned in his arms until she was facing him. This time she lifted both hands and wove her fingers through his hair. "Didn't I tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" he was looking at her suspiciously, but with a gleam of mischief and love in his eyes.

"I married you for your hair", she informed him seriously.

"For my _hair_?" he said with a laugh.

"Of course. I dreamed about doing this for years", she told him, referring to the stroking she was doing with her fingers. "So I have lots of wasted time to make up for."

"I see", he regarded her seriously. "Should I be jealous – of my hair I mean?"

"Mmm", she answered, leaning forward and placing her lips on the area _just_ below his earlobe. She could feel him shiver. "Probably", she whispered. She continued to weave her fingers through his curls, while she blew soft kisses on his neck. She could feel him respond and smiled at the realization that she was engaging in one of her fantasies – Jane hair sex. "I _think_", she said softly licking his neck with the tip of her tongue, "the rest of you is going to have to work_ really_ hard to compete."

"I think that can be arranged" he said, his voice gravelly and breathless with passion. Without any warning her reached down and picked her up and carried her back inside. He gently dropped her on the bed and got down beside her, leaning over her with one hand placed on the bed on her other side, effectively trapping her in place.

"_Really_ hard", she told him, with a sultry look.

"Oh, that _definitely_ can be arranged", he replied, his lips descending on hers and his hands beginning to do things –

"Ohhh." That was all she was able to say – although she decided, at that moment, that sometimes challenging Jane could be a good thing, a very, _very_ good thing.

"_Now_ would you like to eat the food I worked so hard to bring home", he asked as he cuddled up beside her, one hand splayed on her belly, rubbing faint circles around it. She'd come to realize that he loved touching her there - feeling the growing evidence of their love and their family.

"Yes, I'm starving", she told him matter-of-factly, struggling to sit up. "What did you bring?"

Jane sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "How quickly she moves on when food is at stake. And it's probably dried out by now anyway", he whined.

She grinned and pinched his bare butt, causing him to yelp and turn to her with a mock glare. "But worth it, right?" She couldn't help but laugh to see him – pink cheeked and glistening with sweat – with his hair a total riot of curls. She loved seeing Jane in this state. It was a side of him – she grinned again because she alone could look at _all_ sides of him – that he didn't show anyone else. He was always so put together, so controlled around other people and she loved this elemental, out of control, messy Jane.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked suspiciously.

"You – your hair, your rosy cheeks", she laughed when he looked down. "I meant on your face, but those are pretty rosy too."

"You are an evil woman Teresa Lisbon," he told her with a frown. "Laughing at your husband on your _honeymoon_."

She stood up and reached down to pull him up with her and then put her arms around him. "I'm laughing with joy and I _love_ your pink cheeks – both sets of them. Now bring me food!"

They collected the snacks Jane had purchased – crusty French bread, luscious cheese, pâte, and some fruit – and made their way back to bed, still both completely naked. Now if _that_ wasn't romantic, she didn't know what was.

Jane had bought mineral water and she sighed over the fact that she wasn't going to be able to enjoy any French wine on this trip. "You should have bought yourself a bottle of wine", she told him. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Nah. I'm happy to drink water." He smiled. "I'll just get drunk on you!"

"I've only seen you drunk a couple of times", she said, reminiscing. "And only once when you were _really_ drunk."

He smiled. "For the Santa Clause case", he remembered. "I've never been that big on it", he said, speaking of getting drunk. "I figured it would be too easy a trap to fall in to," he admitted. "You know – trying to drown my sorrows and all." He gave a rather crooked, self-conscious grin. "And it would have gotten in the way."

She reached out and took his hand for a moment, letting him know that she understood what he was telling her. He had refused to turn to alcohol, knowing it would get in the way of his hunt for Red John. She had a strange feeling at that moment – it was one of the few times she was grateful for his obsession with the serial killer.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't", she answered. "It destroyed my father and practically destroyed our family."

"I'm sorry", he squeezed her hand, but also didn't say more. They had known each other for so long that they could often communicate without the need for words.

Teresa suddenly remembered Sam's comment about Jane's father, and wondered about that. He'd never said very much about his father. From what Sam had said, though, he'd been a mean drunk. She figured that must also have played into his resolve not to drink too much. She hadn't really thought of it before, but it sounded like Jane's father was a lot like hers.

"Now what are you thinking?" Jane asked as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Hmm – oh, I'm thinking about my father", she told him. "When he was sober he was loving and gentle, but when he got drunk - ", she stopped and took a sip of water.

"Did he beat you?" he asked gently.

"Me? No, fortunately. But he did go after my brothers a couple of times. Stan had it the worst and I got into the habit of sending them to stay with friends when my dad was drinking heavily. I never really forgave him for that", she said softly. "Instead of being there for us after my mother died, he just fell apart."

"I'm sorry", he said, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you or your family again", he promised.

Although Teresa knew that wasn't a promise he could really make, she knew somehow that he would do everything he could to keep it. Suddenly she was filled with resolve. She pulled back and looked at him fiercely. "And I won't let anyone hurt you either", she promised. "And if anyone tries", she said, "they won't just have me to contend with. They'll have the whole Lisbon clan, and Sam and Pete and the Rigsby's and Cho and the Abbott's and Wylie – and hell, half the FBI."

By the time she was done Patrick was grinning, although his eyes were suspiciously bright. He had never experienced the loyalty of a large family – he'd only ever had Angela and, when he'd let them, Sam and Pete – now he had an extended family and he loved them all dearly.

"So – what do you want to do in Paris", he asked, knowing it was time to turn to brighter things.

"Well, I want to see some of the usual touristy stuff I guess, but then I'd like to wander around and go to some of the places that Parisians know. Of course I want some French pastries and a romantic boat trip on the Seine and – whatever else you want."

"Sounds good", he smiled. "How about today we just wander around this area and grab some dinner. We'll be ready to go to bed early, and then we can get up tomorrow and do some of the tourist thing."

They were staying in a small boutique hotel in Le Marais, an historic and interesting part of old Paris filled with beautiful architecture, interesting galleries and shops and restaurants. After quickly getting showered and dressed they headed out to walk around the neighborhood, stopping to look in galleries and shop windows. Teresa found herself drooling over some of the fashions, although one look at her belly put a stop to any fantasy of shopping for a new wardrobe while in Paris.

"Don't worry, we'll be back", Patrick told her. "And if you want we can check out some of the baby boutiques."

"Oooh yes", she said. What a great idea. They hadn't purchased anything yet for the babies and she loved the idea of having some things from Paris. Just then they walked by a Patisserie and she saw the luscious pastries in the window and realized she was hungry.

"Let's find a restaurant", Patrick said suddenly. Obviously the bakery had reminded him of his hunger too.

Their honeymoon in Paris was a magical one. They spent time doing the usual things – going to see Notre Dame and the Louvre, taking the elevator up the Eiffel Tower and wandering down the Champs Elysees. But they also spent time wandering side streets and going on picnics in some of the more unknown spots of Paris. Although the weather was temperate, it wasn't really warm yet and the crowds of tourists hadn't descended on the city.

Teresa loved it. Although there were lots of people at some of the places they visited, for much of their visit they felt like locals. They enjoyed the food and atmosphere – and had fun together. Patrick was a font of knowledge about anything and everything Parisian and took her to some out of the way places she never would have discovered on her own. He told her he had been a couple of times in the past – years ago – but much of his knowledge had come through reading and researching the city.

"This has been wonderful", she told him on their last evening in Paris. "Something I will remember for my whole life. Thank you."

"Thank _you_", he told her with a smile. "It _was_ amazing, wasn't it? Come, there's one more thing we have to do."

She raised her eyebrows at him but followed him faithfully down a small side street. The street opened up right beside the river and a small little café, with tables outside. The lights were twinkling and it was beautiful and romantic and wonderful. Patrick led her to one of the tables and pulled out a chair.

"Madam", he said formally.

"Merci Monsieur", she took the chair and waited until he sat across from her. "So, what is this?"

"Just wait." A moment later a man appeared with an accordion, playing tradition French tunes. He was swiftly followed by a waiter, who placed a large bowl of ice cream in front of them and then handed them each a spoon.

"Bon appetite Monsieur, Madam", he said with a smile, and then left.

"Ice cream with French music, by the Seine" she commented, her eyebrows again raised, but her eyes shining.

"Of course. It's our tradition."

She laughed softly and took a bite. "I guess you're right, it is. Are we going to do this in every city we go to?"

He nodded. "Rome next. And they have the _best_ ice cream." He said this with a big grin, and she laughed again. She loved it when Jane took such innocent delight in making her happy.

She felt slightly sad as they boarded the plane to go home. It had been a glorious honeymoon and she was sad to see it end. But she was also happy to be going home – and it really was home, her home with Patrick. She leaned over and took his arm. "I love you, you know."

"I do. And I love you too." He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go home Mrs. Jane."


	12. Memories

_**I continue to be so humbled by your lovely responses and comments. Thank you!**_

Life went back to normal, or as normal as it could ever be when you were married to Patrick Jane. The days were filled with hard work, laughter, teasing and making love. They settled into a routine – Jane loved routine – and were thoroughly pleased with one another.

Teresa discovered that she loved being married. It wasn't just the romance and sex, although Patrick was amazing at both, but it was having another person share her life so completely that made it so wonderful. And it wasn't just sharing the big things, the difficult things, the great things, the painful things, it was sharing those small moments that were really what life was all about. It was also having someone to lean on when you needed it – and it was being there for the other person when _he_ needed _you._

Yes, marriage was wonderful.

"What are you thinking about now?" Jane asked with a grin as he came in and plunked himself down on the couch beside her.

"Oh, just that I like being married."

"That's good", he said with a little bob of his head – one of his 'Janisms'. "I would hate to think you'd decided you _didn't_ like it."

She grinned at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "No, I mean I _really_ like it. I knew I wanted to marry you but I didn't know I wanted to be married. Does that make sense?"

He laughed softly and pulled her in closer. "Uh – not particularly."

"Well, I always worried that I was too independent, too used to being alone to be any good at living with another person." She sat up suddenly and looked worriedly down at him. "I am aren't I? I mean, I'm not hard to live with am I?"

He laughed again and pulled her back down so that she was cuddled up against him. "No, you're very easy to live with. In fact living with you is a piece of cake."

"Good", she snuggled into him, breathing in deeply of his scent. "I wondered about you too you know."

"Me?"

"Mmm hmm. You've been alone a long time _and_ you like things a certain way. I was a bit worried that you'd find it hard living with someone again."

"Mmm", he repeated, resting his head gently against the top of hers. "No, I don't find it hard. In fact I discovered that I hate being alone now, I hate it when you're not with me." He kissed the top of her head. "You're my life Teresa – and you have been for a long time. But now I I'm lucky to have you as more than a friend but also as my lover – and as my wife." He smiled. "And I find I like being married to you too!"

"We're a pair, aren't we", she sighed, feeling thoroughly content. She sat up again and looked at him. "Did I ever tell you how _glad _I was you forced your way on that plane and told me you loved me?"

He grinned at her. "Really? I never would have guessed, although you did leave me to wait a long time in that room."

"Hmmph, served you right", she snorted and laid her head down again. "Just don't pull something like that again, okay? It was the _whole plane_."

"I won't as long as you never try and leave me", he said and this time his voice sounded more serious.

She frowned. "I'll never leave you Patrick Jane. I spent too many years putting up with all your tricks and schemes. I have too much invested in you to _ever_ let you go."

"And you love me", he said softly.

"And I love you", she agreed. She smiled and was quiet then, simply listening to his heartbeat.

Yes indeed. Marriage was wonderful.

Pete and Sam finally had to head back to the circuit, even though Patrick tried to convince them to stay.

"Come on – you can retire and live here in Austin", Jane told them. "You don't need to go back to the Carnival. It's a hard life."

"But it's _our_ life Patrick", Sam said, patting his face. "We'll be ready to retire soon enough but for now it's time for us to go back. We'll be here for when the babies are born though."

"But that's the height of the season", Jane frowned. "How are you going to take off then?"

Sam shrugged. "They'll make do. These are going to be our grandbabies Patrick", she told him fiercely. "I am going to be here when they are born."

Jane smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you", he whispered. "Look after Pete."

"I always do", she told him. "And you look after that woman of yours." She looked over to where Teresa was speaking with Pete. "You're a lucky man Patrick", she told him gently. "You found two beautiful women to marry – and I don't just mean their looks. Angela and Teresa – they're both beautiful souls."

"I know", he said quietly, pressing his lips together to keep himself from getting emotional. "I didn't deserve either of them."

Sam hit his shoulder – hard.

"Ow!" Jane scowled at her. "What did you do that for?"

"For making me listen to your stupidity. Of _course_ you deserved Angela – she loved you and you loved her and treated her like a queen. And Teresa – Patrick – she _adores_ you. I know how much she means to you, how much she did for you, but don't you ever think it's one way. She's told me how much you have done for her too. She wouldn't be who _she_ is without you. You're both very special people – and you deserve happiness and joy and each other. Just enjoy what you have."

He chuckled softly and gave her another hug. "You are one in a million Sam Barsoky!"

"Of course I am", she told him cheekily. "Now we'd better get going or we're going to miss our plane. _Pete_, she called. "Are you ready?"

They dropped the Barsoky's off at the airport, after more hugs and promises to write. Both Sam and Pete reiterated that they'd be back for the babies – and then they were gone.

"I'm going to miss them", Teresa said softly. "I wish we could have convinced them to stay in Austin."

"We will", Jane answered as he pulled out of the airport. "I think Pete's just about ready to settle down. The circuit is tiring and he's ready to stay put."

"But why did they go back?"

"I have a feeling they needed a chance to say one last goodbye", he said, sounding sad. "It's been their life for a long time and they have friends there. I think they would have felt they'd left things undone to leave now, but this way they can say all their goodbyes and start a new chapter after this last season."

"Do you ever miss it?" Teresa asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Miss what? The carny life?"

"Mmm hmm."

"No", he said decisively. "I couldn't get out of there fast enough", he told her. "There are some good memories, some good people", he smiled thinking of Sam and Pete, "but it's a rough life and not one with a lot of mental stimulation. It's also very closed – you saw how distrustful Sam and Pete were of you the first time they met you. Well, it's pretty much like that with anyone from the outside."

"When did you leave?" she asked, curious about his life there.

He thought for a moment. "I was seventeen when I left and went on the road with my act. My father figured he could make more money in places like Vegas than travelling with a two-bit carnival. He was right of course."

"Uh – _he_ could make more money? What about you?"

"Oh, he would give me an allowance – when he remembered or when he hadn't gambled or drunk it all away. I basically had enough to survive."

"How long did you do that?"

"For about a year. When I turned eighteen I was performing in a small club in Vegas. My father was still acting as my agent – which basically meant he got all my money. He usually came to all my shows and kept an eye on things, but one day he stayed back at the hotel – he'd been out drinking the night before and was sleeping it off. That day a man approached me, offering to be my manager. He promised me he could get me better gigs, and more regular ones. He also told me that he'd only take ten percent and I'd get the rest. I signed with him instantly."

"What did your father do?"

Jane shrugged as he pulled into their driveway. "Not much he could do. I was legally an adult." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked around and waited for her to get out and they walked to the front door together. As Teresa opened the door Jane didn't say anything, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

They made their way inside and she could tell Patrick was going to pretend as if the conversation was over. She sighed. They were not going to leave it there. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"_Jane_!" She knew by the way he reacted that he was hiding something. He grimaced slightly and turned around to look at her.

"What?"

She gestured to the living room with her head and he dutifully followed her until they were both sitting down.

"What did he do?" she asked, after a few seconds. He knew what she meant.

He sighed and rubbed his head against hers, almost as if trying to comfort himself. "He got mad."

"And?"

He shrugged again. "It happened a long time ago."

"Did he hurt you?" she asked gently.

There was a pause and then she could feel him take a deep breath. "Yes", was all he said.

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry", she whispered. "Was it bad?"

"Broke a couple of ribs, a minor concussion, lots of bruises. I recovered."

"How awful", she hugged him tightly. "Not that you recovered, of course but – what happened then?"

"Nothing. I spent a few days in hospital and when I got out my father was waiting for me. He had the contract I signed and he ripped it to pieces in front of me. Told me he'd invested too much in me to have me run off on my own."

"What did you do?"

"Pretended to go along with him, but that night, when he was asleep, I packed my bag and left. I contacted my agent and told him what had happened and he got me out of town. I went to New York and began performing there."

"And what about your father?"

"I didn't see him for a long time after that. I guess he got the point."

"I'm so sorry", she said again. "Neither of us did well in the father department, did we?"

"No", he shook his head. "But Teresa – I want you to know – I'm not anything like my father. I would never, ever hurt anyone the way he did and I plan on being the best father I can possibly be."

"Shh", she told him. "I know that. I know _you_ Patrick. I've known you for a long time and you'll be a wonderful father – I'm sure you _were _a wonderful father. I've never, ever doubted that."

"Thank you", he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Did he – was that the only time?" she asked after a second. She knew it wasn't – not after what Sam had told her, but she owed it to Patrick to let him be the one to tell her.

He sighed. "Teresa -"

"You don't have to tell me, I just – sometimes sharing things makes them better, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah", he took a deep breath. "He hit me a few times, but only after my mother died and usually when he was drinking. He could be incredibly charming but he was a man who liked to get his own way." He looked at her when he heard her snort and couldn't help but grin. "Okay, yeah, I did inherit that from him, but I would _never_ hit a child of mine."

"I know", she reiterated. "Did nobody do anything?" she asked.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. "No. You have to realize that where we lived – I told you, it was a closed world. They protected their own, even when their own weren't particularly nice. And it's not like it happened all the time. I got pretty good at making myself scarce when he was drunk – and I usually did what I had to to keep him from getting angry. As long as I was bringing in money he was pretty happy. And I told you, he could be charming. He was well-liked by most of the carnies."

"I'm so sorry", she said softly. "Is that why you don't like to fight?"

He laughed. "That, and the fact that I'm lousy at it. I spent most of my life figuring out ways to avoid it by using my head, not my fists." He turned to look at her. "You've married a wuss Teresa."

"I know", she smiled. "But you're my wuss. And I'll always protect you."

"Ditto – although I'll do it mostly with my brains and charm."

She hit him in the arm with her fist. "With your smooth-talking tongue you mean!"

"That too", he grinned. "Now, can we stop talking about this? I really don't spend anytime dwelling on it. It's been a lot of years and there are other _much_ more important things to think about, including how to get you into bed so that I can have my way with you!"

She laughed and stood up. "You don't really have to think too hard about that", she told him, holding down her hand to pull him up. "In fact, you don't have to think at all. Come on, I'm taking you to bed."

"That's my take-charge Teresa", he grinned as he stood. "See, I knew there was a reason I liked being married to you."

"Jane?" Teresa said tentatively, much later. Her hand was drawing circles on her husband's naked chest as they curled up in bed together after a _very _satisfying interlude.

"What is it you want to know now woman", he sighed, although she could hear the warm affection in his voice. "I'm not going to have _any_ secrets left by the time you're done with me!"

"That's my plan", she smirked.

"Okay, what is it?" He turned a little so that he was looking at her.

"I thought you once said you ran off from the carnival with Angela?"

"I did", he nodded. "Or at least I helped her run away." He put his arms around her so that she was nestled up on his chest and began to talk. "I'd known Angela since she was little. She used to follow me around all the time. I think it was to get away from her brother Danny, who used to bug her mercilessly. I tried to be kind to her and as a result she developed a bit of hero worship towards me." He looked slightly embarrassed but continued.

"When I left with my father I promised to write to her. She was my only real friend – at least around my age - and the only one I ever really confided in. It was she who encouraged me to break with my father and go on my own. When I ran away from him and went to New York I continued to write to her – she kept encouraging me, even when things got hard. I was so young." He was quiet for a moment, thinking back to those years. After a few seconds he took another breath. "I had been gone for almost three years – I had just turned twenty – when I got a letter from her begging me to come and take her away from the carnival."

"Were her family all carny folk?"

"Mmm hmm. Her father ran the concession stands and her mother was a performer – she rode the horses and did some wire work. Angela's mom had trained her to take over for her. She wanted her to follow in her footsteps."

"But Angela didn't want that?"

"No. She hated the life. She wanted a home – a house without wheels, she used to tell me in her letters." He smiled, his eyes distant as he remembered. "A house by the ocean." He stayed quiet for a few more seconds, thinking of a young Angela and her dreams.

He took a sudden breath and started talking again. "Then I got that letter which begged me to come and get her. Her mother had announced she was retiring and that Angela was taking over for her. Angela tried to tell her it wasn't what she wanted to do, but Melissa wouldn't listen. I don't think she _ever_ listened to anything anyone said to her." He grimaced and glanced at Teresa. "The mother-in-law from hell, I assure you."

She gave a small smile, although it faded as she looked at him. "So what did you do?"

"I went and got her", Jane told her. "I arranged to meet her late at night after one of their shows and I took her away with me. No one found out until the next morning but by then it was too late, we were gone."

"How old was she?" Teresa asked, a frown on her face.

"Seventeen. If we'd been caught I would have gotten in trouble", he admitted. "So we made sure we didn't get caught."

"What did you do?"

"I continued on the entertainment circuit but as far away from Florida and the circuit they traveled as possible. By this time I was making a pretty decent living, although the hours and travel were brutal. But Angela didn't mind. She decided it was her job to look after me – and that's what she did. We moved from grubby hotel to grubby hotel, but it didn't matter, because we had fallen in love."

"You weren't in love when you rescued her?" Teresa asked in surprise.

"Not really", he admitted. "When I'd left she was only just turned fourteen. I thought of her as a kid, even though I wasn't that much older. When I saw her again – well, she'd definitely grown up, but I didn't really know her, except through her letters. It didn't take very long, though, before I fell in love with her. She told me she'd been in love with me for years", he remembered with a smile. "We were married the day she turned eighteen."

"And you were only what? Twenty-one?"

"Mmm – a baby", he grinned slightly.

"You were both so young – how did you ever manage?"

"Well, my agent – his name was Ken Drummond - he helped out a lot. He was a decent guy – I was really lucky - he looked out for us. And both Angela and I were careful with our money – shades of having a carny background I guess. We put everything we could in the bank, knowing that one day we wanted to settle down."

"And when did you?"

"Well, I got a gig in Vegas – a long-term gig – and that was when I started my psychic business. By that time I was growing tired of always being on the road, of always performing late night shows. And – Angela got pregnant", he said softly, looking down. "We knew we wanted our child to grow up in a house, somewhere settled. After spending a couple of years in Vegas I'd made enough money to buy the Malibu house. We moved there when Charlotte was two."

Teresa reached out and took Jane's hand, knowing that any time he spoke about these memories it was hard on him. But she had also noticed that being able to talk about things – while initially difficult – seemed to bring him some relief after the fact. She suspected that he'd bottled things up for so many years, unable to discuss things or share them – and the pressure must have built and built. Now he was letting it out – slowly. She prayed it was helping him.

"Thank you", she told him. "You don't know how much it means to have you share these things with me." She leaned over and gave him a gentle, yet lingering kiss. She could tell that Jane was tired – it was his typical reaction after these types of emotional confessions. She let him rest beside her as they held one another, knowing that he needed a few moments to put things in perspective.

"What happened to your agent?" she asked softly.

"Ken? He died of cancer a couple of years after we moved to Malibu. It was hard to lose him. He'd become a good friend." He was silent for a few minutes. "I really should get in touch with his wife, Marnie. I didn't know her as well, but she was a nice lady." He yawned.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?" she told him, seeing the exhaustion – emotional, not physical – on his face.

"Kay", he murmured, his eyes partially closed. "Stay with me?"

"Of course", she told him, knowing how important it was to him to have her close when he dealt with his memories. "I'll always stay with you."

He fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


	13. Tommy and Annie

Jane grinned as he looked in the rearview mirror. He could hardly wait until Teresa saw his surprise.

"Can I call you Uncle Patrick?" Annie grinned from the back seat.

"Sure", Jane told her, "although you're welcome to call me just Patrick if you want."

"Not _Jane_?"

"Annie!" her father, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside Patrick called back to her. "That's rude."

"That's what Auntie Reese calls him."

"She usually calls me Patrick now", the man in question said.

"Really? Wow, you are a married couple, aren't you?"

"Yes, we really are", he laughed. "She's going to be thrilled to see you both", he said with a smile at Tommy. "We missed you at the wedding."

"That was my Dad's fault", Annie grumped. "He would have to have a case in Alaska – _and_ in the middle of winter. We got snowed in twice!"

"Did you catch the guy?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Of course", she answered. Her father just rolled his eyes.

"How is Teresa?" Tommy asked. He'd actually heard quite a bit from his brothers, but wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak. He was still reeling from the fact that his sister had married Patrick Jane.

"She's good", Patrick smiled. "Uh, she's getting big." He glanced at his brother-in-law. "But please don't point that out", he warned, knowing how much joy the Lisbon brothers got out of teasing their sister. "She's pretty sensitive about it."

"Is she?" Tommy grinned, looking mischievous.

"Dad!" his daughter warned. "Don't you dare. I'm sure she looks beautiful", she told Patrick.

"She does", he smiled. "Although I have trouble convincing her of that. She is – uh – rather large since she's tiny and she's carrying twins."

Tommy laughed out loud. "And I'm sure she's given you a hard time about that, hasn't she. If I know Reese she's already blamed you for the fact that you're having twins."

"Yeah", Jane sighed as he took the exit towards their house. "Although I've told her it's as much her fault as mine – more, probably."

"And you're both ecstatic about it, aren't you?" Annie piped up from the back seat.

Jane grinned again and once more glanced in the mirror. "Yup."

By the time they arrived at the house Tommie had relaxed a bit, realizing that he kind of liked _this_ Patrick Jane. Stan and Jimmy had both told him they really liked the guy and that he was good for Teresa, but all Tommy could remember was meeting him before and thinking he was a rather strange man. Annie had claimed she loved him from day one – but his daughter was young and impressionable. But he had to admit that Jane could be charming when he tried, and according to his brothers he was madly in love with their sister.

"When is Teresa getting in?" he asked as Jane pulled into their driveway.

"She should be back at around 5 o'clock", he said, opening the trunk of the car.

"Teresa? She comes home that early?" Tommy asked in shock. "She's the queen of working till all hours."

"That's before she had me to come home to", Jane answered cheekily, although it was, in fact, true. "And she gets too tired now if she works late. I actually want her to cut her hours, but you know what she's like!" He went to the trunk and pulled out the Lisbon's two suitcases.

"The fact that you even get her to come home on _time_ makes me think you might just be the person for her", Tommy answered, taking one of the cases and following Jane to the front door, where his daughter was waiting.

"Might?" Jane asked, his eyebrow raised.

"The jury is still out", Tommy told him seriously. "Although Stan and Jimmy seem to like you."

"And I do too Uncle Patrick", Annie chimed in, glaring at her father. "And he'll learn to love you too, won't you dad?"

Tommy sighed. "I expect I won't have much choice", he acknowledged.

Patrick grinned and opened the door. "To know me, is to love me", he said.

"Or to want to kill you", muttered Tommy.

"_Dad_!"

Jane got the two of them situated, with Tommy in the guest room and Annie in the study. He'd gone out and bought a folding bed just that morning for her. It was crowded and Jane could hardly wait until their house was finished. Still, it was nice to have company again and he knew Teresa was going to be thrilled to see Tommy and especially Annie.

Stan had called him last week to say that Tommy wanted to see them but was feeling a bit nervous since he'd missed the whole wedding thing and had been out of touch for months. He'd sent a few emails to his sister but had only spoken to her once, very briefly. According to Stan, Tommy was still struggling financially – only having occasional success in his bounty hunting business.

Jane determined, there and then, that he had to do something to help the man. Teresa's family was now _his_ family and he had a responsibility to them. He knew he probably wouldn't have done it just for their sakes – except maybe for Annie, whom he loved – but he would do it for Teresa and now that the Lisbon's were part of his family. If his father had taught him anything good, it was that you were loyal to family. And he knew how much Teresa loved her brothers and how guilty she still felt. He would do anything to ensure she was happy and helping them made her happy.

So, after Stan's call he'd gotten in touch with Tommy and had invited him to come and stay for a while. He'd told him he wanted to surprise Teresa – and he'd also asked Tommy if he would be interested in some work helping with the cabin.

Tommy had refused at first – claiming he didn't need charity. Jane had used all his charm to convince Tommy that he could really use the help but it was eventually a big dollop of guilt that had convinced Teresa's brother to come.

He'd told him that it would make Teresa happy, that she worried terribly over her brother and niece – and since she was pregnant with twins she didn't _need_ that. Tommy had eventually – and grudgingly – agreed.

It had helped, of course, that Jane had such staunch allies in Stan, Jimmy, Karen and Annie. They had all spoken to Tommy and convinced him he'd be an idiot to refuse the invitation. So now here he was.

Jane just hoped Teresa would be pleased. He was never _quite_ sure of how she'd react to things like this, although he was learning. He smiled softly when he thought about how much they still had to learn about each other, even after all these years. In some ways she was so predictable and he could read her like an open book. In others she continued to surprise him.

He loved it.

"Just make yourselves at home", he told the Lisbon's. "I'm going to make some dinner."

"Can I help Uncle P", Annie asked.

"Sure", he grinned at the young woman and at what he figured was his new name. Annie had just turned eighteen and he wanted to talk to Teresa about how they could help her. She was smart, really, really smart and should go to college. He remembered that she'd told her aunt she wanted to be a detective like her, and that might still be the direction she wanted to go, but she needed time to discover herself first. There was a whole world out there for her and Jane wanted to make sure she experienced it.

He liked Annie – he liked her a lot. She reminded him of Teresa, his favorite person in the whole world. She also, in a strange way, reminded him of the Charlotte he'd hallucinated. He would never tell anyone that because it sounded rather weird, since it was his own imagination that had conjured up his daughter – but he didn't care. Annie reminded him of who he thought Charlotte could have become and he wanted to help her.

"So, you finally got her to admit she loved you", Annie commented as she chopped carrots.

"Admit?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm", she grinned as she popped a piece of carrot in her mouth. "I could tell she was in love with you the first time I saw you together. She just didn't want to admit it to herself."

"Really?" Patrick wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't know if Annie was right or not – not that it made any real difference, but it was interesting to think that maybe Teresa had been in love with him that long ago. "And how could you tell?"

"Oh, it was the way she looked at you, especially when you weren't looking. And the fact that she stuck with you no matter what you did. She's like that with the people she loves."

"Yeah", he said softly, "she is", as he stared down at the piece of chicken he was cutting.

"And when did you know you were in love with her?" Annie asked cheekily.

"You're really nosey, do you know that?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm", she agreed. "So? When was it?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned so that he was leaning up against the counter. "I don't really know", he admitted. "I think I loved her for a long time, but couldn't admit it to myself either. I just knew I needed her."

"You felt guilty about letting yourself love again", she nodded knowingly.

He smiled slightly at the young woman, who thought she understood everything at the ripe old age of eighteen. "No, I don't think so. I just think I'd forgotten what it was to love and to be loved. I'd decided a long time ago that I'd had my chance and I'd blown it and it wasn't ever going to happen again." He pressed his lips together in a half-smile, half grimace. "I wasn't really expecting it."

Annie frowned. "I'm sorry about what happened – to your wife and daughter I mean. It must have been awful", she said with sympathy, having no real idea of how horrible a thing it had been.

"Thank you", he smiled and turned back to the chicken. "It's in the past now", he told her, not wanting her to have to even think about it. It wasn't in the past – not totally, and never completely – but he had enough to look forward to now not to let it consume him. "And what about you?" he asked, deciding he needed to change the subject. "What's going on in your life?"

She shrugged and focused on the now thoroughly chopped vegetables. "I'm helping my dad", she told him.

"And you're enjoying that?"

"It's a job", she said, still not looking up.

"But not what you want to be doing?"

"My dad needs me", she told him, half defiantly. "I'm not going to leave him."

"Mmm – admirable", he said, sounding sincere. "But if your dad _didn't_ need you – I mean for his work, of course he'll always need you as his daughter – what would you like to do?"

"I don't know", she shrugged again. "I guess I want to be an FBI agent like Auntie Reese", she told him, although she didn't sound quite as convinced as she had the last time he'd seen her. He wondered if it was because of the bounty hunting work they'd been doing.

"I see. Well, I'm sure she'll talk to you about what it takes to become an agent. And you know you can always ask either of us if you want some other ideas."

"Yeah" she said, although she still sounded unsure. "Doesn't really matter though."

"Why not?" he frowned, although he kept his eyes focused on preparing dinner.

"Costs money", she said shortly.

It was what he'd figured. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to talk to Teresa about this. "There are ways to deal with that", he said simply, and then he grinned and looked at her. "I never let a little thing like money stop me."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "I could never do anything _illegal_", she told him.

He was very proud of her for that, but his grin remained. "Annie, if I even _suggested_ something illegal to you, your Aunt would shoot me with every weapon she owns! No, I'm not talking anything illegal, I assure you. Although there are legal, _sneaky_ ways of getting money."

She laughed at that, suddenly looking younger and happier than she had a moment ago. "I definitely want to hear those."

"Okay, but now let's get this dinner going. You _don't_ want to see your Aunt Reese pregnant and over-hungry. It's a scary sight."

Annie laughed again and the two made dinner, both in total charity with one another.

Jane heard Teresa's car drive up a few minutes after 5 o'clock. He made his way to the front door to wait for her, a nervous Tommy and excited Annie both waiting in the living room.

The door opened to his tired looking wife. She was twenty-four weeks along now, although she almost looked as if she could be at full term. Patrick worried about her, knowing how hard it was for her to take it easy. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to continue working full-time right until the end of her pregnancy and was trying to figure out a way to get her to agree to going on part-time and maybe even leaving early. He knew he was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Hi", he said, going up to her and putting his arms around her.

"Hi", she said, leaning into him and relaxing. "It's good to be home and something smells delicious."

"It's always good to have you home", he murmured in her ear. "And I made chicken and dumplings although I had some help", he told her.

"Help?" she leaned back and looked at him curiously. "Who?"

"Me Auntie Reese!" Annie called from the living room.

Teresa pulled away from him in shock. "_Annie_! What are you doing here?" A slow smile broke out on her face and she opened her arms to her niece.

"Uh, she came with me", Tommy said, a grin on his face.

"_Tommy_! What -?" She turned to look at her grinning husband. "Jane? What's going on?"

"Surprise", he told her.

"This was _you_?" she asked, as she gave her brother a fierce hug.

"Well, I helped conspire", he admitted as he watched the Lisbon family reunion.

"No, it was his doing", Tommy told her. "I mean, we wanted to see you but he was the one who arranged it. And we decided to surprise you. Reese – you look beautiful", he said sincerely, standing back and holding her at arm's length. "Being pregnant suits you!"

"He's right Auntie Reese. You look _gorgeous_! I'm so happy I'm going to have cousins."

Teresa laughed. "You already have cousins. Stan does have four kids you know."

She grinned and shrugged. "I know, and they're sweet, but you're having _twins_."

"I know", Teresa grimaced. "Feel like hanging around and helping babysit?"

"I'd _love_ to", she said. "And you won't bug me as much as Uncle Stan – although Karen is nice."

They all laughed as they made their way into the living room. Tommy kept his arm around his sister and gave her another hug before letting her go to sit down.

"Oh, that feels good", she said, as her husband made her lean back and put her feet up. She gave him a soft smile and a whispered, "thank you".

"You're welcome", he said quietly. "But you realize that you're going to have to be nice to me now. I mean having Annie here is going to be tough!"

The girl in question giggled, and her aunt gave him a disgusted look. "I'm always nice to you", she told him.

"Oh yeah? What about that time -" he stopped when her hand covered his mouth.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to a word he says. I treat him much better than he deserves." She let her hand go and smirked at him.

Patrick sighed and stood up. "See if I give you any dinner", he muttered. "Annie, come on and help me set the table. At least you appreciate me."

"Sure Uncle P", she said with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

Teresa laughed as she watched the two of them leave. She then turned her eyes to her brother. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you."

"I'm glad we could come", he said simply. "I'm sorry we missed the wedding. I heard it was great."

"It was", she nodded. "We held it at our cabin – we'll have to take you out there and show you."

"I heard about it. In fact", he paused, "uh, Jane asked me to give him a hand doing some work on it. You don't mind do you?"

"_Mind_? Of course not. It'll be great having you spend some time with us." She looked towards the kitchen, where she could hear Jane and Annie talking. "You'll like him Tommy. He's a good man."

He gave her a crooked grin. "That's what everyone tells me. I mean, Stan and Jimmy can't say enough good things about him, and you know what they're like. And Karen thinks he practically walks on water. She even told me he was great with the kids. And anyone who's good with _those_ little demons has to be a saint." He paused for a moment and then looked at her. "I guess – look, he treated me decently before, it's just -"

"He's a different man now Tommy", she said quietly. "You know what he went through and – at the time you met him he was still focused on that. But he's moved on now and I'm his life, me and our babies. He's also gone out of his way to help both Stan and Jimmy and I know would like to help you too."

"I'm fine. I don't need any help," he answered defensively.

"Look", she held up her hand, "he's not going to _force_ you – but he's family now, and family helps one another. You'd accept help from Stan or Jimmy or me – don't say no to Jane because of some misguided sense of pride."

For a moment she could see the obstinacy in his eyes, but then his whole body relaxed and he grinned. "Well, I kind of already have. He's offered to pay me to help with the construction."

"Good", Teresa nodded. "And we'd like to help Annie too. She needs to be thinking about college, or at least about a career."

"I know, I know. I've been trying to tell her that, but she feels like she has to stick with me."

"She loves you and she's loyal. She's a Lisbon Tommy."

"Yeah, that she is", he said with pride. "Well, if you or Jane can convince her I'll be okay and that she needs to think about her own future, I'll be grateful."

"Well, if I can't convince her, Jane certainly can. He has a – way – of doing that with people."

"So I've heard", he grinned. "I need to hear the real story of how you guys got together. I've heard some wild things from Stan about him forcing his way onto a plane and getting arrested – and then getting kidnapped by a serial killer. I figured he was pulling my leg."

"Uh, not so much", Teresa answered, half embarrassed. "In fact all of that's true and yes, I'll tell you the whole story. But you _aren't_ to tell anyone else. It's bad enough that the whole family knows."

"I hate to tell you", he said, looking sheepish, "but the whole _neighborhood_ and half of Chicago knows. You know what Stan and Jimmy are like when they get to drinking."

"Damn! I am going to strangle both of them", she fumed. "Brothers!"

Just then Jane called "dinner" and Tommy reached down and helped his sister to stand. Then with a smile and a roll of his eyes he put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm happy for you Reese", he said.

"Thanks Tommy", her arms tightened around him. "And I'm happy you're here."


	14. Miracles

_**One of my readers asked for a scene between Annie and Teresa. So – here it is.**_

_**I've had a few other requests for things people would like to see in my story (since we won't ever see it in the show – sigh and sob) and I've tried to incorporate where I could. So, if there's something you'd particularly like to see, let me know.**_

"I'm so happy for you Auntie Reese!" Annie said as she curled up on Teresa's bed. "I can hardly wait until the twins come."

"Me either", Teresa laughed. "I already feel like an elephant and I have almost four months to go."

"You look beautiful", Annie said with a frown. "Women need to be proud of being pregnant rather than worried about how they look. I think it's amazing what women's bodies can do."

"You're totally right Annabeth – and I have to stop complaining." She grinned. "Jane tells me all the time that he loves me like this."

Annie grinned. "Of course he does and I know he means it. You just have to look at the way he watches you. That man is completely and absolutely in love with you."

"I know", she said softly, a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm very lucky."

"Yes, and so is he. Although I admit I didn't think you'd ever actually admit that you loved him."

"No? Well I almost didn't. I actually didn't _know_ I loved him – not until he told me how he felt."

"Really? And that's the moment you knew?"

"I guess so. Oh, I think that deep down I knew before that, but you're right, I refused to admit it to myself and pretended it was just friendship and familiarity. But when he told me he loved me -"

"You wanted to throw yourself in his arms and live happily ever after?"

Teresa laughed. "No. I wanted to kick his ass for waiting until it was almost too late. _And_ it was in front of a whole plane load of people. It wasn't until I'd gotten over the embarrassment and shock that it hit me that it was what I'd wanted to hear for a long time."

"Oh", Annie clutched her chest and fell back on the bed. "It's so _romantic_." She then sat up so that she was leaning on her elbow. "Tell me more."

Teresa laughed again, and threw a pillow at her niece. "Well it _was_ romantic. How many men do you think would force themselves onto a plane and announce that they were in love with you. Oh – and as he was being taken off the plane in handcuffs he shouted out again that he loved me – and told everyone to look after "the woman in 12B".

"Oh my God, Auntie Reese. He's so _amazing_. I hope I meet someone like him someday", she sighed.

"Yes, well – but you don't know all I had to go through before getting to that point."

"What did you have to go through?" her husband said as he walked into their bedroom. "Hey, what are you girls talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Annie giggled. "Auntie Reese is telling me about how you told her you loved her."

Jane rolled his eyes. "I'll never live that down."

"But Uncle P – it was so _romantic_. I think it's wonderful."

"That's because you didn't have to sit in a little room being interrogated all night by a nincompoop!"

"You never told me that", Teresa said, sounding curious. "At least I knew they held you, but not that you were interrogated – and I doubt he was a _nincompoop_."

"He did and he was. And I didn't tell you because I had other things on my mind after you came in", he grinned. "But you're both avoiding my question. What did Teresa have to go through?"

"Years of looking after you", his faithful wife said. "Of cleaning up after your wild schemes and apologizing for you and saving your butt! So you see, after all that I was owed a spectacular declaration of love", she told her niece.

Jane snorted. "She conveniently forgot to tell you about all the times I saved _her_ butt _and_ solved cases. And I didn't just about run off to marry another man when I was in love with her."

"Yes, well if you had it would have been very confusing", Teresa told him. "I mean, I would have really wondered if you'd run off to marry another man."

"Ha ha", he told her. "You know what I mean Teresa. But that's water under the bridge", he said nobly.

"I still say it was the most romantic thing ever. So when and how did he propose?" Teresa's curious niece wanted to know.

"It was after he was kidnapped by a serial killer", her loving aunt responded. "He blew up the place he was being held and the next day asked me to marry him – after he'd bought 24 acres of land and a cabin."

"_Really_?" Annie asked, her eyes wide.

"Mmm hmm", Jane nodded, sitting down on the side of the bed. "I figured if I could survive being kidnaped I could survive being married to Teresa." He had to move quickly as a pillow came flying towards him.

"Don't listen to him", Teresa said. "He proposed by the cabin – and it was even more romantic than the plane", she said softly. She looked at Patrick and her eyes grew soft. "In fact, it was almost the most beautiful moment of my life."

"Almost?" he whispered.

"Mmm – marrying you was even better – but it was close."

Annie groaned in pleasure. "_So_ romantic. God, I hope I meet someone just like you Uncle Patrick. And your ring is _gorgeous_", she told her aunt. She flipped over on the bed so that she was lying on her stomach. "If you ever want to buy me jewelry Uncle P, go ahead. You've got great taste."

"See", he told Teresa with a smirk.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "I have perfectly good taste too. And you'll have to find your own man to buy you jewelry", Teresa told her niece with a smile. "Hey, where's your dad?" she asked the young woman.

"I don't know", she shrugged. "I thought he was with Uncle Patrick."

"He was", Jane nodded. "He wanted to check some things out downtown so I dropped him off. He said he'd get the bus back."

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" Teresa asked worriedly.

"Of course." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Stop worrying Teresa. Your brothers are perfectly capable of looking after themselves."

Teresa just stared at him. "Okay – so not totally", he finally agreed. "But I promise Tommy is fine. He just wanted to check out college courses."

"Is he trying to plan my life again", his daughter asked, sounding irritated. "I can check out my _own_ courses."

"Uh – he's looking for himself", Jane admitted. "I think he's thinking of going into a trade. I told him that things are booming her in Austin and I think he might want to get out of bounty hunting."

"Oh thank God", both his sister and daughter cried. Teresa looked over at Jane, who gave her a wink. She'd have to thank him later, when they were alone together. And she knew just how to do it.

Tommy helped Jane continue to work on the cabin while looking at applying for college. He decided he wanted to go into carpentry and was trying to figure out how to do it while sending Annie to college and paying his own expenses.

"Don't worry", Patrick said that evening, as he lay in bed with Teresa. "We'll figure it out. I can always loan him the money."

"Jane, you can't pay for everything to do with my family. You're going to run out of money."

Jane didn't say anything for a few moments. "Uh – I have enough Lisbon", he admitted.

"Okay, tell me", she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at her husband – the sneaky devil. "I've always wondered how come you don't seem to worry about money. Anyone who isn't rich _always_ worries about money at some point."

"I have some saving's put away", he admitted. "Some of it was from before" (she knew that before implied before Red John, although he no longer ever mentioned the serial killer) and some was from the sale of my house."

"You _sold_ it? When?"

"Right after I left for South America", he told her. "It had been in the works for a while and I knew I'd need the money. I also knew – I could never live there again. I had made arrangements with an agent quite a while before I had to. Fortunately the government didn't go after it."

"Was it hard to sell?" she asked.

"Mmm, not really. It was a prime piece of real estate. But the buyers did tear the house down after it was purchased", he said, and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "I don't blame them, not with the history it had. But I made a good profit on it. And the fact is, I haven't exactly needed a lot of money during the last ten years or so. I was able to live pretty cheaply during my time at the CBI – I even managed to put quite a bit of the salary they paid me into savings."

"Wow – so I married a rich man", she grinned.

He grinned back. "I'm not _rich_", he said, "just pretty comfortable. Although I _am_ rich in love."

"Annie is right", she snorted, "you _are_ romantic!"

Annie got herself a job waitressing at a local restaurant but decided to go to college in the fall. She applied for the University of Texas in Austin and was hopeful she'd get in. In the meantime she was still staying with the Janes.

Tommy had also decided to go back to school and was taking courses at the local community college. He had moved into the Airstream, claiming it would be less crowded for the others and would also give him some privacy. He continued to help Jane out with the cabin, finding it helpful to apply some of the skills he was learning.

Teresa was exceedingly happy at the way things were turning out for her family, and knew she had Jane to thank for most of it. Her husband had turned out to be a real support, both financially and otherwise, to her often unruly and boisterous family.

The two of them were lying in bed one night, both reading before going to sleep when all of a sudden Teresa squealed, causing Jane to sit up abruptly.

"What? What is it?" Jane threw his book on the floor and flipped over to look at his wife, worrying written large all over his face. "What's wrong Teresa?"

"Nothing", she smiled. "Give me your hand." She pulled his hand over and laid it gently on her belly. "Feel."

He grew still and concentrated on his hand. Nothing happened for a moment, and then suddenly – "Oh my goodness." His lips slowly curved up into a smile. "Is that them?"

"Yes", she breathed, not wanting to move lest it would stop the babies' movements. "I've been feeling them for weeks", she said, although he already knew that, "but this is first time I could feel them on the outside. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes", he breathed, his head down by her belly. "It's a miracle."

"Hey, you don't believe in miracles", she reminded him, her hand threading through his hair.

"Yes I do", he said softly, his hand remaining on her belly. "I may not believe in God, but there are miracles in this world. The fact that you're having my babies is a miracle and the fact that you love me, after everything I put you through, is a miracle."

She smiled, her eyes growing teary, but didn't respond. Instead she continued to stroke his head, loving that he was so mesmerized by the movement of their children.

"I think they know their daddy is here", she said after a while. "They're really moving around today."

"It's the Lisbon blood", he said softly, still staring at her stomach.

"Lisbon blood?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm the quiet, calm one. They must take after their uncles."

She hit him on the top of his head, although not hard enough so that it hurt. "And when they keep me up at night, _that's_ the Jane part of them."

"But you love them anyway, right?" he looked up at her with an impish grin.

"I do", she sighed, "although god knows why! I expect I'll have _lots_ of sleepless nights over the years."

"It's part of being a parent", he agreed. "But it's worth it, believe me."

"Oh, I do", she said softly. "Loving you has certainly been worth it, and having your babies and loving them will be too. I can hardly wait."

That finally caused him to move up so that he was looking directly at her. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "And loving you is the most worthwhile thing I've ever done, that and creating new life with you."

They smiled at each other, until finally Jane decided that he was missing a great opportunity. "And _this_", he said, pushing her back gently and beginning to _really_ kiss her, "is also very worthwhile."

"Mmm, yes", she murmured, responding to his kisses, "very, _very _worthwhile."


	15. Being Loved

_**And now for some angst … (don't worry!)**_

Teresa was worried. Jane had been rather quiet the last few days, quiet and distracted. She'd asked him if everything was okay, and he'd given her a smile and a "just fine", but she knew that wasn't true. Something was bothering him and he wasn't telling her what it was.

This wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, at least not in the Jane of before; before he'd declared his love, before he'd worked so hard to open up to her and to be honest, before he'd committed to her by marrying her. So naturally she was concerned. Hell, she was more than concerned – she was afraid.

She kept telling herself that she was being ridiculous. He loved her, he was excited about their life together and about the birth of their children. So why did she get the feeling that he was pulling away.

Annie didn't seem to notice anything, so Teresa kept trying to tell herself it that she was imagining it, that she was just being sensitive. Maybe he was simply tired from all the work at the cabin plus doing more and more training with her.

That had to be it.

That evening at dinner he was even quieter than usual. Annie chatted away about her course selection – she'd received word that she'd been admitted to college. She barely stopped for breath so didn't notice that Jane did little more than grunt a few replies.

Teresa watched him closely, noticing that he was simply picking at his food. He hadn't taken more than a couple of bites and was playing with it on his plate. This _really_ wasn't like him. If there was anything Patrick appreciated it was food.

"Patrick?" she asked when Annie paused for breath. "Are you feeling okay?"

He looked up, a frown between his brows. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're quiet and you're not eating."

He looked down at his plate as if it had betrayed him. She could see him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Just a headache", he said after a second. "I've probably been working too hard."

She nodded, although she knew that he was lying. Oh, he might have a headache, but she was sure that's not what was bothering him. There was something but it looked like he wasn't going to confide in her.

She put her hand on her belly, needing the comfort. She felt like she wanted to cry – to cry or to yell. What was wrong? Things had been going so well and now, all of a sudden he'd turned into someone she didn't know, or rather, he'd turned into someone she knew all too well; the Patrick of _before._

"Why don't you go to bed then", she told him. His surprised glance telling her he had noted the less than sympathetic tone in her voice. Well, if he was going to treat her like this he could just deal with the consequences!

"Uh – okay", he told her. He pushed his chair back and stood up, giving Annie a quick smile. "I'm happy for you", he told her. "You're going to be an amazing college student."

She returned his smile, looking happy and unconcerned and totally unaware of the undercurrents in the room. "Thank you Uncle P. It's exciting, isn't it? But you know, it would be much easier for me to get back and forth to college with a car."

He chuckled softly. "I'll leave your dad to sort that one out", he answered, "or your Aunt Teresa." He glanced up at his wife and his smile faded at her frown. "I'm sorry", he said softly. "I think – I'll go for a quick walk before bed. Maybe the air will help my head."

She nodded, but didn't reply. Instead she watched as he left the dining room, a worried sigh leaving her.

"You okay Auntie Reese?" Annie asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine," she smiled at the girl. "Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Okay", said the young girl who at eighteen was full of energy and life. "By the way, Sheri is coming over and we're going to watch a movie. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just don't disturb your Uncle. He's not feeling too well tonight."

By the time she went to bed that evening, Patrick was already sleeping. At least he was _pretending_ to be asleep. She wasn't convinced it was real. He was also lying flat, his body rigid and completely over on his side of the bed. His body screamed that he wanted to be left alone with whatever was bothering him.

Fine! She pounded her pillow and curled up, her back turned to him. If that's what he wanted, that's what he could have.

Of course she barely slept and she was pretty sure he was awake much of the night too. Why she didn't just turn over and throw her arms around him she didn't know. A week ago that's what she would have done. But now, now it was as if a chasm had opened up between them and to approach him meant she might just fall in.

A few tears dropped on her pillow, but she refused to turn towards him. She'd suffer in silence – she had done this many times over Patrick Jane. Why had she thought that she would never have to do it again?

The next morning he was up early. He dressed in his work clothes so she knew he was headed to the cabin. She continued to lie there, pretending to be asleep.

She could hear him walk to the door of their bedroom and stop. There was a pause and his footsteps returned until he was standing beside her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She pretended to stay asleep and after a few seconds he left.

Of course then she cursed herself and started to cry.

That morning she headed in to work, even though she didn't have any classes. It was spring break and all she had were some assignments she'd been planning on marking. Instead she sat there and stared at the pile in front of her.

Why hadn't she opened her eyes and grabbed him and kissed him? What was wrong with her? She had been horrible to him and if she continued this way they'd end up pulling away from each other even more.

"Like hell!" she finally said, throwing down her pen and pushing her chair back. "I don't know what is wrong Jane, but we are _not_ going to go on like this."

She grabbed her coat and hurried – as much as she could – out to her car. She was going to go and ask him what the hell was bothering him and refuse to let him say "nothing". There obviously _was_ something and if they were going to fix it she needed to understand.

She arrived at the cabin a few minutes later. When she walked in she was surprised to see it empty. It was obvious that Patrick hadn't been there that morning as all the tools and supplies were neatly put away.

Damn – where could he have gone? She turned and walked out, heading out toward the water. She thought back to that day, not that many months ago, when they'd been married in this spot. She smiled at the memory. That had been the best day of her life, that and the day he told her he loved her.

So where was the dratted man? She turned her head and spotted his car. So he _was_ here, just not in the cabin. She shaded her eyes and looked across the pond to their log – but he wasn't there either.

She sighed and decided to go looking for him. They had to talk about this.

It took her almost twenty minutes before she found him. He had followed the creek down, away from the property. When she found him he was sitting by the edge of the water, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them tightly. He looked tense and very, very unhappy.

She cursed herself again and quietly made her way to him. Carefully lowering herself to the ground she sat next to him, not saying anything and not touching him.

They sat like that for a long time. He hadn't acknowledged her at all, although he had to know she was there. But his eyes were staring off into the distance, across the water into the trees. His breathing was steady, but louder and deeper than normal. He was very clearly dealing with something – but it was something he didn't seem to want to share.

Finally she could take the silence no more and reached her hand out and wrapped her arm around his, just as she had that day, so long ago, on the porch of her house. For a second she wondered if he'd pull away, but instead he leaned into her. The next second he had turned and wrapped his arms around her completely, his head buried in her neck.

He was squeezing her so tightly she could barely breathe, but she didn't care. It dawned on her suddenly that she had been a fool. He hadn't wanted to be alone, to isolate himself – he had simply been unable to ask her for comfort.

He wasn't crying, but she could feel him trembling. This was something serious, something she hadn't experienced with him before and it was scaring her.

She held him tightly, gently rocking him back and forth. Finally, once he seemed to calm slightly, she spoke.

"Patrick? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, not speaking, and held onto her even tighter. She could feel the trembling start again.

What in the world was going on? She tried to think if anything had happened that would have caused this. As far as she knew, no one had contacted him and there hadn't been any reports of major incidents recently. In fact, Cho had said that things had been relatively calm at the FBI, with no major murders or serious crimes to report.

So what could it be? "Patrick?" she said again, softly. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Please? I want to help you."

There was a pause and then a muffled "you can't". That made her frown even harder. "Are you seriously telling _me_ Teresa Lisbon Jane, that I can't do something? You realize that's a serious challenge?"

Again there was a pause and then a tiny sniff, followed by an even tinier chuckle. "My wife can do anything?" he murmured.

"Damn right!" she said fiercely, hoping she was finally reaching him. "I'm so sorry love", she said then, more tenderly. "I should have realized something was wrong and been there for you. You scared me you know."

He finally lifted his head, although he didn't look right at her. Instead he peered off into the grass. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know that now and I should have just let you know I was there for you and held you. I –thought it was me. I thought I did something to upset you."

"You?" This time he did look at her, his face pale and lined with tension – and something else. "I'm so sorry", he laid his head back on her shoulder. "I didn't mean for you to think that. It was nothing to do with you." He pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you. It's – something else."

"Can you tell me? You know that sharing a burden lessens it?"

He chuckled, although it had an undercurrent of real pain. "Teresa Jane – philosopher?"

"You betcha!" she smiled, although she continued to watch him closely. "Jane – Patrick, what is it? Please? You need to talk about whatever is bothering you."

She could feel him take a deep breath, hold it, and then let it out. He pulled her even tighter and dropped his head back down, so that she couldn't see his face. She was pretty sure that he didn't want her to see him while he spoke. She put her hand up to his head and started stroking his hair, hoping to provide some comfort.

"It's her birthday", he said softly.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she closed her eyes. _Of course_! What a fool she'd been. She should have instantly figured out that this had something to do with his past. "Charlotte?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and was silent. She didn't say anything, letting him be the one to take the lead. She simply continued to stroke his hair. Finally he took another breath.

"It's always hard", he admitted. "Usually I took the day and went hiking or something. I needed to be away."

Teresa remembered the few times he'd been absent from the CBI. She'd known at the time it was usually around the anniversary of their deaths or other important dates. But he'd always seemed to handle it well – coming back looking cheerful and relaxed. She wanted to kick herself. She knew, as well as anyone, that Jane hid behind a wall to protect himself. The fact that he'd let her see his deep pain on this occasion was probably one of the reasons she'd been confused and unsure how to handle it.

"Is it harder this time?" she asked, a sudden awareness that this year might be especially difficult.

He nodded, although the movement was so small she almost missed it. "Patrick?" she asked, knowing this was important. "What is it? Please, you can tell me."

Suddenly he moved, pulling back completely and looking down at her. "Teresa! What am I thinking? You shouldn't be sitting like this." He got to his feet and then leaned down to help pull her up. He took her arms in his hands and looked at her carefully. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "I'm fine Jane – just a bit stiff. I'm pregnant, not sick."

He nodded, although he continued to watch her closely. "Let's go back and sit down somewhere comfortable. Come on."

She reached out and stopped him. "Okay, but we're going to talk about this", she told him. "You need to talk to me Patrick."

"Okay", he gave her a small smile, which made her want to cry. He looked so lost – so devastated. "Let's go and I'll tell you."

They walked slowly back towards the cabin, Jane holding onto her tightly. Partly it was because he was concerned she'd trip on the rough ground, but mostly because she knew he needed the physical contact. Again she cursed herself. He had needed to be held and instead she'd gotten mad at him. She was an idiot.

"Let's go use the Airstream", he said. "Tommy won't be back until later. He won't mind."

The first thing Jane did, after insisting she sit down, was make a pot of tea. She saw that he made chamomile, partly because she couldn't have caffeine, but she also suspected he wanted something that was calming.

She accepted the cup from him and then gestured that he should sit beside her on the small couch. "Tell me", she said simply.

Both hands held the cup, circling it for comfort and warmth. He still looked pale and tired and her heart reached out to him. But right now she knew he needed the space to talk. She could seem him swallow and his breath was shaky. Finally he lifted his face and looked at her directly.

"I feel guilty", he said simply. "Her birthday is always hard. She'd be 19 this year – a young woman just like Annie. I keep thinking of all that she'll never experience, because of me."

"Because of Red John", she told him simply, knowing it would take a lifetime – or maybe forever – for him to absolve himself of the guilt of her death.

He smiled. "Yes, because of him but – I played a role. You'd think that the pain would get better over time", he told her, "but it doesn't. Each year the date comes around and it's like it just happened."

She reached out and put her hand on his knee, knowing there was nothing she could say or do to help, but wanting him to know she was there for him. He laid his hand over hers and she knew then that she _did_ make a difference.

"I guess what's different after all these years", he mused, focusing on something beyond the trailer, "is that I don't think about them all the time now." He smiled at her. "I have something else to think about, something good. And life _has_ gone on and I'm happy – most of the time."

"But when these times come around, the grief returns", she stated, nodding. She understood that a bit. She still grieved for her mother.

"Mmm hmm. Crazy, isn't it."

"No, of course not. It's natural – and as hard as it is, I think it's good." He looked at her in surprise so she struggled to explain it. "If you _didn't_ feel bad, you'd probably feel worse."

He chuckled. "Okay. You realize that that made no sense."

"What I mean is, if you didn't feel bad on days like today, you know you'd feel like you were forgetting them. You'd feel guilt rather than sadness. You _should _feel sad – it _is_ sad that Charlotte isn't here. I don't think I realized how awful it must be for you until I got pregnant. I know that even now, even before we've seen our babies, I'd grieve forever if I lost them." She regarded him closely. "Am I making sense?"

"Yes", he sighed. He put his cup down and then moved over so that he was touching her. "But today I wasn't just feeling sad. I was feeling horribly guilty, like I _am _forgetting them."

"Because of us? Because of the babies?" she reached out and took his hand.

He nodded slowly. "It feels like I'm replacing them. I know it's crazy", he said quickly. "I know I'm not, but all week and especially yesterday and today I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm so sorry Teresa. You know this isn't about you and that I love you. I just – I don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to them?"

He regarded her strangely. "To -?"

"To Angela and Charlotte. Have you talked to them?"

"I haven't done that for a long time", he admitted. "It's crazy. They can't hear me."

"Doesn't matter", she told him. "I asked you once about visiting their graves and you said they weren't there. Okay, I get that, but the reason people _do_ visit is because it gives them a chance to talk to the person who's gone, to tell them how they feel. I think you need to do that. _Tell_ Charlotte how much you still love her and that you're not replacing her. Tell her about her baby brothers or sisters. Let her know that you'll tell them about her, their older sister. _Tell_ her these things. I think you need to."

After a few seconds he nodded and she squeezed his hand. "After the babies are born, we should go to California and visit the cemetery."

"Okay", he said quietly, with a nod.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" she said carefully. "Tell me if it's none of my business but -"

"What? You can ask me anything, remember?"

She took a breath. "Why don't you have any pictures?" It was something she'd always wondered but had known was really none of her business and not something she could ask. But she questioned now if it was relevant to the issue at hand.

He looked away from her at that, and she knew she'd struck a cord. "I – couldn't", he admitted. "It was as if their faces looked out at me and saw me for what I really was – a selfish and arrogant fool who had gotten them killed."

"Oh Patrick!" she leaned into him. "No – they would never think that. They _loved_ you and you know they did. Think back to the hallucination of Charlotte. She didn't blame you – and that was your subconscious talking. I think it's time you faced yourself and let the guilt go and just love them and miss them – and let them love you."

He took a deep, shaky breath, which ended on a sob. He turned to her and again put his arms around her. This time she knew he was crying and she just held him and let him know he was loved, here and now.

It was a long time later before he was calm enough to sit back. He gave her a small, embarrassed smile, but also a look of intense love. "Thank you", he told her.

"You're welcome", she smiled. "Just a second." She stood and went into the small bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water. She then returned and wiped down his face.

"Thanks Mom", he told her with a little grin. "Practicing are you?"

"Oh no", she said, matter-of-factly. "For that I'd _spit_ on the washcloth and then clean your face."

"Promise me you will never, _ever_ do that!"

She laughed but then sobered quickly. "Do you need some time alone?"

"I – think so", he told her with a kiss. "I am going to do what you suggested and I -" he shrugged. "It's not you."

"I know, and it's okay. Of course you need to be alone for that. Do you want – shall I go or wait for you here?"

He thought for a moment. "Wait here, please? I may need you."

"Of course. I love you – don't ever forget that. And Angela and Charlotte love you – yes _love_ you. I don't care what you say, they're here, watching over you. So go – talk to them."

"I – hope you're right", he admitted. He stood up and walked towards the door of the Airstream but stopped and turned around. "Thank you Teresa. What would I ever do without you? I love you so very much."

"I love you too", she said softly, as he left the trailer. She leaned back and said a short prayer, asking God to bring Patrick peace, and the knowledge that he was dearly loved, by those present and those only here in spirit and in his heart.

_**This chapter was for Sarah M who asked me to address an anniversary of Angela or Charlotte and Reooo who wanted some angst. I hope you both enjoyed this chapter.**_


	16. What Words Can't Say

By the time Jane returned to the Airstream Teresa was sound asleep. He made his way quietly over to the bed and stared down at her, his face full of affection and love and gratitude. He wondered if she had any idea of how much she meant to him, of what she had done for him. He had tried to tell her but knew that he could never really express the true extent of his feelings.

Few people could ever really understand what he had experienced; the horror, the guilt, the anguish. He would live forever with the picture of finding his wife and little girl covered in their own blood. He would still experience nightmares of what they must have felt during their last moments alive. He would still always feel guilt for the role he had played in their deaths. But Teresa had given him back his life, so that those memories came to him less and less, and when they did he knew she would be there, with him, offering comfort and hope. He had been truthful though, when he had told her he now looked forward, not back. The horrors were still there, but now they were softened by the love and courage of this woman.

He smiled as he watched her. She was so beautiful, so strong, so amazing. He knew that few women – maybe no one – other than her could have turned his life around. She had spent years at his side, encouraging him, forgiving him, and always being there for him, even when he'd been selfish and careless of her feelings.

He was the luckiest man alive.

Suddenly the day, which had started out so bleakly, became bright, almost as if the sun had come out after a storm. He felt a lightening in his soul, the relief of grief lessening and of happiness growing. He would always grieve for his daughter, for his wife, would always miss them, but now he could also remember them with joy.

He had done what Teresa has suggested, and he had talked to them. He had told them how much they were still loved, and how he would never forget them, but that they would live on in his heart and in the life he had created with the woman now his wife.

For a moment he had felt as if they were there, as if they had heard him. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder – most likely the breeze his cynical self told him – but whatever, or whoever it had been, it had felt like a benediction.

For the first time since he'd opened that door, so many years ago, he truly felt like he could move forward without doubt and without fear. And he had Teresa to thank for that.

He loved her more than he could ever express.

A sense of calm and of relief filled him and he felt almost giddy. He wanted to bounce on the bed, to sing, to shout, to do all sorts of crazy things that would make Teresa sure he had lost his mind.

But he hadn't. He hadn't lost his mind – he had found his heart, and he was looking at her as she slept.

Just then she took a sudden breath and stretched, a serious frown between her brows. He laughed. It was so Teresa.

"Hey", he sat down beside her. "How's my sleepyhead?"

"Jane?" she blinked up at him blearily. It took her a few seconds to remember all that had happened that day, but when she did her eyes popped open fully and she tried to sit up. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

He laughed gently and helped pull her up. "Everything is fine." He put his arms around her, wanting to hold her as closely as possible. He laughed again when he felt one or more of his babies kicking – protesting against being squished he supposed.

"They're hungry", his wife told him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Really?" he sat back and grinned. "I expect it's their mommy who's hungry."

Her eyes swept his face, looking to see if he was really as relaxed as he appeared. After a moment she was satisfied and then she gave him a smile. "Yes, she's hungry too."

"Well then wife", he told her, helping her to her feet. "Let's get home and get something to feed you and the little ones. Tommy'll be home soon anyway and will feel like his home has been invaded."

He went to pull her towards the door when she reached out a hand to stop him. "Patrick? How are you? Really."

"I'm fine", he smiled, "really. Let's get home and I'll tell you about it okay?"

After another searching look she smiled. "Okay. Home then. But why don't we order something. You're looking tired and I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

Teresa ordered Thai food as they drove home so that they wouldn't have to wait long. When they arrived Jane told her to go get her nightclothes and robe on while he took a shower. He felt like he needed to wash off some of the residue of a day of such total grief.

By the time he came out the food had arrived and Teresa was looking all cozy and cuddly. He wished he weren't so hungry because what he really wanted to do was to curl up with her and snuggle and fall asleep. He was exhausted after everything that had happened today.

Instead the two of them ate quickly and silently. It wasn't a bad silence but more because they both wanted to finish eating and get to what was important.

Once finished they put away the left-overs and then made their way to the living room. Patrick sat down on the couch, his legs up, and smiled. "Come here", he said softly, holding out his arms. Teresa instantly sat down with him, leaning back against his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"How are you Patrick?" she asked softly. "Tell me the truth."

"I will", he told her gently. "I do. You have to know that since that stupid trick I played on you in Florida, I've never lied to you. And I'll _never_ lie to you Teresa, never again."

"But you _will_ try and spare my feelings by if you think I'm going to be hurt."

He laughed softly. "True, I might avoid saying something, but I won't lie." He grew sober. "I know that I hurt you in the past by lying or by hiding the truth. At the time I thought I had to – and often I _did_ do it to try and protect you. But things are different now, _I'm_ different and I won't ruin what we have by lying to you."

"Thank you", she told him gratefully. After a second she smiled. "But you will procrastinate to avoid telling me things, which is what you're doing right now. How are you feeling?"

He chuckled. "I wasn't trying to procrastinate, I just got side-tracked. As for how I'm feeling – good, I'm feeling good."

She raised her head at that and stared at him. "Really?"

He reached out and touched her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Yes, really. I – it was a tough day – harder than I've had in a long, long time. But I did what you suggested Teresa – I talked to them. It was hard and – sad, but it helped. Afterward I felt a sense of relief that I don't think I've ever experienced before. And now – I feel good, happy even. It's – a relief when the sadness and grief – take a break."

She cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad. I was worried about you."

He knew he had to tell her, had to let her know, but how? How could he tell her the depth of his feelings? Just saying 'I love you' or 'thank you' didn't seem to be enough. He struggled to find the words.

"Don't worry", she told him, before he was able to speak.

He looked at her enquiringly. "Worry? About what?"

"You think I don't know how you feel", she told him. "About me, about us I mean. But I do. You tell me in a hundred different ways. It's one of the reasons I love you more and more every day we're together."

"Do you really? Know how I feel? Because I can't even express it to _myself_ Teresa. You know I love you, but it's _more_ than that. Today, when I was all alone I was consumed with grief and self-hatred, but there was a part of me that knew that if you came I'd be okay, everything would be okay – and it was. I – Teresa, you have to know that you gave me back my life. And it's not just since we've been together. Right from the first day I walked into the CBI things changed for me. Up until then I hadn't wanted to live, had no _reason _to live, except to exact revenge. But you _gave_ me a reason to go on and now – now I have every reason to live."

"I'm so glad", she whispered. "I love you more than I can express too, at least through words." She stopped and they lay there together, holding on to one another, until Jane finally spoke.

"I do know how I can tell you what I feel", he said quietly.

"How?" she looked up at him and noticed that he had _that_ smile on his face.

"Well, not through _words _ \- but I do have other ways."

"Yes you do", she said seriously, "very good ways." She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch and then got to her feet and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go tell each other how we really feel – without words."

The two of them were both grinning as they made their way into the bedroom.

It was only as Patrick looked at his wife – all beautiful naked, womanly, full of life Teresa, that he realized. Today had started out as a horrible, dark and painful day, and had ended with love and beauty.

* * *

"So, how far have you gotten?" Stan asked as they drove to the house. Jimmy was in the back seat, looking at something on his phone.

"Well, it's pretty well framed out and the plumbing and flooring are in. It's ready to be wired and then dry walled."

"And you've got all the permits?"

"Mmm hmm. That was one of the hardest parts."

"I know", Stan snorted. "I hate it but it has to be done. I hear Tommy's been helping?"

"Yeah, he's been great, although now he's pretty busy at college. He wants to get his papers so that he can start working. He's doing well."

"It's about time", Jimmy called from the backseat. "We all knew the bounty hunting wasn't going to last."

"You're one to talk", Stan told him. "You went through a hundred different stupid careers before you finally got your electrician's license."

"At least I didn't get into debt with a loan shark!"

"Boys, boys", Patrick said soothingly. "I suggest toning it down before we get to the house, unless you want your sister on your case."

"You'd protect us though, right Jane?" Stan grinned.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Sorry guys. I'm gonna be on Teresa's side in this one – hell in _every_ one."

What the hell was he going to do with _three_ Lisbon brothers all in the same city at the same time? Still, he was at a point with the house that he really needed some help and Stan and Jimmy had offered. Stan was paying off his debt to Teresa by helping them with the house and Jimmy found it convenient to be out of Chicago for a while. According to Stan he'd broken up with Lucy (much to everyone in the family's delight) but she was furious, as was her brother. Jimmy decided it was best to be gone for the foreseeable future.

"How is Teresa?" Stan asked seriously. "She managing okay with twins?"

"Yeah", Jane smiled. "And don't you _dare_ say anything to her about how big she is. She's a little – sensitive."

"I didn't think she'd be a little anything, not now", Jimmy joked. "She must be big as a -"

"Jimmy", Jane said, looking at his brother-in-law in the mirror, "I really do mean it you know. I won't have you upsetting her."

"Ah, come on Jane, just a _little_ teasing?"

"Not about her size", he warned. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay", Jimmy gave in. Stan nodded as well. They both knew that as easy-going as Jane appeared, he was someone they didn't want to cross. It was one of the reasons they liked him so well. They knew he'd always stand up for their sister.

"But you guys are happy, right?" Stan finally asked.

"Yes", Patrick grinned. "Very happy."

"Good. So let's go see Teresa and then I want to see this new place of yours."

Teresa was waiting for them at the door. As soon as Stan saw her he gave her a big hug and twirled her around – carefully.

"You look great sis", Stan said, grinning down at her. "I can't believe my little sister is going to be a mom! And by the way, Karen sent a bunch of stuff down with me for the babies."

"Yeah Teresa", Jimmy said, giving her a hug as well. "You do – you look fantastic. I was surprised though."

"At what?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well, that Patrick here picked us up. I didn't think he'd survive this long, but then I figured he must have been doing the cooking."

She punched him in the arm. "Not even five minutes and you're insulting me", she told him.

"Of course. Insults, the true sign of brotherly love."

"Yeah, right", she laughed. "Come on in you two. It's good to see you. And tell Karen thank you for the things."

"It's great to see you as well sis", Stan said, looking around. "Where's Tommy?"

"He had a class this afternoon but he'll be here for dinner. He's looking forward to seeing you both."

"Sure, right", Stan rolled his eyes. "So, where are you going to put us?"

"We've put one of you in the guest room and the other in the study. Annie is going to stay with a friend of hers for a couple of weeks. They're going to be rooming together once college starts so the girl's mom invited Annie over. She'll be here for dinner as well."

"Good! I haven't seen the little squirt for a while", Jimmy said. "So, nice place you have here guys."

"It's really Teresa's", Jane said. "But it works well while we're waiting for our house to be finished."

"You calling it a house now?" Stan smirked. "It was pretty much a shack as far as I can remember."

"It's definitely a house", Patrick told him. "We – uh – decided to make it big enough so that we don't have to add on later."

"Good", Stan rubbed his hands together. "So, do the people in Austin eat and drink?"

Teresa laughed and shook her head. There were days she was sure her brothers hadn't grown up at all.

Dinner was raucous and fun and loud and Teresa enjoyed every minute of it. She had finally met – and married – someone who was able to handle her family – and not just handle, but actually control. And the funny thing was, they loved him for it.

She also enjoyed watching Patrick have so much fun. He had embraced her family, willingly, if not always happily. They were a handful, and he wasn't used to being from a boisterous family. But he certainly seemed to know how to deal with the loud and sometimes obnoxious Lisbon brothers. She wished, for a moment, that they'd had an influence like his when they were growing up.

It was late in the evening before it hit her. She looked over at Jane when he laughed at something Stan was saying and realized that he wasn't just tolerating her brothers and handling them, he was actually enjoying them. They had accepted him as family – which meant they teased and harassed him, but also that they were 100% loyal to him. It also meant that no one had better _ever_ mess with him or they'd have the Lisbon boys to deal with.

Jane understood this and was savoring the feeling of being part of a large family. He had needed this and was loving it.

It suddenly made her wonder about his own family. She knew his parents were dead, but what about cousins or uncles or aunts. He'd never said anything so she assumed he didn't have anyone. Then she remembered Danny Ruskin. Jane had referred to him as family. She wondered what had ever become of him.

The next couple of weeks were full of lots of hard work as Jane and her brothers tried to finish off as much of the house as they could. Under Jimmy's direction they wired the house completely. Once the inspector had okayed it they moved on to dry walling the rooms. That went quickly and they moved on to finishing the bathrooms and kitchen. Stan was hugely helpful and things began to take shape.

A couple of days before his brothers-in-law had to return to Chicago, Jane stood back and admired the house, hardly believing that soon they could live here in this beautiful spot. Every time he was here he could feel the stress and tension of life just slip away. He needed this, he needed to be able to listen and to look at nature. It had always soothed him, had always calmed him. It had been the one thing, other than Teresa, that had kept him going over the years.

"It's beautiful property", Stan said, coming up to stand beside him. "It'll be great for your kids."

"Mmm. I just have to figure out what to do to keep them away from the water", Jane told him. "It's dangerous the way it is."

Stan looked around. "I don't think you're going to be able to put a fence around the pond. It's just too big. I think you're going to have to put a fence around your house – a fence with a child lock and alarms. That way you'll know if they try and get out."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll get on it as soon as the house is finished. We won't have to worry for a few months, but as soon as they're able to crawl, especially if they're anything like you're sister", he said. Stan laughed and agreed.

At the end of the two weeks Stan had to return to Chicago although Jimmy decided to stay and do more work with the house. Teresa figured he was afraid of Lucy and was going to avoid her as long as possible.

At the rate things were going, and with both Tommy and Jimmy continuing to help out, they were going to be able to move into the house before babies came. Teresa was excited and was looking forward to it, but knew that it was even more important for Jane. For him this house had come to symbolize his life with her – a permanence and stability that he'd lacked his entire life.

Things were finally going well, Teresa thought as she made her way home from work. Jane was at the house today, with her brothers. She was just finishing up a class of trainees and would have a week long break before the next one started. She was in her 29th week and was feeling good.

She loved her job and Jane was pleased because it wasn't dangerous – and he was having fun with it. Her brothers were all doing well – at least they would be once she got Jimmy to settle down. Jane himself was happy; a simple thing to say, a miraculous thing to witness. He smiled all the time, and laughed, and loved her completely and openly. Life couldn't get better.

She pulled into her driveway, suddenly feeling tired. She winced slightly as she made her way to the front door. As soon as she got in she headed to her bedroom, planning to change and relax. She had probably overdone it and Jane was going to get after her.

She pulled her pants down to change into casual clothes when she saw it. There was blood on her panties.

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry. A number of my readers asked for this! Please remember, however, this is ultimately a happy fic.**_


	17. Emergency

_**Hi. I didn't want to leave you hanging too long on this one. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.**_

Jane was talking with Tommy about the kitchen cabinets, which were supposed to come the next day, when his phone buzzed. He glanced down to see that it was Teresa on the line.

"Hey", he answered. A moment later his face went white and he reached out and grabbed Tommy's arm, to keep himself from falling over. "Oh my God. Did you call an ambulance? Teresa – you have to – okay, okay, I'll be right there." He signed off and immediately turned to head towards the door.

"What is it?" Tommy called after him.

"Teresa. She's bleeding", he called.

Jane had barely made it to his car when Tommy and Jimmy were there. Jimmy grabbed the keys from his hand. "Get in. I'm driving."

Jane simply nodded, knowing he was in no shape to drive. He vaguely noticed that Tommy had gotten in the back seat. The next thing he knew they were flying out towards the main road.

He felt a strange combination of numbness and terror. The only time he could remember feeling like this in the last ten years was when Red John had called him to on Teresa's phone.

He closed his eyes, feeling sick. No! This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when everything was going so well. He couldn't lose the babies. He couldn't lose _her!_

"What happened?" Jimmy asked quietly.

It was Tommy who replied. Jane was paralyzed with fear and anguish. "I don't know. He just said she was bleeding."

"God. Did she go to the hospital?" Jimmy asked, still driving like crazy on the single country road.

"Jane!" Tommy reached forward and touched his shoulder. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"No",he murmured. "No. She's at home. Said she wanted to wait for me."

"Damn it Teresa", Jimmy muttered. "Maybe we should call an ambulance?"

Jane didn't answer and the two brothers realized he was barely hanging on.

"We don't know how bad it is", Tommy said. "If it was really bad, wouldn't she have called?"

"I don't know. Jane?"

"What?" he muttered, his thoughts totally consumed by what could happen. He had been too happy, too content, too sure that life was good. He should have known better. He should have known that he was cursed. What was he _thinking_!

"_Jane_!" Tommy squeezed his shoulder. "Are you okay? Should we call an ambulance?"

"I – yes – maybe", he nodded. Why hadn't he thought of that? What was _wrong_ with him?

"I think he's in shock", Jimmy murmured. "Call, Tommy. We'll be there in just five minutes. We should be able to meet the ambulance."

Jimmy pulled up to the house and Jane was out of the car before it had even stopped. He ran to the front door and threw it open.

"_Teresa!_" he called, running back to the bedroom. He found her there, curled up on her side, her robe thrown haphazardly over top of her. She was in tears, but was barely moving. "Teresa?" he gently sat beside her on the bed and took her hands. "Talk to me?"

"I – don't know what's wrong", she whispered. "Oh Jane – I can't lose them. Please, don't let me lose them."

He bit his lip to keep from crying and bent over, so that his cheek touched hers. "The ambulance is on its way love. Just hang on. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" she cried. "Patrick, please. I don't want to lose them."

"Neither do I", he whispered, his voice breaking. Just then he heard noise at the front door and the next moment the EMT's had walked in, pulley a gurney.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity as they asked Teresa, and them him a whole bunch of questions. They carefully lifted Teresa's robe and one of the Technicians – a woman he was glad to see – checked her out. "Okay, the bleeding isn't too bad", she said comfortingly. "We're going to get an IV set up and then we'll take you in. Are you the father?" she asked Jane.

"Yes."

"Okay, you can come with us. Just keep holding her hand and keep her calm. The calmer she is the better – her blood pressure is a bit high."

"Teresa, love, look at me", he said softly. He had something to do – he had to keep her calm. He could do that – it was what he knew how to do. "It's going to be okay", he said softly. "I want you to take a deep breath -"

"Jane!" she protested, looking as if she was going to cry.

"A deep breath Teresa – come on, you can do it. I'm right here with you. I'm not going to leave you – ever. Come on, breath."

It took a few minutes but finally she began to calm. Soon her eyes were drooping and she was almost asleep. By this time they were in the ambulance, on the way to the hospital. Tommy and Jimmy were following in the car.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that", the EMT told him. "I'd like to have you on all my calls. She's doing good. Her pressure is down and the bleeding seems to have slowed."

"The babies?" he asked.

"They'll check them as soon as we're in the hospital", she told him gently. "Often when the mother is in some distress they're quiet. They seem to know she needs a little peace and quiet', she smiled.

Jane didn't smile back, knowing that the technician didn't know – or wasn't telling him – how the babies were doing. The fact that they weren't moving scared him. He desperately wanted to put his hand on her stomach, to feel them, but at the same time he was terrified. What if -"

_No!_ He wasn't going to think that. All he had to do right now was concentrate on Teresa. He pushed aside her hair. She was so pale. If they lost the babies it would be devastating, for both of them, but they'd get through it. But if anything happened to her – he knew he wouldn't survive. He wouldn't want to.

They pulled into the hospital and within seconds she was whisked away into the ER. He wanted to follow but was asked to stay back to fill out forms. He just about snapped the head off of the nurse, but realized that it would only make things worse. He knew they were looking at her and that they didn't need him there hovering over her. But damned if he'd stay here more than a few minutes. He needed to be with her.

"Mr. Jane?" Another nurse was standing in the doorway, a slight smile on her face. "You can come back now."

He went to follow her just as Jimmy and Tommy burst into the waiting room. "I'm going to see Teresa", he told them. "I'll let you know."

He walked quickly back and the nurse led him to a small room with his wife. She was lying on the bed, still pale, hooked up to a bunch of machines. A doctor – he assumed she was a doctor – was standing with the dopler machine – he'd learned about it on one of Teresa's appointments- ready to put it on Teresa. He immediately made his way to his wife and took her hand. She was still pale, and there were tear marks on her face, but she was calmer than she had been.

The doctor smiled briefly, and then, without saying anything, moved the dopler around on Teresa's beely. A moment later they could hear the sound of a heartbeat. Jane could feel the tears gather in his eyes. He felt Teresa's hand squeeze his so hard it almost hurt, and he looked down and gave her a smile.

"Well, we've got one strong heartbeat", the doctor said softly. She moved the machine and a second later there was another one. "Sounds like both of the babies are fine", she told the relieved parents. "We still don't know what's wrong and I'm having them bring an ultrasound right away. In the meantime the nurse is going to hook up the monitor so we can keep listening to your babies. Just in case we're preparing the OR."

"What?" Jane looked up suddenly. "But she's only 29 weeks."

"I know", the doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "It's early, I know, but lots of babies do just fine at that age. And if there's something wrong, it's better that we deliver them now than to have anything happen."

"But what could be wrong?" Teresa cried. "They said everything looked good on my last appointment."

"It's hard, I know", the doctor said. "And I don't want to guess. We'll just have to wait and see. The good news is the bleeding has stopped and we have strong heartbeats. Ah, here's the ultrasound. Now we're going to find out right away. Just stay as relaxed as possible."

The tests took almost 30 minutes – an excruciating amount of time where they waited to hear what was wrong and whether Teresa would have to have a C-section and deliver the babies early.

Jane had felt slightly better as soon as he'd heard the heartbeats, but was still terrified something could – would go wrong. He knew he must look as pale as Teresa, but at the moment couldn't care.

"Where are Tommy and Jimmy?" Teresa asked suddenly.

"Crap", he said. "They're in the waiting room. They're probably going insane." But there was no way he was going to leave her, so instead he found a nursing assistant and asked if she could go and tell them what was going on. With a smile she agreed.

"Thank you", Teresa said. "I don't want a couple of nervous Lisbon brothers loose in the hospital."

"No", he laughed. "That would be pretty dangerous." He looked at her closely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared – terrified. But I feel a bit better. When I was waiting for you -"

"I know", he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Next time you should call an ambulance."

"I don't plan for there to _be_ a next time", she told him. "Oh God Jane – what if something is really wrong? What if something is wrong with the babies?"

"Then we'll deal with it", he said, more calmly than he felt. "As long as I don't lose you, I can deal with it – we can deal with it together."

She nodded, but her eyes filled with tears. "Not my babies", she cried softly. "Jane, I don't want to lose my babies."

"I know", he said gently, getting up and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Okay", the doctor – Dr. Halliday was her name – came into the room with a smile. "So, I've got the results back and it's pretty good news."

Both Jane and Lisbon closed their eyes in relief. "_Pretty_ good?" Jane asked after a moment where he had to gather himself together.

"Yes. Teresa, you're suffering from what's called Placenta Previa. This means that the placenta has attached itself over or near your cervix."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked. "I mean, for her prognosis?"

"Well, it often causes bleeding – which is what happened with Teresa. It can be moderate or severe but it's often not life-threatening, to either the mother or the baby – in this case babies."

"But – will it come back – the bleeding?" Teresa asked.

"It can – and frequently does. The good news is we don't have to deliver the babies now. The bad news is I'm afraid you're going to be restricted to bed-rest – or partial bed-rest, for the rest of your pregnancy. It also will probably mean a C-section, unless the placenta moves, which it sometimes does. We'll be able to tell with an ultrasound before the birth."

"Why didn't they see it before?"

"I don't know", Doc Halliday answered. "It's not always possible to see earlier in pregnancy – and it may depend if there was a baby in the way."

"But it's safe for her to be at home."

"Mmm hmm. If there's any more bleeding, you'll have to bring her to the hospital, but, as I said, most women will do fine with bed-rest."

"_Bed-rest!" _Teresa said. "I'm going to go crazy." But fortunately she didn't sound too upset and instead looked at Jane. He could see the relief in her eyes – the same relief he was feeling.

"I'll keep you entertained", her husband offered. She looked at him gratefully – but a little worriedly. She wasn't too sure about what kind of entertainment he'd produce.

"I'm going to send in the nurse to unhook you from all the machines", the Doc said. "And then I'll be back with an instruction sheet. I want you to go home, straight to bed, and only get up to go to the bathroom – nothing else. I'd suggest going in to see your OB in the next couple of days. He or she will monitor you. If things look good you'll probably be able to have some limited movement – but you do need to take it easy for the rest of our pregnancy."

"She will", Jane said. He held out his hand. "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome", she smiled. "Take care. I'll be back in a few minutes."

After the doctor had gone Jane again sat beside Teresa and held onto her. They were both shaky with emotion and Jane still felt like he wanted to cry. Just then he felt a bump, and then another one. "Hey", he looked down. "The munchkins are moving around."

"Yes", his wife sniffed. "It feels so wonderful. They stopped moving and I was so scared."

"The EMT said babies do that when the mother is in distress", he explained.

"Great – just what I needed!" She sniffed again, and then looked at Jane and burst into tears.

He held her and rocked her, letting her get out all the anguish of the past couple of hours. He felt rather like he wanted to do the same, but knew that right now he needed to be the strong one.

A moment later the Doc walked back in and quietly gave him instructions. She handed him a sheet with the information written out and looked down at the now quiet woman on the bed. "It'll be fine Teresa. Your husband will look after you. You just concentrate on keeping yourself and those babies happy!"

"Okay", Teresa sniffed. "Thank you."

"I'd better go tell Tommy and Jimmy what happened", Jane said. "Just wait and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He strode out to the waiting room, feeling shaky and emotional. He spied the two Lisbons sitting quietly, both looking extremely worried. He felt a sudden wash of affection for the two men. They were his family now. "Hey", he said, walking up to them with a smile. "Sorry about leaving you."

"It's okay, you needed to be with Teresa. The nurse told us what was going on." Jimmy stood and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Did she tell you what's wrong?"

"Just that the babies were okay and that Teresa was restricted to bed rest."

"Yes, that's right." Jane spent the next couple of minutes explaining things. "I'm going to go see if she's been signed out. I'll text you when she's ready to go so you can bring the car around."

"Will do. Tell her we love her, okay?" Jimmy said.

"I will", he smiled. "Although I'm pretty sure she knows that already." He gave each man a pat on the shoulder and then returned to his wife. He needed to stay with her.

Soon Teresa was ready to go and he helped her out to the car where her two brothers were waiting. Tommy gave her a hug and Jimmy waived from the front seat. Patrick got in the back with Teresa and buckled her up. "Okay – let's get home."

As soon as they were back Patrick bundled her off to bed. He made her sit on the chair while he quickly changed the bloody sheets – getting rid of the evidence as quickly as possible. Once the new sheets were on the bed he helped tuck her in. "How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Okay. Sleepy."

"Well then, why don't you go to sleep. It's been an exhausting day."

"Okay. Stay with me?"

"Of course", he nodded quickly. "Let me just tell your brothers and I'll be right back." He returned a moment later and stripped off his suit. He then got in bed and curled his arms around his wife. "I'm so glad you're okay", he whispered.

"I'm glad our babies are okay", she whispered back. "I was so frightened."

"I know. Me too. But everything is going to be fine."

"But I have to stay in bed", she wailed softly.

"Mmm – just where I want you", he told her, while waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and then swatted him. "No sex, at least not for a while."

He sighed heavily. "Damn!" But then he smiled. "I'm just happy to be able to cuddle with you."

"Good." She moved closer to him. "Because I love it when you do that."

The two of them remained close together, enjoying the relief that their babies were fine. Soon after Teresa drifted off to sleep. Just as Jane was about to follow her, he again felt two bumps and chuckled softly. His children were telling him that they were here and they were doing just fine. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	18. Plans

Tommy and Jimmy both watched Jane closely. They were all sitting at the breakfast table, and Jane had his elbows on the table, his hands cradling a cup of tea. He was staring into the liquid as if it were trying to hide something from him. He wore two deep frown lines on his forehead.

Tommy raised his eyebrow at his brother, clearly unsure what was going on. Jane had trucked out into the kitchen a few moments ago, had grunted a "good morning" and then set about making himself the tea. So far he hadn't said anything else.

"Uh – so how's Teresa this morning?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm?" Jane looked up, the frown intensifying.

"Our sister – Teresa – how is she?"

"What? Oh – she seems fine. Still sleeping. She had a good night." With that his eyes returned to the tea.

"How about you?" Jimmy asked gently. "You seem a bit – tired – this morning."

"Me?" Patrick frowned again. "I'm alright."

"Jane, Teresa is going to be just fine," Tommy told him.

"Of course," he nodded, although he sounded unsure.

"Well then if you know and if you're okay it must be that there's something foreign in your tea, because you've been staring at it for almost twenty minutes", Jimmy told him bluntly.

Jane sighed and finally set the cup down. The tea was practically cold anyway. "Everything is fine," he repeated, although to his listeners it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself. "Teresa slept through the night and the babies were moving like crazy this morning."

"And I suppose you know she slept through the night because you didn't," Tommy said directly.

Jane just shrugged and picked up his cup.

"Jane, you said it yourself, she's fine, the babies are fine, it's not going to help anybody if you don't relax and rest."

"How can I?" he asked softly. "She's my wife, those are my children. I have to make sure they're okay."

The two brothers again looked at each other. They knew about Jane's past, had checked him out carefully when they realized things with Teresa were serious, and knew how hard it must be on him to think about losing her or their babies. Still, everything _was_ fine and he couldn't kill himself by worrying.

"We're here, you know," Jimmy said. "And we're not going anywhere. We'll also make sure she's okay and that she takes it easy."

"Yeah, cause it's going to _take_ all of us," Tommy snorted. "That woman doesn't know the meaning of taking it easy."

For the first time since they'd seen him this morning, Patrick smiled. It was a small one, and a little wobbly, but at least it _was_ a smile.

"That's true," he agreed. He then sighed. "How the hell am I going to keep her from going insane," he admitted. When the two Lisbon's laughed he chuckled himself. "Bed rest. It's going to be the death of us."

After a moment Jimmy spoke. "Uh yeah – good luck with that. I don't think it's humanly possible for Lisbon to stay down for that long. God, either she _will_ go insane or she'll shoot someone."

"True. So, I'm going to have to figure out ways to keep her occupied," he told the Lisbon's. Both the brothers looked sympathetic although neither offered any practical suggestions. Jane knew it was going to be up to him.

With that he stood and headed back to the bedroom to check on his wife. His mind was going at full speed. One moment he was reliving those moments when he'd wondered if he was again going to lose his family and the next he was thinking about ways to keep his wife from going crazy – or, more likely, from killing him.

"Hey beautiful," he said gently as he walked in the door. He could see that Teresa was awake, although she still looked half asleep. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked, climbing up beside her.

"Mmm – I think so," she said softly. "And you?"

He smiled, and reached over and kissed her, although he didn't answer her question. No need for her to know –

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" she scowled, looking at him closely. "Jane, I'm _fine_. The babies are fine. You have to sleep."

"And I'm fine too," he told her. "Are you hungry? What can I get you?"

She started to push herself up and to kick her legs over the side of the bed when he stopped her. "Teresa? Where are you going?"

"Huh? I'm going to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. You don't need to fix me breakfast. I can get it for myself."

He reached out and took her arm. "I think you've forgotten something my dear."

"What?" she frowned.

"You're on bed rest. What did the doctor say? You can get up to go to the bathroom, but that's all. Now, let me help you – because yesterday was traumatic for both of us and I _want_ to help you," he said before she had a chance to argue. "And after you've gone to the bathroom you're coming right back to bed and then I'm serving you breakfast. So, as we walk to the bathroom, tell me what you want. I can fix you an omelet, or crepes or pancakes, cereal – you name it."

She sighed, knowing that this was one battle she wasn't going to win – even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She'd totally forgotten about the doctor's orders, but of course Jane hadn't. She knew him well enough to know that he'd _never_ forget things about those he loved.

"We-ell", she said, drawing it out. "If you're going to wait on me I'd better make the most of it. How about – eggs Benedict with a fruit bowl and a lovely cup of -"

"Decaf coffee," he interrupted.

"No – no, no, _please_?" she whimpered. How was she going to get by without caffeine?"

"You'll get used to it," he said unsympathetically. "In fact, I should also get some decaf tea – I'll sacrifice myself and cut out the caffeine as well."

"Nice of you," she said sarcastically, "although tea doesn't have _nearly _the same amount of caffeine so it's not going to be as painful for you."

"It's the thought that counts my dear," he told her sweetly.

"No it's not." She turned and closed the bathroom door in his face. "I can pee by myself," she told him.

He simply raised an eyebrow and waited for her outside the door. He couldn't help but grin – Teresa was going to be a very grumpy patient. Oh well, he loved her grumpy moods – although he did worry that he might get rather tired of them. She _did_ have almost three months to go.

"Done?" he called through the door. She didn't answer but he heard the faucet turn on and so he waited. A moment later she came out of the room, still looking grumpy, but she'd regained some color, even though she was still too pale for his liking.

"To bed with you Mrs. Jane," he said kindly. He helped her in and then helped her sit up, pillows piled up around her. "I'll get a better back pillow to make it easier for you to sit up," he told her. "Now – breakfast. You said you wanted -"

"Eggs Benedict," she told him sweetly.

He sighed. "I don't think we have all the ingredients. How about a nice omelet and I'll make you Eggs Benedict tomorrow."

"Fine." It was only as he was leaving that Teresa spoke again.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" he turned around and looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Thank you," she said softly. "And I'm sorry for being grumpy. I'm just – not used to this. I feel perfectly fine and it's hard to just lie here."

He immediately headed back to the bed and sat down next to her. He took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles of each. "I know it's hard," he told her sympathetically. "And I'll do everything I can to make it easier on you. But you have to keep telling yourself this isn't about you. This isn't you being lazy or selfish. This isn't about you being demanding. This is about you looking after our babies. This is for _them_ Lisbon and I know how completely unselfish you are when it comes to those you love. You'll do anything to protect them. So just think that _this_ time protecting someone isn't about throwing yourself in front of a bullet, or capturing some evil SOB. This is about resting in bed and letting your husband wait on you. Can you do that?"

She regarded him seriously for a moment, thinking about what he'd said. She wanted to laugh at herself. It was harder for her to contemplate being waited on than it was imagining throwing herself in front of an oncoming bullet for Jane. She was seriously screwed up.

"Yes," she finally said. "I can do that."

"Good." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the nose. "Now I'm going to go and make you that omelet."

"Jane?"

"What?" he glanced at her again.

"I'd still like a bowl of fresh fruit!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I am here but to serve your every whim."

"Damn right," she called after him, a grin on her face.

As she lay back, waiting for Patrick to reappear with her breakfast, the grin slowly faded. She thought about the look of exhaustion and worry on his face and knew that this had to have been terrible for him. She knew how frightened he was of something happening to her, and this was even worse with the lives of the babies also at risk. She wished there was something she could do or say to help him, but other than keeping herself healthy, she didn't think there _was_ anything she could do.

Except maybe enlist the help of her brothers and teammates. She waited for her breakfast, trying to think of a plan.

As Jane walked to the kitchen he decided he needed a plan. He had to keep Teresa from getting bored and to make sure she stayed in bed. He would have to enlist the help of his co-workers and Teresa's family.

* * *

"Patrick, you'll have to call work and tell them that I won't be able to do the next class. I'm afraid you're going to have to do it."

It was the second day of Teresa's bed rest and she was feeling pretty good. She'd been tired enough after the stress of everything and a couple days of dozing and resting had been good. But she was starting to feel a bit antsy and that led her to thinking about work.

Patrick frowned. "I'm not going back to work. Not when you're on bed rest. I need to be here."

"No you don't." This time she frowned. "I'll be just fine here. You don't need to babysit me, but you _do_ need to handle the class. The students have already registered and I know they're excited about it. You can't cancel on them now."

"They can get someone else to teach it," Patrick said stubbornly. "I wouldn't be any good anyway. You're the one that does most of the work. I just come in a dazzle them with a few mentalist tricks."

"You do not. You're _extremely_ good at teaching. In fact you know very well that you're the reason there's a waiting list to get into this class. Come on, you have to do it."

"I _have_ to be here with you." He reached down and kissed her forehead. "Now just relax. Are you hungry?"

"I am _not_ hungry and I'm not going to just relax, not until we've sorted this out and you agree to teach the class. Just because I have to lie on my back doesn't mean I'm an idiot Jane, so don't try and patronize me."

"Okay fine, I won't patronize you and I didn't call you an idiot, although the way you're acting …. Look, I need to be here to help you. Who's going to bring you your meals or a drink? And what if you need something else or what if there's an emergency? You know you can't get out of bed Teresa, so let's stop arguing. I'll call the FBI and tell them they need to find someone else to handle the class."

"Aargh! Stop it Jane! You do _not_ need to be here all day looking after me. You can fix me a meal and leave it with me – put it in a cooler or something. I have a telephone and a computer so if something comes up I can call or email. You don't need to spend 24 hours a day waiting on me."

"What if I want to?"

"Then you're crazy and you'll drive _me_ crazy. And what about the house? How are you going to get it finished if you're here all the time? I thought you wanted to have it done so we could move in before the babies came."

"That was before – this," he said, waving towards her stomach. "And the house can wait. We'll be fine here until it's finished."

Teresa took a deep breath and looked at her husband, and then groaned when she saw _that_ look on his face. She'd come across it many, many times over the years. It was the expression that said his mind was made up and it didn't matter if what he had decided was dangerous, misguided, selfish or just plain stupid, he was going to do it. She sighed and allowed her head to flop back down. How in hell was she going to convince him?

"Jane," she finally said, sounding tired. "I appreciate that you want to be here for me, I really do. And I certainly _want_ you here, at least some of the time. But it will actually stress me out a lot more if you stay here all the time. It's not good for you. Surely there's some compromise we can come to? Please, for both our sakes?"

In the past her trying to argue, reason or beg him hadn't usually made a dent in his decision, but things had begun to change the moment he'd admitted he was in love with her. He'd worked really hard to change – to listen and to take her feelings into account. She could tell that right now he was struggling.

"I don't want you to be alone," he said forcefully.

"Okay, I understand. But do you have to be the one who is always here? I mean, my brothers could come sometimes and so could Annie."

He thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, but I don't know how trustworthy your brothers will be. I'd be worried they'd wander off somewhere."

"They won't," she assured him with a smile. "I know they seem unreliable, but in this case they won't be. Families mean a lot to them Jane. They'll look after me, really."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "We'll try it for a little while, but if they screw up I'll -"

"You'll what," she grinned. "Shoot them?"

"No – I'll hypnotize them and have them do something really embarrassing."

She giggled and then reached out and took his hand. "Thank you Patrick. And you'll teach the class?"

He started to shake his head. "I can't Teresa. I'm not you and I wouldn't know all the things to say to them. You're the one who knows all the crime fighting techniques. I told you, I do the tricks."

She sighed and looked at him, knowing he was wrong and that he'd be really good at it, but also knowing she wasn't going to convince him. "Well maybe they can find someone to do my part and you can continue to teach your skills."

"Right! And what other teacher would let me do my thing without complaining or trying to correct me? Meh – it would be awful."

She knew he was right. Anyone who had a traditional background in law enforcement and who didn't know Patrick's – methods –would find it hard to work with him. Hell, even people who knew him for years still struggled. "I hate the thought of a whole class losing out. They signed up to learn from us and they'll end up getting some old standard teacher."

"You can't worry about everyone else right now Teresa," he told her. "Just you worry about you and those babies. They'll get by just fine without us."

That was probably true, although it bugged Teresa no end. She also felt badly that Patrick didn't have the class to keep him interested and entertained. She knew how much he enjoyed teaching some of his 'trick's as he labeled them. In fact she'd already been thinking about seeing if he could expand his role. She was pretty sure it was the perfect job for him.

But she also recognized that it would be difficult for him to work with a lot of people. He could be impatient and sarcastic, which didn't make for a good working relationship. Oh well, maybe she should do what he said and just let it go.

* * *

Jane contacted the Director of the Austin Field office and explained that he wasn't going to be able to teach while Teresa was at home. The Director was not happy. In fact, he was very, very _un_happy and tried everything he could to get Jane to stay.

The fact was, his training program was gaining national attention. The graduates had already started to outperform other agents and were signing the praises of the program. There was already talk of expanding it, and making Austin a training center. It would be quite a coup for him and for Austin.

So when Jane – the star of the program – said he wasn't going to continue with it, he panicked. He threatened – which turned out was _not_ a good thing with Jane – and then he bribed and he finally pleaded.

"Look Jane – you can have just about anything you need for the program. You can be in charge – you can hire who you want, but we need you to stay."

"Why?"

"Why? Because – because it's a very popular program. You're teaching things that are making a major difference in the quality of agents who are graduating. They want to _expand_ the program, not shut it down. Please, just think about it."

"My wife comes first," he answered. "But I'll see if I can come up with something."

The Director thanked him, offering one final bribe – "Teresa can come back after her maternity leave and I'll make her the program director. It would be a promotion for her and bring in quite a bit more money. Just think about it Patrick."

He promised he would and hung up the phone slowly. He wasn't particularly worried about himself, and the increase in pay didn't matter that much, but in this case it was Teresa he had to think about. The Director had offered her a promotion if he continued the program. And – although it wasn't said – he had a suspicion that it wouldn't do her career too much good if he didn't go back and the program collapsed.

So now he had to think of how to save that whole mess while at the same time make sure that Teresa didn't get bored.

It hit him in the middle of the night, as he lay there staring at the ceiling, that maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

The next morning he got up and went to make a phone call, before realizing it was way too early. He had to wait until after 11:00 to finally call, just about ready to wear a hole in the carpet from impatience.

"Grace?"

"_Jane? Is everything okay? Teresa called yesterday and told me what happened."_

"Hi. Everything's fine. She told you she is on bed rest?"

"_Yeah. Poor thing, what a drag. But at least it's better than her having the babies too early."_

"Mmm hmm. We were relieved. Say Grace, I want to throw something by you and Wayne to see if you 'd be interested. What do you say?"

He spent the next half an hour talking to first Grace and then Wayne, By the end he was satisfied that what he'd come up with was a good idea.

He had another call to make, and this time he was a bit more nervous. He hadn't talked to Hightower since she'd saved his ass when he'd been kidnapped by Kirkland. He'd always assumed that Teresa, or someone from the former CBI had contacted her and told her about Red John, even though he'd never actually enquired directly.

He had to get Wiley to track her down and found out she was working as a corporate security specialist in Los Angeles. He got the number but found himself feeling a bit nervous when he picked up the phone. Madeleine Hightower was no pushover.

"_Hello_?" her voice answered.

"Madeleine?"

"_Who is this? Do I know you?"_

"I hope so. It's Patrick Jane."

There was a _very_ pregnant pause on the other end of the phone. _"Patrick Jane? What do you want?"_

"Well that's not a very nice greeting Madeleine. What if I don't want anything?"

"_You wouldn't have called me," she told him. "You and I didn't exactly have a social relationship."_

"No, that's true, although I _did_ save your life."

"_You did – and I saved yours so we're even."_

"Yes, but you saved mine after getting me in trouble so I'm _still_ one up on you."

Madeleine sighed. Yes, it definitely was Patrick Jane. "_So, what can I do for you Patrick?"_

"Well, it's actually something I may be able to do for you."

* * *

Jane knocked politely on the Director's door. He had promised himself that he was going to be his most charming. He knew he could do it, and there was a lot at stake.

He'd left Teresa in the care of her niece. Of all the Lisbons (after Teresa herself) he trusted Annie the most. In fact both of the women were curled up on the bed chatting a million miles an hour when he left.

"Jane, come on in." Director Samuel Toshman reminded him a bit of Lucas Wainright – his least favorite CBI Director. No, he'd forgotten about Bertram. _He _was Janes least favorite, followed by Wainright. Although he had to admit that even though he hadn't liked the young man, he hadn't deserved to die and for that Jane had suffered some real sorrow and a measure of guilt.

So it always made him a bit uncomfortable whenever he came into contact with Toshman and at this moment he wished strongly that Dennis were still here.

"So, what can I do for you? I hope you've changed your mind about the training course. We really need you Patrick."

"Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Jane didn't arrive home until late in the afternoon. The whole thing had taken much longer than he had thought it would and he'd ended up in just the kind of conversation he hated.

He hated discussing details with people. He liked to figure things out in his head, do them and then surprise everyone with the amazing results. He grinned at that, knowing that his dear wife would have a few things to say about _that_.

But in order to get what he wanted he'd had to go over as many of the details as possible with the Director. By the time he'd left he was feeling tired, irritated and yet really, really pleased with how everything had gone. He'd gotten just what he'd wanted to. He could hardly wait to tell Teresa.


	19. Returning Friends and Family

_**I'm SO sorry for the horrendously long delay in posting. It's been a horrible couple of months for me with lots of sickness interspersed with travel. I finally had surgery and am recuperating and trying to catch up on my stories. Again – I WILL finish this so don't give up on me.**_

_**Thanks!**_

Jane poked his head around the corner and smiled at his wife, who was propped up in bed, typing madly away on the computer. She was preparing notes and lesson plans for her training classes and, from what Jane could tell, she was enjoying it.

At first he'd worried about her doing any work at all, but had realized that lying around doing nothing was actually more stressful on her then working. In the end, and with the okay from her OB he had brought some notes home from work and had also helped her by organizing everything.

"What's up?" she asked suddenly, having spied her husband standing in the doorway.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful and –thankfully – healthy she looked. The doctor said things were looking good, which had been a relief to both of them. On top of that she'd been great about staying in bed – trying to be as cheerful as possible. He knew that sometimes she was faking it, but the very fact that she was trying so hard meant the world to him.

"Oh – we have some visitors. I wanted to check if you were up to seeing them."

"Them? Who is it?" She eagerly moved her computer to the table beside her and sat up. She brushed her fingers through her hair and straightened her sweater.

"It's a surprise", he smiled. "I'll be back."

A moment later Teresa heard a voice and grinned. A moment later the large body of Wayne Rigsby came through the door, followed by Grace."

"Hey!" she cried, a big smile on her face. "What the heck are you two doing here?" She gave Wayne a hug when he bent over the bed, followed a few seconds later by Grace.

"Didn't Jane tell you", Grace asked, sitting on the edge of the bed when Teresa patted it.

"No, he didn't tell me a thing" she glared at her husband, although the grin ruined the effect. She then turned back to her friends. "How long can you stay?"

"Uh -", Grace glanced at Wayne. "Well, we're here for six months."

"Six _months_?" Teresa glanced back and forth between the Rigsby's and then at her husband. "What the heck is going on?"

At that moment everyone was looking at Jane and he simply gave his most charming smile. "They've been given a six month contract to teach at the training institute. Wayne is going to do classes on arson and Grace is going to teach some classes on technology and crime fighting. They'll also do some more general classes on law enforcement techniques and protocol. They're filling in for you while you're on bed rest and then maternity leave."

"What?" she blinked slowly. "Uh – whose idea was this?" she asked, although the look she gave Patrick told everyone she knew darn well whose idea it had been.

"Well, the Director didn't want to close down the program. In fact he was _very_ anxious that he not have to close it so he told me I could hire anyone I wanted to fill in. And by the way – when you're ready to go back he's going to make you director of the training program."

"Jane – you didn't blackmail him into that, did you?"

"Would I do that?" At her skeptical look he laughed. "I didn't, really. He was the one who offered and who am I to refuse for you?"

Teresa glanced at a worried looking Wayne and Grace and grinned. "This is so great you guys." Her smile faded suddenly. "But – Jane didn't coerce you, did he?"

"No, not at all", Grace told her. "In fact, it was great opportunity for us. Business has been a bit slow lately – oh, we were expecting it to get busy again – but this worked out perfectly. The pay is good, we get to keep working together, and there's no danger. And of course, we get to be here when your babies are born!"

"This is so great you guys, thank you", Teresa told them, having trouble not tearing up. "But what about Ben?" she asked Wayne. He shared custody of the little boy with his mother Sarah and she was pretty sure he wouldn't want to be separated from him for long.

"He's going to spend the summer with us. Sarah is getting married and she'll need the time to plan the wedding and then go on the honeymoon", Wayne told her calmly. "I might fly back a few times to see him before then."

Teresa nodded, thinking how well Sarah and Wayne had managed to stay focused on what was best for Ben and avoid any anger or bitterness between them.

"Well, I'm so glad you're here! When do you start?"

Everyone again looked at Jane, who sighed. "When the last person gets here", he told them.

"Last person?" Teresa smiled. "Who is that?"

"Well, I figured we needed at _least_ three people to fill your shoes", his loving spouse told her. "So I asked Madeleine Hightower if she would be interested."

"And she said _yes_?" Teresa asked, in surprise. "I didn't think she - well that she -"

" – liked me?" Patrick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well – yes."

He shrugged and grinned. "Oh she does – she tries to hide it, but she finds me quite loveable."

Wayne cracked a loud laugh at that and even Grace grinned. Jane pretended to look offended, but only for a minute.

"So – I've invited Wayne and Grace to stay for lunch, that way you can catch up on everything."

"Go enjoy your lunch", Teresa smiled. "I'll look forward to talking to you when you're done."

"Don't be silly", Jane told her. "Just wait here." A few minutes he returned with a small card table, which he plunked down in the middle of the bedroom. "I'll be right back."

Soon they were all eating in the bedroom, Patrick and Teresa sitting on the bed, while Wayne and Grace ate at the card table. There was a lot of laughter and reminiscing and Jane was sure he hadn't seen Teresa look so happy for a while. He just wished he'd thought to invite Cho. It would be great to have the old team together again. Oh well, there was time for that.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to keep Grace and Wayne here permanently!

Later that afternoon Wayne and Jane left to go and get some snacks – after Wayne had pretty well demolished all they had in the house. That left the girls to talk on their own.

"So", Grace said with a smile, lying in the bed facing Teresa.

"So what?" Teresa grinned.

"You look really happy – even stuck here in bed."

"I am", her former boss said softly. "I've never been happier."

"I'm so glad Teresa. You deserve it! And Jane – wow!"

"Wow?"

"Mmm – he's a different man. I mean – well, he's essentially the same, but he's also _different_. I know he's happy, that's obvious, but it's more than that."

Teresa regarded her intently, her head tilted as she waited for her friend to explain what she meant.

"I think – he's at peace. Even before, when we were at the CBI, there were times when he seemed to be enjoying things, but there was always a core of anger and hurt and guilt. But now – now he just seems happy."

"He is", Teresa smiled. "That's not to say that he doesn't still grieve for Angela and Charlotte, but you're right, I think he's finally at peace about them."

"I'm so happy for both of you and so are Wayne and Cho. It's hard to believe we've all come such a long way. It feels like yesterday that I started at the CBI."

"I know – and now I'm practically middle aged!"

"You are _not_ middle aged Teresa! You're young and beautiful."

"She's right", Patrick smiled as he walked in the door. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Of course. We talked about you."

Jane rolled his eyes. "And not about babies?"

"That's next", his wife told him.

"_Wayne_!" Jane called. "How about a game of poker?"

The women laughed, although both of them knew that Jane would probably have enjoyed talking babies as much, if not more than them.

That evening Jane climbed into bed and turned to face his smiling wife. "You're looking particularly lovely today", he told her.

"That's because I have the best husband in the world", she told him softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course you do."

She laughed and moved over so that he could put his arm around her. Cuddling up to him she sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be great having them here."

"And Madeleine?"

"Her too. We'll have to have everyone over one night, including Cho."

"That would be nice, but _not_ in the bedroom. I can go and lie down on the couch."

"Mmm", he hummed into her hair. With a sigh he moved so that he was lying down, Teresa pulled up to his side. He missed not being able to make love with her, but right now he was simply happy – happy to have her in his life.

The next few weeks saw Patrick spending most of his time at the training institute. He helped the Rigsby's and Madeleine Hightower get up to speed. Soon the new class was in full swing and things settled into a pattern for Jane, both at work and at home.

Work on the house, however, had slowed. Jimmy and Tommy still helped out – Tommy when he could – but Jane didn't have much time to do anything. He started to fret about it until Teresa told him to stop.

"It doesn't matter Patrick. The babies won't care where they are, as long as we love them."

"I know", he sighed. "But I wanted to have it finished for you and them."

"You will – but right now you have a lot going on so just relax. It'll get done."

It was at the very next appointment with the OB that they found out Teresa no longer had to be on bed rest.

"The placenta has moved", she told them. "It doesn't always happen, but in this case I'm glad to say it has. Now I want you to still take it easy – you are having twins – but you no longer have to stay down all day."

"Can I go back to work?" she asked excitedly.

"Desk duty only", her OB said firmly. "I'd prefer if it was part-time and _no stress_. Can you do that?"

"I'll make sure she does Doctor", Patrick chimed in, giving his other half a stern look. "I'll carry her out of there if she's bad!"

So, Teresa returned to work part-time, doing a little bit of training, but mostly writing up new scenarios for the students. Although she complained about not being back on full-time hours, secretly she was relieved. She was finding it harder to get through a day without resting. Being a small woman she was finding carrying twins a little tiring.

Now that Teresa wasn't on bed rest anymore, Jane was able to spend more time at the house. It was coming along nicely and he was hopeful that they'd actually be able to move in before the twins arrived.

Jimmy had been a lot of help with the house and Tommy had done quite a bit, even though he was studying hard at college. Jane liked Teresa's brothers, even though taken together they could be a bit – forceful. He laughed when he thought of some of their arguments with one another. They could really get going and he sometimes enjoyed just sitting back and watching. If Teresa was around he'd usually try and intervene because it bothered her, but for the most part he enjoyed their creative ways of tormenting one another.

For the first time in his life he was enjoying being part of a big, extended family. He'd been an only child and Angela had had just the one brother, who'd resented him for taking her away. For most of his life he had been alone, except for those few idyllic years with Angela and Charlotte.

He stopped the work he was doing – he was putting trim around the bathroom door today – and thought about the two of them. The last few months had been so busy and so full of both joy and worry that he realized he hadn't spent that much time thinking about them. For a moment a sharp pang of guilt went through him, but then he shook it off. He hadn't forgotten them – he was just going on with life. That couldn't be bad.

He looked around the house – not just a cabin anymore – that he'd lovingly decided to fix up for his new family and realized that this place represented much more than a building. It _was_ a start to a new life for him. Oh, it had already started – but when they moved in here he knew it meant that he'd turned that final corner.

Life was no longer about what he'd lost – but about what he'd gained. Yes, his past would always be part of that, but now he could spend his days thinking ahead and allowing himself to dream once again. He felt a sense of peace wash over him.

"Well, you look happy."

The sharp voice made Jane swing around in surprise. He hadn't heard the other man arrive, which bothered him. He usually noticed these kinds of things. "Danny."

"Jane", Danny Ruskin stood looking at him, no expression on his face. "Long time no see."

"True, although I think that's more on you than on me."

Danny nodded. "I heard you went to South America."

"I did – for a while."

"You got him?"

"I did", Patrick nodded.

"Good." The silence continued for quite a few seconds, with neither man moving.

Finally Jane sighed. "What brings you here this time? In trouble again?"

Danny lifted an eyebrow at him and his mouth lifted in a crooked grin. "I'd say that's the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you?"

Jane rolled his eyes. "Clichés? And I haven't been in trouble for a long time."

"Really? Isn't fleeing to another country after murdering a man considered _trouble_?"

"I didn't murder anyone – I performed an act of justice. And I didn't get in trouble for going to South America – as is evidenced by the fact that I'm standing here freely and openly."

"What did you do – bribe your way out of trouble?"

Jane sighed again. "What do you want Danny? _Do_ you need something?"

"No. I just came to see the man I thought loved my sister and niece", he said scathingly.

"You _thought_?" Jane looked at his former brother-in-law in confusion. "What do you mean by that. Of course I loved them – _love_ them."

"Really? I heard you've taken up with some -"

"Watch it", Patrick said softly, warningly. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my wife."

"Your _wife_!" Danny laughed. "I thought you had a wife – my sister. Except you've obviously forgotten her."

"I'll never forget her", Patrick said softly. "But it's been thirteen years Danny. Don't I deserve to live again? I spent over ten finding the man who killed her and my daughter. What more do you want from me?"

"Me? I don't want anything. I just thought -" he stopped and rubbed his eyes. "I thought I could count on you not to forget her. You were the only other one."

At that Jane closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then walked slowly towards the other man. "I haven't forgotten Danny – I'll never forget her. She was my wife, the woman I loved. And Charlotte was my little girl. I loved them more than you could possibly know. But I can't bury myself with them any longer. And just because I've found love again, it doesn't mean I love them any less. Please understand that."

Angela's little brother – the little brother who had followed her around, who had worshipped her, finally nodded. He rubbed his eyes again, trying not to let the other man see his tears. Finally he spoke. "Okay. It was – a shock when I heard you'd gotten married."

"I know. I'm sorry. I would have tried to get in touch with you but I had no idea where you were and it all happened very quickly."

"You married that police woman? The one you worked with?"

"Teresa? Yes."

"I see." He stood awkwardly for another minute and then finally looked around. "Nice place. Are you doing this?"

"Yes. I've had some help from my – from Teresa's brothers."

"Mmm." He let his eyes wander around the construction for a few more seconds until he finally faced Patrick again. "So, you gonna offer me a beer or something?"

Jane gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure. I'll get one from the Airstream. Have a seat", he pointed over at a couple of folding chairs and a small table he'd set up for when he needed a break. "I'll be right back."

Once both of them were seated they drank their beers, not speaking for a few minutes. It was Danny who broke the silence. "So, you really offed him?"

"Yeah", Patrick nodded, knowing who the other man was talking about.

"And did he know it was you and why?"

"He knew", Jane nodded. He didn't want to think about it – hated to think about it but he knew that Danny deserved to know. It had taken a lot for him to stop having nightmares about the life slowly draining from McAllister's eyes as he –

"How? How did you do it?" Danny whispered.

"Danny, do you -"

"I need to know Jane", he interrupted fiercely. "I need to know."

Jane nodded. "Okay. I shot him but he was only wounded and he escaped. I -"

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where did this happen? Where did you do it?"

Jane licked his lips and then took a long swig of beer. He really hated this. He'd never had to tell anyone the details, not even Teresa or Abbott. "At the chapel", he said quietly.

"The – you mean where Angela and Charlotte's funerals - ?"

"Yeah." Another swig of beer to try and postpone the discussion.

"So you shot him, but he escaped?"

"He had one of his people try and distract me – a woman. But I managed to follow him and eventually I found him."

"And?"

"I killed him."

"No Patrick – I want you to tell me. I need to know. I need to know the bastard knew what was coming to him, that he realized."

"He did", Jane nodded. He swallowed and took another breath, blowing it out slowly. "He finally collapsed and I -" he closed his eyes and forced himself to continue. "I sat on top of him and – put my hand around his neck – and I strangled him."

"And that's all?" Danny whispered.

There was silence for a few more seconds, but Danny stayed quiet this time. Finally Patrick spoke. "I asked if he was sorry he'd killed Angela and Charlotte."

"What did he say?"

Jane laughed, although it was with more bitterness than humor. "He didn't. He couldn't talk so I had him blink. He said he was sorry."

"And was that all?" Both of the men knew that Danny was having to drag everything out of Patrick, but they also both knew that he had to say – he had to tell  
Angela's brother and Charlotte's uncle what had happened.

"I asked him if he was afraid to die. He indicated he was. I told him good – and I strangled him." He paused. "I watched the life slowly drain from his face and his eyes. I killed the man who killed my family."

"And did it feel good?" Danny wanted to know. "Was it worth it?"

"Was it worth it?" he whispered to himself. "I don't know" he grimaced slightly. "But I can tell you that I'd do it again if I had the chance. The bastard deserved to die and now he'll never hurt another woman or child again."

Danny nodded and took a sip of his beer, his eyes focused off in the distance. "Thank you", he said softly.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know – but because you did it, I didn't have to. So – thank you."

Silence reined for a few more seconds and then, "you're welcome."

"How did you find me?" Patrick finally asked.

"Internet. Your exploits are famous again."

"That's not why I work for the FBI you know."

"No? But I always thought you loved fame and attention."

"I did – at one time. Now – I just want to be left in peace to live my life and maybe do a little good while I'm at it."

"And are you?" the younger man looked at him gravely.

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled softly when he thought about Teresa and his life. He turned fully to his brother-in-law. "I'm not proud of a lot that I've done in my life Danny, but there are some things I _am_ proud of. I was proud to be Angela's husband and Charlotte's father. I am proud of most of the cases I solved while at the CBI and now at the FBI and I'm proud to be married to Teresa Lisbon and to be the father of our soon to be born children. And for the first time in over thirteen years – I'm happy. Please don't begrudge me that. You're all I have left of Angela and I need -" he stopped and swallowed. "And I'd _like_ your – understanding, if not your blessing."

He waited quietly while the other man stared into space, clearly thinking about all that had been said. Finally Danny took a deep breath and set his beer down on the table beside him. "I can't deny that when I came here I was pissed at you Patrick. You've gone on with your life while Angela and Charlotte -" he stopped. "But that's not fare to you, I know it's not. I can't lie – it's hard to see you going on like this, but I do wish you happy Paddy. You're a good man – you were a good husband to Angela and a good father and I know you will be again. Just – don't forget them, okay."

"Never."

Danny smiled and picked up his beer again. He then looked around once more at the house. "So, you need some help? I'm pretty handy with a hammer."


	20. Time Alone

_**A little fluffy, angsty, slice-of-life chapter.**_

Jane shook his head. Practically the whole damn family was here and he was finding it exhausting. The only ones not here – and they would be coming before the babies arrived, were Stan and his brood. As it was, Tommy and Annie, Jimmy, Danny and now Sam and Pete were all in Austin as well as their former and present teammates.

As far as the house was concerned, things were great. He was getting lots of help and construction was moving quickly. It was just his private life that was difficult. He didn't feel like he ever got to spend time with Teresa alone. One or more of their relatives seemed to be with them all the time.

On the one hand he was grateful. He was especially appreciative of how hard Danny was working at fitting in and being gracious. At first he had been a bit cynical, wondering what the other man's angle was. But it had dawned on him, one day as he watched the man speaking to Sam, that Danny was alone in the world, just like he'd been. He craved some kind of family – and Jane was really all he had. At that thought he decided he'd have to make sure Danny felt welcomed.

Sam and Pete knew him, of course, and Sam immediately took him under her capable and loving wing. Teresa's brothers were a bit leery, but soon found a kindred spirit in the fun-loving Danny. In fact Jane often found himself taking the parent role and trying to keep the men under some kind of control. It didn't always work, at which point he'd threaten them with Teresa.

His wife – he still smiled when he thought of her that way – was thriving. She glowed, although when he tried to tell her that, the glow turned to a glower. She figured she was as big as a house and spent a lot of time sighing and groaning as she made her way around with her ever-expanding belly.

He wished she knew how truly beautiful she was. She'd always _been_ beautiful, but now – carrying his children – she was gorgeous. She could also still be pretty scary, which is why the threat to tell her some of the guys' escapades always worked to settle them down.

Then there was their extended family; Cho and the Rigsby's, Madeleine and now Abbott and Jason. Yes, they were lucky in having such a warm and loving circle of friends and family.

Why then did he feel like he wanted to kill someone?

He made his way into his house – and immediately heard laughter. He sighed. Someone was here with Teresa. So much for a relaxing evening with just the two of us. He wondered briefly if he could kidnap her and take her somewhere alone? Right – Abbott would have the entire FBI out looking for them.

"Hello!" he called.

"We're out back", his wife called. He made his way to the back deck, to find Teresa, Annie and the Rigsby's. Little Maddie and Ben were playing in the yard.

"Hi", he bent over and kissed Teresa. "How's everything?"

"Hi Patrick", his wife smiled. "Good. I invited Wayne and Grace and the kids for dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course", he smiled. "But I don't know about this one", he said, pointing a finger at Annie.

She just grinned and stood. "You don't have to worry Uncle Patrick. I'm actually going out with friends tonight."

"Friends?" he asked, giving her the parental eye. "And do we know these friends?"

She rolled her eyes at him, in the way of teenagers throughout time. "Yes, and I've already been through this with Aunty Reese", she told him.

Patrick looked at Teresa who gave him a nod. "It's Meagan and Tess. They're going to a movie."

"Okay." Patrick gave her a smile, which earned him another eye roll but also a grin from the young woman. "Bring me some Mild Duds!"

After Annie left he sighed and looked down at his work clothes. "I'm just going to go shower and change and I'll be right out."

As he made his way back to their bedroom he again thought about how much he'd like to spend an evening with only Teresa. He had spent most of the last twelve years pretty much on his own, except when working, and he was finding all these people rather exhausting – wonderful for the most part – but exhausting.

"Hey, are you okay?" Teresa asked him later that night as they lay curled up together in bed. "You seemed quiet tonight."

"Just tired", he told her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "We got a lot done on the house today."

"You're sure that's all?" she looked at him searchingly. "What is it Patrick?"

He sighed and pulled her closer. "Nothing – really. I just missed you."

"Missed me? But you were only gone for part of the day", she said softly. But she knew there was something she was missing – she just wished she could tell what it was.

"So. I like having you around."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "The feeling's mutual." She lay there quietly for a few moments. "It's nice that Danny seems to be getting along with everyone."

"Mmm", he agreed.

"He's been nice to me", she told him.

"Good. He knows I'd kick his ass if he wasn't."

"You?" she laughed. "Okay, okay – I know you can do it if you want. But is that the only reason?"

"That he's nice? I think it was hard for him at first but now that he's gotten to know you he likes you."

"Because of Angela?" she asked carefully.

"Mmm hmm. He was a little – angry with me."

"For marrying me?"

"Well, for moving on. I don't think it was you specifically."

"What did you say to him?"

"That it's had been a long time and that I needed to live again", he told her calmly. "I think he mostly needed to know that I wouldn't forget them."

"And now he knows?"

He nodded and buried his face in her hair. "Yeah. But he also knows how much I love you and our babies. He's okay with that."

"Good – I wouldn't want him to feel sad."

Jane didn't want to tell her that Danny would always feel sad – as would he – but it no longer consumed either of them. Now – especially as far as he was concerned – it was overlaid with joy and hope and peace. "I think he likes being part of a family again", Jane confessed.

"He doesn't have anyone?"

"No. His parents are dead and Angela was his only sibling. When she died he was all alone."

"Like you" she said softly.

"Only for a little while and then I had you", he told her, pulling her closer. "You've been with me since almost the beginning." He lifted his head and looked down at her. "You know, don't you, that you're what kept me alive?"

She looked at him a bit skeptically. "I thought it was your thirst for revenge?"

"No – at least yes, that kept me going, but without you I wasn't alive – just existing. Thank you for my life Teresa." He leaned down again and kissed her, this time more slowly.

When he was done she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "And thank you for your love."

He smiled then and cuddled up to her. "Always my dear. Now you need to sleep. You're growing our babies and you need your rest."

"No – I just need you." But a moment later she was sound asleep.

He smiled as he watched her sleep. He let his lips rest lightly against her cheek, feeling her breath on his face. He knew that she really had no idea of the extent to which her loyalty and compassion had kept him from self-destructing. He really did owe her his life, if not his sanity. He promised himself that he'd never let himself forget that – and that he'd do whatever it took to keep her safe. He knew he would always love her and that he was the luckiest man alive.

The very next evening the knock on the door signaled the arrival of the Lisbon brothers. Jane sighed and made his way to the door, trying to force himself to appear happy. But couldn't people leave them alone for _one_ night? He opened the door and there stood not just Jimmy and Tommy, but Sam, Pete and Danny. "Hey – what's going on?" he asked.

They barreled their way past him and it was only then that he noticed the aroma of food. "We brought dinner", Sam announced. "We figured Teresa would be too tired to cook and you've been working hard on the house so we stopped off at the little Mexican place down the road and picked up food."

"Oh." So much for the meal he'd prepared. "Just set it on the table. I'll get Teresa." Before heading to the bedroom where she was resting he stopped in the kitchen and turned off the stove. He'd made a big pot of chicken and dumplings, something Teresa had told him she was craving. They could have it for leftovers.

"Hey – everyone's here", he announced to a newly awoken Teresa. "They brought dinner."

"Everyone?"

"Your family – Pete, Sam, Danny."

"Oh", she frowned. "I'll be right out." She looked around to find her clothes. She'd stripped everything off before lying down, feeling hot and restless.

"Kay", he nodded. "You need some help?"

"What? Oh – no, that's – actually yes. Can you get me my shirt? It fell on the floor and it's too hard to bend over and get it."

He collected all of her clothes and brought them to the bed. "Are you sure you're up for this? I can tell them you're tired and bring you something in bed."

"No, that would be rude", she frowned. "I'll be fine."

"Teresa – if you're tired _stay here_. They're not going to think you're rude. I'll tell them you had trouble sleeping and need to rest. I can entertain them just fine."

She sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now lie down. What would you like for dinner? They brought Mexican or I made chicken and dumplings."

"Mmm – you did? Yes please, I'm _dying_ for dumplings."

"Good – you know I expect payback for those dumplings don't you?" he grinned.

She wraggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh, you'll get a nice treat for those."

With a smile on his face he made his way to the living room, where everyone was talking and laughing. "Hey guys, Teresa is resting – she's pretty tired – so if it's okay she's going to stay in bed. I'll take her some dinner and the rest of us can eat out here."

"I'll just go in and say hi", Tommy stood but Jane reached out and stopped him. "Thanks Tommy, but I think she just needs to rest. She's also not wearing anything – she said she was hot. I'll tell her you all said hi."

By the time everyone left that evening he was exhausted. No one seemed to realize how much energy it took to constantly deal with a rambunctious family. And they'd all been in fine form tonight – laughing and talking and joking around. They'd all been happy and great – and he'd wanted to throw them all out.

Teresa eyed him as he came in and grew worried. He looked so tired – more tired than she'd seen him since they got married. Something was definitely wrong.

"Patrick?" she pushed herself up so that she was sitting. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" he walked swiftly to the bed and sat down. "Nothing. Why?"

"You look – tell me, please? Did something happen? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! I promise, everything's fine. I'm just tired. Really", he assured her. "And how about you? Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you. I just didn't think I could take my brothers tonight. They're exhausting."

Jane laughed. "That they are. Well, they're all gone now so you can really relax. I'm going to change", he leaned over and gave her a swift kiss. "Can I get you anything?"

"No – I'm still digesting those dumplings."

"Mmm – I'm sure you are!" he told her with a smirk. "You polished off quite a few."

"That's not _my_ fault. Can I help it if you make killer dumplings?"

He laughed and stood up. "Just one of my many talents my dear", he told her as he headed for the bathroom.

"Don't I know it", she called after him, with a smirk of her own.

As Patrick got ready for bed Teresa sat there trying to figure out what was going on. No matter what he said there was something. She thought back to their conversation and it suddenly hit her – if _she_ found her brothers tiring how did Patrick feel? He was used to being alone – solitary in fact – and this must be overwhelming for him. It dawned on her that people had been over every night for weeks. In fact she couldn't remember the last time they'd had a night on their own.

Well, she'd have to do something about that!

Jane taught at the training institute the next morning, going over some of the more advanced, difficult skills in how to read people – and then he made his way over to the house. There was a flurry of activity as they worked to get the place ready to move in. It was just over a month until the babies were due – and they were prepared for them to come early, as was often the case with twins. When he looked around he smiled, realizing it wouldn't be long now. They were mostly dealing with last minute finishing touches, although the kitchen counter and the bathrooms had as yet to be installed.

He walked in to find Tommy, Danny and Jimmy all painting – most of them covered in the stuff. Pete was sitting having a beer and calling out rude things to the other men every few minutes.

"Why it's Patrick", the big man called. "Come to work have you my boy!"

"I have – which is more than I can say for you Pete."

"Hey, I've done my share today. I'm just taking a quick break. Any anyway, I don't want to get covered in paint. These guys are menaces."

The rest of the afternoon there was a lot of joking around and name-calling, although the work continued. Jane certainly couldn't complain that any of them were lazy. They were, however, very loud.

He wanted to get away. He looked longingly outside – at the beautiful pond and river and the trees and wished he could just walk out and keep walking. He needed some peace and quiet.

"So, how about poker?" Jimmy said to him.

"Huh? What?" he turned to his youngest brother-in-law.

"Poker. We thought we'd come over tonight and pay poker. Penny stakes, as I don't want to clean you all out. I'm sure Teresa will want to play as well. She's a pretty good player."

"You actually want to play poker with _Jane_?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Tommy turned to him and asked. "Isn't he any good?"

Danny sniggered loudly. "No, he's not good. He's friggin _brilliant._ I don't know anyone who's ever beaten him."

"Really?" Tommy asked, skeptically. "I don't believe that."

"He is pretty good", Jimmy agreed. "Although you didn't win during that game we played with Holliday."

"Then he didn't want to win", Danny told them. "Isn't that right Paddy?"

Patrick shrugged, not really wanting to get into it.

"Is that true?" Jimmy asked. "Did you try and lose?"

"What difference does it make? I don't think I want to play anyway, and Teresa is too tired to sit and play poker all evening."

"_Teresa_?" Tommy laughed. "Our big sister isn't ever too tired to play. She's a wicked poker player."

"Not as good as Patrick", Danny said again. "Seriously, don't play with him if you don't want to lose."

"Do you cheat?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"I do not cheat", Jane told him.

"He doesn't need to. Don't you know about his memory and all his other tricks? Hell, there was a reason they called him Boy Wonder."

Both of the Lisbons looked at him with identical raised eyebrows. "Boy Wonder?" Tommy asked.

"It was an act", he explained. "You knew I was in the carny circuit when I was a kid – Teresa told you."

"Yeah, but she didn't tell us what you were called", Jimmy grinned. "Hey can we call you that?"

"No", Patrick said bluntly. He stood and stretched. "Look, maybe another time for the cards, okay? I'm pretty tired and so is Teresa. Why don't you guys play among yourselves. And _no_ gambling for anything more than penny's or toothpicks – because if your sister finds out you've been gambling for anything bigger she'll shoot you both."

Jimmy and Tommy both grinned – but nodded, knowing that Jane wasn't kidding. "Okay. But we'll drop by later and let you know how we did. And I still want to play with you sometime", Tommy told him. "I'd like to see how good you really are."

Jane smiled, although it was a bit forced, and grabbed his jacket and keys. "Be good", he told them. "Pete, you keep things under control, okay?"

"Will do Paddy my boy. Now go and see your lovely wife and give her a hug for me."

"I will Pete – and you do the same for me with Sam."

He got in the car and let out a deep breath. He was glad to have gotten out of the poker game but should have told them not to drop by that evening. He really didn't want to see anyone – other than Teresa. He was just going to have to say something.

When he pulled up to the house he was glad to see the lights on – they looked as if they were welcoming him home. He could feel the tension leave him and hopped out of the car, eager to see his wife. He felt the goose bumps appear on his arms as he thought that. It still amazed him that he could talk about going home to a wife he loved. It had been so long and had seemed so impossible that it would ever be his reality again. By the time he reached the front door he was smiling.

"Teresa", he called out as he entered. A few seconds later he saw the small suitcase sitting by the front door and frowned. What was going on? "Teresa!" he called again.

"Hi!" His wife emerged from the hallway, a big smile on her face. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I love you", she told him gently, giving him a kiss.

"What was that?" he asked happily a few minutes later.

"_That_ was how I greet the man I love", she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful – _now_", he told her. "Uh – Teresa?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What's with the suitcase?" he nodded over towards it.

"The suitcase? Well, that's for our getaway", she told him.

"Getaway?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Mmm hmm. I don't know about you, but as much as I love our family, I'm getting a little tired of them. So I rented a cabin for the next three nights. I thought we'd get away for a while and relax – just the two of us."

He looked at her in wonder, shaking his head. "Teresa!"

"Yes?" she smiled.

"You've turned into a mind reader, haven't you?"

"Yes. I've had a good teacher. Are you okay with this?"

"Okay with it? God Teresa, there's nothing I'd like more." He reached over and drew her to him, his arms around her. "You know I love your family don't you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And I think of Sam and Pete and Danny as family?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And I love Wayne and Grace, Cho and Wylie and Abbott?"

"Mmm hmm", she grinned.

"But I'm heartily sick of all of them. I just want you – us – to be together."

"Well then Patrick – what are you standing there for? Let's get going."

With a grin he gave her a kiss and then went around and locked everything up. Finally he grabbed the suitcase and his wife's hand. "Do we need to tell anyone?"

"I told Annie and she's promised to let everyone know. Do you think they'll be mad?"

"I don't really care", he told her. After her look of worry he laughed. "No, they won't be angry, especially if we invite them over for a poker evening."

"_Poker_?" she looked at him in surprise as he helped her into the car. "Why poker?"

"Your brothers want to play with us."

"Do they know how good you are?"

"Danny told them, but I don't think Tommy believed him."

"You won't try and win money from them, will you?"

"Teresa! Of course not. I will, however, greatly expand my collection of toothpicks!"

She laughed. "Okay – but I get to play too."

"Of course my dear." He grinned conspiratorially at her. "Now, let's go spend some time together."

The next few days were idyllic. She'd chosen a rather rustic looking cabin, knowing how much Jane liked that sort of thing. She'd made sure it had all the conveniences however since she didn't feel up to roughing it – not when she was eight months pregnant. But the setting was quiet and beautiful and the rooms open and bright.

Jane took one look when they arrived – and gave her a passionate and lengthy kiss. "Thank you", he told her softly.

He took the suitcase inside and looked around at the lovely room. He walked into the bedroom – where the huge, king-size bed took up most of the space. It was so high as to need stairs to get to it. He walked over and grinned when he saw the chocolate mints on the pillow. "For me?" he gestured.

She laughed. "Of course, although you have to share."

"Hmm, I seem to remember someone who didn't want to share _her_ mints."

"That's before we were married. Now what's yours is mine."

"And yours mine?"

She just grinned at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Are you up to it?"

"Sure – we don't have to go far, but there's a beautiful view a short way down the trail. And anyway, I feel like a little bit of exercise. I've been stuck inside all day."

So the two of them took a leisurely stroll down the trail. After a couple of hundred feet it opened up to the gorgeous vista of a small valley with a blue stream winding through it. Surrounding the stream were meadows filled with flowers. Jane stopped and took a deep breath, his eyes closed.

Teresa could almost see the tension seep out of her husband and knew she'd made the right decision. "Next time, _tell_ me Patrick", she told him softly.

His eyes opened at that and he peered down at her. "What?"

"Tell me when something bothers you. You don't have to hide things like that from me."

"I wasn't", he told her. "Well, okay – I didn't say anything – but it was more because I felt badly. I mean, I love them all dearly and I felt selfish for -"

"Getting tired of having them around all the time?"

"Yeah. I'm just – not used to it", he confessed.

"I know", she whispered, pulling him near. "You've been so wonderful about everything that sometimes I forget."

"Forget?"

"That this is all new to you – the big family", she said when he looked at her quizzically. "And being around so many people _all_ the time. Please don't think I'll resent it if you need to be alone sometimes. You just have to let me know."

"I don't want to be alone", he told her. "Not by myself, not anymore. I need you Teresa – and I want to be with you. When I'm with you – I'm at peace. But it's true that sometimes the others are a bit much."

"I know", she laughed. "I was feeling the same – which is when I realized what was wrong with you. So – next time?"

"I'll tell you, I promise."

"Good –now enough about our family. This time is for the two of us so, what do you want to do?"

"How about we eat dinner and then curl up and listen to some music and just – be together?"

"Sounds wonderful."

So that's what they did. By the time they were ready for bed Patrick felt more relaxed then he had in a long time. He looked down at Teresa and could tell that the time had been good for her as well. It suddenly dawned on him that this was probably the last time they'd be alone for a long, long time. He reached down and touched her belly and smiled. He was going to enjoy it then – and look forward to the future.

When Teresa got into bed he turned to snuggle with her, but instead she moved so that she was looking down at him. "What?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Well, I thought you deserved some – pleasure", she told him in a husky voice. "I still owe you for those dumplings."

His eyes grew big and he could feel his heart rate increase. "But love – you can't. I mean, we have to be careful or it could start your contractions."

"Mmm – not if I give _you_ pleasure."

"But – that's not very nice for you."

"Yes it is", she grinned. "It'll be very nice. Now be a good boy and just relax." She pushed him down and leaned over him, her hands touching him.

"Uh Teresa", he said breathlessly.

"What?"

"That's not – exactly -" he groaned, "relaxing."

"It isn't?" she smiled a naughty smile. "Then how about _this_?"

His eyes closed and he groaned again. "You're a – wicked woman – Teresa Lisbon", he panted.

"I am?"

"Yes – and – God, don't stop!"

She smiled as she looked down at this dear, dear man. "Don't worry Patrick", she whispered, "I don't plan on it – not for a long, long time."

Teresa woke up early the next morning – she could no longer sleep for long periods of time and had to get up numerous times in the night to go to the bathroom. As she pushed the covers off she glanced at Patrick – and grinned. His hair was a mess – a complete mass of tangled curls. His whiskers were a dark shadow on his cheeks and his mouth was open while he snored softly. But his face was completely relaxed and a small smile graced his face. He looked like a man totally and fully relaxed and content.

She bent forward and kissed him gently. "I love you Patrick Jane", she whispered. He didn't wake up so she smiled again and headed towards the bathroom.

She had to always remember that while he was a man who often seemed as if little bothered him - he was tough and smart and witty – and knew how to handle most people, inside – he was a gentle soul, a man wounded almost past repair. He needed her to look after him, to keep him safe and to love him. It was something she could never forget.

Teresa knew that Jane would protect her and their children with his life. In return she was going to protect, not only his life, but his heart and his soul. He had entrusted them all to her and she would make sure that she kept them and him safe.


	21. Moving Home

_**So, I'm on a roll with this story, after being away for a long time. I may even try and finish it in the next few days. I will then go on to my other story, Just You and Me Kid, and finish it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**_

"You don't have to leave. You're family."

Danny looked across the table at the man he'd spent years hating, but who was now someone he'd come to like. Patrick had changed over the years, which wasn't surprising, considering all he'd been through. What _was_ surprising is that he'd turned into such a good man. Danny only wished he could aspire to be more like him.

He sighed. "I'd think I was the last person you'd want around at a time like this," he said softly, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"Why?" Jane frowned.

The other man shrugged and glanced up briefly. "Who wants the black sheep around?"

Jane snorted softly and gave a half smile. "Another black sheep?" he asked. "Look Danny, like I said, you're family. As long as you keep from doing anything illegal while you're here, you're welcome." Patrick looked at his hands, where were fiddling with the salt and pepper shaker in front of him, and then took a deep breath. "I don't have any family of my own anymore," he said softly, "I mean, besides you and I'd like you to be here."

"What about -"

"There's no one," Jane said firmly. "You and Sam and Pete – you're all that's on my side of the family and I have to have _someone_ to counterbalance all the Lisbons."

Danny chuckled. "They are something, aren't they? Although it's a good thing they're a tough bunch considering that they now have a Jane in the family."

"Yeah" Patrick laughed softly. "They're good people and I'm lucky to have them as family – but I don't want my children growing up not knowing my side – as small as that may be. So please, stay."

"I don't really have much to do here Patrick. Once your house is done I'll need to move on."

"Why? Why don't you stay here and settle down?"

"Me? Settle down? Now I know you've changed. Can you see a Ruskin settling down in suburbia?"

"Angela did", Jane said softly. "And she was happy."

"I know", Danny sighed and leaned back. "She tried to get me to come and live near you guys, told me I'd be happier there."

"But you didn't want to?" Jane asked. He'd been unaware that Angela had tried to get her brother to settle down, although he wasn't surprised. She'd always worried about him.

"Not then. I had too much to see, too much to experience."

"And now?"

"And now? I think I'm too old Jane. What could I do? All I know is the con and hitting on marks. I don't know _how_ to be plane old Mr. Ruskin."

"I didn't know how to be plain Patrick Jane either but look at me now."

"Yeah", Danny grinned. "You're Mr. respectability. You know you're famous in carny circles don't you? No one can believe that you're working with – hell _married_ to an FBI agent". He lifted his beer and took a swig. "Miracles can happen I suppose."

"It's not a miracle," Jane told him. "It was a choice – not an easy choice – but the right one. Look Danny, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but in the end it's worth it. I think you like the idea of settling down, of meeting someone and starting your own family. And here in Austin you'd have us and the Barsoky's. You wouldn't be alone."

"But what would I do Patrick?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that. Both Tommy and Jimmy are planning on starting a contracting business. Construction is booming here in Austin and there's lots of opportunity. You could work with them."

"Me? I'm no construction worker. I've helped out – yeah, but I can't see myself doing that full-time."

"No, not construction – but how about marketing and sales. You're damn good at those things. You could run their front office and bring in the business. As long as you kept it honest", he said sternly. "Build up the reputation of the business – an _honest_ reputation that's built on excellent service and quality work. Pretty soon you guys could be making a fortune."

"Honestly?" Danny grinned. "My parents would turn over in their graves."

"But Angela would be happy," Jane said gently. "It would be a wonderful way of honoring her memory."

"Is that why you do what you do?" Danny asked bluntly. "Is it because of her?"

Jane thought for a moment, knowing it was important that he was totally honest with his brother-in-law. "In the beginning it was about revenge – about finding the bastard that killed them," he admitted. "But after a while it became about finding justice for others. And yes, it also became about doing something that would have made her proud." He lifted his eyes to the other man. "I wasn't a good person before they were killed but – I tried to become a better one afterward. It took time – but I like where I am now and I think Angela would like it too."

Danny thought for a moment and then nodded. "I can talk to the Lisbons, see what they think. It may be hard to stay honest", he admitted.

"I know but – remember what you have to lose if you don't. I know that we're not related by blood, but we _are_ related Danny and I want you to be an uncle to my children. I want you to tell them about growing up with Angela and I want you to tell them stories about their older sister. I need you in my life – and I think you need us. So, don't screw up. You're a smart man and you can be a successful one."

Again Danny nodded. "Thanks. Just – kick my ass hard if you think I'm headed down the wrong path."

"I will, don't worry."

The two men shared a smile and finished off their beer slowly, enjoying the quiet of the afternoon.

"So, did you two have a good time on your getaway?" Danny finally asked. "I hear Teresa kidnapped you."

"She did – and it was great. As much as I love all you guys, you're exhausting."

Danny laughed. "Hey, don't look at me. The Lisbons are a force of nature - and then there's Pete. _I'm_ exhausted."

Jane returned home later that afternoon, pleased with his conversation with Danny Ruskin. He didn't know if it was going to work – didn't know if Danny could resist conning people – but he'd do what he could to help. Hell, if he could become a new man, so could Danny.

"You're looking pleased with yourself," his wife murmured as he walked in the front door. She was dusting, her hair tied up with a scarf and her feet bare. She looked messy and disheveled and adorable.

"Hey you", he moved over to her and gave her a kiss. "Nesting are you?"

"I am _not_ nesting. I'm just tidying up around here."

"Mmm hmm. What else have you done?"

"Nothing – okay fine, I organized some drawers and cleaned out the closets. And the kitchen floor was disgusting. Just a few things that needed doing, that's all."

"You're not going too hard Teresa?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I rested in between everything and I'm moving at a snail's pace but I couldn't stand the clutter."

"Mmm", he nodded. "Nesting."

She threw the dust rag at him – which he caught. He then pulled her back into his arms and buried his face in her neck – loving the scent of sweaty, dusty, _hot _Teresa.

"I love a nesting Teresa," he told her.

"So, what has you looking so pleased with yourself," she asked a while later as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Oh, I spoke with Danny today. He's going to talk to your brothers about my idea."

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"I think he'd be good at it – I just worry that he won't be able to resist conning people."

"Kind of like you?"

"Hey – I don't do that – not anymore at any rate."

"Right!" she laughed when he pouted. "Okay, so you're mostly good, but don't tell me you don't sometimes con people – not in an illegal way, but you do know how to get what you want."

"Maybe, but now I just use my charm."

She laughed again and poked him. "Well why don't you use your charm to make us some dinner. I'm hungry."

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "I've married a slave-driver!"

As he headed to the kitchen she could hear him muttering something about life as a psychic being easier. She grinned and settled back, her feet up on the coffee table. "How about some more of those dumplings," she called out.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked for the fifth time that morning. Jane had told her to get up and get dressed because they were going somewhere but he wouldn't tell her where.

She moved slowly now, just three weeks from her due date. The babies hadn't dropped yet, but she was finding it harder to get around. She had stopped working completely, much to Jane's relief, and instead was driving him crazy by insisting that they reorganize everything. The poor man had finally begged for help from Annie, who came over and spent time with her Aunt, looking through baby magazines and at baby clothes.

"You'll find out soon," he told her with a grin. "Come on woman – let's go."

She glanced sideways at her husband, amused by the barely contained excitement she could see radiating through him. He was like a kid on his way to Disneyland, she realized, and wondered again what was up.

The months since they'd been married had been amazing and wonderful and she knew that getting off that plane had been the best decision she'd ever made. All her worries about Jane and whether he'd be able to commit totally to a relationship had long gone. He was here to stay and he proved that to her every day.

She touched her belly as they drove, thinking about their soon to be family. She was excited – thrilled – about becoming a mother. But even more than that she was excited about seeing Jane with his children. She thought back to that moment when she had told him she was pregnant and the expression on his face. She knew that she had never –could never – give a gift to anyone as wonderful as that had been to him. She smiled, knowing that what she was giving him was truly a miracle – the chance at a second life.

"You look happy," he commented, glancing at her as he drove.

"I am. I'd be happier if I knew where we were going."

"Don't be impatient. We'll be there shortly."

It was only a moment later when she realized where they were going. She'd been this way many times. "We're going to the house," she told him suddenly.

"Mmm hmm," he smiled.

"It's finished?"

"It is," he nodded. "I hope you like it."

By the time they arrived _she_ was practically bouncing out of her seat. She hadn't been by in a few weeks – at the strict instructions of her brothers and her husband. Before that she'd come to see the progress and had worked with Patrick on picking colors, flooring, and design. They'd gone over a multitude of options but in the end she usually went with what Patrick had picked out. She had been surprised at how good he was at decorating, especially when she thought about his island shirts.

They drove up at that moment to the house and she sat and stared. The last time she had seen it there had been construction materials everywhere and things were half finished. Now she was looking at a beautiful country home, surrounded by a picket fence and looking warm and inviting.

"Oh Patrick," she breathed, staring at the vista in front of her. "It's amazing."

He smiled and opened his door. A moment later he was helping her out of her seat. "Come on, I'll show you the inside."

She couldn't believe how gorgeous everything was. They'd managed to create a space that was bright and open and yet comfortable. It had the appearance of a rustic cabin, in many ways, and yet was filled with all the conveniences of modern life. It was the best of both worlds and fit both of their needs.

The master bedroom was well – a masterpiece. One whole wall was nothing but windows, looking out onto the peaceful view of trees and the stream, which wandered away from the cabin. According to Patrick the glass was one-way – they could see out but people couldn't see in. Still, it would take a while to get used to.

He then opened the door to their ensuite bathroom.

"Oh my God!" she looked around and decided she'd been transported to her idea of heaven. "Patrick, I'm going to _live_ in here." The room was huge – with a glassed in walk-in shower that looked as if it would fit a family of four. But it was the tub, which sent her into ecstasy. It was a humongous claw foot tub and she knew she'd be spending hours in it, up to her neck in bubbles. She giggled.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She turned and threw her arms around Patrick. "You did good."

"There's one more room," he told her. "Come on."

She knew which one he was talking about, and couldn't help the anticipation. He'd told her he wanted to do the nursery as a surprise and she'd agreed, knowing how much it meant to him.

When he first opened the door she thought she'd been transported into a dreamland. The room was done in shades of grey and silver and white. It was, in many ways, simple and yet beautiful. It was only as she walked in that she noted some of the quirky touches – the silly stuffed animals that peaked out in a number of places, the stars that graced the ceiling. She saw the bookcase filled already with some children's classics. As she approached it she noticed that some of the books were worn and without saying anything she pulled one out. On the inside was written Charlotte Jane.

"I hope that's okay," he asked softly.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. As she lifted her head she noticed one more thing, and that was a framed picture of a little girl, a big smile on her face on the wall above the bookcase. She put her hand up and touched the frame. "So is this," she told him.

"I figured – you wouldn't mind," he said roughly. "I want them to know their big sister."

"Of course." She turned and walked to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you. This is a magical place."

He put his arms around her and looked around the room. "I can't believe that soon they'll be here. I can't believe I'm going to be a father again."

"It's a little scary," she admitted. "I hope you remember how to do things."

He laughed. "If not, we'll learn together. Don't worry – the babies will do just fine."

They walked slowly back through the house and she realized there were lots of things she'd missed. She could hardly wait to move in.

"The guys are helping out this weekend," he told her, as if he knew what she was thinking, which he usually did. "We'll be here before the babies get here."

"Shh," she held her fingers up to his mouth. "Don't say that too loudly or I'll end up going into labor tonight."

He laughed and kissed her fingers. "Anytime you're ready is good for me. Come on, want to lie down with me? It's a really good mattress."

Since she'd helped pick it out she agreed, and they made their way to their new bedroom. She looked into the closet, which she hadn't seen before, and whistled. "Neither of us have this many clothes Patrick. What are we going to put in here?"

"It's the law of nature that we will fill up all available space," he shrugged. "And with twins I'm sure we'll need all the space we can get."

"The basinets?"

"They're being delivered tomorrow," he told her. They were going to keep the babies with them while they were little, knowing it would be much easier for Teresa to nurse them when they were close. And Jane also recognized that his own nervousness would be tempered by having them close. He wondered briefly if he'd ever be able to let them out of his sight.

True to their word the men got together on the weekend and helped move all of their things. Sam kept them fed and watered while Annie and Grace helped organize and direct, along with Teresa. With everyone helping it didn't take long before they were moved into their new house.

They'd left some of their furniture at Teresa's house since Stan and his family were going to come and stay for a couple of weeks around the time the babies were born. Jane couldn't help but grin at how crazy everything was going to be then. The _entire_ Lisbon family, plus all of their work friends, plus his carny family were going to add up to chaos. At least he knew that Teresa and his babies would always have people around who would care for them.

Teresa was lying on the couch in her new living room, looking around at the lovely house and relaxing. Time was getting close and she knew that there wasn't much time left to just sit around and rest before life would change. She smiled as she looked out the window. Patrick had been right when he'd found this place. She felt as if she was finally home.

He was at work today, finishing off the last of the classes for this training session. He'd insisted on taking the rest of the summer off and the director had finally agreed. The others were going to continue with more standard classes, but his would be postponed until the fall. He wanted to be home with his family for the next little while, something for which she was grateful.

She touched her stomach. "So little ones – are you almost ready to come meet your parents? Your daddy is pretty excited to see you and so am I." She smiled as she felt the movement, although it had grown less as they'd grown. "Must be pretty squishy in there."

She was dozing, her head resting on the back of the couch, when there was a knock on the door. It took her a moment to realize someone was there, and then she forced herself awkwardly to her feet. "Now who could that be?" She was pretty sure her brothers were busy and Annie was in school. She couldn't imagine who else would be stopping by in the middle of the day.

"Hello? Can I help you?" An older, gray haired man was standing on the front porch, looking at her with a curious expression on his face. It took her a moment to really look at him, but when she did she sucked in a sharp breath. He looked terribly familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Uh – are you – Mrs. Jane?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply. For some reason she was nervous.

"My name's Alex – Alex Jane. I'm Patrick's father."


	22. Confessions

_**See, I told you I was on a roll.**_

"But – you're dead."

"Is that what Paddy told you?" the older man said with a twist of his mouth. "It figures. He pretty much hates me."

Teresa was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my son," the older Jane said. "And I heard he'd gotten married. But I didn't know he was also going to be a daddy again," he pointed to her stomach. "By the looks of things it's going to be soon."

"I don't think he wants to see you," Teresa told him honestly. By this time she was sure that the man was telling the truth. She could see Patrick in this man's eyes and in some of his expressions. He wasn't nearly as good looking as his son, but there was certainly a resemblance.

"No, probably not," he grimaced slightly. "But he's a Jane – and family is important to him. Is he here?"

What to say? She wasn't nervous – exactly – but didn't quite know what to expect. She hadn't heard anything good about Alex Jane and knew that he'd abused his son. So he _could_ be a violent man and she was in no position to defend herself right now. She almost wished she had a gun, although she didn't think she could bring herself to shooting Patrick's father. And anyway, hadn't Sam said he was only violent when drunk? She was pretty sure he hadn't been drinking.

"Not right now. Look, why don't you go and I'll have him give you a call when he's back. You can arrange to meet him somewhere."

"You're not going to invite me in?" He looked around the cabin. "It's not as fancy as his place in Malibu but it's still nice." He face twisted into a strange expression. "He always did land on his feet."

"Look, I think you'd better go now. Leave me your cell number and I'll have him call you."

Alex stared at her for a second and then smiled. It was a charming smile, and again the resemblance to Patrick was startling. But unlike her husband, Alex's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Ah now darlin'," he said in a fake Irish accent. "Sure you don't want to invite your father-in-law in for a quick cup o tea? I'd like to get to know my new daughter."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Teresa smiled – although it was hard. "I'd rather meet you when Jane is here."

"You call your husband Jane? That's rather unusual isn't it?"

"What I call my husband is not really any of your business. Now, I'd like you to leave please." She tried to be pleasant but was getting anxious and wanted him to go.

Alex sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have a cell phone. Why don't you tell me when he'll be home and I'll come back then."

She regarded him closely and then shook her head. "Where are you staying? I'll tell him that."

"Ah my dear – you are a tough one, aren't you? I'm surprised because Angela wasn't like that at all. Paddy's tastes have definitely changed."

Teresa didn't say anything, knowing that Alex was trying to get a rise of out of her. The more she saw of the man the more confused she was becoming. She couldn't tell if she liked him or detested him. "Please just go. If you want to leave contact information I'll give it to Patrick."

Alex sighed but then gave her a big smile. "Fine. You can tell him I came by and that I'll be back to see him. And I want to see my new grandbaby. It's good to know he's gone on with his life. I didn't think he would." He sounded sincerely happy at that, and she suddenly doubted all she'd heard about the man. He appeared to really care about Patrick.

Teresa watched as he walked away from the house and into his small, run-down car and wondered if they'd see him again.

Patrick returned not too long after Alex had left. He refused to leave Teresa alone for long now, and she suspected that after today he'd be a proverbial barnacle, never leaving her side.

"Hey!" he gave her a smile and a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said, sounding distracted. Should she say anything to him or not?

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing -"

"Teresa, when will you learn? _What's wrong_?"

She sighed and moved slowly to the living room, where she plunked down on the couch. Damn, but she had no energy for anything. "We got a visitor today."

"Yes?" He sat down beside her but kept his eyes on her, knowing instinctively that it wasn't one of their friends or family. "Who was it?"

She lifted her head and regarded him closely. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry at him or not. He'd never _said_ his father was dead, but he'd implied it and he knew that's what she thought. Suddenly she felt hurt. "He said he was your father," she snapped.

And instantly became worried when she saw the blood leave his face. She blinked, surprised at his reaction. Jane rarely if ever reacted so dramatically. He was a master at hiding his feelings – even when it was people he disliked. Oh, he could be rude and obnoxious, but he always maintained an air of not really caring. Now it was obvious he did care.

"What?" he asked. "He – are you sure?"

"I'm sure he _said_ he was your father. Whether or not he was, I don't know, although there was certainly a family resemblance. He has your smile."

Jane closed his eyes and she could hear him breathe rapidly. After a few seconds he seemed to have calmed down and he opened them again.

"You made me think he was dead," she said softly, calmly although he could hear the anger and hurt in her voice. He reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away – and then could have cursed herself at the hurt she saw on _his_ face. "Why?"

"Because to me he is dead," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you – I don't think I ever said he was actually dead."

"No, but you clearly implied it."

"Yes, I did. I guess – I didn't want to think of him anymore and as far as I'm concerned he has no place in my life."

"Well I don't think he understands that."

"No – no I guess he doesn't." There was a pause and he looked up. "What did he say?"

"Oh, just that he'd heard you'd gotten married and came to meet me. And he also told me how sweet and wonderful Angela was – so different from me."

"The _bastard_!" Jane ground out. He stood up quickly and walked towards the window. "Anything else?"

"He wouldn't give me any contact information – I wouldn't let him in even though he wanted to wait for you."

"Good. You're never to let him in this house!"

She raised her eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem to notice. She was having a hard time reconciling the man in front of her with the Patrick Jane she knew and loved. She could almost feel the anger emanating from him. "What happened?" she finally asked softly.

"What?" he turned to her.

"With your father? What happened? I mean, I know how he got you to work for him and I know he beat you when you were a kid but this - there's something else. I just wondered what had happened."

Jane sighed and ran his hands through his already wild-looking hair. He came and sat down, looking tired. "Does it matter? It was a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter to me – except that it's obviously hurt you. And I think _you_ need to deal with it. Maybe talking about it will help."

"Right," he laughed. "Somehow I don't think so."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me about it, but just – try not to let him get to you. The babies will be here soon and I need you to focus on that."

"I know," he sighed. "He always did know how to pick his moments."

"What do you think he wants?" she asked.

"Alex? Money. That's all he ever wanted. I'm sure he checked me out carefully before coming here, to see if I had anything I could give him."

"But – we're not rich."

"Doesn't matter. He'll take whatever he can get. We'd better warn your family. He has a way of convincing people he's a good guy and they only realize the truth after he's run off with their money."

"You think he'll try something with our family?"

"Oh yeah. He'll worm his way in if he can."

She was quiet after that, although she could tell how upset Jane still was. She finally scooted over to him and snuggled into him. She let her anger drain away. It wasn't worth it and he hadn't kept it from her to hurt her. "Don't let it worry you. We'll tell everyone and he'll go away."

"Yeah," he breathed. "I wish -"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, leaning into her.

"When will _you_ learn. I can read you much better now. What is it?"

Jane sighed and put his arms around her. "We don't need this right now. Part of me hoped he had died. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, of course not. And anyway, you said _part of you_. I assume that means that part of you is glad he didn't."

"I guess," he sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it, not if you don't want to. But if you do – you know I'm here for you, right?"

He nodded. "And I'm sorry I kept it from you. I just – didn't want to think about him."

"There's nothing else is there?" she asked. "No other deep, dark family secrets?"

"You mean like we're vampires, or something like that?"

"Yeah," she snorted, "like that."

"No, I promise. I mean, there are little things I haven't told you – but that's just because I haven't gotten around to telling you _everything_ about my life, not because I'm hiding things."

She looked at him with a half-smile on her face. "Hmm, somehow I expect some of those little things could be quite entertaining."

He grinned. "Yes well – I could be a bit of a devil when I was younger."

"When you were _younger_?" she snorted. "You're still a devil Patrick Jane – but it's okay, as long as you're _my_ devil."

He kissed her tenderly. "Always my dear. There's no one else for me."

The serious tone in his voice choked her up and she knew it was true. For all his past, for all his faults, there was no one more loyal than Patrick. She knew she could trust him totally – with her life and with her heart. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I love you," she told him.

He kissed her again and then the two of them sat there quietly. The room slowly grew darker as the sun set, but neither of them got up to turn on a light. It was as if they needed to simply be together, to share this moment without saying anything. Teresa felt herself start to relax and she smiled. These were the moments when she allowed her happiness to almost overwhelm her.

"He came to see us," Jane said softly, into her hair. "Charlotte was four and we were in Malibu and he just showed up. I hadn't seen him for years – not since Angela and I got married. He did the same thing he did today – he showed up when I was out of the house. But Angela let him in. He was sitting in the living room, playing with Charlotte when I got back."

"What did you do?" she asked softly, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about this, but also knowing how important it was.

"Told him to get the hell out of my house," he said with a small smile. "Of course that scared Charlotte, who started to cry and Angela came running in. Suddenly I was the bad guy for wanting to throw my father out of my house."

He stopped talking and instead began to wrap a lock of her hair around his finger. When Patrick was nervous or upset his hands wouldn't stop moving and she knew this was hard for him to talk about.

"He told me he wanted a relationship with me again and with his granddaughter."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't want him near her, that I didn't trust him."

She didn't say anything, knowing he'd tell her in his own way. Finally he continued. "He made me feel guilty for that. And Angela wanted me to forgive him. She was like that – she was very – gentle – and didn't like conflict. I think she thought I'd be happier if I could have a good relationship with my father."

"What did you do?"

"There wasn't much I could do. I couldn't very well throw him out, not after he'd convinced both Angela and Charlotte that he was this loving guy. He stayed with us and I've got to admit he was charming. I kept an eye on him – refused to leave Charlie alone with him, even though Angela was sure he'd turned over a new leaf. But there was no way I was going to do that."

Teresa nodded. "I wouldn't have either."

He pulled back slightly and looked at her at that, and smiled. "I know. It's one of the reasons I love you."

She felt a warm tingling at that and couldn't help the small sense of satisfaction that she was stronger than Angela had been. It was petty, and nothing she'd ever admit to, but she was prepared to protect Patrick against anyone, even his father – something she didn't know if Angela could have done.

"How long did he stay?"

"Four months and during that time he was on his best behavior. In many ways he reminded me of what he'd been like before my mother died. I even started to believe that maybe he had turned over a new leaf."

"You started to trust him," Teresa said softly, somehow knowing this wouldn't end well.

"Mmm," he agreed softly. "Not completely. I had too much history with him but – it started to feel good. We even had some good conversations. He told me things about my mother that I'd never heard. It was during those moments that I believed he really did love her. Somehow that made things a bit – better."

"But he did something to spoil it, didn't he."

He laughed – but this one was full of bitterness. "Oh yeah. He stole a bunch of money from me. I had a safe where I kept some of the money people paid me for readings." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, but then shrugged. She knew what he'd been like and that he hadn't been anywhere near honest. "It was quite a bit – almost $50,000."

"And he _stole_ it?" she said, not bothering to question him about the legality of not declaring cash earnings.

"Mmm hmm. I was careful never to let him see me open it, but somehow he found out the combination. He always was sneaky like that. Anyway, I had an overnight performance in San Diego and I took Angela and Charlotte with me. When we got back I found the safe open and empty and Alex was gone."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "That must have been hard."

"I think it was harder on Angela than on me," he told her, although she didn't really believe it. Still she nodded, knowing he didn't need to admit to his feelings on that occasion.

"Was that the last time you saw him?"

"Oh no," he said bitterly. "He came to the funeral."

"Oh Patrick," she breathed, reaching out and pulling him close. "I'm sure he did care for you and for them."

"He came because he wanted to see what he could get from me when I was devastated with grief."

"Oh no – really?"

"Yeah. I was a bit – out of it – at the funeral. I barely remember it," he confessed softly. She saw that he had a far-away look in his eyes and she held tightly to him, trying to anchor him to the present. "Afterward he came back to the house with me. I remember him trying to talk to me but – I couldn't really understand him." He made a small sound – a sound of pain and her heart was wrenched. She wished she hadn't asked him to talk about this, but now couldn't stop it.

"I couldn't really figure out what was going on. I was pretty much still in shock."

"Of course you were," she said gently.

"He tried to have himself declared conservator of my estate, and of me – he told everyone I wasn't able to look after myself. I knew if that happened that he'd take everything."

"God – what did you do?"

"I forced myself to snap out of the state I was in as soon as I realized what was going on. We went to a hearing and I spoke to the judge – explained everything. I told him about Alex and that he was a con-man and he had stolen from me in the past. Fortunately I was able to sound rational and like I hadn't lost it, so he denied my father's request. After that I told Alex to leave and never to come back or I'd kill him."

Lisbon didn't say anything, although she felt Jane look at her. "I meant it at the time," he said honestly. "I hated him for what he'd done. I hated that when I needed him all he could think about was my money. I needed someone to – be - with me – someone who loved Angela, who loved Charlotte and could grieve with me – instead he wanted to steal from me. What kind of father does that?"

She'd never heard him speak so bitterly before. It was no wonder he'd gone through what he had. She wondered if he'd had anyone – anyone at all who had been there for him. "What happened?" she asked, because she didn't know what else to say.

"He left. I think I frightened him and he worried that I really would try and kill him."

"But you didn't."

"No," he laughed, "Instead I tried to kill myself. Oh, not right away," he explained. "I waited for a few months until I was sure he was gone. I also made sure that he would get none of my things. I sold everything and hid my money away where he couldn't get it. The house I left to charity."

It was the first time he'd ever admitted to trying to kill himself and she wanted to cry. She'd figured out a long time ago that he must have tried to commit suicide – it was the only reason he would have been committed, unless he had tried to kill someone else. But to hear it put so starkly was painful. "Oh love," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"No – it's okay," he sniffed softly. "You knew – I told you about it."

"Yes, yes you did."

"They found me in Charlotte's room – under the smiley face. I figured I deserved to die there too."

"Oh Patrick no – you never deserved to die, and I'm so, so glad you didn't."

"Me too," he laughed, and this time the laugh was real, although still laced with pain. "If I had, I wouldn't be here right now, with you. But at the time – I didn't want to deal with the pain anymore."

"Of course you didn't. Who – who found you?"

"My housekeeper. I'd planned to do it from almost the beginning," he admitted. "But for the first few months everyone was keeping a close eye on me. I was – not in good shape. But I managed to pretend enough so that people began to think I'd be okay. I'd actually let Maria go – I found her another job – but she was worried about me and came back to check. It's a good thing she did."

"Where is she?"

"Maria? I bought her and her husband a little house and paid for him to finish college. He's a teacher now in Los Angeles and they're doing well. Someday I'll take you to meet them."

She didn't want to think how sad it was that the person who had saved him was his housekeeper. She wondered if she was the only person who had cared enough to check on him.

"And Alex didn't try and do anything while you were in the hospital?"

"He sent a letter," he admitted. "I tore it up."

She hugged him again, wishing there was something she could do to help him through this. These memories had to be so painful – not only thinking again about the deaths of his wife and daughter, but remembering the betrayal of his father and the lack of anyone to help him grieve.

"It's okay Teresa," he breathed into her neck. "I have you now – and your family and our friends. I'm not alone and things are good. You don't need to cry for me."

It was only then that she realized she was indeed crying. She wiped furiously at her cheeks, embarrassed but at the same time glad that he knew how much she cared. "Of course I do," she told him. "What you went through – _no one_ should have to go through. It's sad and horrible and I'm going to cry for you – but I'm also going to be here for you and hold you and love you and – grieve with you when you need it. I'm here for you now Patrick. You'll never be alone again."

He kissed her then – a kiss of love and gratitude and trust. "I love you so much woman," he murmured. "You'll never know how much."

They continued to hold one another until they were interrupted by someone's stomach growling. They both laughed and pulled apart. "It was the babies, really," Teresa claimed. "They're getting hungry."

"Well, I don't know about them, but I certainly am." He pushed to his feet. "What would you like?"

He fixed a light dinner, as that's about all she could handle. And as much as he claimed he was hungry, she knew that the emotions of the evening had affected him and he ate rather sparsely himself. Afterward he put the dishes in the dishwasher and pulled her down the hall to their bedroom. "Come on – we're both tired. Let's have an early night."

She nodded and got ready for bed. When he climbed in she instantly moved over to him and curled up as closely to him as she could get with her big belly in between. He reached over and caressed her stomach.

"So little ones – when are you planning on showing yourselves? Your mommy and I are ready anytime now."

"Bite your tongue," Teresa smiled. "I'm terrified."

"You are not. You'll handle this as competently as you handle everything in your life."

"Including you?"

"Especially me," he grinned.

"Jane, I've _never_ been able to handle you," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" he looked down at her. "You're an expert at it. I just pretend that you don't."

She snorted at that. "Well, you have gotten better, I'll grant you that."

"See!" He slowly began to rub her tummy, relaxing both of them in the process.

She didn't want to say anything more about his father, but she did worry what would happen if he showed up again. Practically before the thought had a chance to flit across her brain Patrick spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with him if he shows up. And you were right."

"I was?"

"Mmm hmm. Talking about it did help. Thank you for listening."

"You can always talk to me Patrick, you know that."

"I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "So maybe tomorrow I'll tell you about Mildred," he said, lying down and closing his eyes.

"Mildred?"

"Mmm hmm," he murmured, almost asleep. "Mildred Clutterbuck, the terror of my grade two class." With that he was asleep.

She watched him sleep, a small smile on her face. "I'll watch out for you Patrick, don't you worry." The next moment she was sleeping as well.


	23. Unresolved

_**As I've written this story I realized that I touched on things that I personally felt were left unresolved in the series (or things or people I wanted to see). I'm getting close to the end (or at least the birth) and wanted to ask any of my readers if there were things they would like to see included? Is there anything you felt was left hanging in the show or something you would like me to touch on? If not, I'll probably be finished this story in a few more chapters.**_

_**Thank you - and always for the reviews!**_

He was sitting on his porch overlooking his pond. He smiled as he thought the words. _His_ porch, _his_ pond – well, theirs actually – but for the first time in years he had a real home. He let his eyes wander over the property and sighed, feeling all the tension and anxiety of waiting for the twins seep out of him.

He closed his eyes. This was the life. This was the life he'd always wanted, and now he had it. A beautiful wife, two children on the way and a home in the country. He knew he didn't deserve any of it, but that didn't matter. He planned on enjoying it.

He heard the car pull up but didn't open his eyes, assuming it was one of their many friends or family. It was only as the person didn't get out right away that he frowned and finally leaned forward to look.

It was an old car that had definitely seen better days. At first he couldn't tell who was in it, but as soon as the man opened the door and got out, Jane knew.

He'd been expecting it, although part of him had hoped that his father would give up and just go away. He laughed softly, bitterly. Alex would never give up if he thought money was involved.

He watched silently as the older man walked slowly through the gate and up the path to the house. Jane hoped that Teresa would stay sleeping. He didn't want her to have to deal with this, not right now.

He noticed that his father had aged, which shouldn't be surprising since it had been thirteen years since he had seen him. Still, he had always thought of Alex Jane as timeless. Now he knew that wasn't true.

"Nice place," Alex said, arriving at the bottom of the stairs leading to the porch.

"Mmm hmm."

"You going to invite me up?"

Jane lifted his eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Alex sighed. "You're still mad at me?"

"Not worth it," he shrugged. "I got over my anger a long time ago."

Alex studied him carefully, and Jane resisted the urge to fidget. If there was anyone in this world who could read him, it was his father. He just hoped the man had lost the talent over the years.

"No you didn't," Alex said, proving that he could still read his son. "I'll sit here then." He eased himself onto the bottom step and looked out over the same view Jane had been regarding a moment ago. "It's beautiful here."

Jane didn't reply, instead he sat back and again closed his eyes, although lost was the sense of peace he'd been experiencing a moment ago.

"You picked a good spot. But then, you always knew how to pick out beautiful things. Got that from me I guess."

When Jane still didn't answer Alex sighed and turned slightly. "You're going to sit there and not talk to me? Reminds me of when you were eight and yet now you're what, forty-four?"

"Forty-five. I just had a birthday."

"So you do speak?"

"Of course I do and I'm not an eight year old. I'm not speaking because I don't have anything to say to you. I haven't for a long time."

Alex let out a huge breath and nodded. "I understand. I know you think I treated you terribly -" the swift breath he heard from his son stopped him and he grimaced. "Okay, so I did treat you badly. I shouldn't have taken the money and I'm sorry and I'm sorry for – all the things I did when you were a kid."

"I don't care," Jane answered. "You were welcome to it," he said, speaking to only part of his father's apology.

"No – no I wasn't and I betrayed your trust – and Angela's. I didn't plan on doing it. In fact, I was happier than I'd been in a long time, staying with the three of you. I tried – I tried to make up to you how I'd treated you when you were a kid. But -"

"But in the end you're a thief and liar and you couldn't help yourself."

"Yeah – I guess that's the truth. But there was a reason, you know. I didn't just do it because I wanted the money for myself. I'd helped out a friend – you remember Stan Zaharko?"

When Jane didn't answer Alex went on. "He got himself into trouble and so I helped him with a card game. The guy who lost to him blamed me and came after me. He – threatened me and – you - my family."

Jane lifted his head at that. "What?"

"Yeah – he found out I was staying with you and threatened all of you. He told me he'd leave you alone if I got his money back for him."

"And you couldn't come to me about this?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to. I – tried to – but I was worried you'd take matters into your own hands. You were arrogant like that – yes you were," he said when Jane went to interject. "I figured it was just better to pay the man off."

"With my money?"

"I didn't have any," Alex defended himself. "Look, I knew you'd hate me for it but I figured the lives of my family were worth that. I left because -"

"Because you're a coward. You may have convinced yourself that you were doing it for some misplaced sense of loyalty, but the fact is – you _are_ a thief and a liar."

Alex sighed and slumped down. "Look, I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. I treated you terribly when you were a kid. There's no excuse for that and I'm not making one. And I shouldn't have stolen that money, I should have told you what was going on. But – there's something you need to know."

Jane wanted to get up and leave, to tell his _father_ to leave, but part of him – a small part that he barely knew existed, still wanted to hear what the man had to say. He still wanted to think that Alex had loved him, even a little bit. It was ridiculous and he'd never admit it – but he hated the fact that his father had never been there for him.

"When I heard about Angela and Charlotte -"

"NO!" Jane stood up at that. "You will _not_ talk about them. I don't want to hear their names coming from your mouth. You're not _worthy_ to talk about them."

"Patrick," Alex entreated.

"No. You chose to betray me and my family and you don't deserve to come back here and claim any kind of kinship. Teresa told me what you said and I don't want you having anything to do with my new family either. You had your chance. I let you in once, when I shouldn't have. I'm not going to do it again."

Alex swallowed and stood facing his son. "I understand but – just let me say one thing, and then I'll go. Please?"

Jane clenched his jaw and his hands. He felt almost as if he had to physically restrain himself from hitting the older man – which filled him with rage and disgust at himself. He took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Fine – one thing and then you go and never come back."

His father nodded, and then turned and looked out over the water. "When I heard what happened," he said softly, "I immediately came to see if I could help. I felt – you may not believe this Patrick, but I grieved too. I was devastated. I had – loved them too." When his son didn't speak he went on.

"And when I got to Malibu it was to find you – a mess. I knew you were barely holding on. No matter what you said to people, I knew that you wanted to be with them, that you wanted to die. I couldn't – I couldn't let that happen son. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Jane didn't speak and didn't look at his father – instead he stood frozen, letting the other man's words wash over him. He refused to acknowledge them or even let himself understand what Alex was saying. He knew that it would sink in in a moment – but right now he had to hold himself rigidly so that he wouldn't collapse.

"I didn't go there to steal from you – I really didn't son. I wasn't even thinking of that. All I thought about was that I needed to be there for my son – my son who had lost everything. But I couldn't lose you – I wasn't going to let that happen. _That's_ why I asked them to make me your guardian. It wasn't for your things – it was to save you from killing yourself."

Jane tried to swallow but couldn't. He didn't know what to do, or to say. All he knew was that he needed Teresa. He wanted Teresa with a desperation he had rarely felt. He knew if he moved he would start to cry – or to start screaming at the man. He didn't want to believe his father – but at the same time there was nothing he wanted more.

"Paddy- please. You're my _son_! I know I haven't been the best father in the world – hell, I've been a terrible father. But I do love you – I always have. And there was nothing worse than to see you suffer like that. I wanted to help – I just didn't know how."

"Is that all?" Jane finally managed to say.

Alex regarded him sadly, but finally nodded. "Yes, that was all."

"Good, then please go."

"Paddy!"

"You said you wanted to tell me one thing – now you have, so please leave."

Alex Jane let out a long slow breath, suddenly sounding exhausted. "Okay, I'll leave and never bother you again. I just wanted you to know that – you have always been loved. I didn't do a good job after your mother died, but there hasn't been a day gone by when I haven't thought of you. And I'm happy for you my boy. You've found an amazing woman," he laughed. "She reminds me of your mother – she's a strong one and will keep you in line. And you're going to be an amazing father. In that way you didn't take after me at all."

He stood watching his son for another few seconds and then slowly headed towards his car. "Take care Paddy. I wish you well." With that he got in his car and slowly drove away.

When Teresa finally woke up from her morning nap she found Patrick standing on the porch, looking out over the lake.

"Hey, watcha doing?" she asked, walked up and putting her arm around him.

He glanced down at her and smiled – his sweet smile that was reserved only for her. "Hey yourself. I'm just admiring the view. I love it here."

"Me too," she nodded, looking out over the small pond and listening to the sound of the breeze and the birds. "When you first showed it to me I thought it was pretty, but it didn't mean much to me. Now it's home and I realize how lucky I am."

"You do?" he turned and put both arms around her. "Why?"

"Why? Well, lets see. I have a beautiful home with everything I've always wanted in a house. I have a gorgeous view that I get to look at daily and a sexy, handsome husband that keeps me on my toes. Besides that, I'm about to become a mother – something I didn't think would ever really happen. What's not to be happy about?"

He smiled again, and leaned down and kissed her. "You're right. Some days it seems – impossible that we could be here, doesn't it?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, her head on his chest. "I'd say it was a miracle."

"Or really good planning," he said matter-of-factly.

"Planning?" she laughed. "Right. And what part of almost letting me marry another man was part of that plan."

"That just added a – bit of spice."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Okay – so how about a bit of terror?"

"Really?" she looked at him searchingly. "Were you really terrified?"

He watched her for a moment and then nodded. "Oh yeah."

"You hid it well."

"Too well," he sighed. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't – so let's not think about it anymore. I'm here, _we're_ here and we're happy."

"Yes, we are." He leaned down and kissed her, hoping to regain the sense of peace and calm he'd felt that morning. He didn't want her to know, but he still felt shaky from his father's visit.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly, sounding worried.

Well, so much for her not knowing! He leaned his forehead against hers. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Patrick! Don't try and fool me. I know something is wrong. What is it?"

"I don't know if I like that fact that you can read me so well now," he said, sounding almost put out. "It was easier when I was a man of mystery to you."

She snorted again. "Right – man of mystery! I'd say more like pain in the butt. And anyway, now you know how I've felt all these years. And can you stop trying to distract me and tell me what's happened."

He shook his head. "See, this is what happens when you get married. Suddenly you can see right through me! Okay, okay," he said hurriedly at her irritated look. "It's nothing – just – my father came by this morning."

"Patrick," she frowned. "That's not nothing. What did he say?"

"He just tried to justify himself – claimed that he only stole from me to help a friend and to keep my family safe."

"But you didn't believe him?"

Jane shrugged. "Believing anything Alex Jane says is never a good idea."

"But you wanted to." she said softly, correctly reading her husband. "Come on – I'm tired and need to sit down. You can tell me everything on the couch."

"Teresa – what am I thinking!" he shifted so that he was at her side and kept an arm around her, guiding her to the living room.

"I'm not an invalid Jane! I just can't stand for too long."

"I know love. But let me help you, okay? Those _are_ my babies you're carrying so I want to do something to help."

"True," she nodded. "I can tell they're yours – they're giving me trouble already!"

"They are not Lisbon," he grinned. "And they're going to be witty and charming and funny, just like their father."

"They are?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "And they'll drive me just as crazy!"

"No they won't, because they'll be as beautiful and loving and strong and compassionate as their mother."

"Wow, sounds like we're going to have perfect kids."

He grimaced slightly – "not if they also get your temper and unreasonable desire to hit their father on occasion."

She giggled at that and sat down on the couch. "Or their father's deviousness – the reason he gets whacked!"

Jane laughed and pulled her to him. "I don't care what they're like – I'll love them."

"I know you will," she said softly. "That's one of the reasons I love _you_ so much."

They sat for a while, kissing and cuddling. There was no way Teresa was in any shape for passion – and neither was Jane, if he were honest. There were too many emotions going through him right now. But he did relish the closeness and the knowledge that he had someone who loved him and who cared for him. Erika Flynn had been right. He'd craved having someone to love and to love him.

"So – what else happened with your father," Teresa asked after a while.

He sat there, saying nothing for a few seconds and then he began to play with her fingers, rubbing them slowly and then threading his through them. "Just what I told you. He tried to explain away stealing the money. He made it sound – plausible."

"So you do believe him?"

Patrick shrugged. "I don't know. He always makes it sound so convincing, that it's hard to tell. I was never very good at reading him."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because he usually believed his own lies," he told her. "You know that when someone is lying there is always a tell? But when someone believes they're telling the truth, there is no tell. As far as their body is concerned they are telling the truth. And I also expect that I wasn't very – objective – when looking at him. It's the same reason I have more trouble reading you than I used to."

"Really?" she asked again, sounding surprised. "I didn't know that."

He smiled. "Oops, I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"No – it's –nice. I like the fact that you can't be totally objective when looking at me."

"Well I can't. I'm too much in love with you – I now wear rose colored glasses when I look at you."

She snorted and laughed at him. "You? I doubt if you would know _how_ to look at someone that way – although I am glad you love me. Now – what else did he say."

"He – told me that after – when he came back – it wasn't to try and steal from me."

"Why did he come back then?"

"He said that he was grieving too and he came back to help me. When he saw me he said that he knew I was suicidal and that he was trying to help me. He told me he didn't want my things – he wanted to save me."

Oh lord! She let out her breath slowly and grasped Jane's hand tightly. No wonder he'd been thrown. "And you don't know whether or not he's telling the truth?"

"No."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing? I don't know. I told him to leave and never come back but – I don't know. I keep telling myself it's best if I never see him again. If I believe in even a little of what he says, I'm opening myself – us - up to more hurt and betrayal. He's _never_ done anything to show me he cares and now -"

"And now he's telling you he does." Teresa didn't say anything but she knew exactly why Patrick was struggling. As much as he may think he'd dealt with his father all those years ago, it was still very much a wound that hadn't healed. She understood that he must have a terrible emptiness inside from having no one – no family by blood other than Alex. But when faced with no one – or Alex Jane, the choice had to be hard.

"He apologized for the way he'd treated me – admitted he wasn't a good father. He's never done that before."

"It could still be part of a con," she told him, afraid he was going to make himself vulnerable to this man.

"It could," he nodded. "It probably is. I should let him go, shouldn't I?"

It was still novel to have Patrick Jane ask her advice in these kinds of decisions. It was wonderful – but at the same time a terrible responsibility. Who was she to tell him what to do about his father? She still struggled with her ambivalent feelings towards her own father.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, I didn't really give him a chance. I told him to leave. I didn't want him trying to con us."

"You think he'd try and steal from us?" she asked, horrified.

"I don't know – maybe. But I'd make sure he didn't have access to anything of value. I don't have a safe filled with money in the house. But I do have you and soon the babies. Those are more valuable than money and mean much more to me. I won't let him hurt you."

"Do you think he would?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't think he'd do it intentionally," he answered. "He was never deliberately cruel. His violence was alcohol induced and he liked to get his own way. I never saw him attack a woman or child -"

"Other than you," she said softly.

"I told you – that was the alcohol. He didn't hit me all the time. And he was good with Angela and Charlotte." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Charlotte loved him."

God, this must be so hard for him. All she could do was sit there and continue to love him. "Whatever you need Jane, I'm here for you," she told him gently. "I love you and you have a big family and friends who are also here for you and who love you too. You're not alone now."

"I know," he whispered softly into her hair. "And he's gone and I don't think he's coming back. We've got a good life and the last thing we need is him bringing trouble."

She nodded. Maybe that was for the best. But looking at Patrick she knew that it wasn't as easy as he made it sound to let his father go. She suspected that there were a lot of unresolved feelings swirling around in her husband.

"Now – enough about the past!" he exclaimed. "How about a little walk in the garden?"

"As long as you don't push me into the pond."

"Now why in the world would I do that?" he asked surprised and a little amused.

"You might confuse me with a duck! I'm waddling like one now."

He laughed and stood up. Reaching down he helped her up and then kissed her nose. "But I like the way you wad – walk!"

She slapped his arm and then linked hers through his. "Let's go Jane. Walk your wife around the garden."


	24. Alex Revisited

Jane seemed to have put his father's visit behind him ands far as Teresa could see, he was perfectly happy just supporting her and waiting for the babies to arrive. She didn't believe it of course. She knew how much Alex' visit had disturbed him, but also knew that Jane was dealing with it the best way he knew how. Still, she knew that he couldn't just ignore it permanently, or it would be another unhealed wound he'd have to bear.

She enlisted Tommy to help her, knowing he'd picked up some useful skills during his years as a bounty hunter. When she'd asked him he'd simply raised his eyebrows at her, but then quietly had agreed to help. She had been touched by his willingness and by the fact he didn't lecture her but seemed willing to do this for her. His willingness spoke to how much he loved her and how much he'd grown to like Jane.

In the end it only took a couple of days. Tommy told her quietly, when Jane was out checking their property, that he'd found him. He handed her an address on a piece of paper. "I don't think he's going to be there for long," he said. "If you want to see him you'd better hurry."

She nodded and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Of course that garnered her some teasing, which is what Jane heard as he walked back into the house.

"What's going on?" he asked, although Teresa's smile assured him everything was fine.

"Oh, your wife is going all broody on us," Tommy grinned. "She needs to have those babies soon!"

Jane looked curiously at his wife and brother-in-law, but then simply smiled. "So, anyone for lunch?"

* * *

"Jane, Sam is going to come and pick me up. I want to go get a couple of more things before the baby gets here."

"Are you sure?" he frowned. "Should you be running around?"

"Jane," she laughed. "I'm not _running around_. I'm going to go to one place and then we're going to stop and have lunch. I need to get out of the house for a bit – I'm going stir-crazy."

"Okay," he leaned forward and kissed her. "Just make sure you have your cell phone with you and take it easy. I don't want you having those babies when I'm not there."

"I don't think you need to worry about that."

He was standing on the porch when Sam drove up and he took Teresa's arm and walked her to the car.

"I'm _okay_ Patrick."

"I know you are. Just humor me."

She laughed but then realized that he needed to know she was safe. And the truth was, the sidewalk to the back wasn't finished yet and the ground was a little rough. The last thing she needed was to trip and fall.

* * *

"So, you're sure about this?" Sam asked her as she drove away from the house. "Patrick may not be too happy when he finds out."

"I know," Teresa sighed. "And I wouldn't do it, but I'm afraid Alex will leave and Jane will never see him, never get a chance to resolve anything. I don't want to interfere, I just want to make sure that we don't lose track of him."

Sam nodded. "Okay, but don't let him fool you." At Teresa's look Sam sighed. "Alex, not Patrick. I doubt Patrick _could_ fool you anymore. You've gotten too good at reading him. But Alex – he's very different than his son."

"How?" Teresa asked, more curious than ever about the man who was Jane's father. She knew practically nothing about him, or about Jane's mother for that matter. Who were the people who had helped shape him.

"Alex?" Sam sighed and thought for a moment. "He was a real charmer. I met him when Patrick was still a little boy and I liked him. There was no doubt he was very much in love with Anne. He also seemed to be a loving father – at least that's the impression he gave everyone."

"You don't think it was real?"

Sam scowled and then shook her head. "I don't know. It certainly _seemed_ real to me, although even then I knew he was a bit of a scoundrel. He always had his eye out for a way to make money and he wasn't always scrupulous about the way he did it. I don't think he ever did anything truly illegal, but he skirted close."

"And what did Jane's mother think of that."

"Oh, she used to give Alex hell," Sam grinned. "She was a good woman, a really good woman. She was smart and funny and loving. Oh, she could be strict, and she was strong – she had to be to keep Alex under control, but she loved him and she adored Patrick." She grew quiet for a few seconds. "And he adored her. He was devastated when she died."

Teresa felt her throat tighten and her heart well up with pain. Poor Patrick, he'd lost so much in his life. She could feel the tears threaten and took a deep breath to stop them.

"He looks like her," Sam said. "She was a beautiful woman – gorgeous actually. I think one of the reasons Alex became so hard was because every time he looked at Patrick he had to see Anne. I think – I think that's when Alex changed from being a loveable scoundrel to a hard, selfish man."

"You said he beat Patrick."

"Mmm hmm – mostly when he was drinking. But I think the worst thing wasn't the physical punishment, but rather the fact that he tried to take all the goodness out his son – and Patrick _was_ good – he was kind and gentle and a very sweet little boy. He took after his mother in that too. But he also was smart, way too smart for a little boy and Alex exploited that."

Sam glanced over at her companion and grimaced. "But you don't need to be hearing all of this. Patrick is happy now and he's become the good man he was meant to be – the man his mother would have been proud of. And the parts of him that are from Alex," Sam grinned, "well, they make him interesting and mysterious."

Teresa laughed. "I guess so – also sometimes maddening."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely the Jane side of the family!"

"So you think Alex is bad news? Should I see him?"

"I don't know honey. It could be that growing older has mellowed him. He may regret what he did when he was younger. But then again, he may be the same old conman he always was. I'll tell you this much, don't trust him. He'll try and charm you, but stay on your toes."

"I will. I have lots of years with Patrick so I've gotten pretty used to being conned."

"But he doesn't -" Sam looked at her with a worried frown.

"Con me? No, no, not now. But he used to try all the time. Unfortunately for him, I've learned his tells pretty well by now."

"I'm sure you have," Sam laughed. "Okay, here we are." She pulled into a cheap, grungy looking motel and parked her car. "What room number?"

"He's in 23. Will you wait here?"

"No, I'm coming in. No – don't try and argue Teresa. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go in there alone. Patrick would kill me."

"Okay," Teresa sighed. Frankly she was glad for Sam's support. She was really starting to doubt what she was doing.

"Here goes." As the two women walked toward the room, Teresa spotted Alex' old car. "He must be here. His car's here."

"Good. Now you stand aside while I knock." She pushed Teresa to the side and pounded the door. "Jane, you old fool, open the door!"

A couple of seconds later the door opened, although the chain was still latched on the inside. "Who is it?"

"It's me, you old fart, Sam Barsoky."

The chain was instantly unlatched and the door swung open. "Sam – what the hell are you doing here?" The next thing either woman knew, Alex had enveloped Sam in a big hug. "It's so good to see you." He stopped and stepped back. "Pete?"

"He's back at the trailer, takin' it easy today. Can we come in?"

"We?" Alex frowned but then glanced to the side and saw Teresa. For a moment his face looked frozen, but a second later he smiled. "Teresa! It's so good of you to come and see me. Come on in!" He stepped back and allowed the two women to enter.

Teresa looked around and couldn't help the small twitch in her nose. The place looked worse on the inside and smelled like rotten onions covered over with lemon scented cleaner. Not a pleasant combination.

"I know it's not much, but it's a bed," Alex explained. There was only one chair, which he carefully placed for Teresa. He then threw off some of the clothes on the bed and invited Sam to sit. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you. I can check to see if there's a drink machine?"

"No – we're fine," Teresa said with a smile. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Gonna tell me to stay away from your family," Alex said with a crooked smile.

"No," she shook her head "I'm here about Patrick."

"What about him? He's okay isn't he?" Alex looked worried all of a sudden, and Teresa had to remind herself of the warnings both Jane and Sam had given her. She couldn't trust anything this man said.

"He's fine. He doesn't know I'm here, and I'd rather he didn't."

Jane looked at her, the frown lines deepening on his forehead. "Why not? What are you hiding from him?"

"I'm not – well, I guess I will be hiding the fact that I talked to you. But it's not for any nefarious purpose. I'm here because I'd like you to let me know where you are when you leave here."

"Keeping track of me?"

"Sort of. And it's not for any bad reason. It's just I don't want you to disappear. Jane may decide he wants to talk to you one day, and we'll need to know where to find you."

The older man gave a bitter laugh. "He's not going to want to see me again my dear. He made that pretty plain."

"He's hurting," Teresa said bluntly. "He lost his family in the most horrible way possible and he needed someone to care for him. As far as he's concerned, all you were interested in was his money."

"That's not true," Alex said, looking terribly sad. "I know that's what it seemed like, but I just wanted to save him. I couldn't – what would I have said to my Annie? I couldn't let him die."

"But you left after you lost the guardianship attempt."

"No I didn't," he said quietly.

"Jane said you were gone, that he never saw you again."

"He didn't," Alex said softly, playing with his fingers. Teresa had a sudden vision of Jane doing the same thing. It was an eerie feeling.

"I stayed until they put him in that hospital. I knew he'd be safe then."

"But – where were you?"

"I rented a room from someone in town. I used to go everyday to make sure he was okay. Some days he didn't even leave his house and then I'd get scared that I'd find him dead. Over the next few months I could tell he was getting worse. I didn't know what to do – I knew he hated me by then. But I had to do _something_!"

"What did you do?" Teresa asked softly, staring intently at her father-in-law.

"I got in touch with his house-keeper and asked her to check up on him. I even offered to pay her, but she refused. I think she was already going to check on him, but when I told her how bad he'd gotten, she began to go everyday. Thank god, because she was the one who found him. If it hadn't been for her," he closed his eyes briefly, "I would have lost all the family I had."

Teresa watched him carefully but all she could see was a man who was overcome when remembering the pain his child had suffered. It _looked_ honest but everyone's words kept hammering through her. Still, she could check with the housekeeper to see if Alex' story was true.

"Once he was in the hospital you left?"

"Mmm," he looked down and that was the first time she saw something that looked like guilt. "I did, but I paid one of the orderlies to report on him to me."

"An orderly? Really?"

"Yes," the older Jane smiled. "He gave me regular reports. At first it was – hard," Alex wiped his hands over his eyes. "He was doing really badly and he was drugged up for a lot of the time. Slowly, over time he began to come out of it. The doctor – Dr. Miller, really seemed to reach him. By the time he walked out of there he wasn't suicidal anymore but -"

"But?" Teresa asked quietly.

"He was different. He looked as if he'd already died inside. I felt like I was already mourning my son. But then – things changed."

"They did?"

"Yes, he started working with you. Over time I saw him come back to life. That's when I knew he'd be okay."

"But you never tried to see him?"

"No. He was on a mission and I would have gotten in his way. And I was sure he hated me. I thought that maybe -"

"What?"

"I hoped that maybe now, when he was happy again, he might forgive me but – I screwed up too badly. I know I hurt him. I was a bad father. I had a chance to redeem myself when I stayed with him and Angela, but I screwed that up. I keep thinking that if I'd stayed, if I hadn't taken that money, that maybe they'd be alive."

"I don't think that you would have stopped Red John," Teresa said.

"He might not have tried to hurt them, not with me there."

Teresa glanced at Sam, wondering what she was thinking. But the other woman sat without any expression on her face. Teresa turned back to Alex and tried to force herself to think clearly. Finally, with a sigh, she spoke.

"I don't know what to think or believe. Everyone tells me you are nothing but a con man and that I shouldn't trust you. But that doesn't really matter because I'm not the one you hurt. It's Patrick that I'm concerned with – not you. I came here today because he might want to see you one day – and maybe even forgive you, although I don't know about that. I just want to make sure that if – when he does, we can find you."

Alex nodded. "I'll make sure to send my address – maybe to Sam and Pete?" he looked at the quiet woman and she nodded. "I'll tell them where I am. Teresa – can I ask one favor? I know I don't deserve it, but – no matter how bad I've been, I want you to know that I love my son. He's all I have left."

"I can't promise but – what is it?"

"Will you let me know when the babies arrive? Can you send a picture and let me know their names? Sam can send it to me. I promise I won't try and get in touch, but I'd like to know."

She thought for a moment, trying to decide if there was anything bad Alex could do with the information or the pictures. As if picking up on her concern he spoke again.

"I give you my word – on my wife Anne's grave – that I will do nothing to harm Patrick, you or your family. I just want a picture of my grandchildren to keep with me and to show my Annie. Please?" he asked softly.

A moment later Teresa stood, suddenly feeling tired. "I'll have Sam send you the information and a picture. If you ever decide to use them for one of your schemes, I will shoot you."

Alex grinned. "I have no doubt you would Agent Lisbon." He stood slowly and looked at his daughter-in-law. "Patrick was lucky when he met you. Thank you Teresa. You've given my son a new life, you've brought him happiness, and I will never forget that. You don't need to worry about me. I will never hurt you or yours."

She nodded once and then walked slowly to the door. "I'm – glad to have met you Alex," she said as she was about to leave. "I choose to believe that you've told me the truth today and maybe one day we'll convince Patrick of that. Be well,"

Alex Jane stood for a long time in his hotel room after the two women had left. Finally, with a sigh he lay back down on the bed. "Annie, our son is safe and happy. Please watch over him for us."


	25. The Storm

_**Sigh – I continue to have to apologize for being so slow to update. My health hasn't been good and writing has been difficult. I hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**And now ….**_

Patrick knew that Teresa had been up to something with Sam, but decided not to ask her about it. He trusted her and he had a pretty good idea of what she'd been doing anyway. A small part of him was irritated but a bigger part – a part he wanted to ignore but couldn't – was grateful. He knew it was crazy, but there was something in him that still clung to a tiny speck of longing for his father's love.

In the end he made the decision to let it go and not say anything. His father was not a part of his life and hadn't been for a very long time. He'd made the conscious choice to live and to love again and he refused to let his past – whatever past that was – get in the way anymore.

From now on he was going to live for his wife and children and he was going to be happy.

He was staying close to home now, ignoring Teresa's admonitions that she was fine and he needed to go out and do something other than stay with her every moment. He smiled and hugged her and refused to budge. There was nothing he _wanted_ to do other than be with her.

She was almost at her due date and could go into labor at any time and was terribly uncomfortable, especially since the babies had dropped. She admitted it was easier to catch her breath as a result, but she felt like she might as well set up camp in the bathroom since she had to pee constantly.

He did everything he could to make her feel better, hating the thought that she was suffering. But he knew that nothing would help, not really. The only thing that was going to give her any relief was having the babies.

"Could you get me a drink?" she asked from the couch. She was lying back, her feet up and a book in hand. It had taken her a long time to feel comfortable asking him for help, but she'd finally succumbed. It was just too hard for her to leverage herself up all the time.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Just some juice." She moved and tried to stretch. "And maybe you could rub my back. It's really aching today."

"Your wish is my command," he answered. He returned with the juice and after she'd had a few swallows helped her turn to her side. He then squatted down beside her and gently started to massage her low back.

"Mmm – harder," she groaned.

He grinned and pushed harder with his hands, making her groan some more. "You realize that the sound affects are making this very difficult?"

"Hmm? What?" she mumbled. "Oh, that feels _so_ good. Harder!"

He grinned again and shook his head, knowing it was going to be a while – weeks – before those groans meant anything other than relief. He didn't mind though – not really. Yes, he missed Teresa the lover – but right now both of them were focused on the babies and he was happier than he'd ever been. He could give up a few weeks of sex for something this wonderful.

He reached around and put his hand on Teresa's belly and leaned into her, so that his face rested on her back. "I love you," he murmured softly into her shoulder.

"Patrick?" she tried to twist around but it was too hard. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "I just realized how lucky I am to have you."

"_Just_?" she asked humorously. "I thought you realized that years ago?"

"I did," he laughed softly, kissing her at the base of her neck. "It's only that sometimes I still have trouble believing it – believing that I'm so lucky. I certainly don't deserve you."

At this she did manage to wriggle enough so that she was looking at him and he almost laughed at the fierce look on her face. "Don't you _dare_ say something so ridiculous. You're a wonderful man, a fantastic husband and you're going to be an incredible father. _I'm_ the one who's lucky."

He chuckled at that and leaned into her and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "Why don't we agree that we're _both_ lucky, that we _both_ deserve one another and that we're _both_ going to be amazing parents?"

"Okay," she grabbed his head and pulled him forward and gave him another kiss –longer and more passionate than his.

After a few seconds the kiss ended and Patrick sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're killin' me here Teresa."

"Sorry," she grinned. "You'll just have to take a cold shower. I'm afraid I can't do much beyond kissing."

He sighed again. "Another cold shower. Lovely." But then he smiled. "It's okay you know." He placed his hands again on her belly. "It's all worthwhile. I can hardly wait to see these guys."

"I know, me too," she answered softly, her hands covering his. "And I think they're just about ready to meet their Mommy and Daddy."

They sat quietly together, Patrick still on the floor beside her. Both of them were contemplating their life together and how it was soon to change. After a few minutes Patrick looked up and grinned. "So, are you going to let me sit beside you woman? I'm getting too old to sit on the floor like this."

"Too old," she rolled her eyes. "You're still plenty young and _very _flexible."

"I am, aren't I?" he smirked, but he pulled himself up and helped move Teresa so that she was resting propped up against his chest.

"You realize I'm going to have to get up any minute now and pee?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm sorry – I know this is hard for you."

"As you said earlier – it's all worth it." She put her hand over his and squeezed.

The next few days were quiet ones for the couple. They puttered around the house, sat and read together and in the evenings watched old movies. Patrick made sure to keep anything stressful or irritating away from her. He wanted her to be as calm and happy as possible before the birth of the babies.

They received a few visits from friends and family during this time. Patrick had spoken to everyone privately and gently told them to be calm and quiet when they came over. When it came to Teresa's brothers he actually threatened them with dire consequences if they pulled any of their usual antics. He was pleased do see they were on their best behavior when they did come over. Stan and his family had arrived and were camped out with Tommy. Patrick was just glad that they had decided _not_ to stay with them. It would have been crazy.

"What the heck did you say to them?" Teresa asked after the Lisbons had left after an evening visiting. They'd left the kids home with Annie babysitting so it had only been the adults. "I've never seen them so – so _quiet_."

Patrick grinned and shrugged, his nose buried in his latest book.

"_Patrick_?"

"What? I just told them to be nice."

"Mmm hmm – and they listened to you just like that?"

"Well, I also told them I'd make their lives hell if they upset you – seemed to work."

She laughed. Jane was the first person she'd ever known who was able to keep her brothers in line. "That's why I married you," she murmured. When he looked at her with raised brows she grinned. "I figured anyone who could control the Lisbon brothers had to be pretty special."

It was three days before her due date and Teresa was ready to scream. She was so uncomfortable she could barely sleep. This night Patrick had helped her relax and she'd finally dozed off when suddenly she awoke to a loud crash, groaning at being woken up and wondering what the heck was going on. She glanced to her right to see Patrick sitting up in bed, a slight frown on his face. "What happened?"

"Thunder," he told her. "It's fine, just go back to sleep."

Even as she tried to get comfortable again she noticed that the wind was howling outside, the wild rustling of the leaves creating a loud symphony of sound. A moment later torrential rain started falling, hitting the house and adding an entire percussion section to the music of the storm.

"Wow – it sounds pretty wild."

"Mmm," Patrick answered looking worriedly at the window. "I'm going to check and make sure everything is okay."

"You're not going out in that!" she protested, even as she heard another loud crack of thunder.

"What? No – I'm just going to make sure the house is secure and all the windows are closed. And I want to make sure there are no leaks anywhere."

She watched as he padded out of the room, quickly grabbing his robe as he did so. She had to grin over the fact that he no longer wore pajamas to bed, just a pair of boxers. She wondered if he missed his old PJ's.

After he'd left she tried to get comfortable, but found that she was restless and everything was aching, especially her back. It was only when she felt a mild cramp that it dawned on her that she could be in early labor. She smiled and touched her stomach. "You ready to come out now?"

"Everything looks okay," Patrick told her as he came back into the room, "although the electricity is out. Probably some downed trees somewhere. Hopefully it should be back up soon."

"No leaks?"

"No," he smiled, "it's all secure. Hey – you should try and go back to sleep."

"It's hard with all the noise and lightening."

"I know." He climbed in beside her and snuggled up. "You okay?" he frowned suddenly.

"Yes." She moved closer and put her arm around him. "I'm fine."

They lay together for a long time, listening to the ever-worsening storm. Teresa didn't think she'd ever experienced one quite so bad and started to worry a bit, pretty sure she was in – "Oh."

"What?" Patrick's head popped up and he looked at her – as well as he was able to in the dark. "Teresa? What is it?" her voice had sounded strained.

"Uh – I think I'm in labor," she answered softly.

"You _think?"_

"Okay – I _am_ in labor."

"Really? How long?"

"Not long – maybe a couple of hours. It's okay Patrick, I have a long – ooh!" She put her hand on her low belly and held it. That last one had been a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn it Teresa, why didn't you tell me!" He pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. The lights still weren't working, so he quickly made his way down the hall to the closet with their emergency supplies. A moment he came back with flashlights and lanterns. He placed the lanterns around the bed and turned them on. He then climbed back on the bed and regarded his uncomfortable looking wife. "How far apart?"

"Uh – I haven't really timed them. They're getting a bit closer together –" she grimaced and held her stomach. "And harder. I'm sorry – I thought I had more time. They say that first labors are supposed to take a long time."

"That's only with other people," he sighed. "Leave it to us for you to have a quick labor in the middle of the storm." He rubbed his hands through his hair and thought for a second. "I think maybe we should try and get you to the hospital. The roads may be bad."

"You'd better call first to see what's happening. There could be flooding and probably trees down."

"Damnit!" he muttered again. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone, grateful that he had remembered to plug it in. He thought for a moment and then quickly dialed Cho. If there was anyone who knew – or who could fine out quickly – what was going on it would be him.

"Cho? Hi, sorry to bother you." He spoke for a few minutes and then listened. "Okay, great. I'll wait for your call."

"Well?"

"He's going to contact Austin PD as well as check out the traffic situation and get back to us. He offered to call an ambulance if we want one."

"We don't need an ambulance. I'm fine."

"I know but you need to get to the hospital."

"Patrick, I'm _fine_. I'm sure there's lots of time still and by then the storm will have passed. There's no need to worry."

She watched him carefully, pleased that he remained so calm, although she could tell he was feeling stressed. She'd gotten to learn his tells over the years and recognized that he was worried. Still, he was hanging in there and she was confident everything would be okay.

Just then the phone rang, at the same time another contraction hit. She gasped and began to breath through it like the childbirth instructor had taught them.

"_What_?" Patrick was pacing around the room, speaking into his cell phone. "But she's in labor Cho." He listened for a few moments, nodding although his forehead was creased in a frown. "Okay fine, but as soon as it clears, let me know." He clicked off his phone and turned to Teresa.

"What?" she asked.

"Trees are down all over. The road is completely blocked and emergency crews are already over extended. He's monitoring things and as soon as they have the road cleared he'll let us know. It might be easier for us to drive once that happens though, probably quicker than waiting for an ambulance."

"It'll be okay Patrick," she sucked in a breath as another contraction hit. He rushed to her side and rubbed her back and spoke calmly to her through it.

"Is it bad?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Not too bad, not yet," she smiled at him. "Just a bit uncomfortable. Do you want to time them?"

They sat quietly talking until the next contraction hit. Patrick looked at his watch but waited to say anything until the contraction was done. "Five minutes," was all he said.

"It could be hours yet," his wife pacified him.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be making _you_ feel better," he asked, somewhat indignantly.

She grinned. "You are but I also know how worried you get so lets make each other feel better. Want to play cards?"

He rolled his eyes. "Teresa, you can't beat me under normal circumstances so how do you possibly think you can beat me when you're in labor?"

"Because you're more panicked than I am. Come on, let's play."

So Patrick dutifully got a pack of cards and the two of them played poker. Teresa was right that he was distracted, so he didn't do as well as he normally did. In fact she actually won a few hands because he started thinking about the babies.

They'd been playing for over an hour, which had been interrupted by a phone call from Cho telling them that things were still a mess, and by numerous breaks to allow Teresa to deal with her contractions. In the end Patrick had won a small pile of toothpicks, but nothing like his normal hall. He finally grabbed the cards and put them away.

"Enough. I'm going to call Cho again," he grabbed his phone.

"Patrick, you know he'll call as soon as things are okay. You can trust him."

"I know, but we need to get you to the hospital. Teresa, your contractions are starting to get closer together -"

"There's still a long way to go. My water hasn't even broken yet."

"And the doctor said that doesn't always happen until right before the birth."

"There's nothing we can do," she told him gently. "I'm _fine_ Patrick. The babies are fine. I'm sure things will be cleared up soon and then we can go to the hospital. I'd rather be home while in labor anyway."

Another hour went by and there was still no change in the road condition. Cho's latest call indicated that they didn't expect to have the trees cleared or the electricity up before morning. He was trying everything possible to get an ambulance to them, but couldn't promise they'd be there anytime soon.

Jane slowly put his phone down, knowing that things were getting serious. He looked up at Teresa.

"What?" she asked.

"It looks like we're stuck here for the time being. Cho suggested getting in touch with our doctor."

"The doctor? Why?"

"To – talk me through this," he smiled, although it was with an effort. "We may be having our babies at home."

Teresa suddenly looked frightened, her face going blank. But a second later he could see her take a deep breath and become the courageous woman he'd known for so many years. "Okay then – we'd better get ready. Here, help me up."

"_What_? You're not getting up. You stay there and I'll do this."

"But it's good to walk during labor."

"Yes, because it moves things along faster. We do not _want_ things to go faster. You stay still and I'll be right back."

The first thing Patrick did was gather up all the candles he could. The lanterns gave some light, but he knew they'd need more. He also decided to light the fire in the fireplace in their bedroom. It would give some light as well as some warmth and he hoped would create a soothing atmosphere. He quickly returned to the bedroom, laying down the candles on the dresser.

"How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Getting supplies. Do you need anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice."

He returned a while later with some water and juice. He also carried a bowl with some warm water and a washcloth and towel. "I thought you might like a sponge bath," he told her.

"Mmm – sounds good."

He gently began wiping her down with the warm water. "Should we call your brothers?" he asked.

"Mmm – uh no, I don't think so. They'll just worry and they can't do anything – or knowing them they'll try and get through and someone will end up getting hurt. Let's leave it to Cho. He'll remain calm and be sensible."

Jane nodded, knowing that what she was saying was true. No point in worrying anyone else.

Once finished he helped Teresa into a clean nightgown, and got her as comfortable as possible on the bed. The contractions were coming three minutes apart now and although they still had time, he knew he had to have everything ready just in case.

Over the next couple of hours he made sure he had everything they would need. Cho kept in touch, but so far had no good news to report. Jane had contacted their Obstetrician who was standing by. There was nothing more they could do but wait and hope that an ambulance could make it to them in time.

He heard a noise from Teresa and walked quickly to the bed. "What is it?"

"Uh – my water just broke," she told him. "Patrick, I'm starting to get worried."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hands. "Don't. There is no way I'm going to let anything bad happen to you or the babies. We'll get through this like we've gotten through everything else – with your courage and my determination. Just stay strong and lean on me."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Just keep the doctor on the phone."

The next contraction was much stronger and Patrick worked hard to keep Teresa calm and focused.

"I want to hypnotize you," he told her after the next contraction.

"What?"

"I want to hypnotize you. Look, a lot of women do it during labor. All it will do is help with the pain and keep you relaxed, that's all."

"No," she said obstinately.

"Teresa, for heavens sake, why not? It'll help – both you and the babies. I'm not going to ask you to tell me any secrets or anything – this is for you."

She frowned and looked as if she was about to argue, but then another contraction hit This one was very painful, and by the time it was done she looked up at her husband. "Fine – just no clucking like a chicken!"

"I promise you I will never cluck like a chicken," he told her seriously. He snorted when she rolled her eyes at him, but then he reached out and again took her hands.

"Just relax Teresa," he said in a soothing voice. "Focus on the babies. Close your eyes and think of the two of them. They want to come into the world and see their mother and father. Your body has looked after them wonderfully for months, but now it's time – time to let go and let them come into the world. So let your body relax and let the pain flow out of you." He continued to speak in a low, soothing tone and soon Teresa's eyes were looking soft and her face was relaxed.

When the next contraction hit Jane talked her through it – getting her to breath out the pain. It was obvious that it was much better for her and so he continued to sit with her, helping her deal with the contractions and the fear.

Even under hypnosis she began to grow more uncomfortable as the contractions grew closer. He spoke to the doctor, who remained on the line, and told her what was happening.

"_I want you to look now Patrick, and see how much she's dilated. It sounds as if she's getting close. Do you have everything ready_?"

He glanced over at the small table he'd set up by the foot of the bed. "I think so, everything you told me to have is here and I've disinfected everything."

"_Good, so go check on her now."_

Patrick reached over and stroked Teresa's hair. "Sweetheart, the doctor wants me to see how far you're dilated."

She looked at him and nodded, the sweat glistening on her face. "Okay. Patrick, it hurts!"

"I know love," he soothed. He continued to talk to her as he lifted her nightgown and moved her legs apart. "I'm going to look now."

"What do you see?" she asked worriedly.

He wanted to grin at her tone – and to make a joke – but he knew she didn't need that right now. Instead he looked carefully. Suddenly another contraction hit and he watched as her body responded by opening up even more. "I can see a head Teresa," he said in wonder. "I can see it."

She half laughed, half cried as the contraction eased. "How far dilated am I? Tell me I'm about to have these babies – please!"

"Uh – it looks like about eight centimeters," he said, "although I can't be totally sure. There's still a bit to go, but you're getting close." He told this to the doctor, who again went over everything with him.

Patrick suddenly felt a sense of peace as he sat with Teresa. The room was lit with candles and the fire was going. He'd turned on some soft music and was focusing only on her. A part of his mind knew that things could go wrong, especially with twins. But he refused to let the thought overtake him. He needed to be here, to be present, and to have faith – not faith in a god he didn't believe in, but faith in Teresa's courage and strength and faith in their love for one another.

Another hour passed and the contractions were almost continuous. Teresa was bearing up well, although he hated that she was in so much pain. At one point she began to cry and beg him to end things – he knew then that she was close.

"You're almost there love," he told her softly. He checked and could see that the cervix had retracted and the head was right there, the baby ready to be born.

"I need to push," she said suddenly. "Help me please."

Jane rushed to her head and helped her sit up. He propped as many pillows behind her as he could. "Okay?"

"Mmm," she said, already starting to bear down. At that he returned to the end of the bed and climbed up so he was close to her. "You can do this Teresa!"

The next few minutes were ones of intense work for her as she pushed with all her strength. For Jane it was a time of painful waiting – and frustration at being unable to do anything to help. Right now this was all about Teresa and his child and all he could do was watch and wait.

"You're almost there Teresa. You just need to give one more really strong push and the baby will be here. Come on love – you can do this!"

He watched as Teresa put everything into the next push. Her face was red and contorted and she was panting heavily. She then held her breath and bore down with all her strength.

"Here it comes," he laughed as he reached out and caught the slippery, blood and vernix covered baby as it was pushed into the world.

The baby didn't cry – instead it made a soft mewling sound and blinked as if it couldn't quite figure out what had just happened. Patrick laughed again – although it sounded almost like a sob. He then gently lifted the baby onto Teresa's stomach.

"She's beautiful," he told his wife, the tears running down his face.

"A girl?" she reached down and gently pulled the baby up to her breast. "We had a little girl Patrick!" she cried, her hands touching the still wet baby.

The infant was moving, trying to find her first meal. Teresa pushed down her nightgown and repositioned the baby so she was able to latch on, her mother's hand gently cradling her head.

"Oh," Teresa cried as she felt the strange sensation for the first time. She then looked up again at Jane, whose eyes were focused on his daughter. "We have a little girl Patrick."

He smiled at her through his tears. "We do," he said softly. At that moment he seemed to realize he was not doing his part and he reached over and grabbed a soft towel and placed it over the baby to keep her warm. He then reached for some string and a sharp knife to tie off and cut the umbilical cord.

He watched for a few more seconds as Teresa nursed his daughter. His _daughter_. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He was filled with a strange mixture of joy and pain – and found the feeling confusing.

He was happy – there was no doubt about that, _so_ happy. But at the same time he experienced a sense of déjà vu that was both startling and painful in its strength. He remembered Charlotte being born and the joy and wonder he'd experienced then. That was quickly followed by the remembrance of terrible tragedy.

He didn't _want_ to remember that, not today – but it seemed as if his mind wouldn't let it go. He sighed and tried to focus on Teresa, on _this_ daughter and again felt a surge of joy which covered over the pain. He had known it wouldn't be easy, but at that moment he knew it was worth it, even if this tiny baby would sometimes be a reminder of the child he'd lost.

"Do you want to hold her?" Teresa asked. "The contractions are coming back."

Patrick was scared to pick her up – frightened about how he'd react – but he knew he couldn't think about that, couldn't let it paralyze him. She needed him – his babies needed him. So he bent over calmly and lifted the tiny girl off of her mother. He readjusted her so that she was lying in his arms with her face looking at him.

His throat constricted and his eyes burned. She looked so much like Charlotte!

"Patrick?" his wife's voice broke through the moment and suddenly he was looking at a tiny new life – not the daughter he'd lost, but the daughter who was part of his new life.

"She's beautiful," he choked out. "She looks like her mother."

"Except for the hair," his wife said quietly. And it was true – the little girl had an almost invisible tuft of fine, white fuzz. She might end up with his hair, he thought briefly, although it was unlikely.

Just then his wife's face tightened as another contraction hit. Patrick took one more look at his tiny but content looking daughter and gently laid her in the bassinet which was waiting for her. He had wrapped her in the soft towel so he knew she'd be okay for the length of time it would take for her brother or sister to arrive.

It was another twenty minutes before Teresa had to push – and this time it seemed to take longer. Patrick began to grow worried as it looked as if the baby wasn't descending. He was pretty sure something was wrong.

He didn't want to worry Teresa but he knew he had to get help. He spoke to the doctor, who had been coaching him the phone.

"Doctor – the baby isn't descending," he said as quietly as he could. "I think – something's wrong."

The doctor asked a few questions, which he tried to answer although he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He did know that the baby wasn't breach – he could identify the head - but other than that he didn't have much information.

A few seconds passed when he heard the doctor speak again. "_Patrick, the baby may be posterior, which means it's face is towards Teresa's stomach rather than her back. Try and get her to sit up more vertically. Sometimes this allows the baby to turn."_

He nodded. "Okay. Teresa, I need to you sit up."

"What?" she looked at him out of dazed and exhausted eyes. "No – I can't. Patrick, the baby – please, I'm so tired."

"I know Teresa, but you have to do this. The baby is a bit stuck and we need to help it. Come on, I'll help you." He moved up the bed and helped her move up. "Come on, let's see if this helps."

It was hard for her as she was so exhausted, but she followed his instructions and tried to sit up. She even tried to squat, although it was almost impossible for her since she was so tired.

"There – that should help." Jane told the doctor who instructed him to check her again. It was more awkward this time, but he managed to see the head, which had moved a bit but not enough to matter.

"I don't think it's doing anything," Patrick told the OB. "What else can I do?"

There was silence for a moment and then the doctor spoke – slowly and carefully. "_Patrick, you may need to give it a bit of help_."

"_What_?"

"_You may need to help turn it. I want you to go and scrub your hands as carefully as you can – and dry them with a clean towel. Don't touch anything – just come back to Teresa."_

"No – I can't do that," he said, sounding panicked. The sudden cry of his wife startled him and made him realize he had no choice. "No," he cried softly to himself, but he got up anyway. "I'll be right back Teresa – hang on."

He practically ran to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands and then dried them. He hurried back to the bed, to see Teresa with tears rushing down her face and her eyes looking at him in fear. "What's – happening?" she asked.

"Nothing bad," he soothed. "I'm just going to give the baby a bit of help. Doctor?"

She carefully explained what he had to do. He closed his eyes - he was terrified – terrified this wasn't going to work and he was going to lose his wife and child – and it would be because of his incompetence. But he knew he had to try. With a quick breath he looked to see the baby and to try and turn it.

"Wait! Doctor – the baby's head – it's coming down. It's – it looks like it's the right way!"

"_That's good – it must have turned at the last minute. Now you just have to catch it when it's ready to be born." _

Jane heard the relief in the doctor's voice and knew that what he'd been about to try had been an act of desperation. He thanked the stars, the universe – whatever force was out there, that he'd been spared from having to turn the baby.

A few more minutes and again he was catching a slippery, beautiful child. But this time there was no soft mewling – but an indignant and very loud cry. He grinned.

"Don't tell me," an exhausted sounding Teresa said. "It's a boy!'

He chuckled and laid his son on his wife's stomach. "Oh yeah – and he's not very happy. He got a little stuck there." He looked at the scratches on the baby's skull and was again relieved he hadn't had to try and turn the baby. He carefully cut the umbilical cord as Teresa fed their son.

He watched as again his wife held on to their new child. This time he allowed the joy to wash over him and refused to even _think_ about his past. After watching for a few more seconds he walked over to the bassinet and picked up his daughter – who was still awake although her eyes were drooping. "Come and meet your little brother," he whispered softly. He carried her to the bed and Teresa looked up and smiled.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi there yourself Mommy. Nice job!"

She smiled and looked down at the little boy at her breast and then at the girl in Patrick's arms. "We're so blessed," she whispered. "Is she okay?"

He glanced down at the now sleeping baby in his arms. "She's perfect – like her mother."

Teresa laughed and put her hand on her tiny son's back. "And I expect he's going to be just like his father – full of mischief! I can't believe they're here."

Jane just smiled – his most beautiful smile - and then walked over and laid his daughter beside her mother. He had seen the look of discomfort on his wife's face and knew it was time for the afterbirth.

As he walked to the end of the bed to help her with the last part of the delivery, Teresa couldn't help but look at her husband. The look on his face was reminiscent of their wedding and she knew then that he'd come full circle. She smiled as she glanced down at her two children, knowing that these two little beings had brought complete joy to his life.

She felt an instant cramp and a few moments later had delivered the afterbirth. Patrick helped clean her up and then came up and sat on the bed beside her.

"Here," she handed him their little girl. "I think she wants her Daddy."

He looked down at the beautiful little face – still slightly red and squashed from birth – and grinned. "She's sleeping."

"So, she knows you and wants you to hold her while she sleeps," she said. She looked down at the little boy – who was now sleeping in her arms – and then back up at Patrick.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.

His lips slowly turned up until his whole face was alight with joy. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. "Backatcha."


	26. Names

_**So, it's about time to name those babies! I've discovered, over years of reading/writing fanfiction that people get very involved in the issue of baby names and take them quite personally. In this story, rather than picking out my own favorites, I tried to stay in character with Patrick and Teresa. Based on the show I believe both of them would choose traditional names (and in Teresa's case probably something that tied in with her Catholic roots). Heller used Charlotte, Ann and Jane from the Bronte sisters, and also used quite a bit of Jane Austin in his approach to the characters and I used these factors in my decision making.**_

_**So – please don't hate me for the names I've chosen – again, I pondered quite a bit about what I thought they might choose (which wouldn't necessarily be my choice).**_

Teresa slowly drifted awake as the sunlight touched her face. She blinked her eyes open and stretched – the answering soreness bringing her back to the present. She smiled and took a sudden breath and turned her face towards the window.

Dawn had come and gone and the sunlight was streaming through the window. The light touched the hair of the man seated in the rocking chair in front of the window, causing it to glow as if surrounded by a halo.

She grinned at that. No one would ever accuse Patrick of being an angel. Slowly, however, her grin faded as she watched the man rock gently, each arm filled with a tiny, tightly swaddled bundle.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she gazed silently on the picture before her. Patrick's face was glowing – but it wasn't from the sunlight, but rather from some internal light. She had thought she had seen all his expressions – from anger and bitterness, to sorrow and grief, to happiness and joy. But this – she couldn't describe what she saw, all she knew was that the sight was one which would remain with her always.

He hadn't seen her – or noticed that she was awake, so she continued to watch quietly. Two heartbeats later she saw him lift one baby and give it a gentle kiss. He then followed with the other and a moment later began to speak.

"Hi babies," he said softly. "I'm your daddy. I know, I know – you probably could have done better, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me. And I promise to love you and to look after you always. I promise to keep you safe." He stopped there and again lifted each child and kissed it, as if sealing his promise.

"But you know what," he went on, "you're both _very_ lucky, because you have the best mommy in the whole world. Yes, you're very, very lucky. You mommy is the most loving, kind, compassionate, _strong_ woman you could ever hope to meet and she'll be the most amazing mother. So you see, even though you probably could have done better in the daddy department, you'll do just fine because you'll have her."

"You're wrong Patrick," Teresa said softly. At that he lifted his head, looking startled and slightly embarrassed at being caught. "You're wrong. They're the luckiest children in the world because you are their father. Don't ever think otherwise my love. You are an amazing man and their lives are going to be wonderful because of you."

"Because of us," he said finally, his voice rough with emotion.

"Because of us," she agreed. She smiled at him then. "You look cute sitting there."

"Cute?" He snorted and slowly stood up, careful not to disturb the sleeping babies. He walked over to her and cautiously sat on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, wonderful. What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:30. Cho said the roads should be clear soon and the doctor is going to come and check you and the babies. The hospitals are swamped because of the storm so they'd rather you stay here unless there's a problem."

"Good. I don't want to go to the hospital," she said. "Should we call my family now?"

"I did," he grinned. "They'll all descend on us as soon as they can. Annie screamed."

"I'm assuming with happiness?"

"Oh yeah. She's already asked when she can babysit."

Teresa's brows went up. "Not for a while I'm afraid. I don't plan on leaving them for quite a while."

"I know. She can come over though and watch them while we're here. She's very excited."

"I'm glad. It's nice to have family close by."

"Mmm hmm. Sam is making a bunch of dinners for us. She's going to bring things over as soon as the road is cleared."

"Good. What about -"

"Yes, I've told the Rigsby's and Jason and Madeleine – and I called the Abbotts. Everyone knows and they all say congratulations. They'll come see us when we tell them we're ready."

"You were busy," she commented.

"Well, my whole family was sleeping," he grinned. "I had to do something."

She glanced down at her babies, itching to hold them but not wanting to ask. She knew how much this meant to Jane.

"Here," he carefully held out one baby, which she took gingerly.

"Hi baby girl," she crooned, instantly recognizing her daughter. "She's beautiful Patrick."

"Yes, she is," he nodded. "So is he," he said, glancing down at his son. "I can't believe -"

"What?" she looked up with a smile."

"That I'm a father again," he said softly. "I keep looking at them and – I'm – awed."

"But happy?"

"Oh yes, very, very happy," he replied, giving her the same smile he'd given her on the evening after their wedding.

They spent the next few moments looking at their children and simply allowing happiness to surround them. It wasn't long, however, before their son started to move and soon his eyes popped open and his face began to scrunch up.

"Hungry?" Jane said, looking down at the little boy with a grin. "I think he wants you mommy."

"Mmm hmm," she smiled. "Take her." She handed her their daughter and exchanged her for a red-faced boy. It took her a moment to get settled– this was very new after all – but soon he was nursing contentedly.

"How is it?

"Strange. A bit sore. I'm not sure if I'm doing it quite right but he seems to be happy so hopefully he's getting enough to eat."

"Mmm. Well we can get the lactation consultant to come over if you want." He looked down quickly at the suddenly squirming little body in his arms. "I think your daughter is getting hungry now too."

"Great," Teresa rolled her eyes. "They'll both want to eat at the same time."

"That's why you have two -"

"Don't say it Jane. Just be glad _your _nipples are useless or I'd make you feed one of them."

"Useless?" he laughed.

"Yes," she grinned. She shifted her son and a moment later his mouth popped off with a loud noise. His eyes were half shut and his little mouth was bowed with milk – or probably still colostrum - dripping from his lip. He looked completely and utterly sated and peaceful. "Here, I think he's finished."

"Good timing because this one is about to -" before he had a chance to finish, their little girl erupted in anguished cries. "So much for her being the quiet one," Patrick said as he handed her over. "I'm afraid she takes after you."

His wife didn't even grace his comment with a reply. Instead she switched the baby onto her other arm and pushed down her nightgown. "Here you go little one." It took longer to get their daughter latched on as she seemed to fight the nipple and continued to cry. Finally, when Teresa herself was about to start crying the little girl finally settled and began to suck madly. After only a few sucks, however, her mouth stopped and she appeared as if she had fallen asleep.

"What the heck?" Teresa asked, looking down at her. "You'd have thought we were starving her and after two or three sucks she goes to sleep."

"Wake her up," her husband suggested.

"How?" Teresa frowned at him.

"Take her out of her blanket. She's probably too warm and cozy."

"But she'll get cold."

"Cool, not cold – and it will wake her up. Try it."

Teresa frowned – or pouted, although Jane wouldn't actually say that to her, and watched as she slowly unwrapped the blanket from around the baby. Soon she was lying against Teresa dressed only in her tiny diaper.

"You're sure she won't get too cold?"

"Teresa, it's warm in here and she's getting heat from your body. This is just to wake her up and get her eating."

"Okay," she frowned and looked down at the little girl. "It's not working."

"Tickle her feet."

"What?"

Patrick sighed and reached over and gently tickled the baby's foot. She jerked it up and let out a soft mew. He tried it again and she began to wriggle. The third time and she opened her eyes and squirmed – and in a moment looked as if she was going to cry. Teresa quickly presented her nipple and with only a bit of squirming the baby latched on.

She continued to suck a few times and then begin to doze off, so it became Patrick's duty to keep tickling her toes to keep her awake. At one point she squawked loudly, letting her father know she didn't like it, but all he did was grin. Eventually she seemed to have enough to eat and pulled off the breast. She gazed blearily at her parents, her eyes wide open.

"So _now_ she's awake," her frustrated mother said. "She definitely takes after you. She never does anything the easy way."

He just grinned at her, enjoying watching her as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. It had been a long time since Charlotte was a baby, but he was remembering some of the things they'd gone through as new parents.

"I think he takes after me," he said gently jiggling the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Why?"

"He can sleep through anything," he said. "See, he slept through all of this."

"Mmm – true. And he took to the breast really well. Definitely like you."

This caused him to grin again and then he took a deep breath and stood up. "You must be hungry. I'll fix you some breakfast."

"Oh yes please. Can I have pancakes?"

"You want me to make you pancakes after being awake all night helping deliver two babies."

"Yes please," she grinned.

"Okay fine," he sighed dramatically. "Here, take this munchkin," he laid his son down on the bed. "We really have to give them names you know."

"I know," she nodded. "After breakfast we'll decide."

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "You mean we're actually going to agree on names?"

"Well, I think we have to unless we want to refer to our children as Baby 1 and Baby 2 for the rest of their lives."

"So, I'd better make really good pancakes, and then you'll be more likely to agree on one of my choices."

"Maybe," she nodded, although the look on her face suggested it wasn't going to be as easy as that.

Jane made his way to their kitchen, a huge smile on his face. He wanted to smile and to laugh – the happiness inside him wanted to burst out. He had a wife and two children – a _family_ – something he'd thought he'd lost for good.

As he whipped up the batter for the pancakes he stopped briefly. "Angie – I'm happy again," he said softly. He smiled then, knowing that today was a day to celebrate his new family, not to mourn his old one.

"Here you go," he said, handing his wife the plate after he'd settled the babies on the bed beside her. "Pancakes."

"Jane, you made me Mickey Mouse pancakes," she said, with a tender look on her face.

"Of course – you make me happy so I wanted to return the favor."

"You're sweet," she leaned forward and kissed him. She then tore into the pancakes as if she hadn't eaten for a month.

"You have no idea," she said around a big bite, "how wonderful it is to be able to have room to actually eat something. Mmm, these are _so_ good."

"Thank you," he laughed at her after she'd eaten the fifth pancake. "I'm glad you enjoy them. So, now that you're done – I assume you're done?"

She eyed the platter with more pancakes but then finally groaned. "Yes, I'm done. I may have some later though. They were amazing."

"I'm happy to make you whatever you want Teresa. Just let me know."

"Oh, I will," she told him. "If I have to feed your babies then you have to feed me!"

"It's a deal," he told her. "Now," he said, taking away her plate and setting it down on the dresser. "Names."

Picking names for the babies had been a running battle for months. It had been a light-hearted battle though and something both of them enjoyed. It had only been allowed to go on for so long _because_ they had enjoyed it. Because they hadn't found out the sex of the babies beforehand, they'd been forced to try and pick two girl and two boy names, in case they'd had two of each. Now they only had to agree on one if eacg – and stick to their decision It had turned out that they had somewhat different likes and dislikes when it came to names, although fortunately both of them seemed to prefer more old-fashioned names to modern ones.

Teresa soon discovered that not having a one syllable last name also cut down on their choices. They just didn't work with Jane so they tossed out any of those. After that it was an exercise in going through multiple books and on-line sources for names and eliminating most of them.

"We could name him Patrick?" Teresa said, looking at her son. "I mean, it's nice to name a boy after his father."

"Uh uh," he shook his head. "I'd rather him have his own name."

"Well then how about Liam? It's Irish and will go with Jane."

"Too common. Everyone's naming their kid that now."

"Declan?"

"Too different."

"Callum?"

"What is it with you and Irish names?" he asked her.

"I like Irish names – and they go well with Jane."

"Well let's try something that's not Irish."

"Okay – Harrison?"

"_Harrison_?"

"Well, he's one of my favorite actors."

"Fine – but I'm not naming our son after him. How about Rudolph?"

"_Rudolph_?" she said, sounding as if she'd eaten something rotten.

"Well, he was a famous actor too – Rudolph Valentino."

"Yes, and he was also a reindeer! No. In fact, how about we say no actor's names – or reindeer names."

"Fine. Then how about William?"

"William, as in Conquerer?"

"Or as in Prince."

"Mmm – I don't think so. How about Dylan?" Teresa asked.

"What is it with you and Irish names? Any anyway, that makes me think of Dylan Thomas – and no."

"Oh – right. So what else do you have?"

"Michael?" Jane threw out.

There was a pause and Jane looked at his wife, a question on his face. "Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"Michael?"

"I think I like it. I mean, it's pretty traditional -"

"I like traditional."

"Mmm – and it _was_ my grandfather's name."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"He died after I finished college. We were close."

"He was the one who gave you the car?"

"Mmm hmm. And it's a good Catholic name," Teresa looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It is," he nodded with a grin.

"And it's often used in Ireland."

"Yes, it is."

"So – Michael," she nodded. "Let's go for it."

"Michael it is." Jane looked down at his son, who was wide-awake and wiggling. "Hi Michael," he said softly. "How are you my son?"

"Jane?"

"What?" he looked up and smiled.

"I'd like to use Patrick as his middle name," she said.

He considered her for a moment but then finally nodded, a crooked smile gracing his mouth. "Okay, if you insist although I think you could do better than that."

"I thought we established a long time ago that I _couldn't_ do better than Patrick."

He chuckled at that. "Flatterer!"

"So Michael Patrick Jane," she grinned. "Our son."

Jane leaned forward and kissed her and then picked up his son and gave him a kiss and passed him to Teresa. "Here you go – Mikey."

"Never! – Michael!"

"Alright – now how about this little one?" He picked up their daughter, who was just starting to wake up. "Teresa?"

"Are you asking me what I'd like or suggesting we name her Teresa? Because if it's the latter – no way."

He shrugged. "I thought I'd try. You did suggest Patrick."

"How about Leah?" She asked.

"Pretty, but I don't think she's a Leah. Elizabeth?"

"No – too - regal. Caitlin?"

"Too modern. What was your grandmother's name?"

"Mildred," she grimaced.

"So, not your grandmother's name."

"What about naming her after your mother?" she asked softly.

"Anne?"

"Yes, it's simple and nice."

"Anne Jane sounds a bit short. And anyway, half the girls in your family are named Anne or Annie."

"My mother's name as well," she smiled. "It would be fitting since both our mother's had the same name."

"Yes – how about for her middle name?"

"Okay, that sounds good. Any other ideas?"

"Emily?" he asked softly.

She considered it a moment. "It's pretty. Emily Jane?"

"Simple," he said. "Maybe too simple?"

"No, I like it."

"So, Emily Anne Jane?"

"Well, I was thinking something a little different," she confessed softly. "But if you don't like it, just say so, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, watching her closely.

She took a deep breath. "How about Emily Charlotte Anne Jane?"

He blinked a couple of times and then looked down at his daughter. He could see the resemblance, of course he could, although he'd tried not to think about it too closely. But to give her Charlotte's name? Would that be fair to this little one? Would it make it harder for him? He wasn't sure.

"We don't have to," the woman he loved with all his soul said and she reached out and put her hand on his. "I just thought it would be nice to give her something special – so that she grows up knowing she had an older sister. I kind of saw it as a way of – keeping Charlotte here with us through her."

Jane could feel his throat tighten and he had trouble swallowing. He lifted his daughter – Emily – up to his face and breathed in her soft, innocent scent. Emily Charlotte Anne – his daughter – and his connection to his oldest daughter and to his mother – and to Teresa's mother. He could feel the tears gather in his eyes and even though he tried, one escaped down his cheek.

He finally looked up at Teresa and thought again how lucky he was that she loved him. "Thank you," he said softly. "I – it's beautiful."

"So – Emily and Michael?" she smiled, her own eyes teary with emotion. "We finally did it."

"We did," he nodded with an answering smile. He leaned forward again and kissed her. "We're a family."

_**So Emily is from Emily Bronte – from the three Bronte sisters Charlotte, Anne and Emily. Michael – well it is a good Catholic name, common in Ireland and seems to go well with Jane. **_

_**I plan to do one more chapter to this story (a bit of an epilogue) and then will leave it for a while. If people want I may do some additional chapters, or short stories, on life with Emily and Michael.**_


	27. What the Future Holds - Epilogue

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and alerted – or just read my story. Your comments, both kind and constructive – made this so much fun to write. You're wonderful.**_

Teresa was sitting on the lawn chair, resting after a busy afternoon. She looked around at the streamers and balloons and couldn't help but smile. It had been a wonderful day of friends and family coming together to celebrate the birth of the twins. In some ways it reminded her of her wedding, which had been held in almost the exact same spot.

She thought briefly, for perhaps the hundredth time, that Jane had known what he was doing when he purchased this property and cabin. It was perfect and she had grown to love it here.

"Tired?" Grace came up and sat beside her, leaning back on the lawn chair. She was dressed in a beautiful green sundress and looked relaxed and happy.

"Mmm hmm," murmured Teresa, "but happy tired. It was a great day."

"It was. I'm so glad we were able to have the party outside. It was wonderful for the kids."

"It's always better to have lots of open space when my family is around," Teresa informed her. "Having a closed house full of Lisbon's is – well, let's just say we can be really glad it was a nice day."

"Your family is great Teresa. You're lucky to have them."

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes I am." She sat for a minute contemplating her brothers, who were in the midst of a game of Red Rover with the kids. "And I'm lucky to have good friends who are just like family," she said, looking over at the younger woman. "I'm so glad you and Wayne are living here now."

"So am I. It's good to have the old gang together again."

"And in happier circumstances," Teresa chuckled.

"Speaking of happy," Grace said, looking over at the man snoozing in the lawn chair under one of the trees, "I can't believe he's is the same man who worked with us all those years."

"Why not?"

"He's – you must see it Teresa. He's so very happy. I never thought I'd ever see him like this."

"No," her friend answered, "neither did I. I -" she stopped suddenly, her face clouding with a memory.

"What?"

"For a long time I thought he was either going to get killed or go to jail."

"Because of Red John?"

Teresa winced at that name. It was one that was never spoken in their house, not now and never again. They were finished with the man and he would no longer rule their lives. Even the whisper of his name brought back the dread and anger with which she'd lived for so many years. "Yeah," she finally nodded. "But he's gone and we're here," she suddenly smiled. "And we're happy."

"I can see that," Grace said again as she looked over at Patrick. "I couldn't get over him at your wedding – I thought he was going to burst. But now – god Teresa, seeing him with those babies! If I wasn't happily married I might try and steal him."

"Over my dead body. No – over _your_ dead body. He's mine."

"I know," Grace grinned. "And it's obvious he adores you. I knew for a long time that he was crazy about you, but I never thought he'd be able to actually let go of his past and just love you. It's wonderful."

The two women contemplated Patrick, the former con-man and pretend psychic, the tragic husband and father, the avenger, the quick-witted but arrogant consultant – and the faithful and loving husband and father. He was asleep, one of the babies strapped to his chest in a baby carrier, his hand carefully resting on its back.

It had been a busy day and everyone had wanted to hold the babies. Patrick and Teresa had finally had to put their respective feet down, telling everyone they would get a chance but not all on the same day. It was too disruptive for the babies. So instead they'd each carried the babies in carriers strapped to their bodies.

Teresa had finally been willing to give up Michael to Sam, who offered to change his diaper, while she relaxed for a few minutes. Patrick had taken Emily and had fallen asleep with her. The babies still woke up every couple of hours at night, and though Teresa was nursing, Patrick insisted on waking up and helping her by changing their diapers so he was almost as tired as her. He would also hold whichever twin wasn't eating at the time, although she was starting to learn how to nurse both of them at once, which made nighttime feedings go much quicker.

Teresa had never doubted that Patrick would be a good father. She'd seen how much he loved children and how well they responded to him. But she hadn't been quite prepared for how truly wonderful he was, not just to the children, but to her as well.

Grace grinned at her. "You're looking all dreamy eyed again Teresa."

"Am I?" she laughed. "I'm just thinking how good a father Patrick is."

"Mmm," Grace looked again at the sleeping man. "I'm not surprised at that and it's wonderful that he has a chance at fatherhood again."

"Yes, yes it is," Teresa smiled.

She looked around at all the people gathered here today. Sam and Pete – who had become de facto grandparents to the babies and were a great help and support. They had officially retired from the carny circuit and had moved their trailer to Austin. Jane had arranged for them to park it on a section of their property and had even arranged to have a well dug so they would have fresh water. It was a perfect situation – they were close enough to come and visit and to help, but far enough away that both couples had privacy.

Sam had already planted a small garden with both vegetables and flowers and was getting to know some people in the area. She came over and helped Teresa quite a bit and had become a good friend.

The Abbotts were still living in DC but had managed to come down for the party for the babies. They both looked well, although they confessed that they missed Austin and when Lena's position with the Dept. of Commerce was done they planned to return. Teresa was glad. She knew that Jane missed Dennis and it would be great to have them near.

Cho was – Cho. She watched with a smile as he was talking to her oldest nephew. He looked his usual serious self, but she could tell the little boy was mesmerized by whatever Cho was saying. She wasn't surprised that he was the type to impress little boys.

She felt badly that Cho didn't have anyone in his life. She'd seen him date a few times, and had heard about his fling with the woman who had been a paid informant. By the time she knew what was going on though, it had ended so she hadn't been forced to say anything. She did wonder about it, however. Cho had seemed very close to her.

She'd have to look around and see if there was anyone for him. She wanted to laugh at herself. Teresa Lisbon, matchmaker! It wasn't a role she'd ever played, so she suddenly spoke. "We've got to find Cho a girlfriend," she blurted out to Grace.

"I know," her friend nodded her head. "Wayne says the same thing. It's hard though. He doesn't like to be set up."

"We'll just have to be sneaky about it."

"Then get Jane to do it," Grace grinned. "If there's anyone who knows how to do sneaky, it's Jane."

"Do I hear someone taking my name in vain?" Patrick sat up carefully, glancing down at Emily to make sure she was still sleeping. "And why do you want me to be sneaky?"

"We were just talking about Cho," his wife told him. She smiled as he stood and walked over to her. She reached up and touched the back of the baby. "How is she?"

"Starting to wake up. I think she's hungry."

"Of course she is," Teresa rolled her eyes. "And that means that Michael will be hungry too. Some days I feel like nothing more than a baby feeding machine."

"But a beautiful one," her handsome spouse grinned. "So what were you saying about Cho?" he asked as he unhooked the baby carrier. He smiled down at the now wriggling baby and gently kissed her forehead. "Hi there gorgeous. You want your Mommy, don't you?"

Grace watched as Jane tenderly kissed his daughter and then passed her over to her mother. She couldn't help but sigh at the beautiful picture it made.

Jane glanced at her quizzically, his eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Grace glanced over at Teresa, who was fixing her shirt so that she could nurse. "Teresa, what have you done to this man? He doesn't know what I'm thinking!"

Patrick shook his head. "You were just oohing and aahing over how sweet I looked with Emily," he told her. "_And_ you were thinking how nice it was to see me happy, at last."

This time Grace shook her head, but she ported a big smile. "Yes and yes." She then grew serious and reached up and gently touched Patrick's arm. "It is nice to see you happy Jane. You deserve it."

"Well, I don't know about _that_," he answered, looking rather uncomfortable. "But I do know how lucky I am to have Teresa and Emily – oh, and Michael," he smiled as Sam approached carrying a now fussing baby boy. "Here," Patrick reached out and took his son and kissed the fuzz on top of his head. "Are you hungry big boy?"

"Big?" Sam scoffed. "He's still a tiny sprite."

"Mmm – but he's growing fast," Jane commented, kissing him again. He gently stroked the little boy's hand and instantly it opened and grasped his finger. Patrick laughed as the baby tried to pull it to his mouth to suck on it.

"Teresa, I'm afraid our son is getting fussy. Are you ready to feed him?"

"Just give me a couple of more minutes. She's hungry too – must be all this fresh air."

So, for the next few minutes Patrick did all he could to distract the baby, who was growing increasingly wiggly. He let out a few cries, but his father was able to calm him down by gently jiggling him. Finally Michael had had enough and let out a loud wail, which had Patrick returning quickly to Teresa. "Ready yet?"

"Here," she unlatched Emily, who was basically finished although who was still trying to intermittently suck. She quickly handed her to Grace and rearranged her clothes. "Here, give him to me." By this time Michael was sounding as if he'd been starved for days, rather than having been asked to wait five minutes for his lunch. Teresa frowned down at him lovingly. "Okay, if you'd be quiet for half a second you'd know that Mommy is here and you can eat now." Finally the little boy realized that his favorite thing in the whole world – as far as he knew – was right there, waiting for him to latch on. Within seconds he was contentedly sucking, his little fist resting on her breast and his eyes half closed.

"Wow, and I thought having one baby was a challenge," Grace said as she carefully burped Emily. Once the tiny little girl let out a belch worthy of a sailor she smiled and put her down in her lap.

"She's beautiful guys," Grace said, looking at the content looking baby. "She looks like both of you although I bet she's going to be blond."

"It'll change," Patrick said, smiling at his daughter. "It'll go darker."

"Probably, but she may get your curls."

"Patrick thinks she'll hate him if she does."

"Why?" Grace asked, surprised. "You have gorgeous hair."

"See," his wife twinkled at him, wanting to laugh at how embarrassed he suddenly looked. He could go from arrogant self-assurance to shy sweetness in a matter of seconds. Grace joined in her laughter, enjoying the rare opportunity to make Jane uncomfortable.

Patrick just shook his head at the two women. He'd long ago given up trying to figure out why so many women seemed to have a thing for his hair. "So, what was this about Cho?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Cho?" Teresa looked slightly confused but then she smiled. "Oh yeah. We were talking about finding a girlfriend for Cho. Since he doesn't like to be set up Grace thought you could do something – you know, be sneaky."

"You want me to match make for _Cho_?" he groaned. "That is not a good idea Grace, Teresa. I think we should let the man find his own girlfriend."

"But he's _not_," Grace answered. "Since he took over for Abbott he works all the time. I don't think he even has time to _look_, let alone date. No, I think you should find someone for him," Grace nodded.

"Me? And where am I going to do that? I spend most of my days with two-week-old twins, my brothers-in-law and friends. I don't even _know_ any young eligible women."

"It's a good thing," his wife cautioned sternly. "Surely there must be someone at work we could find for him."

"Mmm – maybe," thought Patrick, suddenly intrigued with the idea of finding someone for Cho. He laughed at himself knowing that his interest grew out of his own happiness. In the past he'd been too wrapped up in his own grief and guilt to care that much about other people.

"I think he'd be better off with someone _not _at the FBI – someone who can take him away from the job," he announced.

"We don't _know _anyone not at the FBI," Teresa pointed out. "And I doubt if he'd be interested in anyone from our prenatal class."

"You went to a prenatal class?" asked Grace in astonishment, getting side-tracked. Teresa went to answer her but then realized she was looking at Patrick.

"He did," Teresa answered with a grin. "Quite a few of the women asked if they could borrow him during labor so that he could hypnotize them."

"Damn," Grace laughed. "I should have thought of that. Does it work?"

"Oh yeah," nodded Teresa. "He did it for me and it really helped."

Patrick leaned over and gently took his daughter from Grace. "If you two are going to start swapping birth stories I'm going to go talk to Abbott," he told them. "Come on Em – let's leave Mommy and Auntie Grace to compare notes on their birth stories. Yes, I know you were there, but fortunately you can't talk yet."

Teresa rolled her eyes and shook her head as Patrick walked away. She looked over at Grace ,who was smiling.

"So, what kind of woman do you think Cho would like?" Teresa asked.

* * *

Patrick slowly walked over to where Abbott was speaking with Stan, who clearly had tired of playing with the kids. He figured Stan liked the occasional break from four kids. He'd gotten to like Lisbon's brothers, the more he got to know them, although they could still be exhausting.

"Heh Dad," Abbott smiled at Jane and then reached out and took little Emily's hand between two of his fingers. "She's a beauty Jane."

"She is," her doting father agreed, lifting her and gently kissing her forehead. "She's my little miracle."

"And what about her brother?" Stan asked.

"My other little miracle," Patrick said. "And Teresa is my third. I'm a lucky man."

Stan nodded and patted his brother-in-law on the back. "And so is my sister," he said, although he quickly changed the subject when he realized he was getting mushy. "Abbott here was just telling me about some of your exploits with the FBI."

"He was?" Jane's brow went up. "It's all totally untrue. I was an exemplary employee."

Abbott snorted. "He was effective, I'll give him that. Exemplary? Only if you consider driving his boss crazy as exemplary."

"Join the club Dennis," Madeleine Hightower walked up at that moment, smiling down at Emily. "Where's Virgil?" she looked around. "We'll have to get him and all compare stories and tell the _real_ truth about Patrick Jane."

"You're here on my property, celebrating the birth of my children, and you're planning to get together to defame my memory?" said Patrick, sounding slightly disgruntled – although he was also trying to hold back a grin.

Both Dennis and Madeleine chuckled, enjoying making Jane uncomfortable. "And why not? I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear some of the stories."

"Emily, these are very bad people," he said to his oblivious and almost sleeping daughter. "Pay no attention to them. You know your Daddy is a great man and they just want to make things up about me."

"You keep telling her that Jane," Stan laughed. "She'll believe you until she's a teenager."

"Mmm hmm," Abbott agreed. "And then we'll have a little chat with her."

"Bad," muttered Patrick as he wandered away, "very, very bad people."

"Hey Paddy!" Pete called out. He and Lena Abbott were standing together, chatting. "Let's see that baby of yours."

Patrick walked over with a now sleeping girl. "Hi Lena – I hope you're having a good time."

"It's wonderful Patrick, thank you so much. This is a beautiful spot. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see it at your wedding."

"Me too," Pete said with a frown. "Patrick forgot to invite us!"

"I did not you old coot! We just got married really quickly and we weren't planning to invite _anyone_."

"I hear my husband got a bit carried away with the planning. That's what happens when he's bored," she said with a grimace. "So where's your other little one?"

"With Teresa, eating - again. She and Grace started talking about their labors so I got out of there."

Both Pete and Lena laughed. "I should go over and say hi to Teresa," she said. "I barely had a chance to talk to her before. And thanks again Patrick – it's so lovely to see you and your new family."

After she'd gone Patrick turned back to Pete, to find him looking at him with a calculating expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Just glad to see you took my advice to not screw things up. I'm glad you're happy Patrick and I know Angela would be as well."

"Yeah," he replied, staring off into space for a moment and then looking down at his daughter with a gentle look. "I think she would too. I just wish they could know their big sister," he sighed softly.

"They will," Pete said, squeezing Patrick's arm comfortingly. "You'll tell them about her and they'll grow up knowing her. Just remember that now it's time for you to look forward, not back. You have a good life Paddy."

"I do," he gave his shy little smile and nodded. "And I expect life is going to be much too busy to spend time on the past."

"That's right," Sam's voice poked into their conversation and a second later she was standing next to Pete. "Your job is to love and look after your family Patrick. No more spending all your time thinking of what you lost."

"I don't," he smiled, clearly touched. After a few moments of silence his expression turned serious. "Did I tell you guys how glad I am you decided to live here?"

"No, I don't think you did. Did he Pete?"

"Mmm – not that I can remember. We should get him to write it down."

"I think so," his wife nodded.

Patrick looked at the two of them – his family – and shook his head. "You're both incorrigible. And if you think I'm going to let _either_ of you corrupt my children -"

"Corrupt? Did he say _corrupt_?" Sam cried. "If you weren't holding that baby Patrick Jane, I'd give you another slap. I'll have you know that Pete and I are going to be _role-models_ for those children. They'll need _somebody_ – since their father is such a scoundrel!"

"And you love me for it," Patrick grinned as he leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both!"

They watched as he walked away to go and speak to Virgil Manelli. Sam grew teary-eyed and took Pete's arm. "I'm so glad he's happy again Pete. For a long time I didn't think it was going to happen."

"I know," her husband nodded and he patted her hand. "Thank god for Teresa."

* * *

Virgil and May – now married – sat on the sidelines watching the children playing their games. Patrick noticed how happy and relaxed Virgil looked and wanted to grin at the two of them sitting there, holding hands like two young lovers.

Hell – who was he to laugh? He and Teresa were every bit as bad. "Hey," he said as he walked up and then slowly lowered himself to the ground beside the couple. "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful Patrick," May smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"You're welcome – both of us are glad you could make it." He watched the kids for a minute and turned back, for once totally serious. Seeing all his friends – and listening to Pete and Sam – drove home to him again how fortunate he was. His life could have turned out so differently after the path he'd taken when Angela and Charlotte were killed. Instead – because of all these people – especially Teresa– he was sitting here now, happy and celebrating life, not death.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Virgil frowned. "For what?"

"For hiring me all those years ago, for giving me a chance to live again. If it wasn't for you – I wouldn't be here."

Virgil looked uncomfortable, not used to this kind of thing. May squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. "You're welcome," he grumbled. "But I didn't do it to be kind."

"I know," Patrick grinned. "You did it because you thought I could improve the department's solve rate. But you still took a gamble on me and I appreciate it."

"Yes – well – you introduced me to May so I'd say we're even. We both got great women who saved us."

Although May tried to shush him – Patrick looked at Virgil and nodded. "That we did."

Just then Emily stretched and let out a small squeak. Jane's eyes were instantly filled with love and adoration and he smiled down at his daughter, gently caressing her hand and letting her grasp his finger in her tiny fist.

Virgil and May watched, touched more than they could say by the look of utter joy, which crossed Jane's face. May turned towards her husband and smiled. He had told her many stories of Patrick Jane and she knew they were looking at a man redeemed and saved by friendship and love.

"I'd better go see how Teresa and my son are doing," he said a moment later, completely missing – for once – the reactions of the people with him. He slowly and carefully got to his feet. "Thanks again for coming."

He made his way back to Teresa, who was now sitting by herself, a sleeping Michael in her arms. "Hey," he said gently as he sat on the chair beside her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm so happy," she said, echoing the words she'd said to him on their wedding day.

"Me too," he smiled – remembering that moment. "You look beautiful."

"So do you," she grinned.

He snorted and then looked at their children. "Who would have thought, all those years ago, that we'd be here."

"Not me," his wife agreed, looking at her children and then all of their friends and family who were talking and laughing and playing around them. "But I'm glad we are," she told him lovingly. "I love you Patrick."

"And I love you Teresa." He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. He then reached out and put his hand on the back of Michael's downy head. His other held Emily. "And I love you both so much."

Patrick lifted his head and looked intently at Teresa – yes, the woman who had saved him. Suddenly he smiled – the blinding smile that lit up his whole face. "And I can hardly wait to see what the future holds."

_**The End …. for now. If people are interested I may do future vignettes of life with the Jane family.**_

_**And now … to finish my other stories! **_


End file.
